Princess From Abyss
by Riyuki18
Summary: Naruto dan yang lainnya bertarung melawan Yonbi! Ibiki datang membantu dengan tembakan meriamnya! Sakura dan kawan-kawan akhirnya berhasil menyusul! Sakura dapat menggunakan kekuatan guradian! Bagaimana aksi pertarungan mereka? Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : T rate (sementara ini dulu).  
**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Crime/Romance.  
**

**Pairing : Main pair SasukeXSakura (dan banyak hint bertebaran mungkin).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di bawah milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Dedicated to Kithara blue beauty, sorry for my big mistakes.  
**

**And for all adventures lover, please enjoy this story ^^V.  
**

**~Princess From Abyss~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Prologe  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura adalah seorang gadis cantik berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa, akan tetapi siapa yang menyangka dibalik wajah cantiknya itu dia merupakan seorang penyihir terkuat yang merupakan keturunan ke 100 dari penyihir terkuat, Rikudou. Menurut kepercayaan, keturunan Rikudou yang ke seratus akan membawa kemenangan bagi klan _Sorceress_ dan memiliki semua kemampuan Rikudou dan memiliki satu misi yaitu balas dendam pada negeri Konoha. Tapi Sakura sendiri tidak tau mengenai jati dirinya, karena sejak kecil dia dirawat oleh keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga dan menutupi semua kebenarannya dari Sakura.

.

Sakura akhirnya diutus oleh ayahnya untuk menyegel sepuluh kekuatan yang terpencar diseluruh penjuru bumi untuk keselamatan Konoha. Dengan bantuan dari teman-temannya dia melakukan perjalanan. Dan selama perjalanan dia bertemu dengan teman-teman baru.

Naruto, seorang pemuda berisik yang sok tau dan sok hebat. Dia adalah pemuda bangsawan Namikaze yang sudah ditunangkan dengan Sakura sejak mereka kecil.

Sasuke, seorang pemuda dingin yang sedikit angkuh. Dia pemuda bangsawan dari keluarga Uchiha dan ditugaskan oleh sang ayah untuk membantu perjalanan Sakura. Dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa dan sering membuat Naruto marah-marah.

Ino, seorang putri bangsawan dari keluarga Yamanaka. Gadis ini sangat cerewet dan sedikit sombong. Dia merupakan rival terberat Sakura dan selalu berusaha menyaingi Sakura dalam segala hal. Dia memutuskan ikut dengan Sakura karena berniat untuk mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Chouji, mereka berdua merupakan pengawal Ino yang sudah dibesarkan oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Shikamaru merupakan pemuda malas yang hanya bertindak kalau benar-benar diperlukan saja, tapi siapa yang menyangka pemuda ini memliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Lalu Chouji, dia adalah sahabat Shikamaru. Pemuda yang tukang makan dan selalu bertindak ceroboh (selain Naruto), tapi dia memiliki rasa kesetiakawanan yang tinggi dan siap melindungi teman-temannya.

Sai, seorang pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari senyuman di wajahnya. Dia merupakan pengawal pribadi Naruto dan sudah berada dikeluarga itu sejak usianya 10 tahun. Meski demikian sikap Sai terhadap Naruto lebih seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya dan Naruto sangat menghormati pemuda yang satu ini. Alasan Sai ikut perjalanan ini bukan hanya karena untuk mengikuti Naruto tapi karena ada alasan lain.

Kakashi adalah pengawal Sakura dan memang sudah ditugaskan untuk selalu menjaga gadis itu kemanapun dia pergi. Kakashi juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dan dia juga berhak untuk membunuh gadis itu, bila Sakura mulai lepas kontrol oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

Hinata, seorang gadis bisu yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat kekuatan pikiran. Dia sedang mencari kebenaran tentang penyihir dan tentunya bergabung dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Jiraiya, seorang pria berambut putih yang merupakan guru Naruto. Dia memiliki misi tersendiri yang tidak berkaitan dengan urusan penyihir, karena dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Sai, dia memiliki misi tersendiri ikut dalam perjalanan ini.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya? Rintangan apa saja yang akan mereka alami? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Sakura karena ternyata sang ayah mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini merupakan pengganti cerita Betrayal (saia lupa konsep cerita itu dan benar-benar meminta maaf atas kebodohan saia). Saia mungkin akan memakai pair utama SakuraXSasuke meski tidak menutup kemungkinan akan munculnya hint lain. Saia kembali mengangat tema adventure/Fantasy dengan tambahan Crime dan Romance. Untuk Crime-nya akan diperjelas nanti seiring berjalannya cerita.

Kembali membuka lowongan OC, tapi kali ini terbatas. Mencari tujuh orang OC yang mewakili tujuh kekuatan, api, air, bumi, angin, listrik, cahaya dan kegelapan. Yang berminat bisa kirim PM.

Mohon pendapat dan dukungannya. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, mungkin saia update tidak sesering dulu karena banyak tugas menumpuk *lirik tumpukan makalah dan buku*. Tapi saia akan tetap berusaha untuk menebus fic Betrayal. Dan masukan untuk opening dan ending song ^^.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	2. Princess From Abyss : Sakura

**Warning : T rate, typo(s), setting dunia kerajaan dan sihir.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Crime/Romance.**

**Pairing : Exactly SasukeXSakura (dan banyak hint lain).**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto disini milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Di suatu negeri yang jauh yang terpencil dan teramat asing, hiduplah sekelompok manusia yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Sekelompok manusia ini hidup di sebuah pulau terpencil yang dinamakan oleh orang-orang sebagai **Curse** **Island**. Kenapa harus disebut sebagai pulau terkutuk? Yah, karena mereka adalah orang-orang terkutuk yang pernah mengkhianati bumi. Nenek moyang mereka pernah melakukan suatu kejahatan yang menghancurkan hampir setengah dari negeri itu. tapi penyihir itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang ksatria yang identitasnya belum diketahui sampai saat ini.

Sekarang kelompok ini sedang menunggu kelahiran seorang putri. Putri yang kelak diharapkan bisa membangkitkan kekuatan klan mereka, klan **_sorceress_**. Dan putri ini nantinya yang akan membalaskan dendam nenek moyang mereka. Tapi ramalan ini sudah diketahui oleh pihak kerajaan negeri Konoha, dan mereka mengirim pasukan ke pulau itu untuk menculik sang putri yang baru lahir itu.

.

.

"Cepat bunuh mereka semuanya!" Kakashi adalah seorang ksatria dari Konoha. Di usianya yang ke 17 tahun dia sudah menjadi pemimpin untuk misi ini. Dia memimpin 5000 pasukan untuk menyerbu pulau itu dan menculik bayi kecil tersebut.

"Oe… Oe… Oee!" tangis bayi itu pecah, seolah mengerti ada hal buruk yang terjadi di tempat kelahirannya.

"Jangan menangis, cup… Cup… Cup!" Kakashi berhasil menemukan bayi tersebut. Hatinya jadi melunak saat melihat mata _emerald_ bayi tersebut. Benar-benar bayi yang sangat manis pikir Kakashi saat itu. tak ada yang bisa menyangka kalau bayi manis itu merupakan keturunan dari penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa yang kelak dapat menghancurkan dunia, bahkan keberadaannya saja di dunia sudah menjadi suatu kejahatan besar.

"Komandan! Semua penyihir di pulau ini sudah ditangkap dan sebagian dihabisi, sekarang ayo kita kembali!" Iruka selaku wakil komandan yang juga teman dekat Kakashi memberi laporan.

"Ah, baiklah… Ayo kita pergi!" Kakashi sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Iruka dan menyadari kalau dia sedang menjalani misi penting.

Setelah itu dia beserta pasukannya mundur dari pulau yang mereka bakar itu. Mereka kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa kemenangan besar dan bayi itu diserahkan kepada salah satu Jenderal di negeri itu untuk dirawat. Jenderal itu adalah Hiashi Hyuuga.

-ooo-

17 tahun kemudian…

.

"Selamat pagi ayah!" sapa seorang gadis cantik bersurai _pink_ sedang berlari kecil dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Tuan putri jangan lari-lari seperti itu! nanti anda terluka!" di belakangnya terlihat ada seorang gadis lain yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh tahunan sedang mengejarnya. Dia bernama Ayame, dan sudah menjadi pelayan Sakura sejak 10 tahun.

"Pagi, Sakura. Ayo duduk yang benar, kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini." Sang ayah menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk sambil menatap ke depan dimana tamunya sedang duduk.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Sakura dengan cepat langsung membungkuk minta maaf pada sang tamu.

"Kamu Sakura Hyuuga, ya? Ternyata _rumor_ kalau putri dari keluarga Hyuuga sangat cantik memang benar." Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat tengah memuji Sakura dan wanita itu tersenyum. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung salah tingkah mendadak.

"Ah… Errr… Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk malu menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Ayame, bawa kembali Sakura ke ruangannya." Hiashi memerintahkan Ayame untuk membawa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama!" balas Ayame dengan cepat dan langsung menggiring Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sakura berjalan keluar sambil setengah menunduk, tapi saat itu dia sempat melihat sekilas ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan rambut bagian belakangnya yang berdiri tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sakura langsung cepat-cepat kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

-ooo-

Setelah Sakura dan Ayame keluar dari ruangan itu. Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi tegang dan terlihat wajah-wajah orang di dalamnya begitu serius.

"Jadi dia reinkarnasi dari penyihir itu?" tanya wanita yang tadi memuji Sakura. Wajah manisnya berubah menjadi dingin dan datar.

"Begitulah dan sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu." Jawab Hiashi sambil setengah menghela napas, tak menyangka dia sudah merawat mahkluk berbahaya itu selama tujuh belas tahun. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat menyayangi Sakura yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kita menggunakan dia sebagai alat perang." Sambar seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah wanita cantik tadi dengan datar.

.

.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat yang berbeda terlihat ada seorang gadis sedang berdiri bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Hinata-hime, apa anda yakin mau pergi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang bertanya dengan cemas.

"_Sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi… Aku harus bisa mencegah perang itu… "_ balas gadis berambut indigo itu. Rambut panjangnya menari ditiup angin yang berhembus lembut disekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan saya mendampingi anda," ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh di samping Hinata. Rambut merahnya terlihat acak-acakan karena terpaan angin tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin beribawa.

"_Kau disini bersama yang lain, Ryuu. Biarkan aku pergi sendiri."_ Jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan mantap kepada pemuda bernama Ryuu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Opening song.**_

_**Title : Depend on you.**_

_**By ; Ayumi Hamasaki.**_

_Anata ga moshi tabidatsu sono hi ga itsuka kitara_

_Diperlihatkan hamparan hijau yang luas lalu terlihat ada sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri sedang memegangi rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin._

_Soko kara futari de hajimeyou_

_Lalu di belakangnya muncul Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Chouji dan Shikamaru satu-persatu dengan cepat. Kemudian mereka semua berlari ke depan dan gambar menjadi putih seketika._

_Intro : Terlihat mereka semua sedang berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Dan wajah-wajah mereka diperlihatkan satu-persatu._

_Mezashiteta gooru ni todokisou na toki_

_Berganti ke Sakura yang tengah berdiri di tengah hujan dengan tubuh yang sudah basah, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Lalu beralih ke teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan wajah sedih._

_Hontou wa made tooi koto kizuita no?_

_Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke depan memayungi gadis itu dari guyuran hujan, Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Sasuke dan melihat pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum._

_Ittai doko made yukeba ii no ka_

_Lalu berganti ke Ino yang berdiri menyamping dan di sebelahnya ada Naruto yang juga berdiri menyamping. Lalu gambar bergeser dari atas ke bawah memperlihatkan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil menguap dan Chouji yang sedang makan._

_Owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?_

_Lalu berganti ke Sasuke dan Sai yang langsung menoleh ke arah samping dan dengan cepat berganti ke Jiraiya yang sedang berjalan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya._

_Zutto tobitsuzuketa tsukareta nara_

_Lalu muncul sosok-sosok bayangan hitam satu-persatu dan di tengahnya ada Hinata._

_Hane yasumete ii kara watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

_Dari belakang tubuh Hinata terkembang sayap hitam yang semakin lama semakin lebar dan dari kedua tangannya muncul kekuatan besar yang akhirnya menimbulkan ledakan besar._

_Anata ga moshi tabidatsu sono hi ga itsuka kitara_

_Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil memasang senyuman lebar dan di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum sambil sedikit tersipu dan di sebelahnya lagi ada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar._

_Soko kara futari de hajimeyou_

_Ketiganya langsung menatap ke arah depan dan terlihat ada bayangan sosok penyihir Rikudou dengan mata merahnya yang menyala._

_Hitosuji no hikari wo shinjite miru no?_

_Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan saling berlawanan arah. Naruto dari kiri ke kanan dan Hinata dari kanan ke kiri._

_Soretemo kurayami ni obieru no?_

_Dan keduanya berpapasan di tengah-tengah. Saat itu sosok Naruto berubah menjadi sosok bayangan hitam. Hinata berbalik dan menatapnya yang semakin berjalan menjauh._

_Zutto tobitsuzuketa tsubasa ga mou_

_Berganti ke sebuah kapal. Kapal itu terbuka dan di dalamnya ada Itachi yang berdiri sambil menyeringai. Di belakangnya ada Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo._

_Habatakezu ni iru nara_

_Diperlihatkan Sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan Kusanagi dan diarahkan pada Itachi._

_Watashi ga atatameru yo_

_Dia berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Itachi dan keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain dan terlihat percikan kekuatan dari keduanya._

_Anata no koto hitsuyou to_

_Terlihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di atas padang rumput penuh bunga dan semilir angin meniup rambut panjangnya dan bunga-bunga berterbangan di sekitarnya._

_Shiteiru hito wa kitto_

_Di sebelahnya juga ada Sakura yang langsung berbalik menghadap ke belakang sambil tersenyum._

_Kanarazu hitori wa iru kara_

_Dari belakang itu terlihat teman-temannya yang muncul satu-persatu mulai mendekati keduanya._

_Anata ga hitsuyou to suru hito nara itsumo kitto_

_Ino tersenyum manis pada keduanya, Shikamaru yang cuek memalingkan wajahnya, lalu Chouji yang sedang tertawa lebar, Sai yang hanya tersenyum tipis lalu Jiraiya yang ikut tertawa._

_Tonari de waratte iru kara_

_Dan di depan mereka semua ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum juga pada Sakura dan Hinata._

_Ending intro : Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum dan menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah yang ceria. Kemudian semuanya mengerubungi mereka._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Chapter ****1**_  
_

**.  
**

**Sakura The Princess  
**

**.  
**

"Ah, membosankan sekali! Setiap ada pembicaraan penting, ayah pasti menyuruhku untuk diam di kamar!" keluh Sakura yang memprotes sikap ayahnya yang dia anggap terlalu _overprotective_. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tau ada hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarnya tapi sang ayah selalu menutup-nutupi semua darinya.

"Hahaha tuan putri jangan marah-marah begitu. Lagipula hal yang dibicarakan itu pasti mengenai urusan Negara, dan pastinya akan sangat membosankan untuk di dengar. Tuan putri juga tidak akan mengerti," ucap Ayame sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura yang masih saja terlihat seperti gadis kecil.

"Apa sih Ayame? Kau juga begitu! Hee? Jangan-jangan kau tau sesuatu ya? Ayo cepat katakan padaku!" Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik Ayame penuh kecurigaan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mencubit kedua pipi Ayame dengan gemas.

"A-aduh, Sakura-hime… Saya benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa!" balas Ayame yang berusaha melepaskan cubitan Sakura dari kedua pipi mulusnya. Cubitan itu tidak terlalu keras dan dia tau Sakura hanya sedang bercanda dengannya, hanya saja dia tidak enak kalau hal ini dilihat oleh orang lain. Apa kata orang kalau melihat seorang putri bangsawan malah bermain dengan pelayannya.

"Rupanya seperti biasa ya, Sakura. Kau selalu saja bermain dengan pelayan-pelayanmu itu, benar-benar menyedihkan!" mendadak saja muncul seorang gadis di belakang mereka. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut _dirty_ _blonde_ yang panjang sampai sepinggangnya, dan bagian poninya setengah menutupi wajahnya, tapi hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikannya, dia malah terlihat begitu anggun, misterius dan dewasa.

"Ino! Mau apa kau kemari?" sambar Sakura dengan ketus lalu berbalik menatap Ino dengan perasaan tidak suka melihat kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kau memang akan selalu menjadi orang yang tidak tau apa-apa, Sakura!" jawab gadis itu malah menyeringai membuat Sakura semakin sebal saja dengan tingkahnya. "Kami kemari untuk-" baru saja Ino ingin mengatakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini, tapi omongannya sudah terpotong oleh suara teriakan dari belakang.

"Hentikan Ino! Kita kemari bukan untuk main-main!" sambar suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari Inoichi, ayah dari Ino.

"Maafkan aku, ayah… " balas Ino yang langsung merengut.

'_Rasakan kau Ino pig! HAHAHAHAHA!' _Inner Sakura tertawa setan dengan puas melihat Ino dimarahi.

"Kami permisi dulu putri Sakura," ucap pria itu dengan sopan terhadap Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua segera memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah keduanya masuk, dari arah ujung lorong muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang serba cerah. Pemuda itu terlihat setengah berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak pemuda itu yang kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Tuan muda Naruto, tolong jangan buat keributan." Ayame meminta Naruto untuk tidak berteriak-teriak dilorong karena takut mengganggu rapat yang sedang diadakan di ruang tamu.

"Heheheh, maaf! Habisnya aku rindu sekali pada Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-chan?" pemuda itu setengah cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Lalu dia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan suka pegang-pegang!" balas Sakura yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bernama Naruto itu, tapi malah meninjunya dan membuat cowok itu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Aw… Kau kejam sekali pada tunanganmu sendiri, Sakura!" Naruto segera mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang bengkak akibat pukulan tadi.

"Berdiri Naruto! Kita kemari bukan untuk bermain-main," kata seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan garis merah dari matanya yang menghiasi wajah pria tersebut.

"Jiraiya-sensei benar, kita kemari untuk membahas suatu masalah. Lebih baik kita cepat masuk," sambung seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki kulit putih yang pucat.

"Permisi, Sakura-hime." Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Sakura, kemudian dia berjalan mengikuti pria yang bernama Jiraiya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat.

"Tunggu aku!" Naruto bergegas berdiri berusaha menyusul keduanya. "Oh, iya hampir lupa! Engg… Sakura, tunggu aku di taman belakang ya!" pemuda itu berhenti sejenak di depan pintu lalu beralih menatap Sakura. Dia meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di taman belakang setelah rapat selesai. Akhirnya diapun juga masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Putri Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Ayame tersenyum dan mengingatkan Sakura untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kok tidak biasanya mereka semua berkumpul? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu… '_ batin Sakura yang merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus menjadi orang yang serba tertinggal akan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Konoha. Padahal keluarganya merupakan keluarga bangsawan terpenting nomor satu yang lalu di ikuti oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Bahkan Ino diundang pada rapat tersebut. Dia merasa seperti dikhianati.

Ada hal penting apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang penting itu? Kenapa hanya Sakura sendiri saja yang tidak diberitahu?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Ah, disini kalimat Hinata dicetak miring, karena dia sebenarnya tidak bicara tapi menyalurkan suaranya lewat kemampuan telepati pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Saia mencoba agar mereka tidak terlalu OOC (saia tidak tau karakter mereka pas atau tidak tapi semoga berkenan bagi yang membaca). Untuk pair mungkin akan ada banyak hint lain. Untuk OC yang sudah bisa dipastikan masuk pemilik kekuatan Api dan Angin (sudah terisi dan terima kasih yang mengirim OCnya ^^). Sisanya masih saia baca-baca lagi hehehe dan bagi yang mau menambahakn pada OCnya silahkan dan saia masih membuka OC tersisa lima lagi.

Disini saia juga ingin menampilkan sifat-sifat tokoh Naruto berdasarkan pendapat saia sendiri dimana mereka akan berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya cerita dan perkembangan sifat inilah yang merupakan pendapat saia mengenai tokoh-tokoh itu, entah apakan akan sependapat dengan yang membaca? Heheheh silahkan dinikmati deh.

Seperti biasa saia kembali membuat opening song berjudul Depend on you dari Ayumi hamasaki (monggi di cari bagi yang penasaran sama lagunya heheh).

Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini meski banyak kekurangan, semoga bisa menghibur sedikit yang membacanya. Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan ke review atau PM. Flame? Silahkan asal sesuai content.

.

.

"Thanks for reading".


	3. Princess From Abyss : Journey

A/N : Chapter kali ini pendek, dan saia cut pas dibagian mereka mau memulai perjalanan yang sebenarnya saia rasa agak pas dengan judul dari chapter ini. Disini mungkin akan bertebaran hint dimana-mana (tapi pair utama tetap SasukeXSakura), dan hubungan antar tokoh akan berliku-liku alurnya, jadi gak langsung ditembak dan nyatakan cinta lalu jadi hehehehe. Dan cerita ini sebenarnya lebih mengisahkan ke perjalanan Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi dichapter ini Hinata belum muncul, mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi. Ah, saia mencoba untuk memasukkan humor juga di dalam cerita, semoga berkenan. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca ^^.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada 7 OC, humor garing.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Crime/Humor.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Pair : SasukeXSakura as main pair/Hint everywhere.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**(The Journey!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sekarang apa yang mau dibahas?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha langsung membuka pembicaraan setelah dirasa semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Sudah jelas ini masalah perang yang akan terjadi… Kurasa sudah waktunya kita menggunakan kekuatan Sakura sebagai _Sorceress_." Jiraiya langsung saja mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang sudah bisa menduga kalau mereka berkumpul untuk masalah perang yang akan terjadi antara lima Negara, yaitu Konohagakura, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, dan Iwagakure.

"Kita sebagai Negara terkuat harus bisa tetap bertahan diposisi seperti sekarang ini. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Sakura, agar Negara-negara lainnya tetap tunduk pada Konoha," sambar Hiashi yang memang sudah berniat untuk menggunakan Sakura disaat yang tepat seperti ini.

"Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah keadaan masih damai sampai saat ini?" tanya Inoichi yang sedikit tidak setuju untuk menggunakan Sakura, karena saat ini Negara mereka aman-aman saja dan dia rasa dengan kekuatan para ksatria Konoha juga sudah cukup untuk melindungi Konoha dari ancaman.

"Itu saja belum cukup Inoichi. Kita harus bisa lebih kuat agar mereka benar-benar tunduk pada kita." Fugaku langsung menyela dan mengatakan kekuatan yang ada masihlah belum cukup.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Fugaku. Anggap saja ini sebagai tindakan antisipasi, lagipula Danzo sudah memberi keputusannya pada kita." Balas Hiashi yang juga sependapat dengan Fugaku.

"Aku terserah pada kalian saja," ucap Jiraiya yang malas berdebat dengan mereka dan jadi bertele-tele.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuanggap kita satu suara. Aku akan segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura dan mengirimnya untuk melakukan perjalanan." Hiashi langsung saja memutuskan setelah dirasanya sudah tidak ada lagi argumen dari yang lain. "Aku juga butuh bantuan dari Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengikuti Sakura," sambungnya lagi yang meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk ikut mendampingi Sakura di dalam perjalanannya nanti.

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku!" sambar Naruto cepat sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kalau itu memang perintah, aku tak bisa menolaknya." Sasuke juga terlihat tidak keberatan dengan permintaan dari Hiashi.

"Kalau begitu rapat ini kunyatakan selesai. Sasuke dan Naruto kalian tinggallah disini sampai menunggu waktunya tiba." Rapat akhirnya disudahi dan telah mencapai kesepakatan bersama.

"Sai kabarkan ini pada Minato dan juga Kushina, setelah itu segera kembali kemari." Jiraiya memberi perintah pada Sai untuk mengabarkan berita ini pada keluarga Naruto di kediamannya.

"Baik, tuan Jiraiya!" Sai dengan cepat langsung membungkuk pada Jiraiya dan berpamitan dari sana.

-ooo-

Satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Yamanaka bergegas meninggalkan mansion besar kediaman Hyuuga itu. Di dalam sana hanya menyisakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, mari ikuti saya." Salah seorang pelayan yang ada disana segera mengantar ketiga orang itu menuju ruangannya untuk menginap.

"Eh, Jiraiya-sensei aku hampir lupa tadi ada janji dengan Sakura! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" pemuda pirang itu langsung memisahkan diri dari Jiraiya dan Sasuke, kemudian dia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang mansion. Jiraiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

Mereka kembali berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan menuju ruangan mereka.

"Kau ini adiknya Itachi Uchiha, kan? Kenapa bukan dia yang datang kemari?" tanya Jiraiya pada Sasuke untuk sedikit berbasa-basi saja.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan dia?" sambar Sasuke yang malah balik bertanya dengan ketus. Kelihatannya pemuda ini tidak suka kalau Jiraiya menanyakan soal Itachi kepadanya.

"Aku hanya tanya saja, karena biasanya dia selalu di ikutsertakan dalam rapat penting seperti ini." Balas Jiraiya yang sedikit merasa heran dengan reaksi Sasuke. Kelihatannya hubungan Uchiha bersaudara ini tidak begitu baik.

"Hn!" pemuda itu hanya mendengus sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari Jiraiya.

* * *

Halaman belakang…

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan dimana?" Naruto sekarang sedang mencari-cari Sakura di halaman belakang, tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu, yang ditemuinya hanyalah Ayame yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di halaman itu.

"Tuan muda Naruto, anda mencari nona Sakura?" sapa Ayame yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"Ayame! Kebetulan sekali! Sakura dimana?" Naruto langsung menghampiri Ayame dengan setengah berlari kecil dan menanyakan Sakura kepada pelayan berambut coklat muda itu.

"Nona Sakura ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya suasana hati nona Sakura sedang tidak baik, lebih baik jangan diganggu." Ayame menjelaskan keadaan Sakura yang memang terlihat tidak begitu baik saat meninggalkan ruang tamu tadi.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan menghiburnya!" sambar Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa bunga yang ada disana dalam sekejap. "Terima kasih atas informasinya ya, Ayame!" teriak Naruto yang sudah lari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ayame.

'_Makanya tadi sudah kubilang jangan diganggu!' _batin Ayame yang langsung nangis air terjun karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Sakura pasti akan memarahinya.

-ooo-

"Silahkan masuk, ini ruangan anda berdua." Pelayan itu membuka pintu ruangan kamar tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat tiga tempat tidur ukuran besar yang berada di berbagai tiga posisi. Satu di posisi paling atas dan dua lagi di arah samping. Ruangan itu juga cukup luas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jiraiya mencoba bersikap sopan pada pelayan itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berbau dengan formalitas.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, kalau ada perlu apa-apa anda bisa memencet bel yang ada di kamar ini untuk memanggil kepala pelayan, permisi." Pelayan itu segera mengundurkan diri pamit dari sana. Jiraiya dan Sasuke tak menunggu lama, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

"Huahhhh, kamar ini lumayan besar juga, akhirnya aku bisa santai sejenak," kata Jiraiya yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur empuk tersebut. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghela napas panjang, Sasuke hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih itu benar-benar tidak tampak seperti seorang ksatria hebat, pikir Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di samping.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Itachi? Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali ikut pada pertemuan, apa dia sedang ada kesibukan lain?" tanya Jiraiya yang masih penasaran soal Itachi. Dia masih tiduran di kasur itu sambil memain-mainkan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

_Krik… Krik… Krik… !_

Hening tak ada jawaban. Penasaran karena tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Jiraiya segera berdiri dan menoleh ke samping. Ternyata pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut ajaib itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dia sedang berada tepat di depan pintu.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedikit sebal melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Hn, pergi menjauhi kakek-kakek yang banyak bicara sepertimu," balasnya dengan kurang ajar dan langsung ngibrit dari sana (benar pembaca, Sasuke langsung ambil langkah seribu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut).

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN! BERANI KEMBALI KEMARI AKAN KURATAKAN RAMBUT AYAM KATEMU ITU!" teriak Jiraiya dengan suara yang gak setengah-setengah sambil memamerkan sandal khas yang selalu dipakainya.

-ooo-

Di depan kamar Sakura…

.

.

"Sakura, ayolah keluar! Aku bawakan kau bunga!" Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Sakura berusaha untuk membujuk gadis itu agar mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto! Kau itu hanya bisa menggangguku saja!" balas Sakura dari dalam yang sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Aku sudah capek-capek membawakan bunga ini untukmu, jadi keluarlah!" Naruto lebih keras kepala lagi dari Sakura dan ngotot meminta gadis itu untuk menemuinya.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!" Sakura menjerit-jerit di dalam kamar sambil menutup telinganya.

'_Baiklah akan kugunakan cara itu saja!'_ batin Naruto yang sedang berpikir licik.

"Sakura sayangku, manisku, tunanganku. Keluar dong sayang! Aku Naruto tunanganmu yang tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong dan-" Naruto memulai jurus jitunya pada Sakura. Dia berkata dengan penuh penghayatan.

BRAKH!

Benar saja, jurus Naruto benar-benar ampuh. Sakura sekarang keluar kamar, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu marah.

"Narutoo… Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan pernah menggunakan kalimat-kalimat yang menjijikan seperti itu!" Sakura sekarang sedang memasang _deathglare_ di depan Naruto sambil meregangkan otot jari-jari tangannya. Sedetik kemudian…

DUAGH!

Gadis itu meninju Naruto dengan sangat keras, membuat pemuda itu terpental ke atas atap rumah dan mental sampai ke langit tujuh *lebay on*.

"UWAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini sedang melakukan penerbangan gratis ke udara.

"Hmph!" dengan cepat gadis itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

* * *

Esok harinya…

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ayame sudah berada di dalam kamar Sakura untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Hari ini dia memang membangunkan Sakura lebih awal sesuai dengan perintah dari Hiashi.

"Nona Sakura, sudah pagi. Ayo cepat bangun, Hiashi-sama sedang menunggu anda!" pelayan itu segera menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan dia juga segera membuka tirai kamar tersebut lebar-lebar, membiarkan sang mentari menyinari kamar Sakura dengan cahayanya.

"Enggh… Ayame, sekarang memang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu.

"Sekarang jam lima pagi, nona," jawab sang pelayan yang sekarang bergegas membuka lemari pakaian milik Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuah gaun putih kepada sang majikan.

"Hoamzz… Kenapa membangunkan aku sepagi ini… Aku mau tidur saja, ah." Sakura malah meletakkan pakaian itu sembarangan dan langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah.

"Eh? Jangan tidur lagi! Anda harus cepat bangun karena Hiashi-sama ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu! Sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti baju, karena tuan muda Sasuke dan tuan muda Naruto bersama Jiraiya-sama juga sudah menunggu!" dengan cepat pelayan itu menarik Sakura supaya gadis itu bangun sambil memberitahu kalau sekarang semua orang sedang menunggunya.

"Be-benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" gadis itu langsung terlonjak begitu mengetahui kalau sang ayah ingin membicarakan hal penting dengannya. Dia langsung saja meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia merasa sangat senang karena ini untuk pertama kalinya sang ayah mau membagi hal-hal penting dengannya.

-ooo-

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di ruang rapat bersama dengan Hiashi, sang ayah. Disana juga sudah ada Sasuke, Naruto dan juga Jiraiya, serta satu orang lagi yang sepertinya dia mengenal sosok itu tapi entah kapan dia pernah melihat sosok pria berambut putih yang memakai masker hitam itu.

"Sekarang ayah akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu Sakura, dan ini adalah hal yang sangat penting yang perlu kau ketahui," ucap sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga dengan serius pada Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya diam sambil menahan napas menunggu sang ayah melanjutkan kata-katanya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Jiraiya. Ketiga orang itu juga menahan napas, meskipun mereka sudah tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Hiashi pada Sakura tapi tetap aja suasananya begitu tegang. Sedangkan sosok pria bermasker itu hanya diam dalam tenang.

'_Ugh… Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, suasana tegang seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak tahan,' _ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil keluar keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan merdu dengan aroma yang sangat tidak enak tercium di dalam ruangan itu.

TUUUUUUUUUT~~~

Suara itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol dan berasal dari Naruto.

'_Anak bodoh!'_ batin Sasuke dan Jiraiya secara bersamaan sambil menjauhkan diri masing-masing dari Naruto. Hiashi sendiri tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Dan, Sakuralah yang paling bereaksi secara dramatis.

"KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, NARUTO!" gadis itu kini sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dengan seluruh tubuh yang membara terbakar api.

DUAGH!

Lagi, Naruto lagi-lagi harus sarapan tinju Sakura dan membuatnya mental jauh keluar dari kaca.

-ooo-

Beberapa saat kemudian...

.

.

"Ehem! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi." Hiashi sedikit berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian kembali lagi padanya.

"Sakura, ayah ingin kau pergi mencari sepuluh kekuatan yang dapat melindungi Negara ini dari serangan musuh… Karena, sebentar lagi akan terjadi peperangan dan hanya dengan kesepuluh kekuatan itu kita dapat bertahan… Dan hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkan kesepuluh kekuatan itu. Apa kau mau melakukannya? Demi ayah… Juga demi Konoha?" Hiashi menjelaskan apa yang harus Sakura lakukan dan apa tujuan dari perjalanan tersebut.

"Tentu saja ayah! Aku mau melakukannya!" jawab gadis itu dengan cepat dan langsung saja mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya. "Lalu, seperti apa sepuluh kekuatan itu dan dimana aku harus mencari sepuluh kekuatan itu?" tanya Sakura kepada sang ayah mengenai kesepuluh kekuatan itu.

"Kesepuluh kekuatan itu adalah, Ichibi (Shukaku),Nibi (Matatabi), Sanbi (Isobu), Yonbi (Son goku), Gobi (Kokuo), Rokubi (Saiken), Nanabi (Chomei), Hachibi (Gyuki), Kyuubi (Kurama) dan yang terakhir akan kita bahas nanti… Yang terpenting dapatkan kesembilan kekuatan itu dulu. Sekarang pergilah ke **Knight** **Cathedral** dan temui seroang **bishop** bernama Kurenai, dia akan membantumu untuk mencari kesembilan kekuatan itu." Hiashi menjelaskan mengenai semua kekuatan itu kecuali kekuatan terakhir yang entah mengapa seperti sengaja dia simpan. Lalu dia menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pergi menemui seorang _Bishop_ bernama Kurenai yang dapat membantunya.

"Baik ayah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjalankan tanggung jawab ini," balas Sakura dengan mantap dan yakin. Inilah saatnya dia membuktikan dirinya sebagai salah satu pejuang juga di Konoha, bukan sebagai putri lemah dan manja.

"Aku meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk ikut denganmu, juga satu orang lagi, dia adalah Kakashi dan dia akan menjadi penjagamu selama perjalanan." Hiashi juga menimpali kalau dia sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuk menjaga Sakura selain Sasuke dan Naruto yang dia minta bantuannya.

"Senang bisa membantu anda, putri Sakura," sapa pria berambut putih itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku berjanji akan kembali dan membawa kesepuluh kekuatan itu!" dengan janji yang telah dia ucapkan akhirnya Sakura melangkah mantap pergi keluar. Pergi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dengan tanggung jawab sebuah nama keluarga dan juga Negara.

Perjalanan Sakura akan dimulai dari sekarang. Bagaimanakah kisah perjalanannya? Apakah dia mampu mengumpulkan sepuluh kekuatan itu?

**TBC…**

* * *

Yuki : Disini sikap Sasuke saia bikin sedikit beda dari biasanya, semoga tidak terlalu OOC. Dan makasih untuk OC yang masuk. Yang saia masukan elemen angin (Ryuu), api (Reika), air (Michael), sisa elemen lainnya masih saia baca (khusus elemen cahaya yang err... Banyak peminatnya hehehe ^^). Yosh makasih kirimannya, dan semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian yang membacanya, serta maaf kalau fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Saia belum bikin ending song nih, belum menemukan yang cocok. Apa ada yang punya ide? *kittyeyesjutsu*.

Saran, ide, pendapat dan kritiknya akan saia terima dengan baik. Silahkan bisa kirim review ataupun ke PM langsung. Ah, yah hampir lupa, alur cerita ini tidak semudah kelihatannya loh *evilgrin*.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	4. Princess From Abyss : Indigo Girl

Warning : T rate, ada OC, gado-gado, dan ada bahasa aneh.

Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

Pair : SasukeXSakura (dan hint lain).

This Story belong to Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter.

**Princess From Abyss**

**Chapter 3  
**

**(Indigo Girl)**

**.**

**.**

Sakura akhirnya melakukan perjalanan dan tujuan pertama mereka adalah **Cathedral** **Knight** untuk mencari seorang _bishop_ bernama Kurenai disana. _Cathedral_ _Knight_ terletak di utara dari Konoha _Kingdom_. Tempat itu berada di atas pegunungan tampt suci bagi para _bishop_.

Mereka sudah berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha dan sedang menuju arah utara. Saat di pertengahan jalan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tampak sedang kebingungan. Sakura dan rombongan segera menghampiri gadis berambut indigo tersebut (dia memakai kimono hitam selutut dengan model bawahnya yang seperti rok lipit dan lengan kimono itu lengan panjang, seperti model lengan baju pada Yuna dari FF 10). Dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat panjang dan di ujung tongkatnya berbentuk seperti tanda X berwarna perak kemerahan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Sakura dengan ramah pada gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Eh?" gadis itu sedikit tersontak kaget, tapi wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi wajah riang. _"Oide uoye sayogo marufo Konoha Kingdom?" _kata gadis itu yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

"Hah? Ma-maaf, barusan kau bilang apa? Kami tidak mengerti apa ucapanmu barusan," balas Sakura yang meminta gadis itu untuk mengulangi lagi kalimatnya.

_"Oide uoye sayogo marufo Konoha Kingdom?"_ gadis itu kembali mengulangi kata-katanya lagi. Tapi sama saja, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aah, sebenarnya kau itu bicara apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang mulai pusing mendengar perkataan gadis tadi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

_"Oide uoye dantuseredemu emi?"_ ucap gadis itu lagi yang membuat Naruto dan yang lain bertambah bingung.

"Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata-katamu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan pergi saja ke kota, mungkin ada yang bisa menolongmu." Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut dan menunjukkan arah menuju kota kepadanya. "Sekarang kami sedang terburu-buru dan harus pergi ke _Cathedral_ _Knight_, kami pergi dulu," ucapnya lagi dan langsung menyuruh Sakura dan yang lain segera meninggalkan gadis aneh itu.

_"Taiwo!"_ tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak dan menyusul Naruto dan yang lain. _"Eikate emi oto Cathedral Knight lutiwa_ _uoye, esaielope!"_ gadis itu menarik lengan Naruto dan mengatakan kata-kata yang aneh itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan gadis itu darinya dengan kasar. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti omonganmu! Sudah jangan ganggu kami!" balas Naruto sambil menjauhkan gadis tersebut darinya.

"Jangan kasar begitu Naruto!" sambar Jiraiya yang memperingati sikap Naruto yang kasar pada seorang gadis.

"Sepertinya gadis ini mau kita membawanya ke _Cathedral_ _Knight_," timpal Sasuke menerka-nerka maksud dari ucapan gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau itu tau darimana?" tanya Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang dianggapnya sok tau.

"Kau mau kami mengantarmu ke _Cathedral_ _Knight_?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu langsung mengangguk cepat begitu nama _Cathedral_ _Knight_ itu disebut.

"Hey! Aku itu sedang bertanya padamu! Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Naruto langsung teriak marah-marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan Sakura.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara." Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat Naruto diam membeku seketika.

'_KYAAAAAA! Sasuke keren sekali! Andai dia tunanganku!' _ jerit _inner _Sakura sambil berandai-andai.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut kami ke _Cathedral_ _Knight_," kata Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu ikut bersama mereka, lagipula dia juga ingin tau siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia berbicara dengan bahasa kuno para penyihir yang pernah dia baca di perpustakaan kota. Menurut pemikirannya para penyihir itu sudah lama punah dan satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah Sakura yang sampai sekarang belum mengetahui identitas dirinya.

_"Kanahato!"_ balas gadis itu yang langsung membungkuk dalam pada Sasuke. Gadis itu segera berjalan di sebelah Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

* * *

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pegunungan yang terletak di utara dari Konoha _Kingdom_. Sesampainya disana…

.

.

"Wah, tinggi sekali… " Sakura mendongak ke atas dan melihat pegunungan itu tinggi sekali, dia merasa tidak yakin kalau dia bisa melewatinya.

"Hey, jangan bengong saja. Ayo jalan!" sambar Jiraiya sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang diam saja sambil menatap takjub betapa tingginya pegunungan ini.

"A-ah, i-iya!" balas Sakura yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia bergegas mengikuti Jiraiya yang sudah melangkahkah kakinya duluan. Sasuke dengan gadis itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan dan disusul oleh Naruto serta Kakashi di belakangnya.

.

.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita baru sampai ke atas?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke atas. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal setelah satu jam menempuh perjalanan tapi belum sampai juga.

"Bersabarlah, Naruto! Sedikit lagi kita juga akan sampai." Jiraiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat Naruto yang tidak sabaran dan mengeluh terus dari tadi.

-ooo-

Akhirnya setelah menempuh 3 jam perjalanan mereka sampai juga di _Cathedral_ _Knight_, tempat suci bagi para _bishop_.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang _bishop_ berambut coklat membukakan pintu _Cathedral_, mempersilahkan Sakura beserta yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Uwahhhh… Indah dan luas sekali tempat ini," ucap Sakura penuh kekaguman. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia masuk ke dalam _Cathedral_ yang menjadi kebanggaan penduduk Konoha secara langsung.

"Wuaaah! Disini bagus sekali! Lihat-lihat ada patung besar disini!" Naruto malah udah asik berputar-putar disana sambil menunjuk beberapa patung yang berdiri indah disana.

"Dia itu benar-benar membuat malu saja!" kata Sakura yang langsung menatap aneh pada Naruto yang sedang bersikap norak saat ini.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, saya akan panggilkan Kurenai-sama." Pelayan itu mengundurkan diri untuk segera memanggil Kurenai sang kepala bishop.

20 menit kemudian…

.

"Rupanya banyak orang-orang penting yang datang berkunjung kemari. Selamat datang di _Cathedral_ _Knight_," ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar. Wanita itu tampak cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang dan memiliki mata merah yang begitu indah.

"Apa kabarnya tuan Jiraiya, nona Sakura, tuan muda Sasuke dan tuan muda Naruto?" wanita itu beralih menatap satu-persatu tamunya sambil sedikit berbasa-basi sopan pada mereka.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Jiraiya mewakili yang lainnya.

"Lalu, siapa kedua orang ini?" tanya Kurenai yang kini pandangannya beralih ke Kakashi dan gadis misterius tadi.

"Saya adalah Kakashi. Saya adalah orang yang diberi kepercayaan oleh keluarga Hyuuga untuk menjaga nona Sakura," jawab Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan pada Kurenai. Wanita itu langsung manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian dia beralih menatap gadis berambut indigo yang juga berada di dalam rombongan seolah menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

_"Yami emane Hinata! Mi' a naicigiamai tenedutaisu morufo Tsunade-sama!"_ jawab gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Gadis ini… Murid Tsunade-sama… Baiklah, aku mengerti." Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari gadis tadi wajah Kurenai berubah. Dia terlihat sedikit shock.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kalian semua menunggu disini sebentar? Aku harus bicara berdua dengan gadis ini." Kurenai dengan sopan meminta yang lain untuk menunggu sebentar karena dia merasa ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan gadis yang mengaku sebagai murid dari Tsunade.

"Tak masalah, silahkan saja," balas Jiraiya mempersilahkan Kurenai mengurusi masalahnya dulu dengan gadis itu.

"Hinata worrofu emi." Entah apa yang dikatakan Kurenai, sepertinya dia meminta gadis itu untuk mengikutinya, karena setelah itu gadis tersebut langsung mengikuti langkah Kurenai ke dalam.

Sekarang Kurenai sedang berdua dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kau bilang namamu adalah Hinata? Dan Tsunade-sama yang mengirimmu kemari?" tanya Kurenai pada gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu.

"_Seya."_ Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kau mengerti bahasa kami?" tanya Kurenai lagi penasaran karena sepertinya gadis itu paham apa yang dia katakan barusan. Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk.

"_Mi'a dantuseredunu ruoye saderow tubo ai tonaduluoco korato lutiwa ruoye egauganora."_ Jawab gadis itu pada Kurenai dan Kurenai hanya manggut-manggut mengerti saja mendengar perkataan Hinata.

'Benar-benar langka kalau masih ada orang yang menguasai bahasa kuno seperti ini,' ucap Kurenai yang merasa takjub sendiri dengan kemampuan Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa Tsunade-sama mengirimmu kemari?" tanya Kurenai lagi kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Pasti ada hal yang penting sampai Tsunade mengirimnya datang kemari.

"_Esaielope, topecocae sihato!"_ dengan cepat gadis itu menyerahkan secarik surat kepada Kurenai.

Kurenai segera mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan membaca isinya. Tak lama setelah membaca surat itu, Kurenai langsung manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Apakah kau membaca isi surat ini?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata dan gadis itu segera menggeleng cepat. Berarti Hinata tidak mengetahui apa isi surat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, disini tertulis kalau kau dikirim untuk membantu perjalanan Sakura yang sudah diramalkan oleh Tsunade. Kau diharuskan membantunya." Kurenai mulai menjelaskan isi surat yang dibacanya barusan kepada Hinata.

"_Ia ruroriwa pureho!" _balas Hinata dengan antusias setelah mendengar perkataan Kurenai.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membantu mereka kalau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka… " kata Kurenai sambil berpikir.

"_Ia kanihota oso koroto… "_ Hinata terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa berbicara seperti kami," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum riang.

* * *

Di ruangan depan...

.

.

"Hey, kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali? Perutku sudah lapar nih!" kata Naruto yang sudah bosan menunggu dan dia mulai kelaparan.

"Ya, ampun Naruto! Kau ini, apa hanya ada makanan dalam pikiranmu?" dengus Sakura sedikit kesal melihat sikap Naruto.

"Habis bagaimana lagi, aku belum makan sejak dari pagi!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Tak berapa lama Kurenai keluar juga bersama dengan gadis berambut indigo tadi.

"Maaf kalau membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum, merasa tidak enak membiarkan tamunya terlalu lama menunggu.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian karena sudah mengantarku kemari!" kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya pada yang lain sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sekarang kita bisa membahas tujuan kalian datang kemari, silahkan." Kurenai mempersilahkan salah satu dari rombongan Sakura menjelaskan alasan mereka semua sampai mau datang jauh-jauh ke tempatnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bicara." Sakura berjalan lebih maju ke depan. "Aku dikirim oleh ayahku untuk kemari untuk menemui anda. Beliau memintaku untuk mencari sepuluh kekuatan yang tersegel di seluruh penjuru tempat dan menurutnya anda mengetahui letak-letak dari kesepuluh kekuatan itu." Sakura bicara tanpa ragu dan meminta Kurenai untuk membantunya.

"Itu tidak mungkin... Karena kesepuluh kekuatan itu disegel dan kelima Negara sudah menyepakati perjanjian untuk tidak mengganggunya. Bagi siapa yang berusaha mengambil kekuatan itu akan dihukum dengan berat." Jawaban Kurenai membuat Sakura dan yang lain sangat terkejut. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia disuruh untuk mengambil sepuluh kekuatan itu.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kami dikirim untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari kekuatan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung sambil menatap Kurenai. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke, berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tapi tampaknya mereka semua juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Alasannya adalah untuk keperluan perang." Dari arah luar muncul Sai yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebuah surat gulungan. Pemuda itu berjalan dan menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Kurenai.

"Itu adalah surat perjanjian yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh ketiga Negara yaitu, Konohagakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure. Sebagai bentuk kesepakatan dimana Negara Konoha diberi wewenang untuk mengambil kesepuluh kekuatan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Konoha. Hal ini terjadi karena ada bocoran kalau Otogakure dan Sunagakure sedang melakukan persekutuan untuk menyerang Konoha." Pemuda itu menjelaskan permasalahannya lebih mendetail lagi.

"Jadi begitu... Baiklah, kurasa aku juga tak ada pilihan lain kalau urusannya untuk Negara," ucap Kurenai mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Berada jauh dari kota membuatnya ketinggalan banyak berita terkini mengenai keadaan Negara. Wanita itu segera menutup surat gulungan tersebut setelah melihatnya.

"Ayame!" lalu dia memanggil Ayame. Gadis yang dipanggil itupun segera menghampiri Kurenai dengan cepat dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku akan pergi melakukan perjalanan bersama mereka. Aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali, jadi kuminta untuk sementara kau memimpin _Cathedral_, tolong jaga baik-baik tempat ini," kata wanita itu yang sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura dan meminta Ayame menjaga tempatnya selama dia pergi.

"Baik, Kurenai-sama!" jawab Ayame dengan patuh.

"Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan kalau gadis itu ikut bersama kita, karena dia akan membantu kita." Kurenai segera melirik Hinata yang masih berdiri diam di belakang.

_"A-ah! Namaku Hinata, aku dikirim oleh Tsunade-sama untuk membantu kalian, mo-mohon kerjasamanya!"_ balas gadis itu dengan cepat dan sedikit tergagap.

"Yah, asal dia tidak merepotkan, ya... Tidak apa-apa," sambar Naruto sambil sedikit meremehkan Hinata yang terlihat lemah itu.

_'Justru kau yang paling merepotkan disini!'_ batin Sakura dan Jiraiya secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi putri Sakura."

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengajak Kurenai bergabung bersama mereka, dan mereka sekarang pergi meninggalkan _Cathedral_.

**Bagaimana perjalanan mereka selanjutnya? Next : Munculnya dua orang tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai seorang _knight_! Dan perjalanan pertama menuju gurun pasir di Sunagakure!**

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata saia memunculkan Hinata jauh lebih cepat dari dugaan saia. Dan untuk bahasa yang digunakan Hinata itu sengaja tidak saia terjemahkan, biar yang baca ikutan pusing kayak Naruto hahaha *disambit*. Oh, ya disini HInata itu bisu, dia ngomong pake kekuatan telepati ke semua orang jadi tulisan dia sengaja saia cetak miring buat jadi perbedaan. Wah untuk masukan ending song-nya lumayan juga tuh, mungkin akan saia masukin untuk ending kedua, untuk cerita awal-awal saia cari yang tidak terlalu berat lagunya ^^. But thanks for your advice. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, saia mengerjakannya dini hari (karena saia baru bangun dari tidur) dan masih sedikit pusing, dan karena tidak bisa tidur kembali saia malah mengetik ini padahal tidak diijinkan dokter.

OC yang masuk tersisa pemilik kekuatan listrik, apakah tak ada yang berminat menempati posisi elemen petir ini?

Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke review atau PM. Dan semoga berkenan untuk yang baca dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Mungkin adventure-nya dulu ya, yang mau saia tonjolkan (untuk romance akan berjalan sesuai alur dan crime akan muncul perlahan-lahan juga nantinya). Terima kasih sekali lagi.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	5. Princess From Abyss : Sanbi!

**Warning : T rate, ada 7 OC, semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak OOC terlalu jauh.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pair : Main pair SasukeXSakura/Slight NarutoXSakura (and others).  
**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Masashi Kishimoto kecuali 7 OCnya.  
**

**This story belong to Yuki.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter.  
**

**.  
**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**(Sanbi Attack!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengajak Kurenai bergabung, Sakura dan kawan-kawan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Ano… Kurenai-san. Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sakura menanyakan tujuan pertama mereka.

"Kita akan mencari Ichibi, Shukaku yang berada di Negara Sunagakure," jawab Kurenai dengan singkat.

"Apa? Sunagakure, kan jauh sekali dari Konohagakure! Kita butuh perahu untuk menyebrang antar Negara!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat, belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah kembali mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta salah satu kapal milik ayahku untuk mengantar kita semua kesana." Sakura memberikan usulan untuk menaiki kapal milik keluarganya, tapi sebelum itu tentu saja mereka harus kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sakura-chan memang jenius!" sambar Naruto yang langsung memuji Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil memasang tatapan aneh pada Naruto.

Tak ada pilihan lain mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju Konoha kembali untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga agar mereka dapat meminjam perahu milik Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Sakura.

-ooo-

**Konoha Kingdom Country…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Mereka semua tiba di Konoha kembali, berjalan melewati hiruk-pikuk keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kediaman Hyuuga terletak di bagian belakang kota, kira-kira berjarak 100 meter dari pusat keramaian kota (bentuk kota Konoha ini seperti bentuk _symbol_ Konoha yang melambangkan daun yang melingkar-lingkar, kalian pasti tau bentuknya, kan?). Tapi di tengah jalan mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Mistress Hinata! Aku merindukanmu!" muncul orang aneh yang sedang membawa-bawa mandolin langsung berlari riang ke arah Hinata.

DUAGH!

"Jangan macam-macam pada Hinata-hime, baka!" muncul sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik dengan warna rambut senja dari arah samping dan langsung menendang pria yang membawa mandolin itu sampai mental ke tengah-tengah air mancur kota.

_"Michael? Reika? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"_ tanya Hinata yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat kedua orang yang dikenalnya benar-benar mengikutinya.

"Kami mengikutimu karena sangat mencemaskanmu, _Mistress _Hinata!" sambar Michael dengan cepat sambil mengangkat tangan Hinata dan mengecup tangan gadis itu.

"JANGAN TERUS MENGGODA HINATA-HIME!" teriak Reika yang benar-benar sudah marah, tubuhnya sudah terbakar api (dalam artian yang sesungguhnya).

"BURN!" Reika merapalkan sebuah mantra lalu tak berapa lama rambut Michael langsung terbakar.

"AAAH TIDAK! RAMBUT INDAHKU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA!" Michael menjerit histeris begitu melihat rambut berharganya terbakar.

"Grrr… Kau! Water Ball!" Michael memetik mandolin miliknya yang kemudian dapat memunculkan bola-bola air yang cukup banyak, kemudian dengan satu petikan lagi bola-bola air itu menyerang Reika dan tepat mengenai wajah pemuda api tersebut.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Michael langsung tertawa puas melihat pemuda di depannya basah kuyup.

_"Kalian berdua sudah! Jangan bertengkar!"_ Hinata melerai kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar itu.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-hime!" balas kedua pemuda itu sambil setengah membungkuk dan menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Hey, Hinata. Mereka berdua itu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan heran sambil menatap kedua orang aneh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Michael! Pemilik kekuatan air yang paling tampan dan paling kuat! Aku adalah seorang _guardian_ _knight_ _of_ _water_." Pemuda yang bernama Michael itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya seolah memberikan hormat sambil memperkenalkan dirinya yang menyatakan sebagai _guardian_ _knight_.

"Dan aku adalah Reika, sama seperti dia. Aku adalah _guardian_ _knight_ _of_ _fire_," timpal Reika yang juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalian para ksatria elemen?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengernyit bingung, tapi sebelum kedua pemuda itu menjelaskan Kakashi segera menyela.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, sekarang kita harus pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk meminjam kapal." Kakashi mengingatkan yang lainnya kalau saat ini mereka harus buru-buru dan ada urusan lainnya.

"Benar juga, ayo kita pergi!" balas Naruto yang langsung berjalan duluan menuju tempat kediaman Hyuuga.

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di dekat port bersama mereka berdua."_ Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu ketimbang harus ikut bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya pergi ke mansion milik kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Kurenai mengijinkan Hinata untuk menunggu, dia merasa kalau gadis itu sedang gugup. Kemudian dia beserta yang lainnya langsung menyusul Kakashi dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion…**

.

.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan kami kedatangan tamu penting seperti anda Madam Kurenai," kata Hiashi Hyuuga yang menyambut kedatangan Kurenai ke kediamannya.

"Anda terlalu memuji. Justru saya yang merasa mendapat kehormatan bisa datang ke kediaman Hyuuga yang sudah sangat terkenal dan dipandang di Konoha _Kingdom_," balas Kurenai yang balik memuji keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sudah basa-basinya Hiashi, kami kemari mau meminjam kapal darimu," sambar Jiraiya yang malas bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Meminjam kapal? Untuk apa?" tanya Hiashi meminta agar Jiraiya memperjelas maksud keinginan mereka meminjam kapal dari mereka.

"Ayah, kami berniat untuk menyebrang ke Negara Sunagakure untuk mencari kekuatan pertama, Ichibi. Kata Kurenai-san, kekuatan itu ada disana." Sakura segera maju menjelaskan alasannya kenapa mereka membutuhkan kapal.

"Dengan kata lain, kau setuju untuk membantu?" tanya Hiashi yang kini beralih menatap Kurenai, meminta kepastian dari wanita bermata merah itu.

"Iya, aku bersedia membantu, apalagi ini menyangkut masalah Negara," jawab Kurenai dengan mantap.

"Aku lega mendengarnya, kalau begitu kalian pergilah ke _port_. Aku akan mengutus orang yang akan menjadi kapten bagi kalian." Hiashi langsung menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Kurenai. Kemudian dia meminta Sakura beserta rombongan untuk pergi duluan ke pelabuhan, dan dia akan menyuruh salah satu utusannya yang akan membantu mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan kembali ke kota menuju pelabuhan yang ada di pinggir kota tersebut.

-ooo-

Di dalam sebuah kapal…

.

.

"Nona Ino, kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan kalau kita bersembunyi disini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino dengan perasaan ragu.

"Jangan banyak bicara Shikamaru! Percaya padaku, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar!" balas Ino setengah mendengus sebal karena Shikamaru meragukannya. Lalu dia mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk bersembunyi dengan aman.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Sakura dan rombongannya datang ke pelabuhan, mereka segera menghampiri Hinata yang duduk termenung dengan ditemani dua pemuda yang malah asik memancing disana.

"Haaaah, akhirnya tinggal menunggu!" Naruto segera meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berjalan, setelah itu dia duduk diantara Michael dan Reika yang sedang asik memancing.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik ke atas dan memakai kacamata hitam. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya di _deck_.

"Selamat sore putri Sakura," sapa pemuda itu dengan sopan dan langsung memberikan hormat pada Sakura.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Jiraiya pada pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"Maafkan saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Aoba Yamashiro, saya adalah utusan dari tuan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk membantu perjalanan kalian," jawab pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri yang merupakan orang utusan dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Oh, jadi kau adalah kapten kapal utusan dari Hiashi. Kalau begitu bisa tunjukkan dimana kapalnya?" balas Jiraiya yang langsung meminta untuk dibawa ke kapal.

"Tentu saja, mari ikuti saya." Pemuda itu tersenyum sedikit lalu mempersilahkan Jiraiya dan yang lainnya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju kapal milik keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

"Ini adalah kapalnya." Pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah kapal besar berwarna putih dengan garis-garis emas dan di badan kapalnya terdapat lambang Hyuuga yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari keluarga itu.

"Izumo! Buka pintu kapalnya!" Aoba lalu meneriaki seseorang yang ada di dalam kapal, lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bagian kiri wajahnya tertutup sebagian oleh poni hitam miliknya.

"Baik!" balas pemuda bernama Izumo itu dan dia bergegas berlari ke dalam. Tak berapa lama pintu kapal terbuka. Sakura beserta yang lainnya langsung memasuki kapal tersebut.

* * *

Di dalam kapal…

.

.

"Kapal ini terdiri dari dua bagian. Bagian di bawah terdiri dari kamar tidur yang masing-masing tempat tidur memiliki kamar mandi, lalu ada bagian dapur dan bagian paling ujung adalah gudang tempat persediaan makanan." Begitu sampai di dalam Aoba menjelaskan bagian apa-apa saja yang ada di dalam kapal. "Dan di ruangan atas paling depan adalah ruangan kontrol. Di atas juga ada beberapa ruangan lain, seperti ruangan makan dan perpustakaan. Ada ruangan persenjataan juga dan beberapa ruangan lagi," sambung Aoba menjelaskan bagian ruangan di atas. "Kalian bisa istirahat kalau lelah, aku akan pergi ke ruangan kemudi di atas." Setelah selesai memberi penjelasan Aoba segera pergi ke ruangan atas yang di ikuti oleh Kakashi, Kurenai dan Jiraiya. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Michael, Reika, Sasuke dan Sai memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sekamar dengan Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto berapi-api sambil memasang senyuman mesum.

BLETAK!

Sakura reflek menjitak kepala pemuda itu dengan keras sampai timbul sebuah benjol yang mencuat ke atas kayak gunung.

"Aku akan sekamar dengan Hinata! Ayo Hinata!" balas Sakura dengan ketus dan langsung menyeret tangan Hinata. Keduanya pergi memasuki salah satu ruangan yang ada.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan satu kamar dengan Sai. Ayo Sai!" dengus Naruto sambil menghela napas panjang dan menyeret Sai untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Lalalalalala kalau begitu aku dengan Reika? Lalalala benar-benar menyebalkan sekamar dengan mahkluk temperamen lalalalalala… Dududududu!" kata Michael yang sepertinya kecewa berat harus sekamar dengan Reika. Dia bernyanyi sambil memainkan mandolin di tangannya untuk mengungkapkan rasa kekecewaannya.

"Jangan banyak protes!" balas Reika yang urat marahnya udah mulai berkedut tapi masih bisa ditahannya. Dia langsung menyeret Michael untuk mengikutinya.

"Hn… " Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menyadari kalau dia bakalan sekamar dengan Jiraiya. Dia segera memasuki ruangannya untuk istirahat juga.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semuanya memasuki ruangan masing-masing dan suasana hening. Muncul Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji dari ruangan _storage_.

"Haaah, akhirnya mereka semua tidak ada!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan memangnya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengernyit ke arah Ino. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, aku juga mau ke ruanganku sendiri!" balas Ino yang berjalan ke ruangan yang kosong dan membukanya. "Berjam-jam di dalam ruangan pengap dan bau benar-benar tidak enak tau! Sekarang kalian jangan ganggu aku!" kata Ino sambil menghela napas lega, kemudian dia menyuruh Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk tidak mengikutinya. Dia sendiri segera masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar yang kosong itu.

"Ah, dasar wanita! Benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Sudahlah, ayo Chouji. Kita ke ruangan itu saja!" Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu ruangan kosong lainnya yang di ikuti oleh Chouji.

* * *

**Main control room…**

.

.

"Lalu kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Aoba yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan kapal tersebut.

"Sunagakure, Negeri pasir," ucap Kurenai memberitahukan kemana tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi menuju Sunagakure!" balas Aoba bersemangat dan langsung menyalakan mesin kapal. "Bersiaplah semuanya! Kita akan pergi menuju Sunagakure dan akan menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam! Bagi para penumpang selamat menikmati perjalanan!" Aoba kemudian berteriak pada sebuah _megaphone_ yang dapat terhubung ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di kapal, memberitahukan mengenai perjalanan mereka.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal seperti tadi?" tanya Kurenai yang heran melihat sikap Aoba berubah 180 derajat. Mendadak saja pemuda itu berubah menjadi begitu enerjik dan bersemangat, berbeda dari perjumpaan awal mereka, dimana Aoba lebih banyak diam, sopan dan terlihat kalem.

"Hahahaha maaf itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku! Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" balas Aoba setengah tertawa renyah. Yah, hal itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya agar dia jadi lebih bersemangat lagi. Akhirnya kapalpun dijalankan menuju Sunagakure _Kingdom_.

-ooo-

Kapal itu mengarungi lautan lepas dari lautan Konoha menuju Sunagakure. Perjalanan yang ditempuh adalah dua jam. Dapat terlihat mereka menunggu dengan sabar di dalam ruangan masing-masing. Naruto yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas dengan Sai yang sepertinya sedang menggambar sambil sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Ino juga terlihat sedang guling-guling di atas tempat tidur di dalam ruangan itu. Shikamaru juga tengah terlihat sudah tidur pulas sedangkan Chouji sedang asik makan hasil comotan dari _storage_. Sakura dan Hinata terlihat sedang saling mengakrabkan diri. Michael yang sedang bermain mandolin dengan Reika yang berusaha mati-matian menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Tapi setelah mereka hampir sampai, tiba-tiba saja kapal mereka terguncang hebat seperti menabrak sesuatu meskipun saat itu tidak ada batu karang di depan mereka.

DUAAGH!

"Ah, ada apa ini?" tanya Ino yang kaget dan gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas berlari keluar. Saat dia keluar ternyata Sakura dan yang lainnya juga sudah berada di luar dengan wajah bingung.

"Ino! Bagaimana mungkin kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino tak percaya kalau rival terberatnya sekarang ada di dalam kapal miliknya.

"Ah, aku ini bisa berada dimana saja sesukaku!" balas Ino dengan enteng sambil melipat tangan di dada dan memasang gaya yang angkuh.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura sedikit emosi melihat gaya Ino yang menyebalkan. Gadis itu berjalan berusaha mendekati Ino tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kapal mereka kembali terguncang.

DUAGH!

"Aaah!" Sakura terpelanting cukup keras ke samping. Kapal mereka seperti sedang terombang-ambing dengan keras sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha menstabilkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke ruangan kontrol di atas." Sasuke memberi usul daripada mereka terus bertanya-tanya tak jelas, lebih baik mereka pergi mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan berusaha menaiki anak tangga, yang lain juga segera mengikutinya.

-ooo-

**Main Control Room…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Apa kita menabrak batu karang?" tanya Kurenai sambil menatap ke Aoba dengan bingung.

"Bukan, tidak ada batu karang disekitar sini," jawab Aoba yang juga bingung dan berusaha memperhatikan radar yang ada pada layar.

"Lihat apa itu?" Jiraiya menunjuk pada layar monitor dimana seperti ada sesuatu di dekat mereka yang bergerak secara perlahan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang datang ke dalam ruangan kontrol bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kita menabrak sesuatu... " jawab Aoba sambil terus memperhatikan 'sesuatu' yang bergerak ke arah mereka. Semakin lama semakin jelas kalau yang bergerak ke arah mereka itu adalah seekor mahkluk besar yang memiliki tentakel.

SPLAAAASH!

Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah tentakel besar yang menjulang keluar dari dalam air. Percikan air laut tersebut terciprat ke kaca pelindung kapal.

"Ma-mahkluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit ngeri melihat betapa besarnya tentakel dari mahkluk itu.

"Kita periksa saja ke depan. Aoba tolong buka pintu geladak! Kami akan memeriksanya kesana!" kata Jiraiya yang langsung bergegas lari keluar menuju pintu geladak. Yang lain segera mengikuti Jiraiya ke arah pintu geladak.

.

.

Mereka semua berlari keluar ke geladak untuk melihat mahkluk apa yang sebenarnya menyerang mereka.

"Itu Sanbi!" kata Kurenai dengan yakin setelah melihat monster besar yang memiliki bentuk seperti kura-kura besar dan memiliki beberapa tentakel itu.

"Sa-Sanbi? Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanya Kakashi yang lumayan terkejut karena mereka bisa menemukan Sanbi di tempat yang tidak terduga.

"Pada dasarnya Sanbi mendiami lautan dan dia bebas bergerak kemanapun yang dia suka," balas Kurenai menjelaskan kalau Sanbi merupakan penguasa lautan yang memang sering berkeliaran mengarungi samudra.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu kita tidak usah repot-repot mencarinya!" sambar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang bernama Kusanagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau berniat untuk melawannya?" tanya Kurenai sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke kalau pemuda itu berniat untuk melawan Sanbi.

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke tanpa menunggu lama lagi segera melompat keluar dari geladak. Pemuda itu langsung mendarat di atas air laut dan mulai menyiapkan serangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" Kakashi juga mengikuti jejak Sasuke dan segera turun melompat keluar dari geladak.

Melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi yang melompat turun untuk menghadapi Sanbi, Kurenai juga tak ada pilihan lain. Dia segera melompat turun juga.

"Naruto kau disini saja, jaga Sakura dan yang lain!" Jiraiya ikut berlari untuk melompat. Dia meminta Naruto untuk tetap diposisinya menjaga Sakura.

_"Reika, Michael, kalian juga bantu mereka!" _Hinata segera meminta Reika dan Michael untuk ikut membantu yang lainnya. Kedua pemuda itu langsung mengangguk cepat dan bergegas menyusul yang lainnya.

"Aku juga akan membantu." Sai juga tidak tinggal diam saja. Pemuda itu juga melompat turun ke atas laut.

"Aah, benar-benar merepotkan... " gumam Shikamaru sambil bergelayut pada besi pembatas kapal di geladak itu.

Bagaimanakah pertarungan mereka? Apakah mereka dapat mengatasi Sanbi?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Disini Naruto tidak terlalu tangguh, dia bahkan tidak bisa turun dan berjalan di atas air seperti yang lainnya karena dia lebih mengandalkan pada kekuatan fisik dan tidak bisa menggunakan ilmu sihir. Sakura dan Ino disini juga tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali, sedangkan Hinata dia mahir bertarung tapi mungkin dia akan bertarung di next chapter. Kekuatan Hinata sedikit unik nantinya karena dia punya tiga jenis kemampuan, offense, defense sama support. Dan untuk tujuh OC sudah terisi semuanya dan terima kasih. Saat ini reika dan Michael dulu yang ditampilkan, tapi nanti satu-persatu akan bermunculan dan bergabung.

Untuk bahasa yang digunakan Hinata itu inspirasi dari melnic language dari game tales. Sebenernya itu ada rumusnya kok dan gampang ditebak kalau kalian jeli pasti akan mengerti hehehe. Satu yang ingin saia tekankan Gaara statusnya disini bukan saudara Temari dan Kankuro, dia punya peranan lain. Untuk akatsuki, hell yeah! Saia akan menampilkan mereka tentu saja, tapi mungkin antagonis hehe.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, selamat menikmati dan maafkan apabila masih banyak terdapat kekurangan di cerita ini, but I'll try my best.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	6. Princess From Abyss : Sunagakure Jail!

A/N : Sebelumnya saia mau ucapkan terima kasih yang memberi dukungan sampai sejauh ini pada cerita yang saia buat kali ini. Saia harap karakter yang saia buat masih bisa mengena dengan pribadi mereka masing-masing, dan karakter mereka akan mengalami perkembangan sifat seiring berjalannya waktu. INGAT! Disini Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah yang selalu tergagap. Sosok Hinata disini sebagai gadis yang dingin dan minim ekspresi, berbeda dari Sakura yang ekspresif (terlalu malah) dan ceria. Sekali lagi saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan maafkan bila terdapat banyak kekurangan disana-sini yang perlu ditambal. Please, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada beberapa OC, typos yang mungkin bertebaran, mungkin juga OOC (at least I try my best).**

**Genres : Fantasy/Adventure/Crime/Romance.  
**

**Pairing : SasukeXSakura/Slight NarutoXSakura (and many hint inside).  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali para OC.  
**

**This story belong to Yuki, dedicate to all reader. Hope everyone enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**(Trapped In Jail!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan pergi menuju Sunagakure tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang oleh Sanbi, Isobu. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Kurenai dan Jiraiya segera turun dari kapal dan bertarung melawan Sanbi di atas laut.

.

"Hiyaaaaaa!" Sasuke dengan bersemangat maju ke depan untuk menyerang Sanbi.

"Hiat, hiat, hiat!" Sasuke memukul-mukulkan Kusanagai ke cangkang Sanbi yang sangat keras itu. sayang sekali tempurung Sanbi yang keras itu sama sekali tidak tergores sedikitpun oleh Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke melotot kaget melihat senjata andalannya Kusanagi tidak dapat menembus cangkang monster besar itu.

DUAGH!

Sanbi menggerakkan tentakelnya ke arah Sasuke dan menghantam pemuda itu membuat Sasuke terpental ke atas dan kemudian mendarat jatuh ke air.

"Hmpphh… BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke, sedang apa kau disana? Berendam, heh?" Naruto dengan nistanya langsung mentertawakan Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"Diam kau Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan Kusanagi.

"Bersiap dengan serangan berikutnya!" kata Kurenai yang langsung melompat ke atas cangkang monster besar itu. Kurenai merapalkan mantra di atas tempurung Sanbi, seketika terjadi beberapa kali ledakan disana.

_Duar duar duar!_

Ledakan-ledakan itu membuat Sanbi cukup kesakitan membuat monster besar itu meronta dengan brutal dan membuat Kurenai yang ada di atasnya terjatuh.

"WAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" monster itu berteriak dengan sangat keras. Teriakannya yang luar biasa itu menimbulkan gelombang getaran dari dalam mulutnya dan mengakibatkan gelombang besar di atas permukaan laut.

_Jreng… Jreng… Jreng…_

Michael berusaha menetralisirkan gelombang air yang menerjang sambil memainkan mandolin.

"Bagus, terus seperti itu Michael!" kata Reika yang kemudian dia berlari untuk menyerang Sanbi. Sasuke juga ikut berlari di sebelah Reika sambil kembali menyiapkan Kusanaginya.

Sanbi berusaha untuk bergerak maju untuk menyerang orang-orang di depannya tapi gerakannya terhambat oleh Jiraiya yang meneyrang Sanbi dengan ratusan jarum-jarum yang berasal dari rambutnya itu, begitu juga dengan Sai yang melakukan serangan dengan minyak hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakan Sanbi jadi terhalangi.

Sasuke dan Reika bergerak maju ke depan Sanbi. Keduanya menyerang bagian tubuh Sanbi yang lunak dan berhasil membuat beberapa goresan di tubuh mahkluk itu.

"STORM FIRE!" Reika mengeluarkan gelombang api dari pedangnya yang berbentuk secara spiral ke arah depan tubuh Sanbi.

"GROAAAAAAAR!" Sanbi yang merasa kepanasan langsung mengamuk. Dia menghentakkan tentakel-tentakelnya secara bersamaan ke air dan membuat gelombang yang sangat besar.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Reika, Michael dan Kurenai terhempas akibat gelombang itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi yang berhasil bertahan segera melompati gelombang-gelombang itu dan bergerak maju mendekati Sanbi.

"Hell Blade!" Kakashi mengumpulkan kekuatan pada sebilah pedang di tangannya, dia melompat tepat ke atas kepala monster itu dan berhasil menancapkan pedang itu di kepala sang monster, Sanbi.

Monster itu meraung keras akibat serangan yang menancap di atas kepalanya itu. Tak lama Sanbipun roboh. Monster besar itu jatuh ke dalam air dan menyebabkan percikan air yang sangat dahsyat. Sanbi yang roboh itu perlahan tenggelam ke dalam air. Kakashi segera berenang ke dalam air untuk memeriksa keberadaan monster besar itu.

.

'_Kemana perginya monster itu? Itu, kan… '_ Kakashi tidak menemukan monster itu dimana-mana, melainkan dia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang tenggelam di dasar laut. Kakashi segera berenang lebih ke dalam untuk membawa anak itu.

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Kemana monster itu?" tanya Kurenai yang segera berlari menghampiri Kakashi yang baru keluar dari dalam air.

"Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa tetapi aku menemukan anak ini di tempat seharusnya Sanbi berada," jawab Kakashi sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana hijau panjang dan di lehernya ada seperti sebuah syal hijau yang panjang menjuntai ke belakang lehernya. Anak laki-laki itu seperti tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia segera ke kapal!" akhirnya atas keputusan bersama anak yang ada dalam gendongan Kakashi segera dibawa ke dalam kapal.

* * *

**Di dalam kapal…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Anak itu dibaringkan di dalam salah satu kamar yang kosong. Tak berapa lama anak laki-laki sadar juga dan terbangun dari posisinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menatap bingung pada semua orang yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai untuk memastikan keadaan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau ada di dasar laut sana? Siapa namamu?" sambung Kakashi yang juga ikut menanyakan mengenai anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku adalah perwujudan Sanbi, namaku Yagura." Pengakuan anak laki-laki itu sontak membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Mereka semua saat ini sedang memperhatikan Yagura dengan seksama. Dalam pikiran mereka saat ini adalah, mereka membayangkan seekor kura-kura besar dan menyeramkan lalu seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan berwajah lumayan dengan rambut putih dan mata lavendernya, bagian sisi wajahnya terdapat goresan luka namun itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat _cool_. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat mustahil, bagaikan mengharapkan Naruto berhenti mengkonsumsi ramen tapi sayang sekali ini adalah kenyataan.

"Kalian sudah mengalahkanku sekarang kuberi tiga permintaan," sambung Yagura malah jadi kayak iklan dan langsung diketokin sama Reika dan Michael.

"DISAAT SEPERTI INI JANGAN BERCANDA!" jerit keduanya sambil geleng-geleng, bisa-bisanya Yagura bercanda sambil memasang wajah datar seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar Sanbi? Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk masuk ke dalam **guardian** **cage**," kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan _guardian_ _cage_ yang memang dia bawa.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam benda kecil itu? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" jawab Yagura dengan cepat menolak permintaan Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping layaknya seorang anak TK yang dipaksa untuk sekolah oleh ibunya saja.

"Tolonglah Yagura, kami butuh kekuatanmu untuk menghentikan perang yang akan terjadi." Kurenai berusaha membujuk Yagura agar mau diajak bekerjasama.

"Benar, tolonglah kami!" sambar Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan beberapa mainan dan makanan manis kepada Yagura (entah sejak kapan dia sudah mempersiapkan itu).

"AKU INI BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" omel Yagura sambil berteriak keras pada Jiraiya, membuat rambut pria itu berdiri semua.

"Tapi kau memang kelihatan seperti anak kecil bagiku." Naruto ikutan nyeletuk sambil memperhatikan Yagura dari atas ke bawah.

"UMURKU ITU SUDAH 300 TAHUN KAU TAU!" balas Yagura yang kembali sewot dengan sedikit semburat merah yang nampak pada permukaan wajahnya.

_"Kalian semua jangan mempermainkan Yagura, kasihan kan dia masih kecil seperti ini kalian ledek terus,"_ Hinata ikutan berceletuk tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Yagura bingung mau berkomentar apa lagi, dia hanya mampu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

_'Justru kau yang mempermainkannya!'_ batin mereka semua sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat Hinata yang sudah mengelus-ngelus kepala Yagura layaknya anak kecil.

"Hmph, sebenarnya ada apa disini? Aku minta penjelasan dari kalian." Yagura akhirnya meminta Sakura dan yang lain untuk menjelaskan situasi mereka dan menepis tangan Hinata. Kenapa mereka mencari kekuatan para guardian.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura menjelaskan kondisi mereka dan mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui dari Hiashi Hyuuga bahwa peperangan akan segera terjadi dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan perang itu adalah dengan mengumpulkan ke sepuluh kekuatan. Yagura tampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu keadaannya, aku akan membantu kalian. Panggil aku kalau kalian butuh bantuanku." Akhirnya Yagura setuju untuk membantu. Dia masuk ke dalam _guardian_ _cage_ milik Sakura agar bisa dikendalikan.

"Perhatian semuanya! Ada sebuah objek yang mendekati kapal!" Aoba bicara lewat _microphone_ memberitahukan kalau ada sebuah objek yang sedang bergerak menuju kapal mereka.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Jiraiya bergegas kembali berlari menuju geladak yang disusul oleh yang lainnya juga.

-ooo-

"Sepertinya itu kapal milik Hyuuga dari Konoha _kingdom_!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Mau apa mereka sampai kemari?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut yang dikuncir empat. Berbeda dari pemuda di sebelahnya, gadis ini memakai pakaian kimono warna putih pendek selutut dengan obi berwarna merah dan di belakang punggungnya ada kipas besar yang tergantung. Dia memakai sepatu _boots_ panjang berwarna putih (pakaian dia jadi semi tradisional-modern).

"Kita akan tau setelah mendekat," balas pemuda itu dengan serius dan penasaran.

.

"Bukankah itu kapal milik Sunagakure _kingdom_? Mereka mendekati kemari!" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk sebuah kapal besar yang memiliki lambang Negara Sunagakure di depan kapal itu. Kapal itu sedang bergerak maju mendekati kapal mereka.

"Kenapa mereka kemari? Apa kita sudah mengganggu wilayah _territorial_ mereka?" tanya Kurenai ynag sedikit khawatir kalau aksi mereka melawan Sanbi itu dianggap sudah melanggar peraturan yang ada di Sunagakure.

"Entahlah… Kita tanyakan saja pada mereka," balas Jiraiya yang juga sedikit khawatir.

Tak berapa lama kapal dari Negara Sunagakure itu mendekat ke sisi sebelah kapal milik Sakura. Kapal itu berhenti tepat bersebelahan di sebelah geladak tempat mereka semua berdiri saat ini.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Kedua orang itu segera melompat dan mendarat tepat di atas geladak kapal Sakura saat ini.

"Kami adalah pengawas Negara Sunagakure. Atas nama Sunagakure kalian semua ditahan!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu yang menyatakan pernyataan kalau Sakura dan kawan-kawan akan ditahan.

"Apa? Kami ditahan?" Sakura dan yang lainnya tercengang kaget kalau mereka akan ditahan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kami harus ditahan? Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" kata Sakura yang masih _shock_ mendengarnya. Dia berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Berikan penjelasan nanti saja dihadapan hakim! Sekarang kalian ikut kami!" akhirnya mereka tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka semua terpaksa menurut daripada masalahnya jadi semakin sulit.

* * *

**Sunagakure Kingdom…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat ini Sakura dan yang lainnya tengah disidang di pengadilan Sunagakure. Mereka dinyatakan bersalah karena telah melakukan aksi yang dapat membahayakan Negara Sunagakure. Benar sekali, serangan Sanbi yang menciptakan gelombang saat melawan mereka telah mengakibatkan guncangan yang cukup hebat disekitar daerah Sunagakure.

"Maka atas dari semua ini kalian dinyatakan bersalah! Sebagaimana seperti yang sudah ditentukan dalam ketentuan peraturan Sunagakure, siapa saja yang mengancam dan membahayakan kesejahteraan Negara Sunagakure akan dihukum mati!" itulah keputusan yang dibuat oleh hakim sidang tersebut yang bernama Chiyo. Hakim berusia lanjut itu memberikan hukuman mati pada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Apa? Hukuman mati? Ini tidak benar, kan?" kata Naruto dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya kalau mereka diberi hukuman mati atas kesalahan yang mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sekarang bagi para terdakwa segera dimasukan ke dalam penjara! Hukuman mati akan diadakan besok pagi. Selamat menikmati malam terakhir kalian," ucap hakim itu mengetuk palu menyatakan sidah telah berakhir dan keputusan sudah dibuat, setelah itu dia meninggalkan ruang sidang.

Tak berapa lama beberapa pengawal Sunagakure datang dan mereka membawa Sakura beserta yang lainnya pergi menuju ruangan penjara mereka.

* * *

**Di dalam penjara…**

.

.

"Ah, benar-benar sial! Baru saja melakukan perjalanan tapi kita sudah terkena hukuman mati!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal sambil mondar-mandir tidak karuan. Dia dipenjara bersama dengan Sai yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum aneh, Shikamaru yang malah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur dan Chouji yang hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas, membuat Naruto semakin frustasi saja dibuatnya.

"Lalalalalalala~ hidup memang kejam kawan~" Michael malah sempat-sempatnya bernyanyi sambil memetik mandolin tercinta miliknya. Sepertinya dia meratap nasibnya sendiri yang harus satu kurungan lagi dengan Reika.

"Memang benar-benar kejam harus satu sel lagi dengan mahkluk hidup sepertimu!" gerutu Reika meratapi nasibnya kenapa lagi-lagi harus seruangan dengan Michael. Tapi paling tidak, kali ini dia ditemani Sasuke dan Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, apa anda tidak punya cara?" tanya Aoba yang juga ikut terpenjara. Dia satu ruangan dengan Kakashi, Izumo dan Kosetsu.

"Hmm, lebih baik kita pikirkan nanti cara keluar dari sini." Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melakukan perencanaan pelarian nanti malam.

"Hah, menyebalkan! Bukannya dapat kesenangan tapi malah dapat kesialan!" omel Ino yang misuh-misuh dengan wajah muram. Dia satu sel dengan Sakura, Hinata dan Kurenai.

"Tenanglah, kita tunggu sampai malam tiba baru kita melarikan diri dari sini," balas Kurenai meminta Ino dan yang lain untuk tenang sejenak.

* * *

**Malamnya…**

.

.

"Kalian semua ayo bangun!" Kurenai membangunkan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Kontan ketiga gadis itu segera terbangun dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ada apa Kurenai-san?" tanya Sakura yang masih setengah mengantuk sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya.

"Kita akan melakukan pelarian dari sini, jadi cepatlah bangun." Kurenai mengatakan kalau mereka akan melakukan pelarian dari penjara saat ini dan meminta Sakura serta yang lain untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kalian sudah dapat ide?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sebenarnya aku yang ide!" sambar Michael sambil tersenyum-senyum bangga di pojokan, sedangkan Reika cuma bisa nepok jidat pasrah. Dia gak yakin kalau temannya itu idenya bisa dipakai, karena biasanya akal-akalan punya Michael selalu gatot alias gagal total, tapi untuk kali ini tidak apa-apalah dicoba mungkin bisa berhasil dan kebetulan si pengawas penjara otaknya lebih autis dibanding Michael.

"Penjaga! Penjaga! Tolong aku penjaga!" tiba-tiba saja Michael berteriak-teriak persis seperti seseorang yang sedang kerasukan setan air. Mendengar adanya kegaduhan dari dalam penjara, otomatis penjaga-penjaga itu bergegas masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri sumber kerusuhan itu.

"Minggir, minggir!" Michael berbisik pelan pada Reika untuk segera menyingkir sebentar ke samping, begitu juga Sasuke dan Jiraiya yang reflek menyingkir. Begitu penjaga-penjaga itu mendekat, Michael segera berbaring di depan pintu sel.

"Hey, ada keributan apa disini?" tanya salah seorang penjaga dengan galak sambil memperhatikan Michael yang tengah terbaring layaknya seekor ikan yang sekarat. Pemuda itu sedang berakting kejang-kejang.

"To-tolong a-aku… Uhuk… A-aku sekarat… Aku terluka parah… A-ada ular beracun yang menggigitku… Uhuk… To-tolong aku… Pa-paling tidak… A-aku ingin mati ter-terhormat, bu-bukan digigit u-ular… " Michael langsung saja mengeluarkan bakat akting terpendamnya. Dengan modal suara yang sengaja dibuat parau dan terbata-bata dia berusaha meyakinkan penjaga-penjaga itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia!" kata salah satu penjaga dengan acuh tak acuh tidak mempedulikan kondisi Michael (yang sebenarnya sih memang tidak apa-apa).

"A-apa? Hey, ja-jangan pergi! A-aku disini sedang se-sekarat! Hey! Heyyyyy!" Michael menatap tidak percaya pada penjaga-penjaga itu yang cuek bebek begitu saja meninggalkannya, padahal saat ini dia sedang (berpura-pura) sekarat.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka, hah?" balas salah satu penjaga itu yang kemudian berbalik lagi dan menghampiri Michael.

"Mau menantang kami, hah?" timpal satunya lagi sambil berkacak pinggang angkuh di depan Michael.

"Dimana hati nurani kalian! Ada orang yang sedang sekarat kalian tidak mau membantunya!" Michael malah balik sewot misuh-misuh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kedua penjaga itu dengan ujung mandolinnya.

"Habis sudah, rencana ini tak akan berhasil." Sasuke bergumam pelan di belakang sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah, yang lain ikut menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kalian kalau berani maju sini! Apa? Kalian takut menghadapiku, hah? Ayo maju! Kalau kalian berani buka pintu sel ini lalu kita berduel!" tantang Michael sambil mengejek kedua penjaga itu dengan senyuman melecehkan.

"Shut up you brat!" tampaknya salah satu penjaga itu mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Michael. Dia menggeram kesal dan memberikan tatapan penuh amarah. Dia mengambil kunci yang ada di ikat pinggangnya dan membuka kurungan Michael.

"Hah! Ayo kalau berani lawan aku! Kalian semua diam saja disini jangan ikut campur!" Michael yang keluar langsung menyuruh Reika, Jiraiya dan Sasuke untuk diam saja di tempatnya.

"Ayo bocah, kalau bisa lawan kami!" kata kedua penjaga itu yang emosinya sudah naik ke kepala. Keduanya kini tengah mengangkat senjata masing-masing untuk memberikan Michael pelajaran.

"You ask for dead!" kata Michael penuh percaya diri sambil menyeringai.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sanggupkah Michael melawan kedua penjaga itu? Lalu apakah mereka dapat terbebas dari hukuman mati?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Disini saia jelaskan sedikit tiap-tiap monster yang sudah ditaklukan akan mengambil wujud manusianya (dan saia rasa kalian pasti sudah bisa menduga siapa-siapa saja yang akan turut berperan nantinya, salah satunya Gaara yang saia bilang perannya berbeda, dia akan menjadi guardian sama halnya dengan Yagura. Lalu pasti akan ada pertanyaan bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Bukankah dia ada di dalam tubuh Naruto? Tenang saja sebuah kisah lain dimana Naruto juga akan memegang peranan penting di dalam cerita ini. Saia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan tak terduga nanti hehehehe.

**Guardian** **cage** disini bentuknya seperti tabung kristal sihir yang mampu menampung para guardian untuk kemudian disummon oleh sang pemanggil aka Sakura. Si pemanggil ini harus memiliki energi sihir yang kuat untuk memungkinkan para monster ini muncul dan bertarung untuknya.

Untuk kekuatan ksatria sepertinya saia akan buka lowongan untuk pemilik kekuatan es, yang berminat boleh mendaftarkan OCnya. Sebelumnya saia akan memberitahu para OC yang sudah masuk. Api (Reika), air (Michael), angin (Ryuu), Zielno Limwrin (petir), Satou (bumi), Hadawara Nagumo (darkness), Ayuzawa Yuzuki (cahaya). makasih untuk para OC yang sudah masuk. Saia akan kembali membuka lowongan untuk kekuatan es dan waktu.

Marilah kita sama-sama saling membantu antara sesama author! Hidup! Semangat! Ingat fandom Naruto itu yang paling banyak, mari kita sama-sama mencontoh semangat api Konoha dimana semua ninja-ninjanya tidak ada yang mudah menyerah! Terus berkarya untuk para author lain di luar sana.

Ide, saran, kritik maupun pendapat silahkan kirim lewat kotak review (bagi yang minat) atau PM langsung biar lebih mudah. Terima kasih saia ucapkan dan tolong ingatkan saia selalu, sebisa mungkin akan saia perbaiki.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	7. Princess From Abyss : Shukaku, Ichibi!

Riku : Chapter ini gue yang ketik, yah gue gak tau-menau soal cerita ini karena ini murini ide dari Yuki (anaknya lagi rada drop), dan gue liat dia udah setengah ngetik so, karena tanggung jadi gue lanjutin. Gue juga baca para OC yang masuk. Berhubung bagian ini hampir full battle jadinya gue bisa meneruskan sedikit jalan ceritanya. Untuk OC Reika gue udah kenal sama sosok OC ini, sedangkan Michael gue liat dia konyol ya, semoga gue gak salah.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, typos (sengaja ataupun tidak).**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Crime/Romance/Friendship/Mystery.**

**Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story belong to Yuki, enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Ichibi, Shukaku)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter sebelumnya Michael membuat para penjaga di tahanan Sunagakure marah. Pemuda itu menantang kedua penjaga tersebut.

_Jreeenggg… Jrengggg…_

Pemuda itu mulai memainkan mandolinnya dan muncullah gelembung-gelembung air yang memerangkap kedua penjaga itu dengan cepat.

"He-hey! Apa-apaan ini! Keluarkan kami dari gelembung aneh ini!" teriak kedua penjaga itu yang mulai panik, apalagi sekarang mereka tengah setengah melayang.

"Tsk… Tsk.. Tsk! Kalian berdua memang bodoh! Mau saja dikibuli!" Michael memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil memasang wajah meledek pada kedua penjaga itu. Kemudian dia segera berlari ke meja yang di atasnya tergeletak kunci penjara. Jiraiya, Sasuke dan Reika segera keluar dari sana.

'_Tak kusangka tindakannya tadi adalah taktiknya… '_ batin Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_ yang tak percaya kalau tadi adalah salah satu taktik Michael untuk membebaskan mereka semua.

"Bagus kita dapatkan kuncinya!" seru Michael sambil mengambil kunci pintu penjara itu dan langsung melemparkannya pada Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk menyambut lemparan kunci tersebut.

Tak berapa lama Naruto beserta yang lainnya sudah keluar dari kurungan mereka masing-masing dan langsung berkumpul di tengah.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Ino yang kebingungan. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa harus berhadapan dengan situasi yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Kalau menerobos langsung keluar, itu tidak mungkin… " Shikamaru terdiam sambil berpikir lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah lobang yang tampaknya tempat aliran air.

"Tidak... Jangan katakan kalau kau berniat untuk menyuruh kami semua masuk ke dalam aliran air itu!" mata Naruto membulat seketika sambil menunjuk sebuah lobang yang ditutupi oleh besi dan kawat.

"Tentu saja! Kecuali kau mau tertangkap disini!" Shikamaru tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung membuka tutupan terowongan itu dan segera melompat ke bawah.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain Naruto! Ayo cepat pergi!" Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti menggerutu.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mau tak mau ikut juga melompat ke bawah.

"Hey, bukankah saluran itu terhubung pada ruangan goa yang di dalamnya ada Shukaku?" kata salah satu penjaga yang terkurung itu mengatakan mengenai ruangan tersembunyi yang di dalamnya terdapat Shukaku.

"Kurasa mereka pasti mati!" timpal yang lainnya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**Di dalam terowongan…**

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Uhuk… Uhuk! Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku sangat lelah berlari, bisa kita berhenti sebentar?" Ino yang kelelahan langsung berhenti sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok lorong tersebut.

"Ino kau itu payah sekali! Ternyata kau lemah!" ejek Sakura pada Ino sambil menyeringai. Ino yang kesal dengan ejekan Sakura langsung membara dan memanas.

"Awas kau, yah Sakura! Akan kubuktikan, kalau aku bisa sampai di ujung lorong lebih dulu!" seketika gadis itu berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Oh, ya? Coba saja kalau bisa! Pasti aku yang menang!" Sakura juga tak mau kalah, gadis itu langsung berlari lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan Ino. Ino otomatis langsung mengejarnya untuk bisa mendahului Sakura. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ tanpa bisa berkomentar apa-apa, ketika kedua gadis itu sudah berlari jauh dengan hebatnya meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah lorong gelap yang dipenuhi oleh pasir di bagian bawahnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini seperti sebuah goa… " timpal Kurenai yang heran kenapa bisa ada goa pasir di ujung lorong tersebut. Mereka masih mengamati goa pasir tersebut dengan bingung, namun mereka harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah guncangan kuat yang sepertinya berasal dari bawah pasir.

"Kalian menghindarlah dari pasir itu!" kata Sasuke dengan cekatan sambil memperingati yang lainnya agar menghindari dari pijakan mereka di atas pasir. Mereka semua langsung mencari pijakan batu yang berada di sisi-sisi goa itu.

"GROAAAAAR! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBANGUNKAN TIDURKU!" seketika muncul sosok raksasa dari dalam pasir dengan wujud yang sangat menyeramkan.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura dan Ino langsung berteriak secara spontan begitu melihat sosok yang mengerikan itu.

"Mo-monster apa itu!" Naruto yang ketakutan langsung melompat mundur ke belakang.

"Dia adalah Shukaku! Ichibi." Kurenai mengenal sosok monster itu sebagai kekuatan pertama yang disebut Ichibi bernama Shukaku.

"AKU LAPAAAAR! KALIAN AKAN MENJADI SANTAPANKU, MWAHAHAHAHA!" tanpa terduga monster besar itu menjadi beringas dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Dia menatap dengan mata kelaparan pada Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ini?" tanya Chouji sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging ayam di depan Shukaku.

"Waaa! Sejak kapan si bodoh itu berada disana!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Chouji yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bahu Shukaku sambil menodongkan daging ayam ke mulut monster itu.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, BOCAH!" Shukaku langsung mengamuk karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia melempar Chouji ke bawah, dan pemuda gemuk itu secara otomatis langsung merubah dirinya menjadi bola ketika jatuh sehingga tidak menyakiti dirinya.

"Semuanya hati-hati! Dia akan menyerang kita!" Jiraiya menyuruh yang lainnya untuk waspada karena sepertinya Shukaku akan menyerang mereka habis-habisan.

Shukaku mengangkat tangannya dan langsung menggebrak tanah di sekitarnya. Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi langsung melompat mundur. Hentakan tangan Shukaku menyebabkan getaran yang hebat dan membuat pasir-pasir berterbangan ke segala arah.

Sasuke langsung naik ke atas tangan Shukaku. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari di tangan monster raksasa itu sambil merentangkan pedangnya, Kusanagi. Shukaku yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke tentu tidak diam begitu saja. Dia langsung meniupkan pasir dari mulutnya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ergh… !" Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil menjaga keseimbangannya dan setengah menutup sebelah matanya dari pasir-pasir itu.

Reika mengikuti jejak Sasuke ikut berlari di tangan Shukaku yang sebelahnya, pedangnya sudah menyala diliputi oleh api merah yang membara.

"Rising Phoenix!" pemuda api itu melompat tinggi dan melakukan serangan _tackle_ api, kemudian dia mendarat tepat di bahu Shukaku, dan dia menyerang Shukaku dari bawah dagu sampai atas kepala itu dengan sabetan pedangnya yang menyala itu dan terlihat sesaat punggungnya mengeluarkan sayap api.

"KURANG AJAR!" Shukaku yang merasa wajahnya terbakar langsung mencengkram pemuda itu dan melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah bawah.

"Gawat!" Michael yang melihat temannya terlempar dari arah atas segera berlari untuk menahan tubuh pemuda itu.

BRUKH!

Reika dengan tepat menubruk Michael yang sengaja menahannya.

"Sakura, gunakan kekuatan Sanbi!" Kurenai segera menyuruh Sakura untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Sanbi yang ada di dalam _guardian_ _cage_.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana cara memanggilnya?" tanya Sakura penuh kebingungan.

"Berkonsentrasilah!" sambar Kakashi yang segera ikut berlari di belakang Kurenai.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya!" kata Sakura yang langsung mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk memusatkan konsentrasinya.

Disisi lain Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai dan Jiraiya tengah mengeroyok Shukaku.

_Zinnng zinnng zinnng zinnnng!_

"Tubuhnya benar-benar keras!" kata Sai yang merasa semua serangan mereka seperti tertangkis oleh tubuh pasir dari monster tersebut.

_Beeeeet…_

Shukaku menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk menghantam Kakashi dan Sai. Dengan cepat kedua orang itu melompat ke samping saling berlawanan arah.

"Water bubble!".

"Dark crow!".

Michael dan Aoba melakukan serangan secara beruntun. Dimulai dari Michael yang melemparkan bola-bola air ke wajah Shukaku dan disusul dengan serangan Aoba yang memanggil sekelompok burung gagak untuk mengacaukan pertahanan Shukaku.

'_Sakura… Kenapa dia lama sekali… ' _ Kurenai melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih memusatkan kekuatannya untuk memanggil Sanbi.

"SANDSTORM!" serangan balasan dari Shukaku yang menciptakan pusaran badai pasir.

"UWAAAAA!" semua yang ada di arena langsung terhisap ke dalam pusaran itu.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Lakukan sesuatuuuuu!" teriak Naruto yang kepalanya sudah pusing karena berputar-putar.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir Naruto!" balas Jiraiya yang malah asik membuka buku bokep kesukaannya.

"Syalalalala! Angin membawa kita terbang berputar melayang di udara, lalalalala~" Michael malah terbang sambil bernyanyi, tampaknya pemuda itu malah menikmati kondisi mereka saat ini.

_Wuuuuuuuussshhh…_

Putaran pasir itu bertiup dengan kencang, namun sesaat tiupan angin itu terhenti.

"O-ow.. " Reika udah pasang muka watados dan merasakan firasat buruk seketika.

"We've gotta crushed down… " sambung Naruto sambil memandang ke arah bawahnya dengan ngeri.

"Hell yeah… You're right" timpal Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"UAAAAAAAA!" benar saja, mereka semua langsung meluncur cepat ke arah bawah. Terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu sangat berbahaya dan riskan, minimal tulang mereka bisa remuk.

"Down, down, down, down! Beibi, beibei ooo~" Michael malah sempet-sempetnya nyanyi yang langsung kena lemparan kaleng secara _random_ dari Reika.

"BRUSH!" Sai disaat yang tepat mengeluarkan jurus sihir yang menjadi teknik turun-temurun dari keluarganya yang mampu mewujudkan apapun yang digambar menjadi nyata. Dia menggambar seekor burung besar dan burung besar itu dengan cepat melesat menangkap mereka semua yang terjatuh.

Shukaku menyibakkan pasir yang ada di bawahnya ke arah burung tersebut. Seketika pasir-pasir itu berterbangan dengan sangat cepat berhembus. Hinata segera berdiri dan berlari tepat ke arah pasir itu diarahkan.

_Tzinnnnngggggg… !_

Gadis itu membentuk lingkaran sihir di depannya (dengan bentuk symbol kayak symbol jyuuken). Pasir-pasir itu dapat tertahan oleh Hinata.

"_Sakura kau harus mengeluarkan Sanbi!" _ Hinata menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali berkonsentrasi agar bisa memanggil kekuatan Sanbi.

"Mau mengeluarkan Sanbi, ya? Tapi tidak semudah itu!" Shukaku menyeringai seram dan kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Shukaku sudah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan, namun terjadi hal di luar dugaan...

"FROST DRIVER!" Seketika tubuh Shukaku membeku secara perlahan dari bawah sampai ke atas. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang gadis pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang yang digerai.

"Ha-Hana?" Reika sama Michael langsung menatap terkejut dengan sosok gadis yang muncul itu.

"HINATA-HIMEE! KYAAAA!" gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, sedetik kemudian dia langsung menjerit-jerit gaje dan berusaha berlari untuk mendekati Hinata, akan tetapi...

BLUGH!

Saat dia berusaha untuk berlari ternyata kakinya tersandung batu goa yang ada disana, otomatis gadis yang dipanggil Hana itu tersungkur jatuh di atas pasir. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Hadeh, hadeh... " Michael langsung memijit keningnya sambil geleng-geleng, sedangkan Reika langsung menatap _ilfeel_ dan bergumam "Dia sama sekali belum berubah... ".

"Kenapa aku harus melawan sekelompok badut seperti kalian, menyebalkan!" geram Shukaku yang sedikit kesal karena tubuhnya sudah membeku sepenuhnya.

"Feel my deadly Samurai!" Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Shukaku langsung maju dan melancarkan serangan cepat dengan Samurainya. Dia menyerang Shukaku dengan memberikan sabetan-sabetan yang membentuk tulisan 'Chidori'.

CRACK!

Es yang mengurung Shukaku hancur, retak berkeping-keping. Shukaku akhirnya roboh, jatuh ke pasir.

"Sakura, sekarang masukkan dia ke dalam _guardian_ _cage_!" Kurenai menyuruh Sakura untuk memasukkan monster itu ke _guardian_ _cage_ sebelum dia menjadi buas kembali. Sakura berlari mendekati Shukaku, namun sosok Shukaku berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan memakai pakaian merah yang tengah pingsan di atas pasir.

"Ugh... Aku belum kalah!" pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali melakukan serangan.

_Sinnnnnnngggg..._

Muncul Yagura yang keluar dari dalam _guardian cage_ milik Sakura.

"Knock it out, Gaara! They're need our help to stop the war!" kata Yagura berusaha untuk menasehati Gaara untuk menghentikan aksi mengamuknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian kalau begitu," kata Gaara yang akhirnya dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk membantu. Pemuda itu dan Yagura langsung masuk ke dalam guardian cage.

_'Dengan begini, kami sudah mendapatkan dua kekuatan.' _Sakura membatin dengan senang sambil memegang _guardian_ _cage_ di tangannya itu.

"Sekarang apa? Kita terjebak di dalam goa kecil ini dan tidak bisa kemana-mana!" kata Naruto yang langsung frustasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi datang dari mana?" tanya Reika sambil melirik Hana (Tomomi Hana) yang bisa muncul di tempat mereka.

"Baiklah, aku disuruh Neji-sama untuk mencari Hinata-hime! Aku dikirim dengan _teleport _tapi aku malah tersangkut disini! Tapi untungnya aku bertemu dengan kalian!" jawab Hana sambil bercerita dengan antusias. Jelas sekali dia sudah jadi korban mal praktek _teleport _dari temannya sendiri.

"Aku ada ide! Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan Sanbi saja!" celetuk Naruto yang sepertinya punya ide cukup brilian.

"Benar juga! Aku akan coba memanggilnya!" Sakura menimpalinya dengan senang. Gadis itu segera berlari ke tepian goa dan berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil Sanbi, dan untuk kali ini gadis itu berhasil memanggil Yagura.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Yagura dengan datar.

"Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke daratan?" Sakura meminta tolong pada Yagura agar anak itu mau mengantarkan mereka ke daratan Sunagakure.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu." Yagura mengangguk cepat. Anak laki-laki itu segera berlari ke tepian laut dan merubah dirinya menjadi Sanbi.

"Lalalalala, daratan here I come!" Michael dengan bahagia langsung naik ke atas Sanbi. Yang lain juga segera mengikuti dan naik ke atas punggung Sanbi yang besar itu.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan perjalanan mereka semua?

Next : Penyergapan kapal! Sakura harus berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatannya!

.

_Ending song_

_._

_._

_Opening intro : "The only one for me"_

_Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang megah bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Jiraiya._

_I close my eyes and haruka tooku ni mieru sora_

_Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersandar di sebuah dahan pohon sedang tertidur, lalu gambar diperlihatkan ke bawahnya dimana Michael sedang memainkan musik dengan Reika yang sedang asik makan._

_Kagirinai yume wo tsumekonde ima tabitatsu_

_Diperlihatkan Sai yang sedang duduk di tepi danau sambil melukis dan tak jauh darinya ada Ino yang tengah tertidur dan bersandar pada Shikamaru yang tidur di sisi kanannya dan Chouji di sisi kirinya._

_Winter or spring, summer or fall kitsukazuni fuan wo kakushiteta_

_Tak jauh dari mereka ada Hinata yang berdiri sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai rambut panjangnya, kemudian mengarah pada langit biru yang menunjukkan wajah Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi dan terakhir Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum._

_Won't you take me in your heart_

_Berganti dimana mereka semua terlihat sedang berlari di lorong yang gelap._

_Kawasu kotoba kurai michi terasu_

_Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari di atas tangan Shukaku sambil merentangkan pedang Kusanagi miliknya._

_You will always have the key to my heart_

_Berganti ke pemandangan langit senja di atas kapal, dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan menerawang tanpa menyadari adanya sosok Sakura di belakang yang seperti mengkhawatirkannya._

_Toori ame ga yasashisa ni kawaru_

_Tak lama hujan mengguyuri keduanya di atas kapal._

_Hu u u u..._

_Memunculkan sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang merapal mantra dan disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran tulisan spell magic._

_Nee Kanashimi ga aru kara_

_Diperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang sedang memanggil Shukaku dan muncul Gaara sambil mengeluarkan tameng pelindung._

_Tsuyoku nareru kimi to iku yo ashita he no hateshinai tabi_

_Berganti dimana Naruto sedang menahan serangan Kisame, pemuda itu sedang mencoba melindungi Hinata dari serangan Kisame. Dia berhasil mendorong Kisame, lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah._

_Won't you take me in your heart, I only I only want to be with you_

_Kakuzu dan Hidan yang melompat dari atas tebing ke bawah dan langsung melancarkan serangan pada Sakura dan yang lainnya, serangannya langsung di terima oleh Sasuke dan Naruto._

_You will always have the key to my heart, I only I only want to be with you_

_Temari sedang mengibaskan kipas besarnya, lalu dia berdiri sambil bersandar pada kipas besarnya itu, menantang Shikamaru untuk bertarung._

_Baby you're the key to me, open up and you will see_

_Kembali ke kapal dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri dimana hujan sudah berhenti._

_I'll always be right there, you know I will and you know care_

_Sasuke memandang langit dengan tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura yang kemudian mendekatinya._

_Don't need a fancy car, I like you just the way you are_

_Berganti ke Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan, mereka berdiri di sebuah kebun bunga warna-warni._

_You know it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me_

_Hinata memegang telapak tangan Naruto dan seperti menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Naruto dengan jarinya. Hinata langsung tersenyum dan wajah Naruto merona seketika._

_Won't you take me in your heart, I only I only want to be with you_

_Berubah dimana Sakura sedang berdiri di suatu tempat bersama yang lainnya, mereka semua tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan ketekadan yang terpancar dari mata mereka._

_You will always have the key to my heart, I only I only want to be with you_

_Mereka terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain pada masing-masing teman yang berdiri di sisi mereka dan saling bergandengan tangan. Sakura tampak menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata._

.

.

**_Song by : Mai Kuramaki._**

**_Title song : Key to my heart.  
_**

**_Original song : Soundtrack from tales of destiny 2 (ps2)  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Sorry kalo chapternya dikit. Gue pake lagu ending dari salah satu game soundtrack favorite gue. Lagunya menurut gue bertema petualangan banget hehehe. Dari lagu itu udah keliatan kayaknya pairnya mana aja, ya? Wakaka semoga si Yuki tak keberatan nanti pas liat ending song-nya. Buat yang ngirim OC thanks banget. Kayaknya masih ada elemen racun yang belum kepilih ya? Elemen racun disini jago segala jenis racun, untuk serangan dia banyak memakai serangan bunga (?). Setelah gue baca-baca yang unik itu OC Michael ya? Untuk OC lain kayaknya bakalan ada sedikit perubahan sifat. Buat Hana yang nongol disini sorry gue ganti warna rambutnya, biar dapet kesan es nya dengan rambut hitam yang sinkron sama kulit pucat (gue bayangin dia kayak Enma Ai), dan sorry juga gue bikin dia sedikit clumsy biar unik aja, soalnya rata-rata pada sama sifatnya (cool, cuek, dingin hehehe).

Sorry kalo ceritanya rada aneh, gue nerusin setengahnya soalnya. Ide, pendapat, saran dan kritik silahkan kirim ke PM atau ke review. Ah, gue hampir lupa buat masing-masing OC boleh kirim dua jurus besarnya! Yang bakalan gue namain sebagai -Power Limit- yang jurusnya gak bisa di interupsi (well, gue juga bakalan terapin sistem ini di Neverland part II). Inget ya, cuma dua (maksimal 3).

Oke, thanks yang udah mau baca dan maaf buat keterlambatan update nantinya. Please enjoy.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	8. Princess From Abyss : Dimension Portal

A/N : Sedikit menjelaskan kalau setting disini semi-modern. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, mungkin PFA update tiap minggu (saia mau fokusin ke Neverland Side Story yang menunggu countdown). Untuk OC yang masuk terima kasih, dan tersisa satu elemen untuk elemen racun, yan gmau daftar untuk elemen itu silahkan.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, maybe OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Crime/Humor.  
**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasuke/NarutoXHinata (others pair).  
**

**Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Story belong to Yuki, please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**(Dimensional portal)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara bawa tanah Sunagakure berkat aksi Michael. Mereka juga telah berhasil menaklukan Shukaku dan membuatnya bergabung dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih, ya Yagura!" kata Sakura yang sedang mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok Sanbi yang kini berwujud menjadi Yagura. Mereka berhasil pergi dari goa terpencil itu dengan bantuan Sanbi dan sekarang mereka sudah mendarat dengan selamat di dataran.

"Anytime," balas sosok itu dengan santai, kemudian Yagura kembali masuk ke dalam _guardian_ _cage_ yang dipegang Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi menuju Sungakure. Kurasa letaknya tidak berada jauh dari sini," kata Jiraiya yang meminta untuk langsung melanjutkan perjalanan. Tentu saja mereka harus mengambil kapal mereka yang ditahan oleh pihak Sunagakure.

"Kuharap mereka tidak menggadaikan kapal itu," celetuk Aoba dengan asal sambil membayangkan kapal milik Hyuuga digadaikan lalu uangnya dipakai buat judi dan mabuk-mabukan oleh para pengawal Sunagakure. Terlintas di otaknya saat para penjaga Suna itu sedang mabuk, muncul Michael yang dengan elitnya bernyanyi lagu judi milik seorang penyanyi terkenal yang bernama beraroma irama. Mendadak wajah pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu berubah jadi aneh dan menatap Michael yang sedang jalan anteng (tumben) dengan tatapan _ilfeel_.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Michael yang menyadari kalau Aoba sedang menatapnya. "Ah, aku tau! Aku ini ganteng, kan?" sambungnya lagi dengan pede sambil nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Aoba tidak bisa merespon apa-apa, dia hanya bisa membatin_ 'Kenapa ada mahkluk senarsis ini di dalam kelompok kami… '._

-ooo-

Mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju pusat kota Sunagakure, tapi di tengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sebuah kendaraan yang berbentuk seperti kapal tapi cara kerjanya mirip kereta api (Note : dataran Suna di luar dari kota itu begitu tandus dan gersang dan hanya ditutupi hamparan tanah serta pasir. Karena itulah pemerintahan Suna menciptakan transportasi agar para penduduknya tidak kepanasan saat melakukan perjalanan. Di dataran Suna itu dipenuhi rel-rel seperti rel kereta api untuk dilalui oleh kendaraan mereka yang bernama _Train_ _express_. Bayangkan saja bentuknya seperti mobil _bus way_ tapi dalamnya kayak kereta dan bisa memuat sekitar 30 orang lebih saja. Jenis kendaraan ini dibagi dua, _train_ _express_ untuk umum dan milik pribadi. Kalau milik umum warnanya _orange_, sedangkan pribadi biasanya hanya memuat untuk 10-15 orang dan memiliki warna putih serta ukiran emas dan biasanya terdapat _symbol_ lambang bangsawan di kiri dan kanannya).

"Heh… Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini." Seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat dengan potongan rambut lurus seleher keluar dari dalam. Dia tampak menyeringai sambil memanggul sebuah pedang yang cukup besar.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, Uchiha dan Namikaze," kata seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut jabrik tanpa _ponytail_ dan memiliki warna rambut senja. Dia berdiri di sebelah pemuda yang pertama keluar tadi.

"Kyaaaa~~ ada Sasuke~~~ " jerit seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di belakang dari kedua pemuda itu sambil memasang muka maniak ke arah Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, ya Sasuke?" pemuda yang pertama tadi menatap Sasuke sambil melemparkan senyuman menghina pada Sasuke.

"Kau kenal mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya setengah berbisik pada Sasuke yang berdiri sedikit lebih di depan darinya.

"Tch… Mereka adalah anak buah Itachi, dan aku sangat tidak menyukai mereka," balas Sasuke yang menampakkan reaksi tidak suka pada ketiga orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kalau kalian ada disini pasti ada Itachi, mana dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan Kusanagi ke arah ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahaha, sayang sekali dia tidak ada disini. Maaf sekali tapi tampaknya kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan karena kami ada urusan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasuke," pemuda berambut biru itu kembali masuk ke dalam _train_ _express_-nya, disusul oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-sama! Mimpiin aku, ya!" sambar Karin dengan tingkat pede melewati batas sambil mengirimkan sinyal cinta pada Sasuke.

"Waa!" Sasuke yang kaget dengan kiriman sinyal cinta Karin (kayak gaya Lee waktu ngirim lope-lope ke Sakura) langsung mundur beberapa langkah tapi kiriman sinyal itu masih mengejarnya.

_Greeb…_

Dengan secepat kilat pemuda berambut hitam ala melawan gravitasi bumi itu langsung nyomot mandolin yang dipegang Michael.

_Duaaagh!_

Dengan gaya ala pemain baseball profesional, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan begitu mendekat langsung dipukulnya kuat-kuat kiriman sinyal cinta itu.

_Tuinnnnnnggggg!_

Kiriman sinyal cinta Karin mental jauh ke negeri antah berantah nan jauh disana. Sasuke langsung memasang pose _peace_ yang diiringi _inner_ Ino dan Sakura yang berteriak 'YAY! HOME RUN!' dengan gaya pemandu sorak.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, ada hubungan apa orang-orang tadi dengan kakakmu?" tanya Jiraiya yang sepertinya tertarik untuk mengetahui mengenai Itachi. Menurut kabar yang dia dapat Itachi anak sulung Uchiha yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Fugaku dan selalu menurut pada pria dingin dan tegas itu. Namun ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau Itachi mengkhianati Fugaku, entah apa yang didebatkan antara ayah dan anak itu, karena semenjak itu kabar Itachi seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Itachi… Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya… Dia… " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya dengan kata-kata yang tidak begitu jelas dan sulit dipahami. Tampak pemuda itu sedikit merenung.

**Sasuke flashback**

_"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara pekikan dari ibunya dari arah ruang keluarga. Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan kepanikan itu bergegas berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._

_"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat ayahynya sedang jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya dan terlihat ada darah yang mengalir dari bagian tubuh itu. Sang ibu juga berada di samping ayahnya sambil menatap marah pada Itachi._

_"Sasuke, jangan diam saja! Cepat lindungi ayahmu!" sang ibu meminta Sasuke untuk lekas melindungi sang ayah yang kemungkinan nyawanya sedang terancam oleh anaknya sendiri._

_Sasuke bergegas berdiri untuk melindungi kedua orang tuanya, meskipun dia bingung dengan kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi dengan berani dia mgneluarkan Kusanagi dan diarahkannya pada Itachi._

_"Kalau kau berani maju, aku akan melawanmu!" kata Sasuke dengan serius, meskipun dia tau kemungkinan untuk menang dari Itachi sangatlah kecil tapi setidaknya dia dapat mengulur waktu._

_"Hmph… Aku tidak berniat untuk melawanmu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi yang kemudian memasukkan kembali senjata pedang miliknya. "Ingat kata-kataku, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati keluarga ini, tapi keluarga ini yang mengkhianatiku!" sambungnya lagi mengatakan sesuatu hal yang benar-benar Sasuke tidak mengerti._

_"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Aku tidak mengerti… Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit frustasi. Perkataan Itachi begitu ganjil dan seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan selama ini._

_"Kalau kau mau tau jawabannya, cari aku… Cari aku dan temukan jawabannya. Sampai saatnya tiba kita bertemu lagi, jadilah kuat Sasuke… " hanya itu kata-kata yang ditinggalkan oleh Itachi. Tak ada penjelasan apa-apa, Itachi hanya menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencarinya._

**End flashback.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke terus berlatih agar dia menjadi semakin kuat agar kelak dia dapat bertemu dengan Itachi dan menemukan jawabannya atas insiden yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Dia sudah bertekad untuk memenuhi tantangan dari kakaknya itu, apapun itu dan bagaimanpun caranya dia harus dapat menemui Itachi dan mendapatkan semua pertanyaannya itu.

"Hey, Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Kita sudah sampai." Jiraya menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk ke dalam kota ramai-ramai begini?" tanya Kurenai yang sedikit merasa ragu kalau mereka dapat masuk ke dalam dengan aman tanpa diketahui. Mereka yang datang dengan jumlah banyak tentu akan terlihat begitu mencolok.

"Lalalalalala~~ " Michael malah udah nyelonong masuk duluan sambil mainin mandolin.

"Hey, tunggu!" Kurenai berusaha mencegah pemuda itu, tapi kelakuan autis Michael malah di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ehehehe, hai nona~~ " Jiraiya yang tadinya serius sekarang berubah jadi om-om genit sambil nyamperin cewek lewat.

"Ji-Jiraiya!" Kurenai juga gagal menghentikan Jiraiya yang sekarang sukses mengekor di belakang dua orang cewek bangsawan.

_"Ah, hewan-hewan yang dijual disana bagus sekali!"_ Hinata ternyata ikut-ikutan kumat. Matanya berbinar-binar sambil menatap penjual hewan keliling yang barusan lewat.

"Hinata-sama aku ikut!" Hana otomatis mengejar gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Itu, kan toko butik dengan _merk_ terkenal yang hanya ada di Sunagakure!" Ino gak kalah autis. Gadis itu menjerit-jerit nista saat melihat sebuah toko baju kenamaan yang ada di ujung jalan. "Aku akan membeli pakaian yang paling bagus yang ada disana!" sambungnya dengan semangat berapi-api. Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah.

"Tidak bisa Ino! Karena aku duluan yang bakalan beli sebelum kamu!" sambar Sakura yang ternyata memiliki minat yang sama dengan Ino.

"Kita lihat saja Sakura!" balas Ino dengan senyuman menantang. Akhirnya kedua gadis itu berlomba berlari menuju toko tersebut. Kurenai semakin _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Huwaaaa… Ada kedai ramen juga disini! Aku datangggggg~~ " dengan tetesan air iler dan perut penuh rasa kelaparan, Naruto bergegas menghampiri kedai ramen yang ada di dekat gerbang kota. Sai terpaksa mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Me-mereka… Mereka tidak ada yang mendengarkanku… " Kurenai langsung pundung di pojokan tembok kota sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah.

-ooo-

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka semua berkumpul kembali dengan Hinata yang akhirnya mendapatkan seekor _baby_ _flying_ _fox_ dengan harga 50.000 ryo, Naruto dengan perut kenyang, Sakura dan Ino yang puas belanja, Jiraiya yang sukses kena gampar dan balik dengan muka suram.

_"Anoo… Ada apa dengan Kurenai-san?"_ tanya Hinata sambil menatap heran pada Kurenai yang jongkok di pojokan sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura suram.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong kemana Michael?" tanya Naruto celingukan mencari-cari sosok pemuda aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Benar juga ya, hanya dia saja yang belum kembali," sambar Reika baru menyadari temennya yang satu itu ilang gak jelas kemana.

"Hoi! Teman-teman!" ternyata baru saja diomongi, pemuda itu sudah muncul dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka semua.

"Kau ini, darimana saja!" Reika langsung memprotes ulah Michael yang kadang suka seenaknya.

"Aku menemukan dimana kapal kita!" balas pemuda itu yang ternyata dia tadi berkeliling mencari keberadaan kapal mereka.

"Kau menemukannya? Ada dimana kapalnya?" Kurenai secara tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali dan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya tadi sudah menghilang.

"Ada di pelabuhan sana! Tapi disekitar kapal dikelilingi oleh penjaga, kelihatannya tidak mudah bagi kita untuk kesana tanpa diketahui." Michael menunjuk sebuah jalan yang mengarah pada pelabuhan Sunagakure. Dia juga menjelaskan mengenai keadaan disana yang dijaga oleh para prajurit yang berada disekitar kapal.

"Kelihatannya, mau tak mau kita akan bertarung dengan mereka… " balas Jiraiya yang kembali serius sambil menopang dagu.

"Kalau kita memaksa kesana dan merebut kapal akan terjadi bentrokan, dan ada kemungkinan akan sulit bagi kita untuk meloloskan diri karena ini wilayah mereka. Bisa-bisa pihak Suna akan mengirim seluruh pasukannya untuk menangkap kita." Kakashi tampaknya memiliki pertimbangan sendiri kalau mereka memaksa untuk menerobos barisan prajurit yang menjaga kapal itu.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kakashi, kita tak mungkin memaksa untuk merebut kapal itu secara terang-terangan," timpal Sai yang setuju dengan pendapat Kakashi.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, kan? Dengan banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kita, hal itu bukanlah mustahil," sambar Kurenai yang sedikit pede tingkat tinggi. Masa mereka yang senior dalam hal bertarung kalah sama prajurit biasa? Apalagi dengan adanya nama-nama besar seperti dirinya, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat kita lakukan dan rebut kapal kita kembali, setelah itu kita segera pergi dari sini!" Naruto dengan gaya yang sedikit _arrogant_ memerintahkan mereka semua untuk langsung merebut kapal tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" Michael berjalan duluan memimpin di depan, menunjukkan dimana kapal mereka berada.

* * *

Sesampainya disana mereka menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari prajurit-prajurit yang tengah berjaga disekitar kapal milik mereka. Kalau dihitung jumlahnya ada sekitar dua puluh prajurit disana.

"Bagaimana? Kita lakukan sekarang?" tampak Kakashi seperti meminta pendapat dari Kurenai.

"Tentu saja, kalian bersiaplah untuk menyelinap kesana dan segera masuk ke kapal," balas Kurenai mengangguk cepat. Setelah itu dia seperti berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir.

"I call upon the wind breeze… Frozen Mist!" wanita itu merapal mantra dengan satu tangan yang seperti membentuk segel kekuatan. Perlahan muncul hembusan angin dingin disekitar mereka, dan tubuh Kurenai dikelilingi oleh asap putih yang seperti kabut dengan tebal menyelimutinya. Setelah itu kabut tebal itu berpindah ke arah prajurit-prajurit yang sedang berjaga itu. Seketika area itu jadi diselimuti kabut yang sangat tebal.

"Kabut apa ini? Asapnya tebal sekali!" spontan para parajurit itu langsung kebingungan dengan munculnya kabut tebal secara tiba-tiba disekitar mereka.

"Tetap berjaga dan waspadalah!" kata seorang prajurit yang tampaknya memegang posisi kapten.

"Baik, kapten Yashamaru!" balas para prajurit itu dengan sigap dan tetap bertahan diposisi mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, ini kesempatan kita untuk menyelinap! Ayo ikuti aku!" Kurenai langsung maju duluan memimpin jalan. Wanita itu menggunakan kekuatan mata merahnya yang berfungsi untuk melihat di dalam kegelapan asap setebal itu sekalipun. Mereka satu-persatu berjalan mengekor di belakang Kurenai dan dengan perlahan mereka memasuki kapal.

-ooo-

Di dalam kapal…

.

.

"Bagus! Kita berhasil masuk ke kapal tanpa diketahui!" Aoba langsung bersorak senang dan langsung menempati dirinya duduk di kursi depan. Dia sudah bersiap untuk kembali mengendalikan kapal.

"Semuanya bersiaplah! Kita akan segera berlayar!" dengan semangat pemuda itu mulai menyalakan mesin dan perlahan kapal itu mulai bergerak ke perairan menjauhi pelabuhan Sunagakure.

"Hey! Kapalnya berjalan kesana!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang menyadari kalau kapal yang sedang mereka jaga mulai bergerak menjauhi pelabuhan.

"Ini gawat!" Yashamaru yang melihatnya langsung mendesis kesal. Dia segera menghubungi bagian pusat mengenai kejadian tersebut. "Tuan Baki, tampaknya tawanan yang ditangkap dari perairan melarikan diri, kami membutuhkan tim pengejar." Pemuda itu segera menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka alami saat ini. Dia meminta agar dikirimkan tim bantuan untuk mengejar kapal tersebut.

.

.

"Nona Temari!" mendadak saja muncul dua penjaga penjara datang menghampiri Temari yang kelihatannya sedang memandang ke arah luar dari towernya berada (Sunagakure punya sebuah tower tinggi dan ruangan Temari berada di atas, dan dari sana dia bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru Sunagakure juga hamparan laut wilayah mereka).

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Temari dengan nada yang sedikit galak dan tegas, membuat nyali kedua penjaga itu menjadi ciut seketika.

"Ma-maaf nona Temari… Para tahanan eksekusi itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Kami benar-benar minta maaf, mohon jangan hukum kami!" salah satu penjaga itu berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di penjara sebelumnya. Dia berlutut bersama dengan rekannya dan tidak berani menatap pada Temari.

"Kalian berdua bodoh!" bentaknya sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal, membuat beberapa kertas-kertas dokumen di atas mejanya berserakan jatuh ke lantai.

BRAK!

Belum lagi masalah selesai, muncul seseorang dari luar yang masuk ke dalam dengan setengah membanting pintu.

"Nona Temari, kami terima laporan kalau para tahanan eksekusi berhasil membawa kabur kapal mereka dan mereka sedang berusaha untuk meninggalkan wilayah perairan Suna!" satu lagi laporan yang sukses membuat Temari geram.

"Cepat siapkan kapal! Aku akan menangkap mereka dengan tanganku sendiri!" gadis itu memerintahkan Baki untuk menyiapkan kapal. Dia bergegas mengambil senjata kipas besar yang menjadi andalannya. Gadis itu membuka jendela ruangan tersebut dan dia melompat keluar menuju pelabuhan.

.

.

"Ini bagus sekali! Kurasa mereka tidak akan mengejar kita!" kata Naruto dengan yakin setelah melihat posisi mereka sudah agak jauh dari Negara Sunagakure.

"Kurasa tidak. Radar menangkap sinyal adanya objek yang menyusul kita dari belakang," kata Aoba sambil menunjuk suatu sinyal yang bergerak menuju arah mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita lolos begitu saja," kata Jiraiya yang langsung pergi ke geladak untuk memeriksa. Yang lainnya segera ikut menyusul Jiraiya.

* * *

Di geladak…

.

.

"Kapal-kapal mereka cepat sekali!" Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat kapal-kapal Sunagakure itu mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memakai teknologi baru untuk membuat kapal mereka jauh lebih cepat dibanding kapal-kapal lain," sambar Sai yang merasa kalau teknologi yang dipakai oleh Negara Sunagakure lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begini, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bisa menyusul kita!" Sakura terlihat begitu khawatir. Dia tidak ingin kalau sampai mereka tertangkap lagi, mengingat disana mereka dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Benar saja, kapal mereka berhasil didahului oleh kapal-kapal Sunagakure yang kini tengah mengepung mereka dari berbagai arah.

"Kalian sudah terkepung! Sekarang kuminta dengan baik-baik agar kalian mau menyerahkan diri!" Temari berteriak meminta Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Menyerahkan diri dan menerima mati? Itu maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, ya! Kami tidak mau melakukannya!" Naruto dengan cepat menepis permintaan gadis itu, karena kembali sama saja dengan mati dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersedia untuk mati.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan kalian… Aku akan mengurusi kalian dengan tanganku sendiri… " entah apa yang mau dilakukan Temari. Gadis itu berdiri di atas pinggiran kapal sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kipasnya.

"Kalian bersiaplah, sepertinya dia ingin menyerang kita." Jiraiya memperingati yang lain untuk mempertahankan diri karena dilihat dari gelagatnya, gadis itu seperti sedang menyiapkan serangan.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau menyerang kita dari sana. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada jarak sejauh itu!" dengan gaya yang keras kepala Naruto meragukan kalau Temari akan menyerang mereka, karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh (kapal Temari berada di belakang sendiri sedangkan kapal-kapal tempur Suna mengelilingi kapal Sakura cs).

"Bodoh! Jangan remehkan gadis itu!" Jiraiya tetap memaksa menyuruh Naruto untuk waspada, karena dia yakin gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Tenang saja! dia kan tidak sehebat itu-" Naruto dengan gayanya yang congkak malah tidak peduli dengan peringatan Jiraiya. Belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya mendadak saja tubuhnya terpental masuk ke dalam kapal.

WUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHH!

Ternyata yang dikhawatirkan Jiraiya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu mengibaskan kipas besarnya dan menciptakan hembusan angis yang sangat kuat! Saking kuatnya kapal-kapal yang ada di depannya ikut bergoyang.

"Tch... Apa-apaan gadis itu!" desis Sasuke yang tidak percaya kalau gadis itu mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu.

Angin besar dan kuat itu akhirnya menerbangkan kapal milik Sakura. Kapal itu terpental cukup jauh ke atas.

"Dengan begini tugasku selesai... Hmm... Siapa itu?" Temari yang merasa puas segera melompat kembali berdiri di depan geladak tapi tatapannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di atas air. Pemuda itu tampak sedang melakukan gerakan merapal mantra.

_Zinnnnnnnnggggg..._

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lubang dimensi ruang di atas. Dimensi itu seperti menelan kapal Sakura yang terpental itu, setelah kejadian itu sosok pemuda tadi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dibawa pergi kemana Sakura dan teman-temannya? Lalu siapakah pemuda yang baru muncul itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Satu-persatu OC yang sudah dikirim akan saia tampilkan. Buat yang ada ide, saran, kritik ataupun pendapat serta mau tanya-tanya soal cerita ini silahkan PM atau lewat review (akan saia usahakan menjawabnya). Bagi yang mau flame tolong sesuaikan dengan content dan yang berguna sedikit, karena di luar itu akan saia delete, dan gak usah spam! Karena percuma akan saia delete lagi. Kalau masih ngotot mendingan kirim PM ke saia dan silahkan curhat.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah memberi dukungan dan review. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	9. Princess From Abyss : New Friend!

A/N : Maaf untuk telatnya update Princess From Abyss, bener-bener maaf m(_)m. Ah, iya sedikit penjelasan lagi kalau masing-masing daerah kekuasaan itu terdiri dari sebuah pulau besar yang dikelilingi kota-kota kecil yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan dari Negara itu. Disini ada OC baru bernama Amakusa Kiryuu, semoga gak jadi bulan-bulanan Michael ataupun Reiki disini hehehe. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, maybe OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Yuki, please enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**(New Friend!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan berhasil membawa kapal mereka dan melarikan diri dari Sunagakure. Tapi pasukan Temari mengejar mereka! Kapal mereka terhempas oleh kekuatan Temari, tapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan mereka.

.

.

BRUKH!

Kapal mereka mendarat dengan telak ke bawah, membuat para penumpang yang di dalamnya terguncang hebat.

"Adu-du-duh! Benjol deh kepalaku!" gerutu Naruto yang sukses nyusruk dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan.

"Rasanya… Sepertinya menguras isi perut… " timpal Sai yang mendadak lari ke depan buat muntah.

"Ya, ampun… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" celetuk Ino yang langsung berdiri untuk mencari tau sekarang ini mereka ada dimana.

Mereka semua segera beranjak ke depan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa!" terlihat ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan sambil menatap ke arah mereka semua. Perawakan pemuda itu begitu rapih dan dewasa. Dia memiliki rambut biru keperakan dengan bola mata berwarna hijau toska. Dia berdiri disana sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa gimana! Gak tau apa kita di dalam pada remuk semua?" sambar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng. Orang kepala dia benjol gede begitu masa dibilang tidak apa-apa.

_Twitch.._

Sebuah kedutan muncul dijidat orang yang menolong mereka itu.

"Kalau mau menolong bisa pakai cara yang lebih lembut sedikit tidak, sih?" Shikamaru ikut-ikutan menimpali. Soalnya gara-gara tadi dia sukses ketimpa Chouji! Bisa dibayangin deh betapa menderitanya dia.

_Twitch twitch…_

"Ah, Hai Amakusa! Seperti biasa ya? Kau selalu menolong dengan cara yang tidak elit!" sambar Michael sambil dadah-dadah nista ke orang yang dia panggil dengan nama Amakusa itu.

_Twitch twitch twitch!_

"Grrrrr! Kalian! Masih mending kutolong! Apa mau kuterbangkan lagi ke dimensi lain?" tampaknya kesabaran Amakusa sudah habis. Dia langsung ngomel-ngomel dengan kepala berasap.

_"Amakusa? Terima kasih sudah menolong kami!"_ kata Hinata yang berjalan ke arah Amakusa sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Hehehehe… Hinata-hime, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja!" balas Amakusa yang malah jadi salah tingkah sambil mesem-mesem gak jelas. Hatinya langsung meleleh begitu melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Amakusa yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

_"Ya! Dia sama seperti Reiki, Michael dan Hana. Dia juga termasuk salah satu ksatria sihir yang mengendalikan kekuatan waktu,"_ jawab Hinata yang menyatakan kalau Amakusa juga merupakan salah satu ksatria sihir.

"Kenalkan, aku Amakusa Kiryuu. Aku salah satu pendamping Hinata-hime!" timpal pemuda itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

_"Kenapa kau juga ikut mencariku Amakusa? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk tetap tinggal?"_ tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena Amakusa juga jadi ikut-ikutan seperti yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hana khusus diperintahkan Neji-sama untuk menjemput Reiki dan Michael kembali. Tapi setelah melihat banyaknya bahaya yang bisa saja melukai Hinata-sama, maka aku memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung," jawabnya dengan muka serius.

"Apa sih? Kok ikut-ikutan juga? Sudah ada kami berdua, Hinata-hime pasti akan baik-baik saja!" kata Reika langsung cemberut mengetahui Amakusa yang juga gak mau ketinggalan ikut mendampingi Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang melarang! Lagipula aku jauh lebih kuat!" balas Amakusa yang gak mau kalah dari Reiki.

_"Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar! Lebih banyak orang akan lebih baik. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian semua ikut!"_ Hinata segera menimpali untuk menenangkan keadaan tegang diantara Reiki dan Amakusa.

-ooo-

Akhirnya mereka semua beristirahat disana, sementara Aoba, Kosetsu dan Izumo mengecek keadaan kapal.

"Kurenai, apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh pada gadis itu?" kata Jiraiya sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang berkumpul dengan para ksatria sihir.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" balas Kurenai yang bertanya balik sambil ikut memandangi Hinata yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang akrab dengan yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, sejak pertama kali bertemu aku merasa ada yang aneh. Pertama gadis itu bisa menguasai bahasa penyihir kuno yang hilang selama beratus-ratus tahun lalu, yang kedua keberadaan para ksatria sihir yang mengelilinginya dan ketiga dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang unik, yang belum pernah kulihat," jawab Jiraiya sambil menyebutkan satu-persatu alasannya kenapa dia bisa menyebut Hinata itu sedikit mencurigakan.

"Itu wajar saja, karena dia adalah murid dari Tsunade-sama, penyihir yang sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan para bangsawan Konoha. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Tsunade-sama sampai mempercayai gadis itu untuk membantu kita dan aku yakin dia sudah meramalkannya." Dilihat dari bicaranya, terlihat Kurenai sudah sangat mempercayai Hinata dan dia berusaha menepis keraguan yang ada pada Jiraiya. "Jujur saja, aku percaya padanya," lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang penuh keyakinan pada Hinata.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

.

.

Aoba, Izumo dan Kosetsu tampak sudah selesai memeriksa kapal dan bergegas menghampiri Jiraiya dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kita masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Jiraiya kepada ketiga ahli kapal itu.

"Tampaknya bagian dalam mesin kapal mendapat kerusakan akibat benturan. Aku takut kita tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan… " jawab Aoba yang menceritakan kondisi kapal yang mengalami kerusakan.

"Kalau begitu cepat kalian betulkan! Aku sudah bosan berlama-lama disini, selain itu bagaimana kalau gadis gila itu datang kemari dan menyerang? Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, kalian harus memperbaiki kapal secepat mungkin!" Sakura dengan cepat langsung memerintahkan ketiganya untuk segera membetulkan kapal mereka.

"Kami khawatir ini akan membutuhkan perbaikan yang cukup memakan waktu nona Sakura, karena sepertinya kerusakan pada mesin lumayan parah," jawab Aoba menerangkan kalau tidak semudah dan secepat itu untuk melakukan perbaikan.

"Ah, kalian bertiga ini payah!" sambar Sakura dengan sedikit ketus.

"Begini saja, selama mereka memperbaiki kapal lebih baik kita pergi ke kota. Tak jauh dari sini ada kota kecil, kurasa kalian bisa beristirahat untuk sementara disana." Amakusa segera menengahi sambil memberi usul pada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus! Siapa tau disini ada pemandian air panasnya dan aku bisa berendam dengan gadis-gadis muda hehehehe!" balas Jiraiya yang kumat lagi sambil cengar-cengir mesum. Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Chouji disini saja. Kami berdua pernah belajar soal mesin, mungkin kami bisa membantu agar perbaikannya bisa lebih cepat," kata Shikamaru yang memutuskan untuk membantu Aoba. Chouji langsung mengangguk menyetujui ide Shikamaru.

"Ya, sudah, terserah kalian saja!" kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia membiarkan kedua penjaga setianya untuk membantu Aoba Cs.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya pergi mengikuti Amakusa yang menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi mereka menuju sebuah kota kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari hutan tempat. Sementara Aoba, Izumo dan Kosetsu tetap berada disana untuk memperbaiki kapal dengan bantuan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

* * *

Sesampainya di kota…

.

.

"Wah, kota disini indah sekali! Meskipun kotanya kecil tapi pemandangannya tak kalah indah dari Konoha!" celetuk Ino yang kelihatannya langsung menyukai kota kecil yang dipenuhi bunga itu.

"Itu karena nama kota ini adalah **Flower** **city**! Kota ini masih merupakan wilayah kekuasaan dari Iwagakure." Amakusa menjelaskan sedikit mengenai kota yang mereka datangi.

"Kurasa kita akan berada cukup lama di kota ini sampai kapal selesai dibetulkan. Lebih baik kita mencari penginapan." Kakashi mengusulkan untuk mencari penginapan, karena berdasarkan pengamatannya mereka akan berada beberapa hari di kota tersebut.

"Aku setuju. Aku juga akan membantu mencari penginapan, kurasa tidak sulit untuk mencari penginapan disekitar sini," timpal Sai seraya mengangguk. Kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan Kakashi mencari penginapan. Yah, pasti tak akan sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan penginapan di kota yang tak terlalu luas itu. Sementara keduanya pergi, yang lain memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di alun-alun kota yang memiliki beberapa tempat duduk.

.

.

"Sakura…Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat!" kata Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura dan melihat wajah gadis itu sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" kilah Sakura sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang menempel di keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tubuhmu panas! Kau sakit Sakura!" balas Naruto yang sedikit memarahi Sakura dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu karena dia sangat cemas pada gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Biar kuperiksa." Kurenai yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura juga. Dia segera memegang kening gadis itu untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Sepertinya kau demam… " gumam Kurenai yang menyatakan Sakura terkena demam.

"Hee? Sakura-chan demam? Kita harus membawanya ke dokter!" sambar Naruto setengah kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura sakit, karena biasanya gadis itu selalu kuat.

_"Aku punya **god** **pill**, mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu."_ Hinata menghampiri Kurenai dan menyerahkan sebuah obat yang dia sebut dengan nama _god_ _pill_. Dia menyuruh Sakura untuk meminum obat itu.

"_God_ _pill_? Ini kan obat yang dibuat dari bunga tujuh rupa yang hanya tumbuh selama 100 tahun sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki obat ini?" tanya Kurenai dengan kaget dan nyaris berteriak saking kagetnya melihat pil tersebut.

_"Ah, sebenarnya itu pemberian dari Tsunade-sama. Dia bilang untuk berjaga-jaga suatu saat nanti,"_ balas Hinata sedikit mengernyit dan mengatakan kalau pil itu pemberian dari sang guru.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil obat itu dari tangan Hinata. "Sakura, ayo kau makan obat ini." Kurenai kemudian beralih pada Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk memakan obat yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Sakura mengangguk cepat dan langsung mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Kurenai dan memakannya.

"Ugh… " setelah meminum obat itu terjadi keanehan pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Sa-Sakura? Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang melihatnya langsung bertanya dengan panik.

"Akh! Dadaku… Terasa sesak… Uhuk-uhuk!" Sakura memegangi dadanya yang dia rasakan begitu sesak. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk dan bernapas dengan susah-payah.

_Blugh… !_

Akhirnya karena tak kuasa menahan sesak di dadanya, Sakura jatuh pingsan di atas tempat duduk dari alun-alun kota tersebut. Semua orang disana langsung panik saat melihat Sakura pingsan terutama Naruto.

"SAKURA! SAKURA BANGUN!" Naruto berteriak-teriak berusaha untuk membangunkan Sakura. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura? Kau pasti berencana untuk membunuhnya, kan?" Naruto akhirnya berteriak marah pada Hinata dan menuduh gadis itu yang bukan-bukan.

_"Ti-tidak… Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa… A-aku hanya mencoba untuk menolong!"_ balas Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan dibentak dan dimarahi seperti itu. Selain itu, Hinata juga takut melihat Sakura yang malah pingsan setelah diberinya obat.

"Hey! Jangan menuduh Hinata-hime seperti itu! Dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu!" celetuk Hana yang secara spontan langsung maju untuk melindungi Hinata. Dia balik memarahi Naruto yang asal tuduh seenaknya.

"Lalu buktinya Sakura pingsan dan keadaannya malah jadi parah setelah memakan obat darinya!" Naruto tetap saja marah-marah sambil menunjuk Hinata yang berada di belakang Hana.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk Hinata-hime seperti itu, ya!" Reika yang merasa kalau tuduhan Naruto sudah berlebihan langsung ikutan maju. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Naruto yang malah melotot ke arah Reiki dan meneruskan aksi tunjuk-tunjukkannya yang kali ini diarahkan pada muka Reiki.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tunjuk-tunjuk!" Reika juga sepertinya semakin memanas merasa ditantang dengan sikap Naruto yang ngeyel begitu.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu sukses bertengkar dijalanan dan menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan melintasi mereka.

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar!" omel Kurenai yang melotot galak pada kedua pemuda itu. Sepintas mata Kurenai seperti menyala terang, membuat keduanya merasa takut dan terintimidasi dengan pancaran mata merah itu. Reiki dan Naruto segera terdiam.

"Hmph!" keduanya saling memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kalian… Jangan bertengkar… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa… " kata Sakura yang sudah kembali tersadar. Gadis itu segera bersandar pada bangku kota.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Iya… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku malah merasa jauh lebih baik, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Naruto… " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega sekali mendengarnya!" Naruto langsung menghela napas lega setelah mendengar dari gadis itu sendiri kalau dia sudah merasa baikan.

"Mungkin karena keringat yang tadi dikeluarkan dari obat itulah yang membuat Sakura sembuh dan membuat demamnya menghilang," timpal Jiraiya sambil bersunggut-sunggut.

"Benar! Cara kerja obat itu yah, memang seperti itu!" sambar Reika yang masih kesal dengan tuduhan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Eheheh… Aku kan tidak tau… Maafkan aku ya, Hinata… Maaf aku sempat menuduhmu tadi." Naruto segera berdiri dan mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakang Hana dan Reika. Pemuda itu meminta maaf pada Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung.

_"Iya… Sudah tidak apa-apa… Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau sangat panik seperti itu."_ Hinata dengan cepat mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau dia mengerti akan sikap Naruto.

"Hah? Hinata-hime kau itu terlalu baik padanya! Paling tidak beri dia pelajaran sedikit!" sambar Reika yang kelihatannya tidak puas kalau Hinata memaafkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Lalu maumu apa? Dia sudah memaafkanku, lagipula siapapun yang berada diposisiku pasti akan bersikap seperti itu! Hinata saja tidak marah dan mengerti!" balas Naruto yang kembali tidak mau kalah.

"Lama-lama dia menyebalkan! Sudah kita pergi saja dari sini!" Hana akhirnya ikutan kesal melihat sikap Naruto. Gadis itu segera menarik Hinata pergi yang di ikuti oleh Reika, Amakusa dan juga Michael yang dari tadi bengong ngeliat pertengkaran mereka.

-ooo-

Tak lama setelah rombongan Hinata memisahkan diri sementara dari Naruto. Sai dan Kakashi muncul menghampiri mereka semua.

"Hey, kami sudah menemukan hotel untuk kita menginap!" kata Sai yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah menemukan hotel di kota itu.

"Aku sudah memesan beberapa kamar untuk kita menginap," timpal Kakashi yang sudah memesan kamar untuk mereka semua.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Naruto dengan cepat segera berdiri dan meminta Sai untuk menunjukkan jalan ke penginapan tersebut.

"Eh? Kemana Hinata dan yang lain?" tanya Sai yang baru menyadari kalau rombongan Hinata tidak ada disana.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka! Nanti juga mereka akan bergabung lagi dengan kita!" balas Naruto dengan cuek. "Ayo, Sai! Tunjukkan jalannya padaku!" katanya lagi dengan santai. Sepertinya dia memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan Hinata serta sikap kasarnya pada gadis itu. Jiraiya hanya menggeleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan Naruto.

* * *

"Si Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Reika yang masih emosi dan tampak kesal. Dia tidak terima kalau Naruto memarahi Hinata seperti tadi apalagi menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tak akan pernah mungkin dilakukan Hinata.

"Aku juga kesal padanya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau bukan karena Hinata-hime, aku sudah memukulnya tadi!" timpal Hana yang ikut-ikutan melepas kekesalan.

_"Sudah! Kalian jangan membahas itu lagi! Naruto melakukan itu karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura, aku mengerti akan sikapnya."_ Hinata berusaha menenangkan keduanya agar tidak terlarut dalam amarah. Dia sangat memaklumi sikap Naruto.

"Huh, kalau Hinata-hime yang meminta aku tak bisa marah lagi!" celetuk Reika yang pada akhirnya mengalah meskipun dia masih kesal tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Hana juga mengambil sikap yang sama seperti Reika. Hinata langsung tersenyum pada keduanya dengan senang.

.

.

Naruto dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah penginapan mungil yang di depannya terdapat banyak meja-meja makan dari kayu dan dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga.

"Huahhhhh! Penginapannya cantik sekali!" seru Ino yang terlihat sangat antusias. Dia berseru dengan gembira sambil melangkah masuk duluan ke dalam penginapan. Gadis itu terlihat sudah tidak sabar. Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya mengikuti gadis itu sambil menghela napas.

"Ah… " Sakura sedikit terhuyung dan tersandar pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang kaget secara reflek menahan tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. "Maaf… " ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan singkat. Naruto yang berada di belakang keduanya langsung memasang wajah cemburu. Jiraiya yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

'_Dasar remaja!' _batin Jiraiya yang geleng-geleng melihat remaja sekarang.

"Nah, ini kunci kamarnya!" kata Kakashi yang selesai melakukan konfirmasi pada petugas penginapan sambil menunjukkan beberapa kunci yang sedang dia pegang. "Ini kunci kamar untuk nona Sakura dan nona Ino." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar bernomor 7 untuk Ino dan Sakura. Dengan sedikit merengut Ino mengambil kunci itu dan dia terlihat tidak keberatan satu kamar dengan saingannya itu. Begitu juga Sakura yang tampak diam saja.

"Ini kunci untuk sisa perempuan yang lainnya," sambung Kakashi sambil menyerahkan kunci nomor 8 yang akan ditempati Kurenai, Hana dan Hinata.

"Lalu ini kunci kamar untukku dengan tuan Jiraiya, Naruto dan Sai." Kakashi tampak menggenggam sebua kunci bernomor 12 di tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Itu berarti sisanya aku harus sekamar dengan Reika dan Michael?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung merasakan perasaan jelek mendadak. Sekamar dengan Reiki tak masalah, tapi kalau dengan Michael? Astaga! Dia bisa stress dadakan kalau lama-lama berdekatan dengan mahkluk gaje itu.

"Yah, begitulah… " balas Kakashi sambil nyengir sedangkan Sasuke memasang tampang bête.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau segera istirahat!" kata Jiraiya yang langsung melengos pergi.

"Aku juga mau langsung mandi air hangat!" sambar Ino yang langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing (kecuali Sasuke yang langsung lunglai). Tanpa semuanya sadari, saat itu ada dua sosok yang mengamati mereka di luar penginapan.

"Kelihatannya mereka sampai kemari? Harga mereka sangat mahal, terutama putri dari keluarga Hyuuga itu," ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang menggunakan masker di wajahnya. Pria itu memiliki mata hijau yang menyala.

"Kita kemari bukan untuk main-main Kakuzu! Tapi kita kemari khusus untuk menangkap gadis itu!" sambar pria yang memiliki rambut putih dengan model rambut sisiran ke belakang. Dia tampak memperingati partnernya akan tujuan utama mereka.

Siapakah kedua orang itu? Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Sakura? Lalu kenapa mereka menginginkan Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

Yuki : Disini ada OC baru dan mungkin OC lainnya akan muncul juga secara bertahap. Terima kasih buat yang masih memberi review pada cerita ini, maaf lama updatenya. Terima kasih buat saran, ide, pendapat serta kritiknya.

Sepertinya cerita ini akan berlanjut pada tahun depan (kecuali Neverland Side Story yang akan saia usahakan untuk terus update), karena menjelang hari natal dan tahun baru banyak yan gharus dikerjakan di keluarga besar. Saia harap kalian masih mau bersabar menunggu cerita dari kami.

.

.

**"Yuki dan Riku mengucapkan terima kasih! Happy X-mas and Happy new year!".**


	10. Princess From Abyss : Sunagakure Hime

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, maybe OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Yuki, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Princess From Abyss  
**

**(Sunagakure Princess)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda bernama Amakusa Kiryuu yang merupakan salah satu dari ksatria sihir pemegang kekuatan dimensi ruang. Mereka semua beristirahat di _Flower_ _city_ sampai perahu mereka selesai diperbaiki.

Sakura yang kelihatannya sedikit kelelahan akhirnya tertidur sendiri di dalam ruangannya. Dalam tidurnya itu dia memimpikan sesuatu.

.

.

**Sakura's dream…**

'_Di-dimana ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ dalam mimpinya Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan bingung. Dia melihat keadaan benar-benar sangat kacau sampai dia tidak bisa mengenali lagi dimana sebenarnya dia berada.

Gadis itu berlari dan berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah hancur. Puing-puing reruntuhan berserakan dimana-mana dan mayat-mayat bergeletakan dimana-mana. Dia juga melihat banyaknya korban yang sedang terluka disudut-sudut jalan, suara tangisan dan jeritan pilu dari anak-anak terdengar dari segala penjuru, membuatnya hatinya merasa sangat miris.

Sakura yang takut dengan situasi seperti ini segera terjatuh. Dia berlutut sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hawa dingin menyelusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat suasana semakin mencekam dan menakutkan.

'_Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?' _tanyanya yang bisa merasakan betul suasana di dalam mimpi itu seperti sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar nyata.

"HEI, NONA! CEPAT MENGHINDAR!" ada seseorang yang meneriakinya dari samping lorong jalan. Sepertinya orang itu berusaha untuk menyuruhnya menghindari sesuatu.

Sakura mencoba melihat sosok orang yang meneriakinya tepat berada di samping dirinya. Dia melihat wajah pria yang memakai pakaian perang itu begitu panik. Dia terus-menerus melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk menyingkir. Sakura kembali menoleh ke depan untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang ditakuti oleh pria itu. Lalu...

_Jleb…_

Begitu Sakura menoleh ke depan ada sebuah anak panah yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Sakura terkejut, bukan karena anak panah itu mengenainya, tetapi akan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan benar-benar nyata. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Seketika lututnya menjadi lemas seperti kehilangan tulang untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dari prajurit tadi yang berlari ke arahnya.

'_Sakit… Dadaku sakit sekali… Apakah aku akan mati?'_ Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya merasakan luka itu benar-benar nyata, gadis itu bahkan menangis.

**Sakura's end dream.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sakura? Sakura!" Kurenai terlihat sedang membangunkan Sakura dan dia sedikit cemas saat melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Hah… !" Sakura akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah ketakutan dan ada air mata yang mengalir cukup deras dari mata kirinya. Dia terbangun dan menyadari kalau kejadian tadi hanya mimpi, lalu dia beralih menatap Kurenai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi… " gumam gadis itu sambil menghela napas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai yang menyadarkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan kehadiran Kurenai di dalam ruangannya.

"I-iya… Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja… " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan membelai sebagian rambut panjangnya ke depan.

"Oh, baguslah. Kukira kau masih merasa sakit." Kali ini giliran Kurenai yang menghela napas lega, karena dia pikir Sakura masih demam. "Sakura, kalau bisa kau cepat bersiap-siap, karena hari ini aku akan melatihmu untuk menggunakan kekuatan dari para _guardian_," kata Kurenai yang berniat untuk mengajarkan Sakura menggunakan kekuatan sihir agar lebih terkontrol.

"Baiklah, Kurenai-san! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" balas Sakura yang dengan cepat segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kurenai sedikit tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu bersemangat, setelah itu dia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**Di luar…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Huaaaaah… Pagi di tempat ini sangat indah sekali!" kata Ino sambil menikmati pemandangan di depan penginapan yang juga memiliki aneka ragam bunga yang menghiasai penginapan tersebut.

"Kota yang cantik, bunga yang indah dan udara yang sejuk, lalalala~~ " tak jauh darinya terlihat Michael yang sudah absen ditengah kerumunan bunga dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

'_Heh… Ternyata dia juga ada disini… ' _batin Ino dalam hati sambil memasang tatapan aneh melihat Michael disana lagi bersenandung gak jelas.

"Eh, ada nona Ino! Nona Ino, kemarilah!" Michael melirik sesaat dan mendapati sosok Ino tengah berdiri memperhatikannya. Dengan riang gembira pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya memanggil-manggil Ino.

'_Pura-pura tidak lihat saja, ah… '_ kata Ino dalam hati dengan malas dan langsung melengos pergi dari situ.

'_Loh kok pergi begitu saja?'_ tanya Michael dalam hati yang bengong melihat Ino ngeluyur begitu saja.

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada dua sosok yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari balik semak-semak yang ada di kebun itu.

"Kau lihat gadis yang tadi, Kakuzu? Gadis berambut pirang itu, apakah dia sasaran kita?" tanya Hidan sang pengintai kepada partnernya yang dia panggil Kakuzu itu.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari sang partner. Pemuda berambut putih itu sedikit kesal dan menoleh ke sampingnya dan dia malah mendapati sang partner sedang menghitung duit dengan khitmatnya.

"Kau itu mahkluk sial! Kukira kau mendengarkanku bicara!" gerutu pemuda itu dan langsung menjambret semua uang yang sedang dipegang Kakuzu.

"Jangan kau pisahkan diriku dengan istri-istriku!" Kakuzu yang tak rela kehilangan sang istri (aka duitnya) langsung menjambret sang istri kembali sebelum ternistai oleh tangan penuh darah (dalam artian yang sebenarnya) milik Hidan.

Akhirnya kedua pengintai gagal itu malah grasak-grusuk berduaan di dalam semak. Hal itu menarik perhatian Michael yang menyadari adanya sesuatu yang aneh. Michael segera berjalan mendekati semak-semak tersebut.

_Sreeek… Sreeek…_

Michael membuka semak-semak itu dan mendapati dua orang aneh tampak seperti sedang 'bermesraan' disana.

"Errr… Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya pemuda itu yang melihat Hidan serta Kakuzu dengan tatapan aneh. Tampaknya Michael sukses salah duga dan sudah berpikiran yang iya-iya mengenai dua orang aneh itu.

"Hah?" tanya Hidan sedikit heran melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh Michael. Sesaat dia melirik dirinya sendiri dan Kakuzu. "Gyaaaa! Minggir dari tubuhku maniak uang!" akhirnya Hidan menyadari kenapa dia ditatap dengan aneh. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut putih itu melempar Kakuzu yang berada di atasnya.

"Dasar sial! Ini semua salahmu, setan uang sialan!" umpat Hidan yang segera berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya dan menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menempel. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi dengan langkah kesal dan Kakuzu segera mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan Michael hanya melihat keduanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

"Aaah! Bosan sekali! Lebih baik aku melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Chouji disana!" kata Ino yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat perkembangan kapal yang sedang diperbaiki.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan riang masuk ke dalam hutan tempat dimana kapal mereka berada tanpa menyadari adanya tiga sosok yang mengintainya dari kejauhan. Dua sosok pemuda yang tadi sebelumnya mengintip di penginapan dan satu sosok lain yang merupakan sosok dari gadis Sunagakure yang mengejar mereka.

Ino yang tidak menyadari dirinya menjadi incaran terus saja berjalan tanpa waspada, hingga pada akhirnya dia mulai merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Kresek… Kresek… !_

Terdengar suara aneh dari balik semak-semak. Ino segera menoleh ke belakang dan menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

'_Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya? Seperti ada yang mengikutiku… '_ katanya dalam hati yang menjadi gelisah tiba-tiba. Ino langsung kembali berbalik dan langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat memasuki hutan dan setelah sosoknya menghilang dari arah belakangnya keluar dua orang pria dari balik semak-semak tadi yang ditatap Ino.

.

"Heh… Kami tau kau ada disana! Keluarlah!" kata pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Hidan itu sambil menatap ke salah satu sudut pohon yang tak jauh dari dirinya berada.

_Tep… _

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Dari balik pohon itu keluar sosok seorang gadis yang sedang membawa kipas besar di belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi yang cukup sedang dengan model rambut yang sedikit unik (kalau tak mau dibilang lucu ataupun aneh) karena rambutnya dikuncir menjadi empat bagian (Temari disini pakai baju waktu dia nolongin Shikamaru waktu dalam pengejaran Sasuke).

"Seorang gadis, eh?" tanya Hidan yang sedikit terkejut karena yang keluar ternyata sosok seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik. Dia pikir awalnya, sosok yang ikut membuntuti adalah sosok laki-laki.

"Kalau tidak salah dia adalah putri dari Sunagakure _kingdom_, namanya adalah Sabaku Temari." Kakuzu sepertinya langsung mengenali sosok gadis tersebut yang merupakan seorang putri bangsawan dari kerajaan Sunagakure.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Hidan yang kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang putri sepertimu di tempat ini? Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya lagi yang kali ini ditujukan pada Temari sambil setengah mengejek.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian," balas Temari dengan gaya cuek dan langsung membalikkan badan, berniat untuk mengejar Ino yang tadi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke hutan.

"Hey, hey kau lihat itu Kakuzu? Dia meremehkan kita!" kata Hidan yang sepertinya tidak terima dicuekin sama Temari. Dia langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Temari dengan kesal.

"Lalu apa maumu?" balas Temari yang akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan kembali berbalik kepada dua pria itu.

"Kau itu sudah mengganggu wilayah teritorial kami tau! Selain itu sikapmu kurang ajar sekali! Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran sedikit tuan putri!" balas Hidan yang langsung menyiapkan sabit besarnya.

"HEYAAAAAH!" pria berambut putih itu dengan sigap maju dan menyerang Temari yang masih berdiri santai di depannya.

_Traang… !_

Temari yang melihat serangan Hidan langsung menyambutnya dengan sigap. Dia langsung menangkis serangan sabit milik Hidan dengan Kipas besarnya (oke, kipas Temari pinggirannya terbuat dari besi yang kuat jadi dia nangkisnya pake pinggiran kipasnya itu).

"Heh… Rupanya kau seorang putri yang kuat… " Hidan menyeringai saat melihat serangannya mampu ditangkis oleh Temari. Tampaknya dia menikmati pertarungan ini.

Temari menggunakan tangan yang satu lagi untuk memegang kipas besarnya dan bersamaan dia mendorong Hidan. Hidan yang terdorong langsung melompat salto ke belakang dan setelah itu dia langsung berdiri tegap kembali.

"Serangan berikutnya aku tak akan main-main!" katanya seraya menopang sabit besar itu pada bahunya. Hidan kembali melesat menerjang Temari.

.

Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah leher Temari yang langsung dihindari gadis itu. Temari merunduk ke bawah menghindari serangan dari Hidan. Temari tak diam saja, sambil merunduk dia berusaha menyerang Hidan dengan kipasnya. Diayunkan kipasnya ke arah kaki Hidan dan pemuda itu langsung melompat tinggi dan berputar ke belakangnya Temari.

"Kena kau!" kata Hidan yang sekarang berada di belakang Temari dan kembali mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah gadis itu. Temari yang memang sudah mengetahuinya segera berbalik dengan cepat dan dengan satu hentakan dari kipasnya dia menciptakan angin besar yang mengarah pada Hidan.

_WUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH!_

Angin besar itu menerjang Hidan dan tumbuhan disekitar hutan tersebut. Hidan berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang diterjang angin besar dengan menancapkan sabitnya ke tanah dengan kuat dan segera berpegangan pada sabit itu.

ooooo

**In other place…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di tempat yang berbeda di hutan itu terlihat Hinata sedang bersama Reika, Michael, Amakusa dan Hana. Kelima orang itu menyadari adanya suatu keanehan saat melihat pergerakan hewan-hewan di hutan serta angin yang berbeda disekitar mereka.

"Ini bukan gerakan angin yang biasanya… " kata Amakusa saat melihat angin kencang yang menerpa pepohonan yang ada di tempat mereka.

"Sepertinya terjadi pertarungan tak jauh dari sini." Reika segera berdiri sambil memandang ke atas langit dan menunjuk beberapa ekor burung yang berterbangan seperti ketakutan.

"_Apa salah satu dari teman kita?"_ tanya Hinata yang langsung gelisah.

"Tidak tau… Tapi ada baiknya kita tak ikut campur," balas Reika sedikit cuek dan langsung duduk kembali pada posisinya.

"_Aku akan pergi mencari."_ Hinata bergegas berdiri untuk mencari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan kami ikut!" sambar Hana yang langsung ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu!"_ jawab Hinata yang mengijinkan para ksatrianya untuk ikut bersama dirinya.

.

.

Disisi lain pertarungan antara Hidan dan Temari menjadi semakin seru saja. Tubuh Hidan kini berubah menjadi aneh setelah meminum cairan merah dari dalam botol. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang berbeda tetapi kekuatannya menjadi berlipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Hidan terus melancarkan serangan demi serangan kepada Temari dan sejauh ini Temari selalu berhasil menangkisnya. Tetapi serangan Hidan semakin bertambah kuat saja dan Temari mulai sedikit kewalahan. Bahkan kekuatan angin yang dia gunakan sekarang seperti sudah tidak berefek apa-apa lagi pada pria itu.

'_Dia menjadi lebih kuat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya… '_ kata Temari dalam hati sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada Hidan.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mulai lelah tuan putri… Mau menyerah?" tanya Hidan yang kembali meremehkan Temari sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan sombong!" balas Temari yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hidan yang menganggap enteng pada kemampuannya. "Keluarlah Kamaitachi!" Temari menggigit ujung pada ibu jarinya lalu darah yang keluar dari ibu jarinya itu dia goreskan pada kipas besarnya yang sekarang sudah dia buka.

_Poof!_

Dari kipasnya itu muncul mahkluk yang berbentuk seperti musang berwarna putih yang langsung terbang melayang cepat ke arah Hidan sambil memegang sebuah sabit yang ukurannya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh mahkluk itu.

'_Jurus pemanggilan? Hebat juga gadis itu.'_ Kakuzu yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan dari jauh itu sempat memuji kemampuan Temari dalam hati. "Hidan! Menghindarlah! Itu bukan jurus biasa!" Kakuzu langsung meneriaki Hidan untuk waspada pada jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Temari.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" balas Hidan yang langsung menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

'_Dasar bodoh! Dia tidak waspada!'_ Kakuzu berdecak dalam hati melihat Hidan yang terlalu santai menghadapi Temari. Kakuzu yang melihat Hidan lengah langsung melakukan tindakan cepat. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dimana dari dalam tubuhnya keluar empat bayangan hitam raksasa yang berlompatan keluar.

'_A-apa itu?'_ Temari terbelalak kaget melihat empat sosok raksasa yang keluar dari dalam tubuh pria itu. Dua dari mahkluk itu langsung menyerang Kamaitachi yang dipanggil Temari sedangkan yang dua lagi langsung menerobos untuk menyerang Temari.

'_Tidak mungkin! Aku harus menghindar!'_ Temari yang menyadari posisinya dalam bahaya langsung menghindar secepat mungkin. Salah satu dari mahkluk itu melancarkan tonjokan yang sangat cepat dan dari tangannya terdapat aliran listrik. Temari dapat menghindarinya tapi dia tidak dapat lolos dari serangan monster lain di sebelahnya. Sebuah kepalan tangan yang sangat keras seperti batu karang itu berhasil menghantam Temari. Gadis itu terlempar cukup jauh beberapa meter.

Temari yang terkena pukulan tersebut langsung merintih pelan sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang kemungkinan besar tulangnya sedikit bergeser. Kesempatan ini tentu saja digunakan oleh Hidan untuk menyerang Temari yang masih berada dalam posisi jatuh tersebut.

_Craaashh… ! _

Tanpa terduga serangan Hidan tertahan oleh seseorang yang datang tepat waktu menolong Temari.

"Ah… Kau… " Temari cukup terkejut pertolongan datang dari orang yang sama sekali tak terduga. Di depannya berdiri sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan warna rambut indigo. Dia menahan serangan Hidan dengan telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan segel pelindung (bayangkan jurus Hinata ini dengan posisi dimana dia memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang seperti pada ujian chuunin waktu dia lawan Neji dan dari telapak tangannya itu muncul lingkaran besar dengan simbol Yin dan Yang sebagai dinding pelindung).

Selain Hinata, ada Reika, Michael, Amakusa juga Hana yang mengelilingi Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka semua siap menyerang kalau kedua orang itu berani maju.

'_Gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang aneh… '_ kata Kakuzu setelah melihat jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. "Hidan, kita mundur!" Kakuzu akhirnya menyuruh Hidan untuk mundur.

"Apa kau bilang? Mundur? Jangan bilang kau takut menghadapi mereka? Mereka itu hanya serangga! Aku tak mau mundur begitu saja! HEEAAAAH!" Hidan tampaknya tidak sependapat dengan keputusan Kakuzu. Pemuda itu langsung melakukan serangan kembali yang sengaja dia arahkan pada Hinata.

_Craaassshhh… !_

Benturan kembali terjadi dan kali ini hentakannya jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Hidan mendecih kesal melihat serangannya kembali tertahan.

"REFLECTO!" Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya dan dengan sekali serangan dia berhasil menghempaskan Hidan kebelakang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Gadis itu sepertinya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar! Lebih baik kita mundur dulu!" Kakuzu langsung memarahi Hidan karena tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sekali lagi dia menyuruh Hidan untuk mundur.

"Ck! Baiklah, aku tau!" balas Hidan yang segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Kalian dengar, kami akan datang lagi dan saat itu tak aka nada ampun untuk kalian semua!" kata pemuda itu yang langsung mengacungkan sabitnya ke arah Hinata dan yang lain sambil bersumpah. Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang di dalam kegelapan bersama dengan partnernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Hinata yang langsung beralih menatap Temari di belakangnya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Temari.

"Tak perlu basa-basi!" balas Temari yang menepis tangan Hinata dan langsung berdiri sambil memegangi bahu kirinya. "Aku kemari untuk menangkap kalian, tapi kali ini aku berhutang jadi kubebaskan kalian semua. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar menangkap kalian!" katanya lagi sambil berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

Disisi lain Sakura sudah memulai latihannya bersama dengan Kurenai. Gadis itu berlatih untuk memfokuskan kekuatan sihirnya agar dia mampu mengendalikan para _guardian_ yang berhasil dia dapatkan. Lalu kapal yang sedang diperbaiki oleh Aoba dan yang lainnya sudah menampakkan kemajuan. Sementara itu Temari yang berjalan sambil menahan sakit mulai merasakan efek dari jurus Kaimatachi yang seharusnya tidak dia keluarkan. Dia berjalan tanpa arah sampai akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh tepat dimana Shikamaru berada. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Setelah cukup lama gak update karena kependeing liburan akhirnya fic ini bisa update juga. Semoga aja masih ada yang baca dan menunggu hehehe. Disini saia tegaskan Hinata sedikit berbeda dari Hinata yang biasanya. Saia harap sikap Hinata yang mungkin OOC akut (?) tidak membuat yang baca menjadi mual dan benci sama dia. Semoga selanjutnya saia bisa update Princess From Abyss seperti semula (tiap hari minggu). Untuk pairing sepertinya ini fic pertama saia dengan banyaknya pairing yang bertebaran *lirik warning*. Tapi pairing disini tidak akan langsung jadi karena mereka akan mengalami proses dan semoga para pembaca berkenan dengan bagian romancenya nanti.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca cerita ini semoga bisa menghibur akhir pekan kalian. Untuk saran, ide, kritik ataupun pendapat silahkan kirim lewat review ataupun PM dan yang mau tanya-tanya soal cerita juga silahkan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	11. Princess From Abyss : The Plan!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, maybe OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to Yuki, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(The Plan!)**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Temari yang bertarung melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu terluka di bahunya dan dia ditolong oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sakura menjalani latihan bersama dengan Kurenai agar dia mampu mengontrol dan menguasai kekuatan para _guardian_. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan mereka selanjutnya?

"Ya ampun Shikamaru, dia itu putri Suna yang ingin membunuh kita, kan?" Ino yang melihat Shikamaru membawa Temari tampak keberatan dan langsung memprotesnya.

"Aku tau! Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya di sana saja dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini!" jawab Shikamaru yang merasa kasihan dengan Temari.

"Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak mau tau!" Ino langsung memasang wajah cemberut karena protesnya tidak di indahkan oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Iya-iya, kau tenang saja. Dia akan menjadi tanggung jawabku!" balas Shikamaru yang langsung membawa Temari ke dalam kapal untuk diobati.

"Dasar keras kepala… " gumam Ino dengan kesal.

"Kau cemburu Ino?" sambar Chouji yang sedang makan sambil melirik Ino.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih, Chouji? Aku tidak cemburu! Siapa juga yang mau sama laki-laki pemalas dan tidak bisa diandalkan seperti Shikamaru? Lagian aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kan kalau incaranku itu kalau tidak Sasuke yang si Naruto itu!" jawab Ino langsung memberikan pembelaan dan berkacak pinggang di depan Chouji.

"Aku juga tidak bilang Shikamaru! Aku tadi hanya bertanya apa kau cemburu, itu saja… " balas Chouji dengan santai sambil memasukkan satu suapan besar _sandwich_ yang tersisa. "Ah, aku masih lapar! Tambah lagi ah!" Chouji akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Ino yang kesal disana.

* * *

**At inn…**

**.**

Disaat semua orang sudah terbangun dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, Naruto masih terlihat sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Ya ampun… Hey, mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu?" Sai yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Naruto, ayo bangun! Naruto cepatlah bangun!" Sai yang gemas karena Naruto tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya menyeret pemuda itu dari tempat tidurnya sampai dia terjatuh.

DUGH!

Naruto terjatuh cukup keras dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang mendarat ke bawah terlebih dahulu.

"Adu… Duh… Duh!" Naruto akhirnya terbangun sambil mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku masih mau tidur, Sai!" omel pemuda itu sambil merajuk dan kembali tiduran di bawah.

"Tuan Jiraiya menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu! Dia ingin melatihmu sekarang!" jawab Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu mau bangun kembali.

"Latihan?" begitu mendengar kata latihan, mata Naruto langsung membulat. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau Jiraiya-sensei mau mengajakku latihan!" dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung bangun dan lari ke kamar mandi. Sai yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

o0o

**Di halaman belakang inn…**

**.**

Sakura dan Kurenai sudah memulai latihan mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi baru sebentar latihan saja Sakura sudah merasa kelelahan. Dia tak pernah menyangka menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang begitu besar dapat menguras tenaganya seperti ini.

"Sakura, apa kau mau istirahat dulu?" tawar Kurenai menyuruh gadis itu untuk istirahat sebentar, karena dilihatnya gadis itu sangat kelelahan.

"Ti-tidak usah… A-aku masih sanggup untuk me-melakukannya… " balas Sakura yang masih bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan latihan. _'Aku harus bisa dan tak boleh menyerah begini saja… '_ katanya dalam hati sambil mengingat mimpi yang dia alami semalam.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan sedikit lagi. Tapi kalau kau sudah merasa benar-benar tidak kuat, kau harus mengatakannya padaku, mengerti?" Kurenai setengah menghela napas kecil melihat betapa kerasnya kemauan Sakura.

"Iya, aku mengerti!" jawab gadis itu sambil mengangguk cepat. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan latihan.

.

.

"SAKURAAA-CHAAAAN!" begitu melihat Sakura mata Naruto langsung berbinar. Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan menggangguku Naruto! Aku sedang mencoba untuk konsentrasi!" balas Sakura sedikit ketus yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikanmu semangat!" Naruto tetep ngotot mau kasih semangat ke Sakura yang kelihatannya malah membuat gadis itu merasa risih dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Aargh! Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu! Kau itu berisik sekali sih!" Sakura akhirnya menghentikan latihannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja dari sana.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan? Ayo kita latihan sama-sama! Sakura-chan!" Naruto malah bengong ngeliat Sakura ngeluyur ninggalin dia tanpa sadar kalau gadis itu pergi gara-gara ulahnya sendiri. Saat Naruto mau mengejarnya, Jiraiya langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Sepertinya Sakura itu tidak suka kalau kau ada didekatnya. Lebih baik kita segera latihan!" kata Jiraiya sambil geleng-geleng melihat Naruto yang masih aja nekad untuk mendekati Sakura, padahal sudah jelas-jelas gadis itu tidak menyukainya.

"Tapi, sensei… Aku kan mau latihan sama Sakura!" balas Naruto yang tetep maksa mau ngejar Sakura.

"Dengar ya, Naruto. Kalau kau mau berhasil dalam mendekati Sakura, kau harus buktikan dulu kalau latihanmu berhasil. Setelah itu dia pasti akan tertarik dan mau berlatih bersama denganmu!" kata Jiraiya yang langsung memakai kata-kata manis sebagai taktik untuk membujuk Naruto.

"Benar juga! Kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan giat! Tolong yah, Jiraiya-sensei!" pada akhirnya Naruto kemakan omongan manis Jiraiya dan dia mau latihan. Jiraiya langsung menghela napas lega, dengan begitu dia gak perlu repot-repot ngejar si Naruto kayak biasanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam kapal…

.

Di dalam kapal Temari akhirnya sadar juga. Gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melihat kesekeliling yang begitu asing baginya.

"Dimana aku?" gumam gadis itu dengan pelan sambil beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan sekali masuk ke dalam dan mendapati gadis yang ditolongnya itu sudah sadar, bahkan dia sudah mampu berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya. _'Dia gadis yang tangguh… '_ pikir Shikamaru yang tak menyangka kalau Temari bisa pulih dengan cepat.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya gadis itu yang kini menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil mengamati pemuda itu. Temari merasa pernah melihat Shikamaru sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu ingat.

"Ternyata putri Sunagakure punya ingatan yang buruk yah… " balas Shikamaru setengah tersenyum meledek pada Temari. "Apa kau lupa kapal dari Konohagakure yang kau serang?" sambung Shikamaru mencoba mengingatkan Temari kembali.

"Ah, kalian orang-orang Kohoa itu!" akhirnya Temari ingat juga dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya yang dia serang. "Lalu mau apa kau? Apa kau yang membawaku kemari dan menangkapku?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memperkuat penjagaannya dari Shikamaru.

"Kau ini gadis yang tidak tau berterima kasih!" balas Shikamaru dengan sebal saat melihat Temari yang berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. "Aku itu menemukanmu pingsan di hutan dan membawamu kemari untuk diobati!" dengus pemuda itu sambil melirik piring kecil yang tadinya berisi pil obat yang tentu saja sudah dia berikan pada Temari.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru, Temari langsung bersikap biasa dan lebih tenang. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya saja dari raut wajahnya gadis itu tampak sedikit menyesal karena sempat berpikir buruk mengenai Shikamaru yang ternyata malah menolongnya.

"Sigh… Kalau kau sudah baikan, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini karena aku tak mau kena masalah. Bisa repot nanti aku!" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil melirik Temari yang kini terlihat agak kesal, mungkin karena perkataan Shikamaru yang terdengar kurang bersahabat.

o0o

Sementara itu Hinata pergi ke _inn_ untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Saat sedang berjalan dia kebetulan bertemu Kurenai yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Kurenai-san… ?" _gadis itu menyapa Kurenai yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Ah, Hinata… Kau kemana saja?" balas Kurenai yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"_Ah, maaf kalau kami pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa… " _jawab Hinata yang merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa… " Kurenai hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Kurenai-san kenapa? Kulihat wajah anda begitu gelisah… Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu… "_ tanya Hinata secara langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tampaknya gadis ini jauh lebih tertarik mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kurenai sehingga rencananya untuk melihat Sakura tertunda.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mengenai Sakura… " balas Kurenai yang terlihat sedikit ragu untuk bercerita kepada Hinata.

"_Eh? Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa dia sakit lagi?"_ tanya Hinata lagi kali ini dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Ah, bukan itu. Dia sudah sembuh total dari demamnya kok! Hanya saja ada hal lain yang mengganjal dipikiranku… " Kurenai segera meralat perkataan Hinata dan menyatakan kalau Sakura sudah benar-benar sembuh dari demamnya.

"_Kalau begitu karena apa?"_ tanya Hinata penasaran dan menatap Kurenai dengan serius.

"Ini masalah latihannya… Aku tak mengerti, harusnya mudah bagi Sakura untuk memusatkan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi tampaknya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti… Tidak berbakat… " akhirnya Kurenai menceritakan juga apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Semua karena dia melihat kemampuan Sakura yang benar-benar di bawah rata-rata untuk menggunakan sihir. Bahkan seorang anak kecil di Negara mereka saja masih jauh lebih baik dibanding Sakura dalam mengontrol kekuatan.

"_Mungkin kekuatannya itu perlu dibangkitkan oleh sesuatu? Biasanya selalu begitu, kan? Seseorang baru bisa menggunakan kekuatan sebenarnya saat mereka terdesak… "_ kata Hinata yang menerka-nerka apa alasannya sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hinata! Kau memberikanku ide!" Kurenai tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis berambut indigo itu. Wajah Kurenai yang tadi muram tampak cerah seketika.

"_I-ide? Ide apa, Kurena-san?" _tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat sikap Kurenai persis bunglon yang suka berubah-rubah.

"Kita akan membuat Sakura dalam keadaan terdesak!" jawab Kurenai yang kini sedang menggebu-gebu sambil memamerkan seringai licik, bikin Hinata merinding melihat sisi Kurenai yang satu ini.

"_A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Kurenai-san… "_ balas Hinata sambil menatap bingung, apa sih yang ada di otak Kurenai saat ini.

"Tenang saja, tak usah khawatir! Aku punya rencana saat ini! Baiklah, saatnya mencari Jiraiya dan yang lainnya!" Kurenai bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tapi dia malah ngacir sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah otakmu yang mungkin bermasalah… " _gumam Hinata dengan pelan yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri karena sudah berbicara yang bukan-bukan mengenai Kurenai. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas dan berjalan keluar inn menyusul Kurenai, karena dia penasaran rencana apa sih yang dipikirkan wanita bermata merah itu.

* * *

Di hutan…

.

Di dalam hutan terlihat Aoba, Izumo dan Kosetsu tengah beristirahat, begitu juga Chouji yang sedang menikmati cemilannya sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Tak lama terlihat Shikamaru yang berjalan dari dalam kapal. Ino yang melihat pemuda itu keluar segera menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru!" Ino memanggil Shikamaru sambil setengah berlari kecil. "Bagaimana dengan gadis Suna itu? Apa dia sudah bangun? Kalau sudah bangun kau harus cepat menyuruhnya pergi! Aku tak ingin kita kena masalah! Kau masih ingat, kan kalau dia hampir membunuh kita semua?" belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab apa-apa, Ino langsung berbicara panjang lebar dan membuat Shikamaru menjadi malas seketika. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas sesaat setelah Ino berhenti bicara. Dia heran apakah semua wanita itu memiliki kemampuan bicara seperti robot? Atau mereka terlahir dengan kemampuan bicara yang sangat luar biasa?

"Shikamaru! Hey, kau dengar tidak yang kubicarakan tadi? Cepat suruh dia pergi dari sini sebelum kita mendapat masalah!" Ino yang melihat Shikamaru seperti melamun langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga," sambar Temari yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang membuat Ino kaget setengah mati. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa-apaan dia, bikin kaget saja! Selain itu dia seenaknya sekali pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang terima kasih!" Ino baru berani menggerutu pas Temari udah jauh, sedangkan Shiakamaru langsung geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan Ino sambil bergumam 'Dasar cewek!' yang sayang sekali kedengeran sama Ino dan membuatnya harus menerima _deathglare_ dari cewek berambut _dirty blonde_ itu.

.

.

Sementara itu Kurenai sekarang lagi asik berbicara sama Jiraiya dan mengeluarkan semua rencana nistanya untuk Sakura. Hinata yang melihat kedua sensei itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Ide bagus, aku setuju!" kata Jiraiya sambil manggut-manggut. Setelah itu Jiraiya dan Kurenai memanggil Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan juga Sai untuk berkumpul.

Mereka semua berembuk sambil membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka laksanakan. Tampak semuanya setuju kecuali Hinata yang merasa kalau Kurenai dan yang lain sedikit berlebihan.

"_A-apa kalian tidak berlebihan dengan semua rencana ini?"_ kata Hinata yang sedikit tidak yakin dan merasa mereka semua terlalu berlebihan.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kok! Lagipula ini semua demi keselamatan Konoha dan mungkin dunia!" balas Kurenai dengan cepat dan merasa apa yang mereka lakukan semuanya demi keselamatan Negara dan apapun caranya Sakura harus mampu menggunakan kekuatannya.

"_Kalau begitu terserah kalian saja… "_ kata Hinata yang menyerah dan memilih untuk tak berdebat.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, Sai cepat beritahukan ini pada Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, ya!" sambar Naruto yang sangat bersemangat sekali dengan rencana ini. Sai mengangguk cepat dan langsung segera pergi.

"Hinata, kau juga segera beritahukan mengenai rencana ini dengan teman-temanmu yang lain." Jiraiya juga meminta Hinata untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Reika dan yang lainnya sekaligus mengajak mereka semua untuk bekerja sama. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan langsung pergi untuk mencari yang lain.

Kira-kira seperti apakah rencana yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka akan berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan Sakura?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cerita ini yang kepending cukup lama bisa saia update. Saia akan usahakan untuk kembali update seperti semula bila keadaan Riku sudah semakin membaik. Terima kasih buat yang selalu membaca cerita ini dan memberikan dukungan.

Saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke review atau mau tanya-tanya soal cerita silahkan PM. Semoga cerita yang sedikit ini bisa menghibur yang membaca.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	12. Princess From Abyss : Failed!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Failed!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Kurenai memiliki rencana untuk membangkitkan kekuatan terpendam Sakura agar gadis itu benar-benar menjadi penyihir sejati seperti dengan apa yang sudah diramalkan. Lalu, apakah rencananya berhasil dan dapat mengembalikan kekuatan Sakura?

.

.

Sakura yang sudah tidak ada _mood_ untuk latihan akhirnya segera kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu hanya tidur-tiduran saja tanpa melakukan aktifitas yang berarti dan untuk beberapa kali dia tampak menghela napas sambil memikirkan latihan sebelumnya yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan keberhasilan. Dia jadi merasa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya sampai kekuatan itu sulit sekali dikeluarkan atau metode Kurenai mengajar tidak cocok dengannya.

"Sigh… Kenapa semuanya harus aku? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadi orang lain… " gumam gadis itu dengan pelan sambil merenungi takdirnya yang harus memikul sebuah beban Negara yang dia sendiri merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalankannya meskipun dia sudah berusaha. Sakura ingin sekali hidup seperti gadis normal tapi tampaknya hal itu hanya jadi khayalan saja karena pada kenyataannya dia kini sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari kekuatan dari para _guardian_.

.

"Kurenai… Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Jiraiya sekali lagi pada wanita berambut hitam ombak itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku! Aku sudah mengatur semuanya!" balas Kurenai yang sudah tampak yakin sekali dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. Tak lama Kurenai mengeluarkan jurus kabut asap yang menjadi andalannya.

Seketika ruangan tersebut diselimuti oleh kabut tebal, bukan hanya itu, tetapi kabut tersebut meluas sampai ke seluruh penjuru dari _Flower city_. Tampaknya Kurenai benar-benar sangat serius dengan rencananya yang satu ini dan dia sangat berharap rencana ini bisa berhasil.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi muncul kabut begini?" tanya Sakura dengan heran saat menyadari ruangannya tertutup oleh kabut yang cukup tebal.

Gadis itu mulai panik dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk keluar tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ino, Hinata! Kalian berdua kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura tak bisa menutupi rasa cemasnya lagi ketika kedua temannya datang dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mereka berdua seperti habis dikejar-kejar sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Sakura kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" kata Ino yang langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? Lalu kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

"Pasukan Sunagakure mengetahui keberadaan kita disini dan mereka mengepung kota ini dengan sihir kabut! Sekarang yang lain sedang bertarung dengan paasukan Suna! Mereka semua sangat tangguh!" jawab Ino sambil berlari turun untuk keluar dari _Inn_. Tapi tentu saja yang diceritakan oleh Ino hanyalah karangan yang sudah dibuat oleh Kurenai untuk membohongi Sakura. Tampaknya Ino berhasil membuat Sakura percaya padanya.

o0o

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berhasil keluar dari _Inn_ tanpa hambatan dan tepat di depan _Inn_ ada jebakan lain yang menunggu Sakura. Di tengah kabut tersebut dapat terdengar suara gesekan pedang.

"Apa kalian dengar itu? Seseorang sepertinya sedang bertarung disana!" kata Sakura yang dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara gesekan pedang tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah tengah-tengah kabut.

"_Jangan! Terlalu berbahaya kalau kita kesana!"_ kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengambil peranan. Dengan cepat tangan Sakura kembali ditarik, tapi kali ini oleh Hinata yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke tengah-tengah kabut tersebut.

"Hinata benar, Sakura! Kita harus kembali ke kapal! Mungkin yang lainnya juga sudah ada yang disana!" sambar Ino yang menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi ke kapal karena disanalah jebakan terakhir sudah disiapkan untuk Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh dua temannya itu. Mau tak mau gadis itu mengikuti langkah Ino dan Hinata menuju hutan. Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh sosok tubuh Sai yang tergeletak di jalan. Sakura tentu saja panik melihat Sai seperti itu.

"Sai! Sai apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung memangku kepala pemuda pucat itu. Dia tampak begitu lemah, sekiranya begitulah yang dilihat Sakura mengenai kondisi Sai saat ini.

"Ka-kalian… Ce-cepat pergi dari sini! Te-tempat ini sudah dikepung… Pasukan Suna datang untuk menangkap kita… Pe-pergilah… " kata Sai dengan terbata-bata yang tentu saja dibuat-buat olehnya agar tampak meyakinkan. Sebenarnya saat itu Ino ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras melihat betapa meyakinkannya _acting_ Sai saat ini.

"Tidak! Kami juga akan membawamu!" Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dan dia langsung berusaha untuk menggotong Sai agar pemuda itu bisa ikut bersamanya.

"Sudahlah… Jangan dipaksakan… Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi… Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum pasukan-pasukan itu menemukan kalian… " untuk mendramatisir keadaan Sai sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke tanah dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap pergi.

"Tidak! Mana bisa pergi meninggalkanmu begini!" Sakura tampaknya sangat keras kepala dan tetap tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kita harus mencari yang lainnya untuk membantu Sai!" kata gadis itu sambil menatap pada Ino dan Hinata, berharap kedua gadis itu sependapat dengannya.

.

"Tampaknya kita tak berhasil membuat Sakura takut… " kata Kakashi sambil melirik Jiraiya dan yang lainnya yang sedang mengamati dari balik kabut tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku! Kalian tenang saja aku pasti akan berhasil!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dengan yakin kalau dia pasti akan berhasil.

Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu maju mendekati Sakura untuk melakukan bagiannya bersandiwara.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat pergi, pasukan Suna sedang mencari-carimu!" Naruto langsung menegur Sakura dan memperlihatkan ekspresi paniknya agar Sakura yakin terhadapnya kalau pasukan Suna memang benar-benar sedang mengepung mereka.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura yang masih berat untuk meninggalkan Sai disana.

"Sai menjadi urusanku, aku yang akan melindunginya! Sekarang pergilah sebelum mereka mendekat kemari!" balas Naruto yang langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mendorong gadis itu menjauhi Sai.

Sakura yang sepertinya akan beranjak dari situ tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh sebuah anak panah yang melesat cepat dan mengenai tubuh Naruto tepat di bagian dada pemuda itu. Seketika Naruto yang tadi masih berdiri tegap langsung roboh.

"Na-Narutooo!" Sakura kembali panik. Dia berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu dan langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kini terbaring tepat di sebelah Sai.

"Tidak… Ini tidak mungkin… Naruto… Naruto ayo cepat bangun!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang kini telah dibasahi oleh cairan merah.

"Sa-Sakura… Cepatlah pergi se-sebelum mereka datang… Ha-hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami… Pe-pergilah!" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk memaksa Sakura segera pergi dari sana.

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!" sambar Ino yang sudah tidak sabaran dan sedikit bosan melihat sandiwara Naruto yang terlalu didramatisir.

" … Aku akan pergi… Maafkan aku… Naruto… Sai… Selamat tinggal!" akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan berbisik lirih pada Naruto dan Sai. Setelah itu dia pergi mengikuti jejak Ino dan Hinata menuju hutan.

* * *

Ketiga gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dan sepanjang pelariannya Sakura melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dan semuanya menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi karena hanya dialah satu-satunya harapan mereka dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin bertekad untuk bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Berkali-kali dia berharap agar kekuatannya kembali tapi sampai sejauh ini belum ada hasilnya.

Sakura berlari sepanjang jalan sambil menagis. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya. Dalam hati dia benar-benar tak bisa percaya dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi secara mendadak seperti ini. Semua orang yang dikenalnya gugur dalam pertarungan. Orang-orang yang selama ini selalu kuat ikut bersamanya. Ino dan Hinata hanya melirik Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari belakang mereka. Hinata menatap tak tega dengan Sakura sedangkan Ino malah tersenyum kecil sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti kalau dia tau semua ini hanya sandiwara.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai juga di kapal. Tapi sayang disana Sakura melihat yang lainnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Sakura kembali ketakutan dan dia berjalan mendekati Aoba (tentu saja dia turut dalam sandiwara ini).

"Kita terlambat… Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu disini… " kata Hinata sambil melihat kesekeliling dimana kru kapal sudah melakukan perannya untuk bersandiwara pura-pura mati.

'_Mereka benar-benar bagus sekali!'_ batin Ino yang tertawa-tawa lucu dalam hatinya melihat akting Aoba dan yang lainnya, terutama Shikamaru yang benar-benar tergeletak tak bergerak. Dia berani jamin kalau Shikamaru itu beneran tidur.

"Teman-teman… " Sakura berkata dengan lirih dan kembali meneteskan air mata karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semua ini.

Tapi sayang sekali karena terjadi hal di luar rencana, karena pada saat itu muncul Kakuzu dan juga Hidan yang ternyata masih berada di kota tersebut. Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. Lalu dengan secepat kilat Kakuzu menangkap ketiga gadis itu dengan tali-tali yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu.

_Sreeet… Sreeeet… Sreeeet… !_

Tali-tali itu mengikat tubuh ketiga gadis itu dan belum sempat ketiganya mereka bereaksi, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sudah menghilang di tengah tebalnya kabut. Tentu yang ada disana langsung panik seketika atas kejadian yang tak terduga dan begitu cepat terjadinya itu.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan segera menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bangun karena sandiwara mereka gagal.

"Kita harus laporkan ini pada yang lainnya!" sambar Aoba yang langsung bergegas berlari menuju kota.

o0o

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

Sementara itu Kakuzu dengan dibantu oleh Hidan membawa kabur Hinata, Sakura dan juga Ino. Mereka sepertinya berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan kota tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Kakuzu! Untung saja kita tidak jadi langsung pergi dari sana!" kata Hidan yang sepertinya cukup senang mendapatkan tangkapan besar untuk kali ini.

"Benar! Kita harus segera melapor pada Pein!" balas Kakuzu sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Pein yang sepertinya menjadi pemimpin mereka.

Disisi lain Aoba dan yang lain langsung melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tentu saja kali ini giliran Kurenai yang panik dan khawatir. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi dia dan yang lainnya segera berpencar ke seluruh sudut kota untuk mencari, siapa tau mereka masih berada di dalam kota.

Akhirnya setelah mereka berpencar dan melakukan pencarian selama tga puluh menit, Sakura dan yang lain tetap saja tak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah dibawa pergi keluar dari kota ini," kata Jiraiya yang mulai berasumsi.

"Kita harus segera menyusul mereka sebelum terlambat!" sambar Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kami juga tak bisa membiarkan Hinata-hime diculik!" timpal Reika yang sama bersemangatnya dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami tetap dsini saja… Perbaikan kapal sebentar lagi akan selesai, sayang kalau dibiarkan begitu saja." Aoba sepertinya memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga dan memperbaiki kapal bersama Kosetsu dan Izumo.

"Kalau begitu urusan kapal kami serahkan pada kalian!" kata Naruto yang mempercayakan keadaan kapal sepenuhnya pada Aoba, Kosetsu dan Izumo. Setelah itu Naruto dengan yang lainnya bergegas pergi untuk mencari Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang diculik itu.

Apakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sebelum Hidan dan Kakuzu sampai ke tempat Pein?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Saia akan mencoba untukkembali update seperti semula yaitu tiap akhir pekan. Maaf kalau chapternya malah jadi pendek, tapi chapter depan akan saia usahakan untuk jauh lebih panjang dari ini. Saia tak bisa berkomentar banyak, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan penulisan dan mungkin pairnya juga belum muncul kembali.

Kritikan, masukan, pendapat atau mau tanya-tanya silahkan kirim PM ke saia dan terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. Saia mendidekasikan semua tulisan saia untuk semua yang suka membaca dan bagi mereka yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saia.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	13. Princess From Abyss : Konoha Intention!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Konoha True Intention!)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya rencana yang dibuat oleh Kurenai gagal total karena Sakura benar-benar diculik dan ini benar-benar gawat! Terlebih lagi Hinata dan Ino juga jadi ikutan diculik! Sekarang Naruto dengan yang lainnya pergi keluar dari _flower city_ untuk mencari keberadaan tiga gadis itu, apakah mereka akan berhasil?

.

.

Saat ini Hidan dan Kakuzu berada di sebuah desa yang berjarak sekitar 12km dari _flower city_. Keduanya memutuskan untuk istirahat disana sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Baik Hidan dan Kakuzu merasa cukup aman dan yakin sekali kalau tak ada satupun yang akan mengejar mereka. Sementara itu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terkurung di dalam sebuah kamar. Ketiga gadis itu ditutupi oleh karung dengan keadaan tubuh yang terikat erat. Tapi untungnya Hinata yang memiliki kemampuan _magic_ mampu melepaskan diri dari ikatan-ikatan tali tersebut.

"_Akhirnya bisa lepas juga… "_ kata Hinata yang bisa membebaskan dirinya dari ikatan tersebut. Untuk sesaat gadis berambut panjang itu menghirup udara segar. _"Baiklah, saatnya membebaskan Sakura dan Ino!" _Hinata kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas melepaskan Ino dan Sakura yang juga terikat di dalam sebuah karung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino dan Sakura sudah bebas…

"Fiuh… Terima kasih, Hinata!" kata Ino yang setidaknya bisa bernapas lega karena sudah dapat bebas dari karung yang pengap tersebut.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" Sakura yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya bergegas berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan berusaha membukanya tapi sayang sekali, tampaknya pintu kamar tersebut terkunci. "Gawat, pintunya tak bisa terbuka!" keluh gadis itu sambil tetap mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan mendorongnya, tapi sia-sia karena pintu tersebut sepertinya memang sengaja dikunci untuk mengurung mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir dengan situasi seperti ini.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita pergi lewat jendela?"_ sambar Hinata memberi usulan sambil berjalan ke arah jendela yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka saat itu.

"Apa? Lewat jendela? Kau sudah gila! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Ino dengan cepat langsung melancarkan protes pada usulan Hinata. "Lihat saja, terlalu tinggi! Kita bisa jatuh!" sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah dan memang letak tempat mereka berada sekarang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi. Kemungkinan besar mereka berada di lantai dua atau tiga.

"Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain, Ino! Kau mau kita ditangkap oleh orang-orang aneh itu lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita dibunuh? Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya?" sambar Sakura dengan cepat dan mulai sedikit menakuti Ino agar gadis manja itu tidak kebanyakan protes.

"Huh, ya sudah!" akhirnya Ino mau tak mau menyetujui ide untuk melarikan diri lewat jendela tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat kemari!" Hinata ternyata sudah berdiri sejak tadi di dekat jendela. Gadis itu sudah membuka jendela kamar yang tak terkunci itu dan bersiap untuk melompat dari sana. Sakura dan Ino segera menghampiri Hinata.

o0o

Ketiga gadis itu melompati jendela tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak diketahui oleh kedua orang penculik mereka yang entah sedang berada dimana. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berhasil keluar lewat jendela tanpa terluka, dan begitu sampai di bawah mereka segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang memang banyak terdapat disekitar sana.

"Kurasa mereka tidak ada di sekitar sini, ayo cepat pergi!" kata Sakura sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat keadaan sekitar dan yakin kalau keadaan disana aman.

Dengan cepat ketiga gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati dan berusaha keluar dari wilayah tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak beruntung karena ketiga gadis itu menabrak tubuh seseorang.

BRUKH!

"Aw… !" Sakura meringis sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena menabrak seseorang.

"Heee… Lihat siapa disini? Sepertinya kami beruntung bisa bertemu kalian disini. Berarti kami tak perlu susah-susah berkeliling mencari kalian lagi!" kata sosok yang ditabrak Sakura sambil berdiri dan menyeringai melihat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan takut.

"Karin! Juugo! Kemarilah kalian!" pemuda itu memanggil kedua orang temannya untuk mendekat.

Tak lama muncul Karin dan Juugo kehadapan mereka. Karin terlihat menyeringai saat melihat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata ada disana.

"Wah, wah lihat ada siapa ini? Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita bawa dia kehadapan Itachi!" balas Karin yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lalu mau diapakan dua orang lainnya?" tanya Juugo sambil menatap tajam pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Biarkan saja mereka! Kita tak ada urusannya dengan mereka. Ayo pergi!" Suigetsu akhirnya menyuruh Karin dan Juugo meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino. Mereka akhirnya pergi dengan membawa Sakura, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

"Hinata, kita harus bagaimana? Mereka membawa Sakura pergi!" Ino baru bisa buka suara ketika ketiga orang itu sudah benar-benar pergi menjauhi mereka. Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"_Aku juga tidak tau, Ino… Kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini dan mencari Naruto serta yang lain!"_ balas Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Tapi dia yakin kalau mereka pergi menemui Naruto dan yang lain, pasti akan ada cara untuk menolong Sakura. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi keluar dari kota.

Kedua gadis itu segera berlari cepat menuju gerbang kota, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau di depan gerbang kota itu mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, Sai, Jiraiya dan Kurenai.

"Hinata! Ino! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurenai yang akhirnya bisa juga bernapas lega setelah melihat keadaan kedua gadis itu yang sepertinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura yang tidak ada diantara Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura… Sakura ditangkap oleh tiga orang aneh… Dia dibawa untuk menemui Itachi!" jawab Ino takut-takut saat melihat Naruto yang melotot kepadanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kalian membiarkan Sakura dibawa pergi?" tanpa sadar Naruto jadi memarahi Ino dan Hinata karena tak bisa menjaga Sakura.

"Naruto jaga emosimu! Kita tidak boleh menyalahkan Ino dan juga Hinata!" Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan emosi Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak meledak-ledak.

"Maaf… " Naruto merunduk karena tanpa disadarinya dia jadi bersikap berlebihan.

"Tadi kau bilang Sakura dibawa untuk menemui Itachi?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Ino untuk memastikan lagi apa yang dikatakan Ino benar.

"Iya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang kita temui saat di Sunagakure!" Ino mengangguk cepat dengan yakin. Dia yakin tak salah ingat, mereka adalah anak buahnya Itachi yang waktu itu pernah mereka temui.

"Celaka kalau begitu… Kurenai, kau ikut aku! Kita akan menyusul mereka. Kemungkinan kereta yang barusan keluar dari kota adalah mereka!" kata Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba saja meminta Kurenai ikut dengannya. Dia curiga dengan kereta kuda yang belum lama melintas keluar dari gerbang kota.

"Aku ikut!" sambar Naruto cepat dan langsung menarik ujung baju Jiraiya.

"Tidak usah! Kau disini saja dengan Sai dan menjaga Ino serta Hinata! Sasuke dan yang lain sebentar lagi pasti akan menyusul kemari. Kami pergi dulu, ayo Kurenai!" Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan Sai untuk tetap berada disana sambil menunggu yang lainnya datang. Setelah itu Jiraiya bergegas pergi bersama dengan Kurenai.

Beberapa menit setelah Jiraiya dan Kurenai pergi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tiba di tempat.

"Aku melihat Jiraiya dan Kurenai pergi ke arah sana dengan terburu-buru, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kakashi yang memang dari kejauhan melihat Jiraiya dan Kurenai seperti berlari mengejar sesuatu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, lebih baik kita susul mereka sekarang!" balas Naruto yang segera berlari untuk menyusul Jiraiya dan Kurenai. Yang lain hanya bisa angkat bahu dengan bingung dan akhirnya mengikuti Naruto pergi.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

.

Sementara itu Sakura kini tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda dengan kawalan ketat dari Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. Kedua tangan gadis itu di ikat dan matanya juga ditutup oleh kain hitam yang bertujuan agar Sakura tidak bisa mengenali jalan dan menghapal jalan tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kereta tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion megah yang berada di tengah hutan dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Suigetsu segera menarik Sakura turun dan menyeret gadis itu berjalan ke arah Mansion tersebut, sementara Karin dan Juugo mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah berada di halaman mansion tersebut, Suigetsu membuka penutup mata hitam tersebut dan melepaskan ikatan tangan pada Sakura.

"Di-dimana ini?" tanya Sakura dengan heran sekaligus takjub menatap mansion megah yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ayo cepat jalan!" balas Suigetsu yang mendorong Sakura dengan agak kasar, mengingatkan gadis itu kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa takjub, karena dia sekarang sedang diculik dan kemungkinan besar dirinya sedang terancam bahaya. Sakura mau tak mau terpaksa menurut.

Sakura menapaki sebuah lorong panjang dalam diam. Dia tak berani berbicara banyak. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup dengan sangat kencang mengingat kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan anak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah sangat terkenal di Negara Konoha. Ada perasaan takut juga penasaran, kira-kira seperti apa sosok Itachi yang ramai dibicarakan itu karena aksinya menentang keluarganya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai… Masuklah," kata Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap menjadi lebih tenang. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Meskipun ragu Sakura terpaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat begitu gelap itu.

_Tap… Tap…_

Sakura berjalan perlahan di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Selamat datang putri Sakura!" terdengar sebuah suara di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dan perlahan ruangan tersebut mulai terang. Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat jelas ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang di ikat kebelakang dan dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah. Jubah yang sama seperti yang dipakai oleh dua orang yang menculiknya.

"Kau… Apakah kau… Itachi?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu apakah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar Itachi.

"Senang sekali ternyata putri Sakura bisa mengenaliku. Benar sekali, aku adalah Itachi," balas Itachi yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat seringai tipis di wajah pemuda bermata merah itu.

"Itachi, sebenarnya kenapa kau menyuruh orang untuk membawaku kemari? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kenapa Itachi mengincar dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan pemuda itu dari dirinya? Apakah ini semua ada kaitannya dengan _guardian_?

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya dan kenapa mereka mengirimmu untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari _guardian_," jawab Itachi yang sepertinya mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang selama ini ditutupi oleh pihak Konoha dan sepertinya pemuda itu mengetahui niat tersembunyi dari pihak Konoha.

"Kebenaran… Mengenai apa?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak saja firasatnya jadi tidak enak. Dia merasa apapun yang disampaikan oleh Itachi bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Tujuan dari Konoha yang sebenarnya kalau mereka berniat untuk memulai perang dengan menggunakan _guardian_ dan kekuatanmu," jawab Itachi membuat Sakura begitu _shock_ mendengarnya. Apakah benar Konoha berniat untuk memulai perang, makanya dia disuruh melakukan perjalanan untuk mengumpulkan para guardian yang sebenarnya akan dijadikan alat perang saja? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rasanya dia tidak mau percaya dengan kata-kata Itachi.

"Aku tau kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, tapi kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada ayahmu tercinta, tuan Hiashi Hyuuga… " balas Itachi yang dapat menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Pemuda itu seperti sengaja memanas-manasi Sakura untuk pergi menemui Hiashi.

"Suigetsu, masuklah!" setelah itu Itachi memanggil Suigetsu masuk ke dalam. Pemuda yang bmemang masih menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut segera masuk sesuai dengan panggilan Itachi.

"Kau bisa mengantar Sakura pergi dari sini karena urusan kami sudah selesai," katanya yang menyuruh Suigetsu untuk membawa Sakura pergi kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Tanpa banyak berkomentar Suigetsu segera membawa Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Hidan dan Kakuzu tampak kebingungan karena tiga orang tawanan mereka berhasil meloloskan diri! Sekarang kedua orang itu sedang berkeliling mencari-cari. Tentu mereka tak mau disalahkan oleh Pein dan yang lebih parahnya mereka mendapat hukuman.

"Sialan! Kemana perginya mereka? Kita sudah mencari hampir di setiap sudut kota tapi belum juga berhasil kita temukan!" gerutu Hidan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Katakan saja otaknya sudah benar-benar stress akut.

"Kau berisik Hidan!" omel Kakuzu yang merasa kesal mendengar gerutuan Hidan sepanjang jalan.

"Apa kau tau posisi kita sekarang, Kuzu? Pein bisa marah besar kalau tau kita menghilangkan tawanan!" balas Hidan sambil menjerit frustasi, sedangkan Kakuzu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Tapi jeritan Hidan mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang membuat Kakuzu mengernyit heran.

"Kakuzu… Kurasa aku bisa menyelamatkan kita dari amukan Pein," kata pemuda berambut putih itu sambil menatap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran yang menjadi ciri khasnya dan gadis itu membawa kipas besar. Sudah dapat dipastikan dia adalah Temari, putri dari Negara Sunagakure.

"Kau serius, Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu yang setengah tak yakin dengan rencana temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kakuzu! Kau ikuti saja apa kataku!" balas Hidan yang menyuruh Kakuzu untuk tidak kebanyakan protes dan mengikuti apa yang direncanakannya. Akhirnya kedua pria itu berlari dengan cepat mendekati Temari yang belum menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengintai dirinya.

o0o

Sementara itu Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak bersama yang lainnya untuk menyusul Jiraiya dan Kurenai yang mengejar kereta kuda yang dicurigai ada Sakura di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu Sakura dijalan.

"SAKURAAA!" Naruto langsung saja berteriak dan menghampiri gadis itu begitu melihat sosok Sakura tengah berjalan sendirian di pinggiran jalan.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu yang begitu mencemaskan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… " balas gadis itu dengan suara lemah.

"Apa benar kau bertemu dengan Itachi?" sambar Sasuke menyela pembicaraan. Jujur saja, dia memang sangat penasaran apa Sakura memang bertemu Itachi? Kalau itu benar dia harus tau dimana Itachi sekarang.

"Semuanya… Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Ada suatu hal yang perlu kuketahui disana! Jadi, ijinkan aku kembali ke Konoha, aku mohon!" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, melainkan gadis itu menyatakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Konoha dan mencari tau apakah yang dikatakan oleh Itachi benar? Apakah memang benar kalau Konoha sebenarnya berniat untuk memulai perang? Dia harus tau, makanya dia harus kembali ke Konoha dan bertanya langsung pada ayahnya.

"Sakura… Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" balas Naruto yang sepertinya mendukung keputusan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _guardian_-nya?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengingatkan betapa pentingnya perjalanan mereka untuk mencari para _guardian_ tersebut. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kita harus menunda untuk urusan itu… " balas Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mantap untuk kembali ke Konoha dan mengkesampingkan urusannya dalam mencari _guardian_.

"Kurasa kita tak bisa menunda untuk hal itu putri Sakura. Ingat, kita melakukan hal ini untuk melindungi Konoha. Aku takut kalau kita menunda pencarian ini, maka akan terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan," samabr Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak setuju kalau Sakura menunda-nunda waktu. Kelihatannya Kakashi mencoba mencegah Sakura agar tidak kembali ke Konoha.

"Untuk urusan itu serahkan saja padaku dan Hinata. Kami bisa menggantikan Sakura untuk mencari para _guardian_ tersebut." Ternyata Kurenai bersedia untuk mencari _guardian-guardian_ tersebut bersama dengan Hinata. Hinata juga mengangguk setuju dengan ide Kurenai.

"Benarkah itu, Kurenai-san? Aku benar-benar tertolong! Kurenai-san… Hinata… Terima kasih!" Sakura tentu senang mendengar kabar ini. Kurenai dan Hinata ternyata benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke Konoha!" sambar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi bersama dengan Hinata," kata Amakusa sambil melirik para _knight_ lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan. Rombongan Sakura pergi kembali ke Konoha sementara Hinata, Kurenai beserta para ksatria pergi melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari para _guardian_. Kebenaran apakah yang akan didapati oleh Sakura dan kawan-kawan? Benarkah semua ucapan Itachi mengenai rencana Konoha yang sebenarnya? Lalu, apakah Hinata dan Kurenai sanggup mencari kekuatan _guardian_ tanpa Sakura?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Waduh, maap pending ini kelamaan... Sedikit kelupaan, tapi semoga masih ada yang menunggu untum membaca cerita ini. Sepertinya romancenya belum begitu terasa ya... Yosh! Saia akan berusaha untuk adegan romance dan pair! Untuk setiap masukannya akan saia terima dengan baik, pendapat dan juga kritik (saia tidak menerima flame norak!).

Baiklah, sekali lagi saia ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca cerita ini dan semoga kalian semua terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	14. Princess From Abyss : Kumogakure Village

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Kumogakure Village)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk mengetahui kepastian yang sebenarnya, apakah semua yang dikatakan Itachi itu semua benar? Sementara Kurenai, Hinata beserta para _Sorceress of knight_ melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari kekuatan para _guardian_.

**Konoha Kingdom…**

Sakura kini sudah berada di Konoha kembali. Entah mengapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak semenjak dia mendapatkan kabar dari Itachi. Dia benar-benar takut, takut kalau yang dikatakan Itachi adalah benar dan dia hanya dijadikan alat untuk mencari para _guardian_ itu.

Setelah sampai berada di pusat kota, Sakura bergegas menuju Hyuuga _mansion_ yang menjadi tempat kediamannya bersama dengan yang lain.

Kembalinya Sakura ke rumah membuat semua orang disana heran dan bertanya bingung, apalagi gadis itu datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedikit marah.

"Sakura, aku minta saat bicara dengan ayahmu, kau bisa bersikap tenang. Jangan emosi dulu, kau mengerti? Karena biar bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan Itachi belum tentu benar. Bisa jadi dia hanya ingin mengacau." Jiraiya sudah menasehati Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura bertemu dengan Hiashi. Dia tak ingin terjadi kekacauan ataupun pertengkaran yang tidak berguna nantinya. Dia meminta gadis itu agar bisa bersikap dengan kepala dingin.

"Akan aku usahakan," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Dapat terdengar kalau gadis itu benar-benar sedang emosi dari nada suara dia bicara.

Mereka kini berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ke ruangan kerja Hiashi, dimana pria berusia 40 tahunan itu sering menghabiskan waktunya disana. Sepanjang lorong banyak pelayan yang menyapa Sakura dan tak seperti biasanya, Sakura hanya membalas mereka semua dengan datar tanpa senyum, membuat semua pelayan heran dengan sikap nona muda mereka.

"Ah, Ayame. Apa ayahku ada di dalam?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Ayame keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya pelayan itu habis melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya.

"Tuan besar Hiashi ada di dalam bersama dengan tuan Fugaku Uchiha," jawab Ayame yang menjelaskan kalau saat ini Hiashi, ayah Sakura sedang kedatangan tamu besar dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Ayame terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum pada pelayan sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona muda." Ayame segera mengundurkan diri dari sana, meskipun saat itu dia sedang merasa heran kenapa Sakura begitu cepat kembali dari perjalanannya, terlebih lagi wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat serius tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi Ayame tidak mau terlalu larut ikut campur, dia bergegas saja pergi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu dulu sampai urusan ayahmu selesai?" tanya Sai yang merasa kurang etis kalau mereka tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dan langsung menodong Hiashi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar dapat menyinggung pria itu.

"Masalahnya sudah tidak bisa ditunggu lagi, Sai! Aku harus masuk sekarang dan menanyakan segala kebenarannya!" Sakura kelihatannya sudah tak bisa sabar menunggu. Dia nekad masuk ke dalam, yang lain mau tak mau mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan Sakura dan yang lainnya?" tanya Fugaku pada Hiashi. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sakura benar-benar melakukan perjalanan itu dan mendapatkan para _guardian_ yang mereka cari.

"Kakashi sudah memberi kabar kalau mereka sudah mendapatkan dua _guardian_. Kau tenang saja, kita bisa mengandalkan gadis itu," jawab Hiashi yang ternyata menyuruh Kakashi diam-diam untuk menjadi mata-mata dan sebagai pengirim pesan untuknya mengenai perkembangan perjalanan mereka.

_Krieeeeet… ! _

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Ayah!" dari balik pintu itu muncul Sakura beserta rombongannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya Sakura tampak marah.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" kedatangan Sakura yang mendadak itu membuat Hiashi maupun Fugaku sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi gadis itu datang disaat mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting mengenai rencana mereka.

"Bukankah kau bilang anakmu sedang melakukan perjalanan, Hiashi? Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini sekarang?" tanya Fugaku pada Hiashi yang merasa telah dibohongi sambil menatap geram pada pria berambut panjang itu.

"Itu benar… Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan mencari _guardian_… Tapi aku kembali kemari karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," sambar Sakura dengan cepat dan langsung menatap serius pada sang ayah. "Aku ingin tau, apa benar kalau sebenarnya Konoha merencanakan untuk memperluas wilayah dan memulai perang? Makanya aku disuruh untuk mencari _guardian_ karena para _guardian_ itu akan dijadikan alat untuk bertempur?" tanya Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu. Rasa keingintahuannya sudah tak dapat dia pendam lama-lama lagi dan dia harus tau semua kebenarannya. Dia sudah bosan selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui semua kejadian di Konoha, untuk kali ini dia ingin melangkah maju dan mencari tahu sendiri.

Hiashi dan Fugaku sama-sama terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai sasaran itu dari Sakura. Mungkin saat ini keduanya sedang mempertanyakan hal yang sama, yaitu darimana Sakura bisa mengetahui hal itu semua.

"Sakura… Kau dapat berita itu darimana?" tanya Hiashi mencoba mencari informasi siapa yang mengatakan berita itu pada Sakura.

"Itachi… Aku mengetahuinya dari Itachi Uchiha," jawab Sakura kalau dia mengetahui semua itu dari Itachi.

"Itachi? Maksudmu, kau bertemu dengan Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang tampak begitu _shock_ setelah mendengar nama Itachi disebut.

"Iya… Kami sempat bertemu di perjalanan dan Itachi mengatakan hal itu padaku. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu semua benar? Apa Konoha memang berniat untuk memulai perang?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lantang mengenai kebenaran info yang dia dapat dari Itachi.

"Sakura… Kau tidak bisa mempercayai Itachi begitu saja. Kau tentu tau kalau dia adalah pengkhianat Negara, dan semua omongannya tidak bisa dipercaya!" kata Hiashi meminta Sakura untuk tidak termakan omongan Itachi.

"Tapi Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang berkata secara sembarangan tanpa adanya suatu alasan!" sambar Sasuke yang sudah mengenal watak Itachi. Dia sudah hapal betul kalau Itachi tidak akan pernah bicara yang sembarangan tanpa ada kebenarannya.

"Sasuke, jadi kau lebih percaya pada kakakmu yang pengkhianat itu dibanding ayahmu sendiri?" geram Fugaku yang kesal karena pernyataan Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura semakin curiga.

"Tidak, ayah… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu… Hanya saja… " Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa membantah omongan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah! Sakura, kau terlalu banyak berpikir dan mencemaskan hal yang tidak benar! Itachi itu adalah musuh Konoha dan dia berniat untuk menyerang Konoha. Tentu dia takut kalau Konoha mendapatkan kekuatan _guardian_, karena itu akan menyulitkan rencananya." Hiashi kembali membujuk Sakura dan mematahkan semua teori Itachi yang menyatakan kalau Konoha ingin memulai perang.

"Kalian pasti lelah, kembali jauh-jauh kemari. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah disini dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi besok," kata Hiashi yang menyuruh Sakura serta yang lain untuk menginap semalam.

"Ayah… Maafkan aku… Aku tadi sempat meragukanmu… " pada akhirnya Sakuralah yang merasa bersalah karena dia telah menuduh hal yang bukan-bukan terhadap ayahnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sakura… Ayah bisa mengerti posisimu. Sekarang kau harus selalu percaya pada ayah, kau mau kan menuruti semua kata-kata ayah?" balas Hiashi dengan lembut dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk dan membalas pelukan sang ayah. Sementara Naruto malah merasa curiga melihat tatapan Hiashi yang tidak biasa.

"Kalau begitu… Kami permisi dulu… " balas Sakura dengan napas lega dan dia bergegas pergi keluar bersama yang lain.

.

.

"Syukurlah… Ternyata yang kutakutkan itu memang tidak benar… Sekarang aku merasa lega," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lega karena semau prasangka buruknya itu tidak benar.

"Apa benar begitu?" sambar Naruto yang terlihat seperti meragukan pernyataan dari Hiashi barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau mau bilang kalau ayahku itu bohong? Aku percaya pada ayahku! Dia adalah ayahku dan tidak akan mungkin membohongi anaknya sendiri! Lagipula benar katanya, Itachi itu adalah pengkhianat yang sedang mengincar Konoha, jadi aku percaya semua kata-katanya!" celetuk Sakura dengan cepat untuk membela ayahnya. Dia yakin kalau ayahnya itu tidak berbohong, mana mungkin dia memperalat anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi… Sikap tuan Hiashi tadi mencurigakan… " gumam Naruto dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar Sakura. _'Aku harus mencari informasi sendiri nanti'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang bertekad untuk menelusuri semua kebenaran ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau sikap Hiashi dan Fugaku sangat mencurigakan. Keduanya terlihat seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu, apalagi setelah membahas masalah omongan Itachi, keduanya terlihat sangat terkejut dan gugup.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, Hinata, Kurenai bersama para ksatria sihir melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari para _guardian_.

"Hinata… Boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"_Tentu saja Kurenai-san, tanyakan saja,"_ balas Hinata dengan cepat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ikut Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kurenai yang penasaran sekali kenapa Tsunade tampak begitu mempercayai Hinata sampai mengirim gadis itu untuk membantu perjalanan Sakura.

"_Belum lama… Aku ikut dengan Tsunade-sama baru sekitar tiga tahun,"_ jawab Hinata yang ternyata dia baru mengenal wanita yang terkenal akan ilmu sihirnya baru tiga tahun.

"Ti-tiga tahun? Kau baru ikut Tsunade-sama selama tiga tahun tapi kekuatan sihirmu begitu besar! Pantas saja beliau sangat mempercayaimu, ternyata kau memiliki potensi yang sangat besar!" ungkap Kurenai yang sangat takjub ternyata dalam waktu tiga tahun Hinata mampu menguasai jurus sihir pertahanan yang begitu hebat. "Aku saja membutuhkan waktu hampir dua puluh tahun untuk menguasai semua sihir itu!" sambungnya lagi sambil berdecak takjub.

"Ku-kurasa itu hanya kebetulan saja, pada awalnya aku juga tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang ada di dalam diriku. Tapi Tsunade-sama terus mengajariku tanpa lelah hingga dalam waktu satu tahun aku mampu menggunakan semua ilmu sihir yang tersimpan pada diriku," jawab Hinata sedikit tersipu karena Kurenai terlalu memujinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa mereka juga murid-murid dari Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kurenai sambil melirik para ksatria sihir yang berjalan di belakang mereka kecuali Michael yang dengan semangat ombak air laut jalan duluan sambil memainkan mandolin.

"Bukan… Mereka adalah para ksatria sihir yang sudah menemaniku semenjak aku kecil… Kemanapun aku pergi mereka selalu mendampingiku," jawab Hinata menjelaskan perihal para ksatria sihir yang selalu setia menemani Hinata.

"Hei, hei ayo cepat kemari! Disana ada desa!" Michael langsung meneriaki Hinata dan yang lainnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan. Di depan sana terlihat adanya sebuah desa kecil.

"Baguslah, mungkin malam ini kita bisa istirahat disana. Ayo kesana!" kata Amakusa kiryuu dengan lega saat melihat adanya desa.

"Itu adalah desa Kumogakure. Konon di desa itu terdapat hawa kehidupan yang mereka anggap sebagai dewa dengan sebutan Nibi," kata Kurenai menjelaskan perihal mengenai desa yang bernama Kumogakure yang sering dia dengar.

"Nibi? Kurenai-san… Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dengan Nibi itu adalah _guardian_?" tebak Hinata yang menduga kalau sang hawa kehidupan itu adalah salah satu dari _guardian_ yang mereka cari.

"Kemungkinan besarnya begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kita kesana sekaligus mencari informasi mengenai Nibi." Kurenai mengangguk, lalu dia merencanakan untuk melakukan penelusuran di desa itu. Mereka semua akhirnya berjalan memasuki desa kecil Kumogakure.

o0o

**Kumogakure Village…**

"Aku cari penginapan dulu," kata Amakusa yang langsung mencari-cari penginapan di sekitar desa. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar dan berkeliling." Kurenai tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi dan langsung mengusulkan untuk melakukan pencarian sesegera mungkin.

Kurenai akhirnya berjalan bersama Hinata, sedangkan Michael pergi dengan Reika dan Hana untuk mencari informasi mengenai Nibi yang sudah melegenda di desa itu.

Kurenai dan Hinata mulai berkelliling desa dan keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah kuil kecil. Merasa tertarik keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kuil kebanggaan dari desa Kumogakure tersebut.

"Selamat datang di kuil Kumogakure, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahunan, menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Kurenai.

"Ah, ya… Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai patung itu?" balas Kurenai sambil menunjuk sebuah patung berukuran sedang yang berdiri kokoh di halaman aula kuil dengan bentuk kucing api.

"Itu adalah patung dewa Nibi yang menjadi kepercayaan warga desa Kumogakure," jawab pemuda itu yang mengatakan kalau patung itu adalah patung sang Nibi.

"Nibi? Maksudmu kucing api yang terkenal sebagai sang pembawa hawa kehidupan?" tanya Kurenai lagi untuk memastikan dan mengorek informasi lebih dalam mengenai Nibi.

"Wah, ternyata dewa kami cukup terkenal ya? Benar sekali, itu adalah patung Nibi yang juga terkenal dengan nama hawa kehidupan. Berkat lindungannya kami semua bisa hidup penuh ketentraman di desa ini." Sang penjaga kuil muda itu membenarkan perkataan Kurenai dan dengan bangga menceritakan betapa hebatnya dewa Nibi yang menjadi kepercayaan mereka.

"Ah, ya kelihatannya kalian pendatang dari jauh, ya?" tanya sang penjaga kuil yang merasa tak pernah melihat Hinata dan Kurenai sebelumnya.

"Benar sekali, kami datang dari Negara yang sangat jauh. Hanya kebetulan saja kami sedang ada disini dan sekalian mempelajari kebudayaan dari desa Kumogakure," jawab Kurenai yang sepertinya menutupi kalau mereka datang dari Konoha dan sedikit berbohong agar tidak dicurigai kalau kedatangan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Nibi.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam datanglah kemari. Disini akan diadakan festival perayaan untuk dewa Nibi!" kata sang penjaga kuil yang mengatakan kalau desa Kumogakure menggelar acara perayaan untuk dewa Nibi nanti malam dan dia menganjurkan Hinata dan Kurenai untuk melihat acara tersebut yang diadakan di kuil.

"Begitukah? Kebetulan sekali! Kami pasti akan datang!" sambar Kurenai yang terlihat begitu berbinar-binar, tak menyangka kalau kesempatan seperti ini akan datang dengan cepat dan mungkin pada acara nanti dia bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo, Hinata kita pergi." Akhirnya Kurenai dan Hinata berpamitan pada penjaga kuil muda itu.

Hinata dan Kurenai bergegas pergi meninggalkan kuil tersebut dan kembali ke pusat perumahan penduduk desa.

.

.

"_Kurenai-san, apa anda berniat untuk datang pada festival itu?" _tanya Hinata yang sepertinya dapat membaca rencana yang ada di otak wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menggali informasi mengenai Nibi dan aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu pada acara itu!" jawab Kurenai yang semangatnya langsung kumat kalau dia sedang penasaran tinggi seperti sekarang ini.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai Nibi?"_ tanya HInata pada Reika dan kawan-kawan yang baru saja tiba.

"Kami menemukan kabar yang kurang menyenangkan mengenai sosok Nibi," balas Reika yang terlihat sedikit ragu untuk bercerita pada Hinata dan Kurenai.

Keadaan hening sesaat karena Reika hanya terdiam dan melirik Hana serta Michael, seolah hendak menanyakan pendapat apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sementara Hinata dan Kurenai menunggu pemuda tersebut untuk bercerita.

"Kenapa kau diam? Katakan saja apa yang kau dengar," kata Hinata meminta Reika untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dari penduduk yang kami tanyai, mereka mengatakan kalau beberapa malam sebelum diadakan festival pasti akan terdengar suara geraman yang sangat keras dan berasal dari arah kuil. Selain itu, setelah festival digelar salah satu penduduk pasti akan kehilangan anak perempuannya dan banyak para penduduk yang menduga kalau anak mereka telah menjadi korban untuk Nibi," jawab Reika yang akhirnya menjelaskan semua cerita yang dia dengar dari para penduduk mengenai Nibi.

"Ini semakin menarik! Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau nanti malam kita semua akan melihat festival itu!" Kurenai semangatnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan keputusannya sudah tidak bisa dipatahkan lagi.

Sementara rombongan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya empat orang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan tengah bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh tuan Danzo," kata salah seorang penguntit yang mengenakan topeng rubah kepada orang di sebelahnya yang sedang mengamati Hinata dan kawan-kawan dengan tajam.

"Kita tangkap saja mereka sekarang!" sambar yang lainnya yang berada di posisi belakang yang merasa tidak sabar untuk segera menangkap Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan dulu, kita hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawasi mereka jadi jangan melakukan apa-apa dulu!" timpal yang lainnya menasehati agar mereka tidak bertindak gegabah yang di luar perintah.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka dapat menemukan Nibi di desa Kumogakure? Lalu siapa ke empat orang yang membuntuti Hinata Cs itu? Apa mereka berhubungan dengan Danzo? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mencari informasi karena dia merasa curiga dengan Hiashi?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ah, maaf fic ini selalu terlambat update. Saia tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat tapi saia akan mencoba untuk update fic ini seminggu sekali. Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter kedepan saia akan menampilkan OC ksatria baru heheheh biar rame yang jagain Hinata.

Lagi-lagi pada chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang ya? Tapi saia memang sengaja karena saia ingin menulisnya lebih simple dari cerita-cerita saia yang lain. Untuk romance sepertinya saia ingin hubungan antar tokohnya berjalan natural dan tidak terlalu fokus atau mentok pada bagian romance saja dan tidak mau terlalu mengumbar romance.

Untuk saran, kritik, pendapat dan ide silahkan dishare lewat review atau PM. Terima kasih atas kesediannya membaca cerita ini, semoga dapat menghibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	15. Princess From Abyss : Spying time!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Spying!)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Hinata dan kawan-kawan tiba di desa Kumogakure dan mencari informasi mengenai Nibi, sang napas kehidupan. Disisi lain Sakura dan rombongan beristirahat di mansion kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto berniat untuk mencari informasi mengenai kebenaran alasannya Sakura dikirim untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari kekuatan para _guardian_.

Malamnya di desa Kumogakure…

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pendeta kuil itu, malamnya memang ada acara festival yang begitu meriah di desa tersebut dan puncak kemeriahan berasal dari dalam kuil Kumogakure. Hinata dan Kurenai sesuai rencana datang ke festival itu berikut dengan para ksatria sihir lainnya.

Di dalam kuil sana mereka melihat banyaknya orang yang menghadiri festival tersebut dan festival itu terlihat normal dan biasa saja. Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan. Acara dimulai dengan tari-tarian khas dari desa Kumogakure yang menari sambil mengelilingi patung Nibi yang berada di tengah aula dari halaman kuil tersebut. Bahkan Michael sempat-sempatnya mengiringi tarian tersebut dengan permainan mandolinnya dan membuat Reika harus menyeret pemuda itu dari tengah aula.

Setelah acara tari-tarian selesai acara dilanjutkan ke sesi ritual pembacaan doa. Pemimpin kuil tertinggi memimpin doa dan semua pendeta disana dengan serius melantunkan doa-doa. Keadaan di kuil tersebut menjadi hening seketika. Sekitar 20 menit berlalu acara pemanjatan doa selesai. Sesi selanjutnya adalah sesi ramalan dimana para penduduk Kumogakure berebut meminta untuk diramal oleh para pendeta kuil.

"Apa kalian melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Kurenai pada yang lain.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu akan terjadi atau keberadaan Nibi disini," jawab Amakusa sambil menggeleng, begitu juga yang lainnya memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa di luar kuil? Bukankah dari pengakuan beberapa penduduk, setiap ada festival pasti ada saja salah satu penduduk yang hilang." Reika ternyata memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Dia mengusulkan untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar kuil. Mungkin kali ini mereka beruntung bisa melihat langsung kemana perginya penduduk yang menghilang di malam festival yang sering diceritakan penduduk Kumogakure.

"Biar aku dan Reika saja yang cari dluar! Ayo, Reika kita keluar!" sambar Michael yang dengan hati riang gembira langsung menarik Reika keluar kuil.

"Aku ikut~~ " Hana akhirnya malah ikut mengekor kedua ksatria yang sering berkelahi itu keluar kuil.

"Kalau begitu kita cari informasinya berpencar saja," kata Amakusa memberi usulan pada Hinata dan Kurenai. Kedua perempuan itu langsung menyetujuinya dan bergegas berpencar disekitar kuil.

Amakusa, Hinata dan Kurenai berpencar di sekitar kuil. Sementara mereka bertiga sedang berpencar, di bagian ujung terlihat deret antrian dari banyaknya orang yang ingin diramal.

"HOREEE! TERNYATA TAHUN INI AKAN MENJADI NASIB BAIKKU! AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN CINTA SEJATIKU!" teriak seorang pemuda beralis tebal kesenangan setelah diramal oleh salah seorang dari pendeta kuil. Dia melompat kegirangan. "Itu artinya kau akan membalas cintaku, kan Tenten?" pemuda itu kini tengah berbalik dan menatap penuh harap pada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

JDUGH!

"Diam saja Lee! Kau ini terlalu berisik!" bukannya mendapat jawaban, gadis itu malah memukul keras kepala pemuda yang tengah merasa bahagia itu cukup keras (dapat terlihat dari seekor benjolan besar yang mencuat di atas kepalanya).

"Apakah pukulan itu artinya pukulan sayang?" pemuda yang sudah dimabuk cinta itu malah menanggapi kalau pukulan tadi sebagai tanda cinta dari gadis yang dia panggil Tenten itu.

"Hei, hei… Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih? Jangan ribut disini!" seketika muncul seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa seekor anjing di dalam bajunya yang memarahi 'pasangan' tersebut dan menyeret keduanya keluar dari antrian.

"Kalian, kita disini bukan untuk main-main. Ingat, kita disini punya misi dari tuan Danzo." Muncul lagi sosok pemuda lain yang menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut. Pembawaan pemuda itu terlihat tenang dan dingin. Dilihat dari gelagatnya dia seperti memarahi ketiga temannya itu.

'_Misi? Sebenarnya siapa mereka?'_ Amakusa yang mendengar percakapan ke empat orang itu jadi merasa tertarik dan penasaran dengan mereka.

o0o

Sementara di luar…

"Aah… Kira-kira kita mulai darimana, ya? Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh disini. Semua terlihat biasa saja dan sepi," kata Reika mulai mengeluh bosan.

"Kalian coba lihat kesana." Michael menunjuk satu sosok yang dirasa dikenalnya itu sambil menyuruh Reika dan Hana untuk ikut melihat ke arah sosok yang sedang dia tunjuk itu, "Hanya perasaanku saja mengenalnya atau kalian juga merasa mengenalnya?" sambung Michael sambil memperhatikan sosok yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Rasanya aku kenal sosok konyol itu… Tapi siapa, ya?" balas Reika sambil manggut-manggut yang merasa juga mengenal sosok yang sedang celingukan itu.

"Aku juga merasa mengenalnya," timpal Hana sambil memasang tampang datar.

"Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Untuk apa dia berdiri di kegelapan begitu? Ja-jangan dia itu hantu!" celetuk Michael yang entah mengapa mendadak jadi parno mengira sosok itu adalah hantu.

"Kau itu menggelikan! Masa ksatria sihir takut pada hantu?" dengus Reika geleng-geleng melihat Michael yang terlalu berlebihan menganggap sosok itu adalah hantu.

"Kalau gitu, kau saja yang maju dan cek siapa sosok itu!" balas Michael langsung mendorong-dorong Reika untuk jalan duluan.

"Tapi jangan dorong-dorong seperti ini, dong!" omel Reika yang malah langsung mundur ke belakang dan balik mendorong Michael ke depan.

"Kalian berdua memalukan!" celetuk Hana dengan enteng dan langsung kena pelotot oleh kedua temannya. "Kalian benar-benar tidak elit, begitu saja tidak berani! Kalau kalian memang takut gak usah dorong-dorong begitu, lebih baik kalian ikuti caraku!" dengus Hana yang dengan sigap mengambil sebongkah batu kerikil (namanya doang kerikil, tapi dia ngambil batunya yang berukuran cukup besar).

_BLETAKH!_

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan pucat Hana langsung melancarkan aksinya melempar batu dan luar biasa tepat sasaran mengenai kepala sang sosok yang mencurigakan itu.

'_Kau pikir cara seperti elit?'_ batin Reika dan Michael kompakan sambil _sweatdrop_ berjamaah melihat cara elit Hana.

"Li-lihat! Dia berbalik ke-ke arah kita!" Michael langsung menarik-narik Reika dan Hana untuk kabur ketika sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Jangan tarik-tarik! Ce-cepat kabur!" Reika berusaha melepaskan tarikan Michael dan mencoba untuk kabur, begitu juga Hana yang berusaha lari tapi kakinya seolah membeku. Sementara sosok itu berjalan semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke arah mereka sampai pada akhirnya sosok itu terlihat jelas penampakannya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" akhirnya ketiga ksatria sihir yang terkanl kuat tapi ciut kalau masalah hantu itu malah berteriak histeris sejadi-jadinya.

"He… Teman-teman?" ternyata sosok yang dianggap hantu itu malah memanggil mereka bertiga dengan sebutan 'teman' (mungkin maksudnya Reika, Hana dan Michael adalah temannya hantu? *author didupak rame-rame*).

"Ha?" Reika yang udah ketakutan udah mejemin mata langsung melek sambil ngeliat sosok di depannya dengan mulut nganga lebar.

"Teman?" Michael yang ikutan merem melek sekarang melotot lebar ngeliat sosok penampakan di depannya dengan tampang cengo.

"Teman?" Hana ikutan buka mata tapi meskipun dia lagi kaget, tetep aja dia masang muka datar.

"Hai, Reika… Michael, Hana… Aduh… Kepalaku sakit sekali ya… Sepertinya aku terkena serangan musuh di kepala barusan… " sapa sosok pemuda bertubuh kekar pemilik rambut hitam dan mata hijau itu sambil mengabsen satu-persatu teman-temannya. Pemuda itu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan…

BLUGH!

Tak lama pemuda itu ambruk di tempat.

"SA-SATOU!" mereka teriak secara berjamaah karena panik melihat pria yang bernama Satou itu pingsan di tempat.

"Kau menimpuknya terlalu keras sih!" tuduh Reika sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hana sang pelaku penimpukan yang mengakibatkan Satou akhirnya pingsan.

"Kenapa salahkan aku? Siapa suruh tadi kalian tidak berani maju? Sama hantu kok takut!" celetuk Hana sambil mendengus kecil menanggapi Reika.

"Udah-udah! Sekarang kita bawa ini anak ke penginapan dan obati luka di kepalanya itu!" Michael langsung menengahi dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membantunya membawa Satou ke penginapan.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Reika, Hana dan Michael membawa Satou ke penginapan, muncul empat orang yang sebelumnya berada di dalam kuil. Ke empatnya pergi keluar setelah mendengar jeritan dari luar (jeritan yang tadi berasal dari Reika dan kawan-kawan).

"Kalian juga dengar teriakan tadi, kan?" kata seorang pemuda yang membawa anjing kecil itu sambil mengendus-ngendus. Pemuda yang satu itu memang sudah terkenal akan penciumannya yang tajam.

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya! Tapi aneh… Kenapa di luar sekarang malah sepi begini… " balas pemuda yang sebelumnya berada diantrian ramalan kuil. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah melihat kesekeliling yang begitu sepi.

"Kita berpencar saja," usul pemuda yang terlihat paling kalem diantara mereka semua. Teman-temannya langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera berpencar ke berbagai sisi desa.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga…

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga tampak lengang dengan suasana yang sudah gelap dan sepi karena sebagian penghuni di dalamnya sudah terlelap tidur dalam mimpi indahnya kecuali beberapa pelayan yang masih mengecek keadaan _mansion_ demi terjaganya keadaan _mansion_ besar itu. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang diam-diam keluar kamar. Pemuda pirang itu masih mencurigai sikap Hiashi dan dia bermaksud untuk mencari informasi atau apapun itu di dalam ruang kerja Hiashi. Beruntung dia sering mondar-mandir di kediaman Hyuuga, jadinya dia cukup hapal tata letak dari _mansion_ tersebut.

Naruto berjalan mendekati ruang kerja milik Hiashi, mumpung sepi dia berniat untuk langsung beraksi. Tapi niatnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena ternyata di dalam sana sudah ada seseorang. Orang yang ada di dalam sana ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto yang _shock_ melihat Sasuke sudah ada disana. Tampaknya pemuda sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Naruto? Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah kagetnya dari Naruto. Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam heran hingga akhirnya keduanya membuka mulut bersamaan.

"Aku sedang mencari arsip mengenai rencana Konoha yang ada pada keluarga Hyuuga!" jawab keduanya dengan kompak dan tanpa diduga mereka berdua memiliki niat yang sama.

"Cih… Tak kusangka anak bodoh sepertimu bisa memikirkan hal yang sama denganku!" kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Dia memang benar-benar tak percaya kalau Naruto masih punya otak untuk melakukan penyelidikan seperti ini.

"Heh, aku ini tidak sebodoh yang kau kira!" balas Naruto dengan setengah jengkel setelah mendengar pendapat Uchiha muda itu mengenai dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan diam saja disitu! Cepat bantu aku mencari arsip itu!" kata Sasuke dengan cuek dan menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut membantunya juga.

"Ck! Tanpa kau suruh akan kulakukan!" dengus Naruto yang kesal karena Sasuke seenaknya saja menyuruhnya seperti itu. Padahal tanpa disuruh dia juga akan melakukannya.

Saat kedunya sedang asik mencari-cari arsip itu (baca : mengobrak-abrik), tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki di depan yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke dalam ruangan mereka berada sekarang.

"Celaka, ada yang kemari!" desis Sasuke yang kebingungan sekarang.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan!" Naruto bergegas lari ke arah jendela dan berniat untuk kabur melalui jendela itu. "Argh! Jendelanya terkunci!" Naruto nyaris berteriak ketika mengetahui kalau jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka yang tampaknya memang sengaja dikunci oleh Hiashi.

"Ah, Lemarinya terbuka!" Sasuke melihat pintu lemari besar yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung menyeret Naruto untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari tersebut.

"Hei, aku tidak mau sembunyi disini!" protes Naruto yang tidak menyukai tempat yang gelap dan sempit apalagi dia harus bersembunyi berdua bersama dengan Sasuke, rivalnya secara tak langsung.

"Diamlah dobe! Jangan berisik!" ketus Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk diam.

"Tapi-" Naruto awalnya ingin melancarkan protes kembali tapi Sasuke keburu membekap mulut pemuda itu agar tidak mengoceh.

"Sudah kubilang diam! Lihat itu!" kata Sasuke sambil berbisik dan menyuruh Naruto untuk memperhatikan dua orang yang barusan saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Hiashi yang masuk bersama dengan Kakashi. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto dan pemuda itu juga mulai bersikap tenang kembali.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi, perkembangan Sakura di dalam perjalanan. Apakah dia sudah mampu menguasai kekuatan dari para _guardian_?" tanya Hiashi yang memulai pembicaraan serius dengan Kakashi.

"Sejauh ini belum ada kemajuan yang berarti… Dia belum bisa menguasai para guardian itu sepenuhnya," jawab Kakashi mengenai perkembangan kekuatan Sakura.

"Jadi selama ini, Kakashi bekerja sama dengan Hiashi-san untuk memata-matai Sakura?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Dia benar-benar tak percaya kalau Kakashi sengaja dikirim oleh Hiashi untuk memata-matai Sakura.

"Tuan Hiashi, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda," kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya mengenai Sakura.

"Apa itu?" balas Hiashi dengan datar. Sebenarnya dia penasaran juga apa yang mau ditanyakan Kakashi, karena tak biasa-biasanya Kakashi melontarkan pertanyaan di tengah perintahnya.

"Kenapa saat itu anda tidak membunuh nona Sakura saja? Bukankah dia adalah reinkarnasi dari penyihir itu? Kenapa anda malah menjaga dan merawatnya sampai sekarang ini? Apa benar tujuannya hanya untuk memanipulasi kekuatan _guardian_ dengan kekuatan sihirnya?" tanya Kakashi yang benar-benar bingung dengan cara pikir Hiashi. Sebenarnya kalau saat itu Sakura dilenyapkan masalahnya akan selesai. Untuk apa Konoha harus memulai perang dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan _guardian_? Bukankah selama ini Konoha sudah hidup sangat makmur dan Berjaya?

'_Sudah kuduga semuanya… Jadi ini yang membuat Itachi melawan ayah,'_ ucap batin Sasuke yang sudah bisa menangkap kejadian antara Itachi dan Fugaku yang kemudian Itachi dijadikan tumbal dan dijadikan pengkhianat oleh Negara.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya… Seperti itulah kebenarannya," balas Hiashi datar dan tidak berkomentar banyak untuk membalas jawaban, karena Kakashi sendiri sudah bisa menduganya. "Kau harus ingat Kakashi. Awasi terus Sakura dan kalau dia mulai berbahaya kau bebas untuk menghabisinya," sambung Hiashi yang ternyata memberikan perintah yang kejam pada Kakashi untuk membunuh Sakura kalau gadis itu mulai keluar batas.

"Keterlaluan… Aku tidak bisa terima ini!" Naruto menggeram marah dan Sasuke tau kalau sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan mengamuk.

"Naruto tenanglah!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto tapi gagal. Naruto berhasil memberontak dan keluar dari dalam lemari. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela pasrah melihatnya dan terpaksa ikut keluar bersama Naruto.

BRAKKKH!

Pintu lemari itu didobrak oleh Naruto sampai pintu lemari tersebut terlempar ke samping. Hiashi dan Kakashi sama-sama kaget melihat keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sudah dapat diduga kalau kedua pemuda itu mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka yang berarti kalau kedua pemuda itu menjadi ancaman bari Hiashi.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, menyelinap ke ruangan orang dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Apa kalian tau kalau itu perbuatan yang salah, hah?" Hiashi tentu saja langsung marah.

"Apakah kau juga tau memanfaatkan orang lain untuk dijadikan alat perang juga salah?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dia langsung membentak Hiashi dengan kasar.

"Kalian berdua sangat kurang ajar! Kakashi, urus mereka!" Hiashi tentu tidak menerima perlakuan Naruto dan dia langsung memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menangani Naruto dan Kakashi. Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi langsung maju ke depan untuk menghadapi Naruto dan Kakashi yang kini tengah bersiap untuk melawan Kakashi.

"Kakashi… Tak kusangka selama ini kau mata-mata… Kami tak akan mengalah padamu!" kata Naruto dengan geram dan langsung menyiapkan diri dengan pedangnya, termasuk Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto juga ikut bersiap.

"Menghadapi kalian cukup dengan ini, Sharingan! Jurus ilusi!" Kakashi tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya berdiri disana sambil membuka sebelah penutup matanya. Saat dibuka tampak jelas sebuah bola mata merah bagaikan darah menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi, seketika Naruto dan Sasuke tak bergerak. Keduanya seperti membeku di tempat.

BRUKH!

Kedua pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja ambruk di tempat.

"Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Kakashi sambil mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang pingsan itu.

"Masukan mereka ke dalam lorong bawah tanah." Hiashi memerintahkan Kakashi untuk memasukkan kedua pemuda itu ke dalam lorong bawah tanah. Kakashi dengan sigap langsung menggendong kedua pemuda itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**Kumogakure Village…**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di desa kumogakure ke empat orang itu sekarang sedang berpencar untuk mencari tau siapa yang berteriak tadi. Tapi malah terjadi hal di luar dugaan.

"KYAAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras dari arah barat desa.

"Itu suara Tenten!" ketiga pemuda yang sedang berpencar itu mengenali suara teriakan tadi adalah suara dari salah satu teman mereka yang bernama Tenten. Ketiga pemuda itu bergegas menuju ke tengah-tengah desa.

"Apa kalian mendengar suara teriakan tadi?" tanya pemuda yang membawa anjing itu pada kedua temannya yang lain.

"Itu suara Tenten, tidak salah lagi aku yakin itu suara dia!" balas pemuda yang bernama Lee yang begitu yakin kalau suara teriakan tadi itu suara milik Tenten.

"Akamaru, apa kau bisa melacak Tenten?" pemuda yang membawa anjingnya itu menyuruh sang anjing yang bernama Akamaru untuk mencari keberadaan Tenten dengan mencium baunya.

"Sniff… Sniff… " Akamaru langsung mencium-cium bau Tenten. "Auk!" tak lama anjing itu menggonggong keras dan langsung lompat ke bawah dan berlari. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung mengejar Akamaru yang berlari cepat ke arah barat.

Ketiga pemuda itu belari dan keluar desa melalui pintu barat desa. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari desa. Ketiganya berdiri di depan sebuah tembok tebing yang terbuat dari tanah dimana Akamaru berhenti berlari dan diam di depan tembok tebing itu.

"Akamaru, kau yakin Tenten ada disini? Tapi ini hanya tembok tebing biasa, kan… " sang pemilik anjing hanya bisa melihat heran ke arah tembok tebing itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin ada semacam pintu rahasia disana… " pemuda yang bernama Lee langsung maju dan menggetok-getok tembok tebing tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja tanah tempat kedua temannya berpijak terbuka seperti sebuah pintu otomatis.

_SYUUUUT!_

Seketika mereka langsung terjatuh ke bawah. Kemudian pintu tanah itu kembali tertutup secara otomatis.

"Teman-teman! Tunggulah aku akan mencari pertolongan!" jerit Lee sambil menangis air terjun dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam desa untuk mencari bantuan.

* * *

Besok paginya di kediaman Hyuuga…

.

.

Paginya Sakura beserta rombongan berniat untuk meninggalkan mansion dan berpamitan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Loh? Sasuke dan Naruto kemana?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada.

"Aku juga tidak tau karena mereka sudah tidak ada sejak pagi tadi," jawab Sai yang juga bingung dan pagi-pagi sekali dia sempat mencari kedua pemuda itu tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukan jejak-jejak keberadaan keduanya dimanapun.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita tanyakan saja pada sang pemilik rumah," sambar Jiraiya yang langsung membuka pintu ruangan tamu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Hiashi langsung menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman hangat ketika melihat gadis itu. "Selamat pagi juga semuanya," sapanya sedikit datar pada yang lain.

"Selamat pagi ayah!" balas Sakura dengan riang.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah mau langsung pergi?" tanya Hiashi menanyakan kapan Sakura dan rombongannya akan segera berangkat.

"Iya! Pagi ini kami semua akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, tapi… Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada dimanapun," jawab Sakura yang bersemangat kembali untuk melakukan perjalannya. Hanya saja dia masih menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, jangan khawatirkan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ijin padaku untuk tidak ikut bersama kalian. Pagi-pagi sekali keduanya pergi karena mereka mendapat tugas yang lain dari tuan Danzo," jawab Hiashi dengan cepat langsung menjelaskan kemana perginya Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Jiraiya jadi sedikit curiga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan Hiashi, kami semua pergi dulu. Jaga diri anda baik-baik," kata Jiraiya yang langsung mewakilkan mereka semua berpamitan pada Hiashi.

Saat berjalan keluar mansion, Jiraiya sengaja jalan di belakang dengan Said an tampaknya pria berambut putih itu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Sai, aku minta kau menyelidiki lagi _mansion_ Hyuuga. Jujur saja aku tidak percaya pada si Hiashi itu, aku yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto dan Sasuke." Ternyata Jiraiya tidak mempercayai perkataan Hiashi dan dia yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh ayah Sakura itu.

"Baik tuan Jiraiya," balas Sai mengangguk cepat. Kemudian sosoknya segera menghilang dari sana.

"Eh? Sai kemana?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok Sai sudah tidak ada disana.

"Dia ada tugas dari Minato. Oh, ya kalian teruskan saja perjalanan kalian tanpa aku karena aku masih ada urusan lain," kata Jiraiya yang mendadak mengatakan dia tidak bisa mendampingi Sakura.

'_Kalau Jiraiya tidak ada akan jauh lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjalankan tugasku,'_ ucap batin Kakashi yang merasa keputusan Jiraiya sangat tepat untuknya.

"Tuan Jiraiya pasti sangat sibuk dan urusan. Kami dapat mengerti situasi anda dan kami tidak bisa memaksa kalau itu keputusan anda," kata Kakashi dengan tenang dan memang seperti mengharapkan Jiraiya pergi.

"Sebelum itu, Shikamaru kemari sebentar!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba memanggil Shikamaru. Entah apa yang mau dia katakan pada pemuda pemalas itu.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan Jiraiya.

"Tolong awasi gerak-gerik Kakashi… " bisik Jiraiya pada Shikamaru agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang dia maksud.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengernyit.

"Hahahah… Kau itu adalah anak yang kuat kalau saja kau tidak malas!" Jiraiya mendadak tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala nanas Shikamaru. "Jaga semua teman-temanmu, saya pergi dulu!" sambung Jiraiya yang kemudian langsung menghilang dari balik kepulan asap.

Akhirnya Sakura dan rombongan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menyusul Hinata dan yang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkurung di lorong bawah tanah? Kemudian bagaimana dengan Tenten? Siapa sebenarnya ke empat orang itu dan ada hubungannya dengan Danzo?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saia tulis dicerita ini semoga yang bacanya puas, maaf gak bisa banyak komentar saia sedang agak meriang dan pengen buru-buru istirahat. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	16. Princess From Abyss : Three Warriors!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.   
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Three Warrior!)**

**.**

**.**

Pada Chapter sebelumnya Hinata Cs sedang melakukan penyelidikan di desa Kumogakure. Munculnya ksatria sihir elemen bumi yang bernama Satou. Terbongkarnya niat Hiashi yang sebenarnya oleh naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu terperangkap di ruangan bawah tanah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Tenten yang merupakan salah satu utusan Danzo mengalami kesulitan. Kiba dan Shino terperosok ke dalam jalan rahasia bawah tanah. Jiraiya dan Sai melakukan pencarian terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Cih… Semua ini gara-gara ulahmu, Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena mereka jadi terperangkap seperti sekarang ini berkat tindakan ceroboh Naruto.

"Lho? Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" protes Naruto yang tidak terima kalau dia disalahkan.

"Iya, semua karena kesalahanmu! Coba saja kalau kau mau lebih bersabar, kita tidak akan terjebak seperti sekarang ini!" balas Sasuke sambil berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak begitu asing baginya.

"Ck… Iya-iya! Semua ini memang salahku! Lalu sekarang apa?" Naruto tak bisa membela diri apa-apa lagi karena dia sadar kalau semua ini memang salahnya yang terlalu gegabah dan terpancing emosi.

"Yang jelas kita harus keluar dari sini. Apa kau tau ruangan ini?" balas Sasuke yang berusaha mengendalikan rasa kesalnya dan memutuskan untuk tak memperdebatkan masalah itu lagi dengan Naruto. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting. Mereka harus keluar dan memberitahukan kenyataan yang mereka ketahui pada yang lainnya.

"Mana aku tau! Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau kalau di mansion ini ada ruangan bawah tanah seperti ini!" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Jujur saja meski dia sering bolak-balik ke tempat Sakura dia sama sekali tidak tau kalau di rumah gadis tunangannya itu terdapat ruangan bawah tanah yang mengerikan seperti tempat ini.

"Kau payah! Masa kau tidak tau kalau di rumah tunanganmu ada tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke seperti sengaja meledek Naruto dengan sebuah cibiran membuat Naruto jadi kesal. Kalau dia tidak ingat situasi mereka saat ini, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali melempar pemuda di depannya ini dengan sebuah tonjokan maut tapi dia harus menahannya. Sekarang dia harus fokus mencari jalan keluar.

"Jangan memancing pertengkaran denganku, teme! Lebih baik kita jalan kesana, siapa tau disana ada jalan keluar!" Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya yang sudah mencapai puncak ubun-ubun kepalanya. Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menunjuk sebuah jalan yang terbentang di arah kanan mereka.

"Ayo kita periksa!" balas Sasuke yang setuju dengan Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu bergerak dengan hati-hati menuju tempat tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar sana terlihat Sai yang memasuki halaman dari kediaman Hyuuga secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pemuda itu mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan ketika penjagaan di luar lengah dia kembali masuk ke dalam. Sai bergerak masuk ke dalam mansion untuk mencari jejak Naruto dan Sasuke, karena menurut Jiraiya kedua pemuda itu masih ada di dalam.

Kita biarkan Sai fokus mencari kedua pemuda itu disana, sekarang kita beralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini tengah berlari dengan kencang sambil berteriak-teriak.

"KATAMU JALAN INI AMAN, NARUTO?" Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir, ternyata Naruto memang biang bencana dan berkat ulahnya kali ini mereka harus beradu lari dengan sebuah bola batu raksasa yang menggelinding cepat ke arah mereka.

"MANA AKU TAU KALAU ITU JEBAKAN!" balas Naruto sambil berteriak keras pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"MAKANYA LAIN KALI HATI-HATI! JANGAN SOK TAU, DASAR DOBE!" Sasuke balas teriak pada Naruto dan dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe'.

"APA KATAMU? TEME!" Naruto yang tak terima dengan ejekan Sasuke akhirnya balas mengejek.

"DIAM KAU, DOBE, DOBE!".

"KAU YANG DIAM DASAR TEME, TEME, TEME!".

"DOBE, DOBE, DOBE, DOBE!".

"TEME, TEME, TEME, TEME, TEME, TEME!".

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu saling mengejek satu sama lain sambil berlari. Batu yang menggelinding di belakang mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ (lho kok bisa? –author dan reader ikutan _sweatdrop_).

* * *

**Kumogakure village…**

**.**

Di desa Kumogakure, Lee sekarang sedang panik meminta bantuan warga desa Kumogakure. Pemuda beralis tebal itu menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa teman-temannya, namun sayang sekali tak ada satu orangpun yang mau menolongnya karena takut terkena kutukan dari Nibi.

"Tolonglah teman-temanku! Mereka terperangkap disana! Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa membantuku atau setidaknya membantuku mencarikan jalan untuk menolong mereka semua!" Lee memohon dengan sangat pada para penduduk desa. Tapi mereka semua hanya diam sambil memasang wajah pucat dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ini semua sudah menjadi kehendak dewa Nibi… " salah satu pendeta yang juga ada disana malah mengatakan kalau semua kejadian yang menimpa teman-teman Lee sudah digariskan oleh dewa mereka.

"Itu benar! Gadis itu juga teman-temanmu akan menjalani kehidupan yang kekal dialam sana bersama Nibi! Seharusnya kau bahagia dan merelakan mereka!" salah satu penduduk desa berceletuk dan mengiyakan perkataan sang pendeta.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Nibi itu bukan dewa! Dia hanya memangsa manusia sebagai kepuasaan saja! kalian semua sudah dimanfaatkan apa kalian sadar itu?" Lee yang kesal karena tak ada satupun orang yang mau membantunya akhirnya menghujat Nibi di depan para pengikutnya. Dia tau kalau Nibi itu bukanlah dewa tapi dia adalah salah satu mahkluk mitos yang dulu pernah menjadi bawahan seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat. Nibi harus ditaklukan, itulah cerita yang dia dengar dari Danzo.

"Beraninya kau meragukan dewa kami!" beberapa penduduk ada yang balas meneriaki Lee dengan nada marah. Mereka tak terima kalau dewa mereka dihujat apalagi diragukan.

"Nibi akan memberikan kutukan kepadamu! Dasar anak muda yang tidak tau sopan santun!" teriak seorang nenek yang memberi kutukan pada Lee sambil membawa-bawa nama Nibi.

'_Mereka semua tidak berguna! Percuma aku berdebat dengan mereka! Lebih baik aku mencari cara sendiri!'_ Lee menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas, menahan amarah yang sudah mengumpul di dadanya. Pemuda itu tak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan bertengkar disana. Lee kemudian pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, kembali ke tempat Shino dan Kiba terjatuh.

"TUNGGU!" Kurenai yang memang sudah mendengar cerita Lee segera mengejar pemuda itu bersama yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga menyusul Lee yang berlari menuju gerbang desa yang berada di kiri mereka.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Lee yang sedikit waspada, dia khawatir kalau ternyata Kurenai dan yang lainnya menyadari kalau dia adalah utusan Danzo dan berniat untuk mencari perhitungan dengannya karena sudah berani membuntuti mereka secara diam-diam.

_"Kami akan membantumu!"_ jawab Hinata dengan cepat yang ternyata mereka semua telah sepakat untuk membantu Lee. Siapa tau dengan membantu pemuda itu mereka bisa bertemu dengan Nibi di dalam pencarian mereka.

Pemuda beralis tebal itu terdiam sejenak. Dia cukup terkejut, bukan karena pada akhirnya dia mendapat bantuan, melainkan dia terkejut dia mendapat bantuan dari pihak yang tak terduga.

'_Apa mereka punya maksud lain?' _tanya Lee dalam hati yang setengah ragu untuk mengiyakan, menerima bantuan dari Hinata dan kawan-kawan. _'Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu! Sekarang yang paling penting menolong Kiba dan Shino lalu mencari Tenten'_ batinnya lagi sambil mencoba menepis prasangka buruknya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatan teman-temannya dahulu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku!" Lee mengangguk cepat menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Hinata dan yang lain. Pemuda itu sekarang mengantar mereka ke tempat dimana Shino dan Kiba terjatuh.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

"Ya ampun, tempat ini benar-benar menjijikan! Kotor dan berbau sekali!" gerutu Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak betah beralam-lama disana. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari terowongan yang kotor itu.

"Kau ini banyak protes! Jangan manja seperti anak kecil!" balas Sasuke sambil mendengus mendengar keluhan-keluhan Naruto yang sejak lima menit lalu terus berkumandang dari bibir pemuda berambut jabrik ala duren tersebut.

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan tempat yang kotor dan bau seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kau sudah terbiasa, ya?" balas Naruto yang sepertinya mau memulai pertengkaran kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang diam! Kau ini cerewet sekali, banyak tanya seperti perempuan!" Sasuke berusaha menahan diri dan mencoba membuat pemuda di sebelahnya itu untuk berhenti mengoceh. Tapi tampaknya, ucapannya itu malah membuat Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Seperti perempuan katamu? Cih, sikapmu itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Aku jadi ingin tau apa orang sepertimu bisa mendapatkan pacar! Kurasa tidak, karena yang jadi pacarmu itu pasti sudah mati karena kesal duluan!" sekarang Naruto mulai keluar topik. Dia meracau membahas masalah yang tidak penting, sampai-sampai dia berubah menjadi dukun dadakan, sok menebak Sasuke pasti tak punya pacar.

"Kau sakit! Omonganmu mulai tidak waras!" balas Sasuke yang masih bersikap cuek mencoba mengacuhkan omelan dan gerutuan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sakit! Aku masih waras dan sebagai orang yang masih **WARAS DAN NORMAL** Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini!" Naruto kembali menjerit frustasi dan sengaja bicara keras-keras pada bagian kata 'waras dan normal'. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan semakin menjadi-jadi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat tersebut. Udara yang pengap membuatnya hilang kesabaran.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi harus berjalan lama-lama begini!" pemuda itu bergegas menelusuri lorong dengan berlari.

"Naruto berhenti! Disini banyak jebakan, kalau tidak hati-hati akan berbahaya!" Sasuke meneriaki pemuda itu mencoba menghentikannya. Karena tempat tersebut bukanlah tempat biasa, tapi sepertinya tempat itu memang dirancang khusus untuk para penyusup yang mencoba masuk agar tidak bisa keluar dan mati di dalam karena jebakan-jebakan yang memang terdapat banyak sekali di ruangan itu.

"Ck, dasar bodoh!" gumam Sasuke dengan kesal karena Naruto terus saja berlari. Sasuke mau tak mau mengejar pemuda itu.

"Naruto jangan injak tali itu!" Sasuke melihat adanya kilatan cahaya yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah benang yang memang selalu dijadikan senjata untuk jebakan. Pemuda itu mencoba memberi peringatan pada Naruto, tapi terlambat benang itu sudah terlanjur tersentuh oleh kaki Naruto.

"NARUTO AWAS!" secepat kilat Sasuke segera menolong dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke bawah.

_Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb!  
_

Enam buah anak panah keluar dari sisi kiri dan kanan secara serentak. Untung saja Sasuke berhasil mendorong jatuh Naruto, kalau tidak tubuh pemuda itu sekarang ini pasti sudah dilubangi oleh panah-panah tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan menyadari kalau tadi dia hampir saja mati langsung pucat pasi. Dia sama sekali tak berani bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto. "Naruto jangan diam saja! ayo cepat bergerak!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang gemetar. Wajah pemuda itu kini sudah seputih kertas, tampaknya dia benar-benar _shock_ dengan kejadian yang nyaris saja merenggut nyawanya.

"Ti-tidak… Aku tidak mau bergerak dari sini! Kalau bergerak aku bisa mati!" balas Naruto yang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau diam disini cepat atau lambat kau juga akan mati! Ayo cepat bergerak, jangan jadi pengecut!" Sasuke berusaha memberikan keyakinan pada Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kita harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau mati disini!" balas Naruto yang kembali menjerit frustasi.

"Dengar dan ikuti aku! Sekarang kita merangkak perlahan melewati tempat ini sampai sana, kau mengerti dobe?" Sasuke berusaha bersikap sabar untuk menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang sedang ketakutan. Pemuda itu menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya mrangkak melewati lorong yang sepertinya dipenuhi oleh anak panah yang siap melesat kapan saja kalau ada orang yang berani melintas. Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

"Bagus kalau mengerti, sekarang ayo kita lakukan!" Sasuke merangkak terlebih dahulu yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang dengan pelan.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu menelusuri lorong tersebut dengan cara merangkak agar terhindar dari jebakan panah yang sudah disiapkan di tempat tersebut. Baju mereka basah karena tempat tersebut juga digenangi oleh air yang cukup dingin. Bahkan Naruto beberapa kali bersin-bersin, sepertinya tubuh pemuda itu tak kuat dengan udara dingin yang lembab. Sesekali giginya bergemeletuk karena menggigil.

Belum sampai ke ujung lorong Sasuke mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Berhenti Naruto… " Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang memang sedang ketakutan itu menjadi semakin cemas.

"Ada yang datang… Diam dan jangan bergerak," jawab Sasuke yang meminta Naruto untuk tenang karena dia merasa ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menanti kedatangan sosok tersebut dengan wajah yang tegang, bahkan Naruto sampai menahan napasnya sendiri dan beberapa kali menelan ludah.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Ah, untunglah aku menemukan kalian berdua!" ternyata sosok yang datang itu adalah Sai. Pemuda itu tampak begitu lega saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Sai! Bagaimana kau bisa tau kami ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat senang. Sai memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Dia mampu bergerak cepat sesuai insting.

"Tuan Jiraiya tidak terlalu percaya dengan perkataan tuan Hiashi yang bilang kalau kalian sudah meninggalkan mansion terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhku untuk mencari kalian disekitar mansion," jawab Sai yang mengatakan Hiashi mencoba menutupi keberadaan sebenarnya Sasuke dan Naruto dengan alibi palsu.

"Tak akan kumaafkan! Pokoknya setelah keluar dari sini aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!" balas Naruto yang kembali emosi. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

"Jangan buat masalah lagi Naruto! Pokoknya setelah keluar dari sini kita harus segera menyusul Sakura dan mengatakan kebenarannya!" Sasuke memperingati Naruto untuk tidak kembali bertindak gegabah. Sekarang mereka harus fokus untuk keluar dan bertemu Sakura serta yang lain.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti!" balas Naruto yang setengah kecewa. Tapi dia sadar, dia tak boleh egois. Sudah cukup dia melakukan kecerobohan yang membuat mereka terperangkap.

"Lalu, Sai. Kau tau jalan keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menyingkirkan butiran-butiran air yang mengalir pada bajunya.

"Iya, ikuti aku!" Sai mengangguk cepat dan langsung menyuruh Sasuke serta Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

ooo

Sepanjang lorong Sai berlari dengan cukup cepat, hal ini membuat Naruto cemas. Dia khawatir kalau berlari terlalu cepat mereka bisa menginjak sesuatu yang merupakan jebakan.

"Sai! Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Disini banyak jebakan, kau harus hati-hati!" teriak Naruto mencoba memperingati Sai. Jujur saja dia masih trauma dengan insiden anak panah yang nyaris saja membunuhnya.

"Tenang saja, jebakan di tempat ini sudah kubereskan," balas Sai yang melirik ke arah belakang sambil tersenyum tenang. "Kita tinggal berlari lurus setelah belokan disana dan kita akan keluar di bagian belakang dari kediaman Hyuuga." Sai menunjuk sebuah lorong kanan dan mengatakan kalau jalan keluarnya ada di lorong kanan tersebut.

Ketiga pemuda itu mempercepat langkah lari mereka. Derap langkah mereka terdengar menggema di dalam lorong yang kosong itu juga suara cipratan air yang menjadi instrumen pada setiap langkah mereka bertiga.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sai. Pada ujung lorong kanan tersebut dapat terlihat adanya cahaya dan kemungkinan cahaya itu berasal dari luar yang artinya mereka akan segera terbebas dari lorong yang gelap, lembab dan pengap tersebut.

"WUHUUU! AKHIRNYA BEBAS JUGA!" Naruto langsung bersorak senang sambil melompat keluar dari lorong tersebut.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… !  
_

Ketiga pemuda itu kini berada di halaman belakang dari kediaman Hyuuga. Namun sayang kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena ternyata tempat itu sudah dikepung oleh para pasukan milik Hyuuga. Hiashi tampak berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah sambil memasang wajah yang dingin.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Naruto, Sasuke, Sai. Kalian bertiga akan kutahan !" kata Hiashi yang amarahnya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Baginya ketiga pemuda yang ada di depannya ini adalah pemberontak yang harus segera disingkirkan.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah!" kata Naruto yang kini keberaniannya sudah muncul kembali.

"Kalian pikir bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, setelah membuat kekacauan?" muncul sosok wanita berambut pirang yang maju ke depan dan disusul dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Kalian berdua tidak boleh tertangkap. Kalian harus pergi mencari Sakura!" kata Sai kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bersiap untuk bertarung melawan ketiga orang suruhan Hiashi tersebut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu disini, Sai! Aku yakin kita bisa mengatasi tiga orang ini!" balas Naruto yang sepertinya belum tau dan mengerti situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Kau tidak tau? Mereka adalah tiga ksatria legendaris, Samui, Atsui dan Darui! Mereka bertiga sangat tangguh!" Sasuke akhirnya mengambil alih dan menjelaskan mengenai tiga sosok ksatria yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Maka dari itu aku minta kalian berdua untuk pergi. Kita bertiga tak boleh tertangkap semua," kata Sai mencoba memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti sarannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Mereka itu sangat kuat… Apa kau bisa mengatasi mereka?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tidak yakin kepada Sai mengingat yang menjadi lawan Sai adalah tiga ksatria legendaris.

"Tenang saja, aku punya beberapa trik untuk menghadapi mereka," balas Sai mencoba untuk membuat Naruto yakin. "Kalian pergilah ke dermaga dan temui temanku yang bernama Ibiki. Dia akan meminjamkan kapal pada kalian," sambung pemuda itu kini dengan berbisik agar Hiashi tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami mengerti… " Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan, mengerti apa yang disuruh Sai.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya sosok pria berkulit kecoklatan sambil memamerkan sebuah pedang panjang kepada Sai dan yang lain.

"Aku yang akan menjadi lawan kalian bertiga," kata Sai yang langsung maju ke depan dengan gaya menantang.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan seorang diri?" Samui terlihat sedikit kesal melihat sikap Sai yang seolah meremehkan mereka dengan niatnya untuk melawan mereka bertiga sendirian.

"Kalau tak dicoba, tidak akan ketahuan, kan?" balas Sai sambil memasang senyuman palsu.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu bocah!" sambar Atsui yang kini berdiri tegak sambil memasang seringai. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat siap untuk melawan Sai.

"Majulah… " kata Sai yang sedetik kemudian langsung mengeluarkan jurus. "Sasuke, Naruto sekarang pergilah!" Sai langsung memberi aba-aba pada kedua pemuda itu untuk segera pergi.

_'Jangan mati Sai... '_ kata Naruto dalam hati yang berlari menjauh sambil melirik ke belakang dengan perasaan berat membiarkan Sai harus bertarung sendirian melawan ketiga orang itu.

"Pertama-tama, kau akan kuhabisi setelah itu kedua temanmu!" Atsui maju paling pertama dan langsung menyerang Sai dengan senjatanya yang begitu besar. Namun kekuatan Atsui bisa ditahan oleh Sai yang mengeluarkan jurus _Ink Shadow_, dimana tinta-tinta hitam pada lembaran kertas yang dia keluarkan seketika keluar merayap dan mengikat pedang besar milik Atsui tersebut.

"Hooo, menarik… Kau punya kekuatan yang lumayan, tapi bagaimana kalau kami bertiga maju secara serentak?" Atsui tampak menyeringai, baru kali ini ada orang yang mampu menahan serangan andalannya itu. Dia mundur sesaat, kemudian dia maju kembali menyerang Sai secara bersamaan dengan Samui dan Darui.

Bagaimanakah nasib Sai selanjutnya? Apakah dia bisa menang melawan tiga ksatria itu? Lalu bagaimana kondisi Hinata cs yang sedang menolong Kiba cs?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Saia update cerita ini karena fic ini masih hidup hehehehe. Hanya satu chapter saja pada bulan ini dan akan berlanjut saat memasuki bulan puasa. Sebelumnya saia sangat berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang masih membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini. Saia sedang mencari lagu opening baru untuk fic ini, bagi teman-teman yang ada ide silahkan disharing.

Kritikan, pendapat dan saran akan diterima dengan baik selama itu bisa memberikan semangat dan meningkatkan kemampuan tulisan saia.

.

.

**"Happy read!".**


	17. Princess From Abyss : The Blazing Cat!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen/KakaAnkoYamato.   
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

******Princess From Abyss**

******(Nibi the second guardian!)**

******.**

******.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sai berhasil menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah dan menolong keduanya keluar. Lee yang kebingungan mendapatkan bantuan dari pihak yang tidak terduga! Hinata dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk mencari Kiba, Tenten dan Shino sambil berharap mereka juga dapat menemukan Nibi. Sai menghadang Samui, Atsui dan Darui sementara Naruto dan Sasuke pergi mencari Ibiki.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah berada di pelabuhan dari desa Konoha. Kedua pemuda itu sekarang sedang mencari-cari orang bernama Ibiki yang dimaksud Sai.

"Kira-kira, dimana orang yang bernama Ibiki itu?" tanya Naruto sambil celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Entahlah… Kelihatannya disana banyak nelayan, mungkin kita bisa bertanya disana." Sasuke menunjuk sekumpulan nelayan yang kebetulan sedang memancing di dekat pelabuhan. Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kesana dan bertanya.

.

"Permisi, pak!" Naruto menghampiri para nelayan itu dan menyapa mereka dengan sopan. "Maaf, tapi apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Ibiki?" tanya Naruto berharap salah satu diantara para nelayan itu ada yang bernama Ibiki.

"Mau apa kau mencarinya?" tanya salah seorang nelayan yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami adalah temannya Sai dan dia menyuruh kami untuk menemui orang yang bernama Ibiki disini. Terus terang saja kami sedang membutuhkan bantuannya," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat dan tampak nelayan yang ada di depan mereka langsung manggut-manggut mengerti saat nama Sai disebut.

"Jadi kalian orang yang diceritakan oleh Sai… Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata nelayan itu yang tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi sedikit ramah dari sebelumnya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Ibiki orang yang kalian cari itu dan aku sudah mendengar kondisi kalian dari Sai." Nelayan berkepala botak yang kepalanya di tato dengan ukiran naga itu menunjukkan sebuah surat dan sepertinya surat itu berasal dari Sai. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kapal untuk keberangkatan kita, sekarang naiklah," kata nelayan bernama Ibiki itu sambil berjalan ke arah kapal miliknya yang cukup besar.

"Wuaaah… Tak kalah besar dari kapal milik keluarga Hyuuga!" seru Naruto dengan takjub, ternyata nelayan seperti Ibiki bisa memiliki kapal yang besarnya hampir menyamai kapal milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang naiklah, kita akan segera berlayar!" Ibiki menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kapal tersebut dan segala sesuatunya sudah dia persiapkan di dalam kapal.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita harus menunggu Sai!" Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hendak masuk ke dalam kapal dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu Sai.

"Naruto, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Sai, bukan? Kita harus segera pergi mencari Sakura." Sasuke mengingatkan kembali janji yang sudah mereka buat pada Sai.

"Tidak sebelum Sai kembali! Aku yakin… Aku yakin dia pasti datang menyusul! Tak lama lagi dia pasti datang, jadi kumohon tunggulah sebentar." Naruto sepertinya begitu yakin sekali kalau Sai akan segera datang menyusul mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, Sai adalah temannya sejak kecil dan dia sudah menganggap Sai seperti seorang kakak, jadi dia tetap tak bisa pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menunggunya sebentar." Ibiki mengangguk mengerti dan setuju untuk menunggu Sai sebentar disana.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau dalam waktu lima belas menit dia belum datang juga kita harus pergi!" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia mengerti sekali perasaan Naruto dan mengijinkannya untuk menunggu Sai beberapa saat. Biar bagaimanapun Sai telah menolong mereka dan dia juga merasa tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan pemuda itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda…

.

Kiba dan Shino kini sedang menelusuri lorong gelap yang berada di bawah tanah. Tampaknya mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan rahasia milik warga desa. Kedua pemuda itu memasuki sebuah ruang dan disana mereka melihat Tenten yang sedang tergeletak.

"Tenten!" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi kedua pemuda itu segera menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba sambil mencoba menyadarkan gadis berambut coklat itu. Kiba menampar-nampar pelan kedua pipi gadis berambut coklat itu dengan cepat agar gadis itu segera tersadar.

Tak lama gadis itu terbangun. Matanya setengah mengerjap dan dengan cepat dia langsung terduduk.

"Ki-Kiba? Shino? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya gadis itu yang kaget melihat keberadaan Kiba dan Shino disana.

"Tentu saja kami mencarimu, tau!" balas Kibadengan cepat. "Sekarang katakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya pemuda itu meminta penjelasan pada Tenten apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu bisa sampai di tempat yang begitu aneh seperti ini.

"Monster api… Aku dapat merasakan tubuh monster itu… " jawaban Tenten tidak begitu jelas membuat kedua temannya langsung mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tak mengerti kata-katamu itu!" celetuk Kiba dengan jujur sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas dulu. Sekarang kita keluar dari sini. Aku yakin Lee di atas sana pasti sedang sangat panik," sambar Shino dengan cepat yang tak ingin repot membahas masalah apa dan siapa yang menyebabkan Tenten bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang. Yang penting mereka harus keluar dari tempat itu dulu.

Shino segera berdiri, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang ikut berdiri sambil membantu Tenten. Kelihatannya Tenten mengalami sedikit luka bakar pada lengan kirinya. Baru saja mereka bertiga ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara menggema.

"AAAAAUUUUUM!".

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara yang begitu keras dan lantang seperti suara harimau mengaum. Kemudian disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang berat, seperti langkah kaki seekor binatang yang begitu besar sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Wajah Shino, Kiba dan Tenten berubah menjadi pucat seketika. Semakin dekat suara itu, ketiga orang tersebut secara reflek memundurkan langkah mereka.

Insting mereka bertiga mengatakan kalau situasi mereka saat ini berada dalam bahaya tingkat tinggi. Benar saja di depan mereka kini berdiri sesosok mahkluk besar yang menyerupai kucing raksasa dengan tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh api yang menjilat-jilat apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"GRAAAAOOOOOOR!" mahkluk besar itu menggeram keras, bahkan seisi ruangan disana berguncang dengan hebat.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Lee yang sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong yang terbuat dari tanah itu langsung menatap yang lainnya dengan tatapan serius dan dia yakin sekali seperti mendengar suara.

"Arahnya dari sana!" Reika menunjuk suatu blok yang letaknya tak jauh mereka. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari menuju arah sumber suara yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lain.

Mereka semua berlari menuju tempat tersebut dan suara itu mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan dimana di dalam sana mereka dapat melihat tiga orang yang sudah tergeletak dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap. Disana berdiri seekor monster berbentuk kucing dengan tubuh yang diselimuti api.

_"I-itu… itu Nibi!"_ kata Hinata sambil setengah tercekat begitu melihat sosok mahkluk besar tersebut yang dia yakini sebagai sosok Nibi, salah satu _guardian_ bintang dua.

"MAU APA KALIAN DATANG KEMARI?" dengan marah mahkluk besar itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata dan kawan-kawan sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hati-hati, dia mau mengeluarkan bola api!" Kurenai segera memperingati yang lainnya setelah dirasanya mahkluk itu hendak menyerang mereka.

Dugaan Kurenai benar. Dari dalam mulut monster itu terpancar cahaya api yang siap kapan saja dimuntahkannya kepada lawan. Kurenai dan yang lain segera mengambil tindakan. Mereka menghindar ke samping. Sementara Hinata tetap berdiam diri di depan Nibi dengan tenang.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku gadis kecil! Aku akan menghanguskanmu disini!" kata Nibi yang merasa Hinata sudah menganggapnya remeh. Muntahan bola api dikeluarkannya dari dalam mulutnya itu. sebuah bola api raksasa keluar dan tepat menuju ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Sementara Hinata dengan sigap mulai melakukan pertahanan, teman-temannya yang lain menatap Hinata dengan horror.

BLAAAAR!

Bola api itu mengenai Hinata tapi ajaibnya bola api sebesar itu tidak mampu melukai Hinata bahkan seujung rambut gadis itu tidak mengalami luka bakar. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo takjub.

"He-hebat… " Lee terperangah takjub melihat kemampuan Hinata.

'_Hinata… Kekuatan pertahanan sihirnya sangat luar biasa… Bahkan aku sendiri belum tentu mampu menahan kekuatan api Nibi yang sebesar itu... '_ sama halnya dengan Lee. Kurenai berdecak kagum melihat kekuatan sihir yang dilakukan Hinata. Gadis itu begitu kuat, bahkan serangan Nibi yang sebesar itu dapat ditahannya.

"Jangan diam saja! Kita juga harus membantu Hinata-hime!" kata Michael yang langsung berlari kesana untuk membantu Hinata. Yang lain segera bergegas mengikuti jejak Michael yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan jurus bola air yang tepat mengenai wajah sang Nibi.

Pertempuran di ruangan kecil itu tak dapat dihindari lagi. Sementara itu di Konoha, lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Sai yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

.

.

"Naruto, ini sudah lima belas menit. Ayo berangkat," kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi, tapi tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang itu enggan beranjak masuk ke kapal.

"Bisa kita tunggu sebentar lagi?" pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas. Dia benar-benar merasa berat dan entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak dan itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto bahkan mulai memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpa Sai. Jujur dia ingin sekali kembali ke mansion itu dan membawa Sai.

"Naruto, janji adalah janji! Apa kau mau usaha yang dilakukan oleh Sai terbuang sia-sia?" balas Sasuke yang mulai kembali menceramahi Naruto yang keras kepala. "Kau harus percaya Sai bisa mengatasi semuanya. Sekarang kita harus menjalankan tugas kita untuk memberikan kabar ini pada Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memberikan keyakinan pada Naruto meski dia sendiri juga tidak tau bagaimana nasib Sai disana. Melawan ketiga orang itu adalah hal yang paling buruk yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Baiklah… " dengan lemas Naruto akhirnya bersedia untuk masuk kapal.

Perlahan-lahan kapal tersebut mulai berjalan melewati dermaga Konoha. Naruto yang ada di dalamnya hanya bisa menatap ke arah luar jendela kapal sambil berharap kalau temannya akan baik-baik saja dan dapat segera kembali menyusul dan bergabung lagi dengannya.

ooo

Sementara itu…

"Hohohoh… Apa kau masih mau melawan?" Samui tampak puas berhasil melukai lawannya.

"Aku akui kau cukup tangguh, tapi masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk melawan kami bertiga dan kau harus mati disini!" Atsui kini sudah merasa di atas angin. Sebagai seorang ksatria dia cukup memuji kemampuan Sai yang dapat bertahan sampai sejauh ini, kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati pada serangan pertama tadi. Tapi sebagai lawan, Sai patut diperhitungan, meskipun usianya jauh lebih muda dari Atsui tapi dia yakin suatu saat Sai bisa menjadi ksatria yang tangguh mungkin melebihi dirinya dan dia harus memusnahkannya.

"Haha… Aku cukup tersanjung mendapat pujian dari ksatria legendaris sepertimu," ucap Sai yang kini berusaha bangkit meskipun darah sudah mengalir hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Tapi… Aku sama sekali tdiak berniat mati disini karena Naruto pasti menungguku… " sambung pemuda itu yang kini tangannya seperti membentuk sebuah segel sihir.

"Mau bagaimanapun dan jurus apapun yang kau keluarkan akan percuma karena kami pasti bisa mengatasinya!" balas Atsui yang merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan Sai yang sepertinya masih sanggup saja untuk melakukan jurus meskipun keadaannya sudah sekarat seperti itu.

"Heh… " Sai hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai dan membuat Atsui semakin emosi melihat seringai yang seolah meremehkannya itu.

"Aku akan menghabisimu lebih dulu!" kata Atsui yang langsung maju berniat untuk menghentikan Sai.

"Jangan terpancing olehnya Atsui!" Samui mencoba menghentikan Atsui tapi terlambat, pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu sudah terlanjur maju ke depan.

"Twister bats!" begitu Atsui mendekat, Sai langsung mengeluarkan jurus tornado andalannya. Ratusan kelelawar keluar dari lembaran kertas yang dia bentangkan. Segerombol mahkluk itu terbang berputar dengan cepat mirip seperti gulungan tornado yang menyapu Atsui di depannya, serta Samui dan Darui yang berada tak jauh di belakang Atsui. Kelelawar-kelelawar itu terbang ke arah ketiganya sambil mencakar-cakar musuh dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang dimiliki para kelelawar itu.

"Kurang ajar! Ternyata dia punya jurus seperti ini!" kata Atsui yang tak menduga kalau Sai masih menyimpan jurus yang cukup ampuh. Kini pergerakannya terhalangi oleh kelelawar-kelelawar yang mengepungnya.

Tapi serangan dari kelelawar-kelelawar itu tak berlangsung lama, setelah selang beberapa menit kelelawar-kelelawar itu menghilang satu-persatu menjadi gumpalan asap.

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

Kelelawar itu semua menghilang menjadi asap yang memenuhi tempat tersebut.

"Huh, jurus yang bikin kaget saja!" kata Atsui yang sebenarnya dia merasa lega kalau pasukan kelelawar dalam jumlah banyak itu menghilang. Diakuinya dalam hati kalau jurus tadi membuatnya cukup kerepotan. Bahkan Samui dan Darui saja tadi sempat sibuk sendiri.

Asap-asap itu menipis karena tertiup angin dan setelah tempat tersebut bersih dari asap, mereka bertiga menyadari kalau Sai sudah tak ada disana.

"Ck! Kemana anak itu?" tanya Atsui yang masih penasaran dengan Sai. Dia berdecak kesal sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Lihat di atas sana!" Darui menunjuk ke arah atas langit. Di atas sana terlihat ada seekor burung besar yang tampaknya merupakan salah satu jurus milik Sai yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Cih, sial!" decih Atsui yang tak terima lawannya itu melarikan diri.

.

.

Sementara itu Sai yang berhasil melarikan diri kini sedang terbang di atas sambil menatap ke arah bawah. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memegangi luka di bagian perut kirinya yang melebar. Di tekannya luka itu agar darah yang mengalir tidak semakin banyak.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi… " gumam pemuda itu yang akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas punggung burung tersebut. Tak lama Sai pingsan dan jurusnya menghilang. Pemuda itu meluncur cepat jatuh ke bawah.

_Syuuuuuuut…_

_BYUUUUR!_

Tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh ke dalam air. Sekelompok orang yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung mengejar ke tempat jatuhnya Sai. Disana mereka dapat melihat tubuh Sai yang terombang-ambing oleh ombak laut dan tak lama tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam air.

"Aku akan menolongnya!" kata seorang gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki surai _orange_. Gadis itu segera berlari ke tepi laut dan langsung berenang ke tengah lautan dengan cepat. Sesampainya berada di titik jatuhnya Sai, gadis itu langsung menyelam ke dasar laut. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Sai.

'_Ah, itu dia!'_ batin gadis itu dengan senang ketika dia berhasil melihat sosok Sai yang sedang terjatuh ke bawah. Dengan sigap gadis itu berenang dan menyambar tubuh pemuda itu sebelum menyentuh ke bebatuan karang. Setelah itu sang gadis segera berenang ke atas.

"Puaaaah!" gadis itu berhasil membawa Sai ke atas permukaan laut. Dia mengambil udara sesaat untuk mengatur kembali pernapasannya. "Bertahanlah," kata gadis itu yang ditujukan pada Sai meski pemuda itu ada kemungkinan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu segera berenang ke tepian.

"Sasame, untunglah kau tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu?" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru keperakan menghampiri gadis yang dipanggil Sasame itu dan Sai yang kini telah terbaring di daratan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Tapi sepertinya dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah!" kata Sasame sambil menekan-nekan dada Sai agar air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dapat dikeluarkan.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia pulang!" sambar seorang pria berbadan bongkok. Kemudian mereka bertiga akhirnya membawa Sai ke tempat mereka yang terletak di pedalaman desa.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Disisi lain Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berlayar cukup jauh meninggalkan Konoha dengan aman. Kapal mereka mencoba mengikutikapal Sakura yang sudah berlayar lebih dulu. Dengan bekal radar mereka dapat melacak kemana perginya kapal Sakura. Sementara itu di Kumogakure, Hinata dan kawan-kawan sedang berhadapan dengan Nibi yang mengamuk.

Kelihatannya Hinata dan kawan-kawan mampu mengatasi kekuatan Nibi, terlihat dari kondisi Nibi yang tampak mulai lelah dan api yang menyelimuti dirinya semakin menipis, itu artinya kekuatannya sekarang tidak sebesar tadi.

"Kita serang dia lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, aku yakin dia dapat ditaklukan!" kata Lee yang semakin bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"SETUJU!" balas yang lainnya dan langsung menghimpun kekuatan untuk kembali menyerang Nibi secara bersama-sama.

"_Hentikan!"_ Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari menghalangi mereka agar tidak menyerang Nibi.

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa kau menghentikan kami?" tanya Kurenai yang heran melihat HInata kenapa dia menghentikan mereka. Padahal ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menaklukan Nibi yang sudah melemah itu.

"_Sudah cukup! Nibi sudah terluka cukup banyak, dia sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Jadi jangan diserang lagi… "_ kata Hinata sambil memohon pada teman-temannya untuk menghentikan serangan.

"Hrrrr… " Nibi yang berada di belakang Hinata langsung bangkit secara perlahan-lahan, walaupun dapat dilihat kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gadis kecil… Kenapa… Kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya sosok Nibi yang kini berjalan mendekati Hinata dan jarak mereka kini hanya tersisa satu meter.

"Jangan kau berani menyentuh Hinata-hime!" para ksatria sihir langsung bersiaga untuk menyerang Nibi kalau seandainya mahkluk itu mau melukai Hinata.

_"Kalian hentikan!"_ Hinata malah menyuruh para ksatria sihir itu untuk tidak menyerang dan tetap diam pada posisinya. _"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakah Nibi… Kau marah dan kesepian… Kau terkurung di tempat ini dank au kesepian karena tak ada satu orangpun yang berani mendekatimu,"_ kata Hinata yang kini berbalik menghadap Nibi. Gadis itu berbicara penuh dengan kehangatan dan dengan suara yang lembut.

"Kau dapat merasakah apa yang kurasakan?" tanya Nibi yang kini benar-benar berada di dekat Hinata tanpa adanya jarak. Kelihatannya mahkluk itu sudah kembali normal, amarahnya sudah surut.

_"Aku dapat mengerti, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa… Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini,"_ kata Hinata sambil mengelus kepala sang Nibi dan ajaibnya tangan gadis itu tidak terbakar sama sekali. Kelihatannya Nibi dapat mengontrol kekuatan api di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memberikan kekuatanku untukmu." Tanpa terduga Hinata mampu meredam amarah Nibi dan menaklukan monster itu tanpa harus melakukan pemaksaan. Sang Nibi kini tengah menundukkan diri menyatakan sebagai suatu kesetiaan pada Hinata.

"Perkenalkan aku Yugito Nii." Sosok Nibi itu kini berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan wujud perempuan berambut kuning emas yang panjang terurai sampai pinggang dan memiliki mata yang kelam. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengikutimu dan melakukan semua perintahmu, hime." Sosok itu kini tengah berlutut di depan Hinata.

'_Hinata… Dia gadis yang istimewa… '_ Kurenai semakinmengagumi Hinata. _'Dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar, bahkan mampu menahan kekuatan yang besar seperti jurus Nibi, selain itu dia dapat melakukan gerakan pertahanan yang begitu cepat, bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa melakukan pertahanan sempuran secepat itu. di samping itu Hinata dapat menyentuh hati guardian seperti Nibi… Apa maksud dari semua ini, dia seperti memiliki keistimewaan yang tersembunyi… Tsunade-sama pasti mengirimnya bukan karena tak adanya alasan… Atau jangan-jangan… ' _Kurenai berpikir dalam hati, terlalu banyak hal luar biasa yang dimiliki Hinata. _'Tidak mungkin… Apa Hinata adalah gadis yang dimaksud oleh ramalan itu… ? Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?'_ pikiran Kurenai kini teralih mengenai jati diri Sakura dan dia mencurigai kalau Hinata adalah reinkarnasi dari penyihir yang melegenda itu. dibanding Sakura, _profile_ Hinata lebih cocok.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Benarkah yang ada dipikiran Kurenai? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sai yang terluka parah? Apa nyawanya dapat diselamatkan? Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa mereka berdua dapat bertemu dengan Sakura dan menyampaikan kabar yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu tanpa adanya halangan sementara Samui, Atsui dan Darui memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Fic ini akan kembali update secara perlahan sambil menunggu datangnya bulan puasa. Saia akan mencoba untuk mendeskripsikan setiap yang dilakukan Hinata lebih jelas dan mohon bantuannya. Semoga pembagian porsi Hinata dan Sakura bisa seimbang hehehe. Untuk Naruto tenang saja, dia akan berkembang sedikit demi sedikit. Saia harap cerita ini bisa menghibur teman-teman pembaca di sela-sela waktunya selama berpuasa nanti.

.

.

**"Happy Reading!".**


	18. Princess From Abyss : Shikamaru Feelings

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

******Princess From Abyss**

******(Shikamaru feeling)**

******.**

******.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sai berhasil meloloskan diri dari Samui, Atsui dan Darui, tapi keadaanya terluka cukup parah. Sai terjatuh dan ditemukan oleh seorang gadis bernama Sasame, apa dia bisa diselamatkan? Hinata berhasil menaklukan Nibi dan Nibi resmi bergabung dengan mereka!

.

.

Di suatu tempat…

Di sebuah desa terpencil yang posisi letak pulaunya tidak terlalu jauh dari kota Konohagakure, di sebuah rumah di pedalaman desa, terlihat ada tiga orang yang sedang sibuk. Ketiga orang itu adalah Sasame, Kagero dan Arashi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menemukan Sai.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat di bagian perut sebelah kiri! Kalau tidak dihentikan… dia bisa mati kehabisan darah!" kata gadis berambut panjang itu dengan panik saat melihat tubuh Sai terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

"Pokoknya kita harus melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!" kata pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan kakak dari gadis itu. Pemuda itu bergegas lari keluar untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Suhu tubuhnya meninggi… Dia mengalami demam yang hebat!" pria berbadan bongkok itu juga tak kalah cemasnya saat menyentuh kening Sai dan merasakan ada hawa panas yang menjalar cepat ke tangannya.

"Cepat ambil air dingin!" perintah gadis itu menyuruh pria tersebut untuk membawakan air dingin. Tanpa banyak berkomentar, pria itu segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. tak lama setelah pria itu pergi ke belakang, pemuda berambut biru itu muncul sambil membawa-bawa setumpuk dedaunan dan meletakkan begitu saja di samping sang gadis.

"Arashi-nii, itu… " kata-kata gadis itu menggantung begitu saja saat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku akan menumbuk dedaunan tersebut, sampai tumbukannya selesai kau coba untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu," kata sang pemuda menyuruh gadis tersebut untuk fokus menekan pendarahan yang terus mengalir dari tubuh Sai.

"A-aku mengerti!" balas sang gadis mengangguk mengerti dan dia kembali menekan luka yang ada pada tubuh Sai sekuat yang dia bisa dengan menggunakan sebuah kain tebal.

ooo

Sementara itu di dalam kapal Ibiki…

Naruto yang perasaannya tak tenang terus-menerus mendesah sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu lemas dan tak bergairah, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau itu seperti nenek-nenek! Dari tadi kerjaanmu terus menghela napas!" kata Sasuke dengan setengah meledek. Setidaknya dia berharap Naruto akan membalas ejekannya itu.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran dengaku, Sasuke. Aku sedang malas dan tak ingin bertengkar!" balas Naruto dengan malas dan meneruskan kembali tatapannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Hn!" Sasuke mendengus kecil. Dia tau saat ini pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti sedang memikirkan Sai. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto sama seperti yang dia rasakan saat mengetahui Itachi pergi dari rumah.

"Hey, Sasuke… Apa menurutmu Sai bisa selamat dari ketiga orang itu?" tanya Naruto yang kini beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Tatapan mata Naruto terlihat begitu cemas, sepertinya dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Sai.

"Kau harus yakin pada temanmu, Naruto… " jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya sejak awal dia sendiri sudah ragu.

"Aku yakin, hanya saja… Aku barusan berpikir bagaimana kalau aku harus kehilangan sahabatku… Kau tau, aku dan Sai sudah dibesarkan sejak kecil bersama. Kemana-mana kami selalu bersama dan dia selalu melindungiku bagaimanapun situasinya, aku hanya merasa belum siap kalau harus ditinggalkan olehnya," balas Naruto yang sedikit mengutarakan rasa takutnya bila dia harus kehilangan Sai disaat dia masih membutuhkan pemuda itu. untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto bersikap sedikit dewasa.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang kau harus belajar untuk menghadapi semua masalahmu sendiri. Kau tidak boleh manja!" kata Sasuke secara reflek mengatakan kalau Naruto manja. Sebenarnya keadaan Naruto saat ini sama saja seperti dirinya. Dulu dia juga selalu menggantungkan diri pada Itachi dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa kakaknya. Tapi dia sadar hidup tidak bisa selamanya harus bergantung dengan orang lain, ada kalanya kita harus berjuang seorang diri tanpa siapapun disisi kita.

"Hahaha… Kurasa kau benar," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, seolah mentertawai dirinya sendiri. Untuk kali ini Naruto sependapat dengan Sasuke, mungkin sudah saatnya dia harus belajar mandiri tanpa adanya Sai dan Jiraiya yang selalu menjaganya.

* * *

Meanwhile…

.

.

Sementara itu keadaan Sai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Meskipun begitu dia cukup beruntung karena ada tiga orang yang mau menolongnya saat ini.

"Sasame, tolong kau buka bajunya. Aku akan meletakkan tumbukan daun-daun ini pada lukanya." Pemuda berambut biru itu menyuruh gadis yang bernama Sasame untuk membuka baju Sai dan dia sendiri sudah siap dengan tanaman obatnya.

"Baik, Arashi-nii!" Sasame mengangguk mengerti dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Arashi. "A-astaga… Tubuhnya banyak sekali luka… " Sasame begitu kaget saat melihat tubuh Sai banyak terdapat luka sayatan, seperti dari benda yang sangat tajam.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya pemuda ini habis mengalami pertempuran yang cukup dahsyat… " kata Arashi sambil menduga-duga kalau luka yang dialami Sai berasal dari sebuah pertempuran yang cukup hebat, dilihat dari luka yang dialaminya. Pasti yang menjadi lawannya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Kemudian Arashi meletakkan tumbukan daun itu tepat di bagian luka menganga pada tubuh Sai. Sementara Sasame kini bergantian mengkompres kening pemuda itu dan Kagero bergegas ke belakang mencari beberapa perban.

ooo

**Kumogakure Village…**

Hinata dan kawan-kawan beserta Lee, Tenten, Shino dak Kiba berhasil keluar dari tempat persembunyian Nibi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata dan semuanya! Kalau bukan berkat kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolong teman-temanku!" kata Lee yang mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Hinata serta yang lain.

_"Sama-sama Lee. Sebenarnya tujuan kemari untuk mencari Nibi dan kalau bukan berkat kau mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan Nibi. Jadi harusnya kami yang berterima kasih,"_ balas Hinata yang merasa Lee tak perlu berterima kasih pada mereka, karena justru Lee yang menolong mereka secara tak langsung.

"Kalau begitu kita impas!" sambar Kiba dengan cepat. "Anggap saja ini kerja sama saling menguntungkan," kata pemuda itu tak mau terlalu repot dan berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami harus pergi karena urusan kami sudah selesai," sambar Kurenai yang langsung berpamitan pada Lee dan kawan-kawan.

_"Sampai bertemu lagi,"_ kata Hinata sambil membungkuk kecil. Gadis itu bergegas pergi menyusul Kurenai dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita harus langsung mengikuti mereka?" tanya Tenten yang dengan cepat mengingatkan yang lainnya akan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang." Shino sepertinya tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru menyusul buruan mereka.

"Eh? Tapi kalau mereka pergi terlalu jauh kita akan sulit mengejar mereka!" balas Tenten yang sedikit heran kenapa mereka harus mengulur-ulur waktu dulu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengirimkan serangga pengintaiku untuk mengikuti mereka. Sekarang kita harus susun rencana dulu untuk persiapan kalau suatu saat nanti kita harus berhadapan dengan mereka," jawab Shino yang ingin semuanya disusun dengan sebuah rencana yang matang.

"Kenapa? Kita tinggal melawan mereka saja, kan? Apa kau takut dengan mereka?" celetuk Kiba dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak dengar yang dikatakan Lee? Mereka bahkan mampu menaklukan Nibi! Terutama gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang kuat. Kalau prediksiku tidak salah, kemampuannya bisa disetarakan dengan Sakura yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari putri penyihir itu!" dengan cepat Shino langsung mengatakan alasannya kenapa mereka harus menyusun rencana dahulu sebelum mengejar Hinata cs kembali. "Apalagi Kurenai, kita tak bisa meremehkan mereka. Selain itu orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai ksatria sihir itu juga patut diperhitungkan," sambungnya lagi sambil mengkalkulasi kemampuan lawan.

"Kalau kita dipertemukan ada kemungkinan kita bisa kalah. Dilihat dari jumlah dan kemampuan aku rasa mereka jauh di atas kita." Shino akhirnya menyimpulkan kalau kemampuan Hinata dan kawan-kawan ada di atas mereka dan mereka tak bisa gegabah ataupun tergesa-gesa mengejar mereka.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu? Kata Kiba sambil berdecih kesal, tak terima menerima kenyataan kalau kemampuan musuh jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja, serangga pengintaiku akan memberikan informasi mengenai mereka dan dari sana kita cari tau kelemahan mereka," balas Shino dengan santai.

* * *

Pada kapal yang berbeda…

.

.

Di dalam kapal yang berbeda terlihat Ino sedang duduk sambil memangku tangan. Gadis itu terlihat begitu suntuk dan membuatnya mengantuk.

"Aaaaah, aku bosan sekali!" kata gadis itu sambil setengah berteriak bosan.

"Ino, kau itu berisik sekali! Bisa diam sebentar tidak sih?" sambar Sakura yang kesal mendengar keluhan Ino yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti-berhenti.

"Habisnya aku bosan, Sakura! Apa kau tidak bosan?" balas Ino yang sekarang malah merengek manja seperti anak kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku malah suka suasana begitu, jadi aku bisa tidur," kata Shikamaru yang malah merasa nyaman dengan suasana sepi seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pemuda itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kau itu benar-benar pemalas sekali, Shikamaru!" Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kemalasan Shikamaru. "Aku jadi penasaran, apa laki-laki pemalas sepertimu bisa mendapatkan wanita?" sambung Ino yang sepertinya sengaja meledek Shikamaru. Dia tau Shikamaru _sensitive_ sekali kalau membahas masalah wanita.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka pada perempuan karena perempuan itu merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya dan pemuda itu kini meneggelamkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Jadi kau tidak suka perempuan? Jangan-jangan kau suka laki-laki?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada yang mengejek. Sepertinya dia belum kehabisan akal untuk mengganggu Shikamaru.

"Bodoh… " gumam Shikamaru dengan pelan tapi Ino masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Eh? Apa katamu? Kenapa coba kau bilang perempuan itu merepotkan?" tanya Ino yang masih betah berlama-lama menjahili pengawalnya yang satu ini.

"Karena perempuannya sepertimu… " kata Shikamaru setengah kesal karena Ino terus-menerus bertanya kepadanya padahal dia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk.

"Ada apa memangnya denganku?" tanya Ino yang sekarang makin intens mengganggu Shikamaru.

'_Karena kau adalah perempuan yang kusuka… '_ jawab Shikamaru dalam hati dan wajahnya kini memerah seketika.

"Hee? Kenapa kau malah diam? Ayo jawab aku, Shikamaru!" Ino sekarang malah merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru.

"Ino kau mengganggu tidur siangku!" kata Shikamaru yang mau tak mau harus beradu pandang dengan Ino dan wajahnya kembali merona. Pemuda berambut nanas itu berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Shikamaru payah! Aku mau tau apa maksud dari kata-katamu barusan!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek untuk dibelikan coklat.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan kau juga sudah tau!" balas Shikamaru yang sekarang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau!" sebelum Shikamaru berhasil pergi, Ino sudah keburu menarik lengan pemuda itu. sekarang Ino tengah menempel pada lengan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu! Sudahlah, aku malas. Aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!" Shikamaru langsung melepaskan tarikan Ino dengan cepat, kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mau ambil pusing mendengar rengekan Ino yang memaksanya untuk bercerita. Tentu dia tau kalau Ino sudah mengetahui maksudnya. Ino tau betul bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru dan bisa dikatakan, Shikamaru mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap putri Yamanaka itu. Hal itu terjadi saat dia pertama kali dikirim untuk menjadi pengawal di keluarga Yamanaka.

**Shikamaru Flashback**

_Saat itu umurnya masih sangat kecil, dia baru berumur enam tahun dan dia datang bersamaan dengan Chouji yang juga dikirim oleh keluarganya untuk menjadi pengawal sang putri. Keluarga Nara dan keluarga Akimichi adalah keluarga yang sama-sama mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melayana keluarga bangsawan Yamanaka. Sejak kecil putra-putra mereka memang dikirim ke keluarga itu untuk mengabdikan hidupnya disana._

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Akimichi Chouji," kata seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarga Yamanaka._

"_Aku Nara Shikamaru," kata Shikamaru dengan gaya yang sedikit acuh tak acuh._

"_Mereka terlihat begitu manis dan baik." Seorang wanita yang terbalut gaun berwarna ungu gelap tersenyum pada mereka. Wanita itu adalah ibu dari Ino Yamanaka yang sudah lama mengalami sakit-sakitan._

"_Kalian bisa menemui putri Ino di halaman belakang," sambar seorang pria berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dia kuncir ke atas. Pria itu adalah ayah dari Ino dan beliau mengantarkan Chouji dan Shikamaru untuk melihat Ino._

"_Pokoknya, aku akan menjadi pengawal nomor satu untuk putri Ino!" kata Chouji dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Kau setuju denganku, kan Shika?" tanya anak laki-laki berbadan besar itu kepada Shikamaru yang kelihatannya begitu malas._

"_Aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi pengawal nomor satu, karena itu terlalu merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang. Sedangkan Chouji yang bisa memandang heran pada Shikamaru._

"_Nah, itu dia putri Ino. Kalian bisa kesana untuk menemui dan menyapanya." Pria itu menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang sedang merangkai bunga di taman. Chouji dan Shikamaru segera mendekati Ino yang masih asik bermain. _

"_Chouji, kuralat kata-kataku yang tadi," kata Shikamaru yang kini berdiri di depan Ino dan sedang menatap gadis kecil itu dengan serius. "Putri Ino, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu sampai seterusnya karena aku menyukaimu!" itulah pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang bocah berumur enam tahun. Sementara sang putri hanya menatap bengong ke arah Shikamaru, tapi tak lama bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil._

"_Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji untuk melindungiku terus apapun yang terjadi!" kata sang putri dengan riang._

**End Flashback.**

"Bodoh… " gumam Shikamaru ketika dia kembali mengingat kejadian itu. sebuah kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya dan sampai sekarang Shikamaru masih memegang kata-katanya itu. Dia serius ingin menjaga Ino dan dia serius menyukai gadis itu.

Sementara di luar dari kamar Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji malah terlihat asik berargumen. Chouji menyalahkan sikap Ino yang benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya.

"Kau itu harusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu Ino! Kau membuat Shikamaru sakit hati saja!" kata pemuda yang sedang asik duduk bersandar dan bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Sakit hati? Aku membuat Shikamaru sakit hati?" tanya Ino yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Shikamaru itu sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu Ino, tapi kau malah mempermainkannya seperti ini! Sudah ah, aku jadi tidak lapar lagi!" Chouji akhirnya jadi ikutan kesal karena sikap Ino. Pemuda itu meninggalkan makanannya dan bergegas pergi menuju ruangan kamar Shikamaru.

"Apa sih? Memangnya aku salah apa?" gerutu Ino sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Jangan bergaya sok keren!" celetuk Ino yang sebal melihat sikap Sakura.

"Kau itu memang menyebalkan!" balas Sakura yang kemudian langsung berlenggang santai menuju ruangan kamarnya meninggalkan Ino yang emosinya sudah naik ke otaknya.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata dan yang lainnya kini melakukan perjalanan kembali menuju kota selanjutnya yaitu kota Iwagakure dan konon di kota itu pernah ada legenda mengenai seorang pertapa berambut merah yang sangat sakti.

"Sekarang kita pergi menuju tempat apa?" tanya Michael dengan riang. Semenjak keluar dari desa Kumogakure, Michael memang terlihat sangat senang. Sepanjang jalan dia tak henti-hentinya bernyanyi.

"Kota Iwagakure," jawab Kurenai dengan singkat sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Dia tak ingin sampai melihat wajah konyol Michael yang mungkin saat ini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah, kota Iwagakure kami datang~~ " Michael langsung bersenandung riang sambil memainkan sitarnya dan berlari beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Hinata ada sesuatu yang kutanyakan padamu. Kau berasal dari mana?" Kurenai memulai pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Jujur saja dia sangat penasaran mengenai jati diri Hinata. Tapi sayang sekali sepertinya pertanyaan Kurenai langsung disela oleh Amakusa.

"Ah, Kurenai-san, coba liat disana! Apa itu desa yang kita tuju?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menarik Kurenai menjauhi Hinata. Kurenai yang diseret-seret terpaksa menyamai langkahnya dengan Amakusa.

'_Aneh sekali… Kenapa aku merasa para ksatria sihir ini seperti melinduni Hinata dari sesuatu… Tapi apa? Pokoknya aku harus mencari cara agar bisa berbicara berdua saja dengan Hinata.'_ Kurenai malah semakin curiga dengan sikap para ksatria sihir yang sepertinya sengaja menjauhkannya dari Hinata.

Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan para ksatria sihir itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sai? Apa dia bisa tertolong? Petualangan apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah kali ini mereka akan berhadapan dengan pertapa merah?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Sepertinya chapter ini menggambarkan mengenai perasaan Shikamaru terhadap Ino dan sekedar masa lalu keduanya dimasa kecil. Apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa pertapa merah itu? Bukan petapa genit ya? *kicked by Jiraiya*. SasameXSai ada yang setujukah? Anyone? Hmm untuk Sakura sebenarnya dia bukan lemah sih hanya saja belum ditunjukkan. heheh, sekali-kali juga Hinata yang pengen dibikin lebih tangguh dari Sakura, tapi tenang Sakura akan mekar pada waktunya (apa coba?).

Baiklah, saran, pendapat dan kritik silahkan mampir, tapi mampirnya dengan sopan dan beradab ya.

.

.

**"Happy read and thanks for reading!".**


	19. Princess From Abyss : Mysterious Island

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**No sara and No plagiarism, please respect to author.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Mysterious Island)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya terlihat kondisi Sai masih memburuk dan pemuda itu belum sadarkan diri. Diketahui Shikamaru menyimpan rasa untuk Ino. Hinata dan kawan-kawan melakukan perjalanan menuju kota Iwagakure untuk menyelidiki mengenai legenda sang pertapa merah. Kurenai mencurigai identitas Hinata dan sikap para ksatria sihir yang sangat aneh! Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Sasame yang masuk ke dalam sambil membawa pakaian bersih.

"Pendarahannya berangsur-angsur berhenti," kata Arashi dengan lega.

"Demamnya juga mulai menurun," timpal Kagero sambil mengkompres kening pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya," ucap Arashi sambil menyeka keringat yang meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"Syukurlah… Arashi-nii, tak apa, kan kalau aku meminjam bajumu untuknya?" Sasame menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui keadaan pemuda yang ditolongnya semakin membaik. Dia berjalan dan meletakkan sebuah baju bersih di samping Sai.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil untuknya," balas Arashi yang kemudian berdiri kembali untuk menggantikan air hangat yang sudah penuh dengan darah itu.

"Aku juga mau mengambil _futon_ yang baru. Sasame kau gantikan aku mengkompresnya." Kagero juga beranjak berdiri untuk mengganti _futon_ yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Sai yang dipenuhi darah.

Selang beberapa menit kedua laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar sambil membawa benda-benda yang mereka katakan sebelumnya. Arashi dengan air hangat dan handuk kecilnya, serta Kagero yang membawa sebuah _futon_ bersih.

Arashi dan Kagero tampak serius membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih mengalir pada tubuh Sai, sementara Sasame hanya duduk di samping pemuda itu dengan cemas. Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat, dia tampak seperti orang mati.

"Sasame tolong ambilkan baju itu." Omongan Arashi mengagetkan Sasame sesaat. Gadis itu tersentak sebentar, kemudian dia dengan sigap menyerahkan baju bersih yang sudah dia siapkan. "Uh… Sasame… Bisa kau tinggalkan kami? Aku mau mengganti pakaiannya." Arashi menoleh ke arah Sasame dan meminta gadis itu untuk meninggalkan mereka sejenak karena dia ingin mengganti pakaian Sai.

"Ah! I-iya maaf… A-aku permisi dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku. Per-permisi!" gadis itu terkejut kaget dan baru menyadari maksud Arashi. Sasame langsung berdiri keluar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

ooo

Sementara itu di dalam kapal…

.

.

"Kakashi-san, sekarang kita mau kemana? Kembali ke _flower city_ atau?" Aoba kini meminta pendapat Kakashi mengenai tempat mereka berlabuh selanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar… " Kakashi kemudian melihat ke arah peta yang memang terpajang pada dinding kapal tempat Aoba mengemudikan kapal besar itu. Mata Kakashi memperhatikan nama-nama kota itu dengan seksama dan jari-jarinya juga bergerak beriringan dengan pandanganya matanya.

"Kemungkinan mereka pergi ke desa Kumogakure yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari _flower city_." Tangan Kakashi berhenti pada sebuah gambar desa Kumogakure.

"Tapi disana tak ada pelabuhan," balas Aoba yang merasa mereka tidak mungkin untuk berlayar kesana. Kumogakure hanyalah sebuah desa kecil yang banyak dikelilingi pepohonan dan disana tidak ada tempat untuk melabuhkan kapal apalagi untuk kapal sebesar yang mereka naiki sekarang.

"Hmm… Benar juga… " Kakashi kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan menelusuri kembali peta tersebut. "Ah, kita menuju Iwagakure saja! Tempat itu merupakan kota yang cukup besar dan tak begitu jauh dari Kumogakure, kurasa kita pergi kesana saja." Kakashi akhirnya menemukan tempat yang pas untuk tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Baiklah! Tujuan selanjutnya Iwagakure!" balas Aoba dengan bersemangat dan dengan cepat dia memutar kemudinya ke arah kiri.

Aoba mengarahkan kapal mereka menuju kota Iwagakure yang letaknya hanya berjarak tiga kilometer dari desa Kumogakure. Tapi ketika mereka hampir sampai ke daratan Iwagakure, tiba-tiba saja kapal mereka terguncang seperti menabrak sesuatu.

BRAAAKH!

Terjadi guncangan kapal yang cukup besar, bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya sampai terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

JDUGH!

Pemuda itu terjatuh cukup keras dengan kepala yang mendarat lebih dulu ke bawah.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih? Baru mau tidur tapi sudah terganggu lagi! Benar-benar mau tidur saja susah, merepotkan!" keluh pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang memerah. Dengan malas pemuda itu segera berdiri dan beranjak berjalan keluar untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

"Ada apa Aoba? Apa kita menabrak sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi yang cukup terkejut karena sepertinya mereka menabrak sesuatu yang cukup besar.

"E-entahlah… Aku juga bingung… " jawab Aoba yang juga sedikit bingung.

"Aoba! Tampaknya di depan ada pulau!" saat itu mendadak Kosetsu masuk dengan tergesa dan mengatakan kalau tepat di depan kapal mereka ada sebuah pulau.

"Apa katamu? Ada pulau? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kakashi dan Aoba. Dengan cepat kakashi kembali menatap peta yang ada di dinding kapal dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Ini aneh… Di peta tidak tergambar adanya pulau di daerah ini… " kata Kakashi yang sudah memastikan kalau di peta memang sudah jelas tidak menggambarkan adanya sebuah pulau di daerah tersebut.

"Hey, hey! Kalian ini kenapa ribut sekali, sih?" Shikamaru mendadak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan kemudi dan mendapati wajah ketiga orang di dalam ruangannya itu sedang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku mau melihat ke depan." Kakashi bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia ingin memastikan apakah pulau itu benar-benar ada dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

Tak lama Kakashi pergi keluar, Sakura, Ino dan Chouji masuk ke dalam dengan wajah panik.

"Aoba, apa kita menabrak sesuatu? Tadi aku merasakan guncangan yang sangat keras!" tanya Sakura yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan pada raut wajahnya itu. Dia khawatir kalau mereka harus mengalami lagi kejadian yang sama seperti di _flower city_.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Kepalaku sampai merah karena terbentur! Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan Kakashi? Dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" Shikamaru juga ikut menimpali sambil memamerkan keningnya yang merah. Dia juga menanyakan sikap Kakashi yang sedikit aneh.

"Kakashi sepertinya hanya mau memastikan keberadaan pulau yang kita tabrak," jawab Aoba dengan enteng sementara Ino dan Sakura langsung melotot dan berteriak "KITA MENABRAK PULAU?".

"Iya, tapi tenang saja. kapal kita tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah." Aoba mencoba menenangkan kedua gadis itu dengan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak mengalami kerusakan yang berarti karena _alarm _tanda bahaya kapal tidak berbunyi.

"Ah, aku juga mau ke depan." Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keluar juga.

"Shikamaru tunggu aku!" Ino yang melihat Shikamaru keluar akhirnya mengejar pemuda itu yang disusul oleh Chouji dan juga Sakura.

ooo

Di geladak kapal…

.

.

Disana tampak Kakashi yang sedang menatap tak percaya pada sebuah pulau besar yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Aku… Benar-benar tak bisa percaya… Pulau apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Kakashi antara heran dan takjub sekaligus. Pulau itu cukup besar, dan tampaknya pulau itu tak berpenghuni karena tampak dari luar pulau itu ditutupi oleh pepohonan yang besar dan tinggi-tinggi. Samar-samar Kakashi dapat mendengar suara kicauan dari beraneka macam burung.

"Aku baru tau di dekat Iwagakure ada sebuah pulau," sambar Shikamaru dari belakang sambil berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Apa mungkin pulau ini belum teridentifikasi?" celetuk pemuda itu sambil mengira-ngira alasannya pulau tersebut tidak pernah tergambar pada peta.

"Mungkin juga… " balas Kakashi setengah bergumam. Sepertinya pria berambut putih itu tertarik untuk menjelajahi pulau yang baru mereka temukan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau jadi tertarik untuk pergi ke pulau itu," kata Shikamaru yang dapat membaca hasrat keinginan Kakashi yang terpancar dari mata legamnya itu.

"Jujur saja, pulau itu memang menarik rasa penasaranku tapi aku tau apa yang harus dilakukan," jawab Kakashi yang mengakui kalau dia memang tertarik dengan pulau tersebut tapi dia memutuskan untuk menahan rasa penasarannya itu. Mereka harus mencari Hinata dan yang lainnya, itulah tugasnya yang paling utama sekarang.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Ketika Kakashi dan yang lain hendak beranjak meninggalkan geladak, tiba-riba saja terdengar suara yang begitu keras. Suara itu berasal dari arah pulau misterius tersebut dan sepertinya berasal dari suara seekor hewan yang sangat besar.

"Su-suara apa itu?" spontan Ino dan Sakura langsung ketakutan ketika mendengar suara itu dan langsung saling berpelukan dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan kesana untuk mengeceknya!" kata Kakashi yang segera melompat dari geladak dan turun menjajaki pulau tersebut.

"Aku ikut!" Shikamaru ikut melompat dan menyusul Kakashi yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Huaaaa, jangan tinggalkan kami!" teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil mendekati pinggir geladak dan menatap Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang berlari semakin masuk ke dalam pulau.

"Kalian berdua disana saja! Chouji, jaga Sakura dan Ino!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dan meminta yang lainnya untuk tetap berada di kapal.

.

.

Kapal yang dinaiki Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan menangkap keberadaan kapal Sakura yang tampaknya sedang berhenti di sebuah tempat. Dengan cepat, Ibiki mengemudikan kapalnya bergerak ke arah kapal tersebut.

Kapal tersebut kini berhenti tepat di belakang kapal milik Sakura. Naruto bergegas berjalan ke arah geladak.

"SAKURAAA!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak keras di atas kapal sambil meneriaki nama gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Spontan Sakura mencari-cari sumber suara yang dia dengar, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Chouji.

"Ibiki, bisa majukan kapal kita tepat ke samping kapal mereka?" Sasuke meminta agar kapal mereka diposisikan sejajar tepat pada samping kapal Sakura yang sedang berlabuh di depan pulau besar tersebut. Ibiki hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera mengemudikan kapalnya.

Kapal bergerak ke arah samping dan begitu dirasa posisinya sudah pas kapal itu segera dihentikan oleh Ibiki. Jangkar kapal diturunkan oleh beberapa anak buah yang ada di dalam kapal tersebut. Sasuke ketika melihat kapal sudah berhenti, dia segera menyusul Naruto yang berdiri di geladak kapal.

"SAKURAA!" Naruto kembali meneriaki Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dengan senang.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy!" Ino yang melihat Naruto segera membalas lambaian pemuda itu dengan riang.

'_Naruto… Sasuke… Syukurlah… '_ Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lega begitu melihat kedua pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Jujur saja hatinya merasa sangat lega dan bahagia. Setidaknya mereka berdua datang disaat yang tepat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke yang heran kenapa mereka malah berlabuh di pulau yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni seperti itu.

"Terjadi tabrakan makanya kami jadi berhenti disini!" jawab Sakura yang menceritakan sedikit kenapa mereka bisa berada di depan pulau tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita turun, ayo Naruto!" Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari kapal.

"Kita juga turun," kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sepertinya keluar dari kapal. Gadis itu segera ikut turun dari kapal disertai Ino dan juga Chouji.

.

.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Kupikir kalian sedang urusan," tanya Sakura yang merasa ada yang tidak beres mengenai informasi yang dia dapat dari ayahnya sendiri yang menyatakan Sasuke dan Naruto pergi duluan karena ada suatu urusan.

"Masalah itu nanti saja dijelaskan. Sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa di dalam sana ada Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar sekali ingin membongkar apa yang dia ketahui kepada Sakura.

"Kakashi? Dia pergi masuk ke dalam hutan. Tadi ada suara monster yang sangat menakutkan dari dalam sana dan dia berinisiatif untuk mengeceknya. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan Kakashi?" Sakura menjelaskan kalau Kakashi sedang tidak ada ditempat. Dia cukup heran kenapa Sasuke malah mencari Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu bagus! Sekarang kalian cepat naik ke kapal kita akan meninggalkan Kakashi disini!" balas Sasuke yang langsung menyuruh Sakura dan yang lain untuk kembali naik ke atas kapal.

"Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau menyuruh kami untuk meninggalkan Kakashi disini?" tanya Sakura denagn bingung kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Asal kau tau Sakura, Kakashi itu adalah mata-mata!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat dan memberitahukan mengenai identitas Kakashi selama ini.

"Ma-mata-mata? Kau jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi adalah mata-mata?" Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto langsung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Naruto benar… Sekarang naiklah dulu, kami akan menjelaskannya nanti di dalam kapal." Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan membujuk gadis itu untuk menuruti perintahnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalau kakashi adalah mata-mata, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Dia juga ikut pergi menyusul Kakashi!" sambar Ino yang langsung teringat pada pemuda pemalas itu.

"Apa katamu? Jadi Shikamaru ikut dengan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya kaget mengetahui kalau saat ini Shikamaru sedang bersama Kakashi.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Kita juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Shikamaru! Dia berada dalam bahaya!" Naruto tampak kebingungan dan menanyakan usulan yang bagus dari Sasuke.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjauhkan Sakura dari Kakashi," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura. "Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan kalian. Urusan Shikamaru biar aku dan Naruto yang mencarinya." Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Shikamaru dan meminta Sakura untuk pergi menjauhi pulau.

"Tapi… " tampak ada gurat keraguan pada wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan tak rela.

"Hey, kalian! Tampaknya pengejar kita juga sudah sampai disini!" Ibiki meneriaki kedua pemuda itu dari atas geladak dan mengatakan kalau kapal yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka kini sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Ibiki, kami akan masuk ke dalam pulau untuk mencari teman kami! Apa kau bisa mengurus mereka?" balas Sasuke yang meminta bantuan Ibiki untuk menahan pengejar mereka, sementara dia dan Naruto akan masuk ke dalam hutan mencari Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, serahkan saja padaku! Akan kubuat mereka mundur!" Ibiki tampaknya tertawa senang. Dia memang sudah lama tidak merasa tertantang seperti sekarang ini. Pria berkepala botak itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kembali. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan persiapan besar-besaran.

"Sekarang cepatlah naik dan pergi!" dengan setengah memaksa, Sasuke mendorong Sakura, Ino dan Chouji untuk bergegas naik ke kapal.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati… " kata Sakura dengan suara pelan untuk menutupi kecemasannya yang hampir menyeruak keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya tapi mati-matian ditahannya perasaan itu agar tak tampak ke permukaan.

Sakura, Ino dan Chouji bergegas naik ke atas kapal sementara Sasuke dan Naruto secara perlahan mulai memasuki ke pedalaman pulau tersebut. Lalu Ibiki di atas sana tampaknya sudah siap untuk melakukan serangan terhadap kapal pengejar mereka yang jaraknya semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"TEMBAAAAK!" teriakan lantang dan begitu keras terlontar dari mulut Ibiki. Sesuai dengan aba-aba anak buah yang ada di kapal tersebut mengikuti intruksi Ibiki. Sebuah bola meriam yang ukurannya cukup besar diluncurkan ke arah kapal tersebut. Sementara Aoba mulai mengemudikan kapalnya menjauh dari pulau tersebut.

_Srak… Srak… Srak… !_

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berlari sambil sesekali menebas rerumputan atau semak belukar yang tumbuh sangat lebat di tempat itu.

"Kelihatannya Ibiki sangat bersemangat!" kata Naruto sambil setengah terkekeh. Dia tak menyangka kalau Ibiki berdarah panas juga, sama seperti dirinya.

"Haha, tentu saja. Dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan kalau sudah menyangkut peperangan di air!" balas Sasuke sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Dia yakin Samui, Atsui dan Darui akan dibuat kerepotan oleh kapten kapal yang satu itu.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!".

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berlari itu berhenti sesaat saat mendengar suara erangan yang tampaknya berasal dari pedalaman pulau. Suaranya sangat besar sekali membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Suara itu bahkan terdengar juga oleh Ibiki yang berada cukup jauh dari dalam pulau.

"A-astaga… Su-suara dari mahkluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang bulu kuduknya kini meremang semua. Dia benar-benar merasa ngeri membayangkan seperti apa rupa mahkluk yang mampu mengeluarkan suara sekeras dan sedahsyat itu.

"Mahkluk apapun itu yang jelas kita harus berhati-hati… " kata Sasuke yang raut wajahnya juga berubah menjadi tegang. Dia sendiri belum bisa membayangkan ancaman apa yang menanti mereka di dalam pulau itu. "Sekarang kita harus cari Shikamaru secepat mungkin dan keluar dari pulau ini," katanya lagi dengan serius. Naruto mengangguk setuju dan kedua pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka terhadap Shikamaru.

Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menemukan Shikamaru? Lalu, mahkluk apakah yang berdiam di pedalaman pulau tersebut?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Sepertinya chapter ini pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi disini Hinata berbeda dari Hinata yang biasanya di film, Sasuke juga sedikit OOC (atau banyak?) Sasuke disini kagak cool-cool amat, sedikit konyol dan 'agak' malu-maluin (emang aslinya gitu kan? -dichidori-). Dengan sangat berat hati Kakashi sepertinya jadi antagonis disini. Untuk peran Sakura dan Naruto mereka akan berkembang secara bertahap, dan sebentar lagi saia akan menampilkan DeiTobi.

Deidara : Tunggu kami, un!

Tobi : *lambai-lambai gaje*

Tapi peran mereka tetap saja antagonis. Umm, makasih untuk dukungan yang selalu masuk menghampiri kami. Semoga kalian para pembaca semua mendapat kepuasaan saat membaca cerita-cerita dari kami.

.

.

**"HAPPY READ!".**


	20. Princess From Abyss : Legend Of Big Red

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).  
**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**No sara and No plagiarism, please respect to author.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Legend Of Giant Red)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya kapal Sakura terdampar di sebuah pulau. Ada monster di pulau itu! Kakashi dan Shikamaru turun dari kapal untuk mencari tau. Sasuke dan Naruto datang dan mengabarkan mengenai identitas Kakashi. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota Iwagakure. Datangnya tamu yang tak diundang dengan Ibiki yang siap menghadapinya. Peperangan di atas kapal antara Ibiki dan kru melawan Samui, Darui dan Atsui, apakah Ibiki bisa mengatasi ketiga orang itu? Lihat kisah selanjutnya.

.

.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" suara monster itu kembali terdengar diantara kegelapan hutan dan rerimbunan pepohonan yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Semakin masuk ke dalam suaranya semakin terdengar jelas! Aku yakin tak lama lagi kita pasti akan bertemu dengan pemilik dari suara itu!" kata Sasuke yang dapat merasakan sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu muka dengan sosok yang memiliki suara mengerikan itu. Naruto yang ikut berlari di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

_Srak… Srak… Srak… Srak!_

Kedua pemuda itu terus berlari maju semakin memasuki pulau. Semakin masuk ke dalam, Naruto dan Sasuke banyak menemukan keanehan, karena hewan-hewan pulau yang ada di dalam malah berlarian ke arah yang berlawanan dari mereka. Hewan-hewan yang berlarian itu tengah ketakutan dan berusaha mencari perlindungan di luar. Pasti sosok yang memiliki suara itu adalah sosok yang sangat ditakuti di dalam hutan sampai-sampai para hewanpun tak berani mendekat.

Akhirnya setelah masuk cukup dalam kedua pemuda itu menghentikan langkah mereka. Keduanya terpaku sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sa-Sasuke… Katakan padaku ma-mahkluk besar apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok mahkluk besar dengan tangan gemetar. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan hewan besar yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Naruto… Sekarang kita jalan mengendap-endap dan menjauhi tempat ini," kata Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik. Dia segera membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati diantara semak belukar agar tidak terlihat oleh sang monster.

"Sa-Sasuke tunggu dulu! Lihat disana!" Naruto yang sedang mengendap-endap mengikuti Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat dia mendapati dua sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo terus berjalan!" balas Sasuke yang hanya menoleh sesaat ke belakang menyuruh Naruto untuk terus mengikutinya.

"Sasuke teme, lihat itu! Itu Shikamaru dan Kakashi! Mereka ada disana!" Naruto yang gemas langsung menarik baju Sasuke membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit tertarik ke belakang. Kemudian pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah dua sosok, yaitu Shikamaru dan Kakashi dimana keduanya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan monster besar itu.

"APAH?" tanpa sengaja Sasuke berteriak keras secara spontan yang langsung dengan cepat dibekap Naruto agar tidak mengundang perhatian sang monster karena teriakan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan teriak keras-keras, teme! Kau hampir membuat monster itu mengetahui keberadaan kita!" omel Naruto pada Sasuke dan secara perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mereka ada disitu? Apa mereka cari mati?" sekarang Sasuke yang malah panik.

"Mana aku tahu! Yang jelas kita harus menolong mereka! Cepat cari akal, Sasuke!" balas Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala, ikut bingung harus melakukan apa. Pemuda itu segera menatap Sasuke dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mencari suatu ide.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencari akal?" protes Sasuke yang heran kenapa setiap ada apa-apa pasti harus dia terus yang berpikir memutar otak.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau ini kan pintar!" jawab Naruto dengan jujur dan tanpa sadar dia malah mengakui kepintaran pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kejeniusanku ini, sudah kuduga dalam hatimu kau mengakui kehebatanku, Naruto!" pernyataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sasuke jadi bernarsis-narsis ria disaat yang tidak tepat. Tampaknya kejeniusannya hilang karena pujian dadakannya Naruto.

"Teme! Aku sedang tidak memujimu! Lagian aku ini jauh lebih hebat darimu!" Naruto yang menyadari akan ucapannya segera meralatnya dengan cepat dan dia kembali mengejek Sasuke.

"Masih mau mengelak? Baik, kalau kau memang lebih hebat, kau saja yang mencari akal sekarang!" Sasuke akhirnya menantang Naruto untuk membuktikan kehebatannya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Jangan menantangku Sasuke!" Naruto yang merasa tertantang akhirnya terpancing oleh omongan Sasuke, dan kedua pemuda itu akhirnya malah jadi asik ribut sendiri sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari telah membuat kekacauan dan memancing sang monster yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"HRRR… " monster besar yang tadinya mau menyerang Kakashi dan Shikamaru akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah semak-semak yang sedang bergerak-gerak dan suara yang membuatnya terganggu.

"Apa kau dengar suara itu? itu seperti suara Naruto dan Sasuke… " Kakashi yang juga mendengar suara berisik itu juga mengalihkan perhatian ke arah semak-semak yang sedang dituju sang monster.

"Aku juga mendengarnya… Tak salah lagi, itu memang suara mereka!" balas Shikamaru yang memastikan dengan yakin kalau Kakashi tidak salah dengar.

'_Gawat kalau Sasuke dan Naruto ada disini,'_ kata Kakashi dalam hati yang malah lebih mencemaskan keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto daripada monster yang menyerang mereka.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA!" Shikamaru yang melihat monster itu semakin mendekat segera meneriaki kedua temannya untuk lekas pergi dari semak-semak tersebut.

.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke malah terlihat asik sendiri memperebutkan siapa yang lebih hebat.

"Apa katamu? Jangan meremehkanku ya TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena dia kesal dengan sikap pemuda Uchiha di depannya.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang ada, itu saja." Sasuke membalas ocehan Naruto dengan sikap yang tenang bahkan terkesan cuek yang justru malah membuat Naruto semakin menjadi.

"JANGAN SOK PINTAR YA, UCHIHA SIAL!" Naruto yang benar-benar emosi akhirnya jadi menghina dan memaki Sasuke dengan keras dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, dobe?" Sasuke mendelik marah. Tangannya sudah terkepal dan sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"AKU BILANG KALAU KAU-" baru saja Naruto berniat untuk menyemprot Sasuke kembali tapi ucapannya terhenti karena dia merasakan sebuah guncangan yang kuat.

_BLUGH… BLUGH… BLUGH… !_

Naruto dan Sasuke masih belum menyadari kalau tepat di belakang mereka ada seekor monster merah besar yang sedang berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. Suara langkah kaki monster itu mampu mengguncangkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Hey, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku merasa disini ada gempa, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga ikut terdiam.

"Tidak, aku juga merasakannya… " jawab Sasuke yang belum mengerti apa yang sedang menanti mereka.

"DASAR BODOH! NARUTO! SASUKE! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DISANA? CEPAT PERGI!" Shikamaru yang gemas akhirnya kembali meneriaki kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau dengar itu? Itu seperti suara Shikamaru yang sepertinya menyuruh kita untuk pergi… " kata Naruto yang masih benar-benar belum sadar kalau nyawanya saat ini sedang terancam.

"Na-Naruto, lihat di belakangmu!" Sasuke yang akhirnya melihat sosok mahkluk buas itu segera menyuruh Naruto untuk menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Naruto yang heran saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah pucat hanya bisa mengernyit sesaat. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" tepat di belakangnya Naruto dapat melihat seekor monster besar berwujud seperti kera dengan badan yang dipenuhi oleh bulu berwarna merah bata.

"Cih… Dasar bodoh!" Shikamaru yang memahami situasinya bergegas berlari mendekati sang monster.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu agar tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sia-sia, tapi terlambat. Pemuda itu tampaknya sudah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan ke arah monster tersebut.

"BLACK CONFINE!" Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan jurus penguncian andalannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan monster tersebut. Jurus ini hampir sama dengan jurus pertahanan yang dimiliki Sai, hanya saja jurus Sai menggunakan kertas sebagai media untuk mengeluarkan jurus tersebut sementara Shikamaru menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai media.

'_Lebih baik aku kabur sekarang sementara Shikamaru sibuk mengurusi monster itu. Akan jadi runyam masalahnya kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.'_ Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Dia tak ingin kedua pemuda itu membongkar jati dirinya saat ini.

"Bagus aku sudah berhasil menguncinya! Kakashi sekarang giliranmu menyerangnya!" Shikamaru yang belum menyadari kalau Kakashi pergi diam-diam meninggalkannya menyuruh laki-laki berambut putih untuk melakukan serangan.

'_Monster ini kuat sekali… '_ batin Shikamaru yang tampaknya kewalahan untuk menahan pergerakan monster itu dengan kekuatannya. "Kakashi cepatlah! Aku sudah kuat menahannya lagi!" Shikamaru yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi segera menoleh ke belakang dan disitulah dia baru menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah tidak ada disana.

Shikamaru yang kebingungan mencari-cari Kakashi akhirnya menjadi lengah dan jurus pengunciannya terlepas dari sang monster. Kini monster berbulu merah itu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

DUAGH!

Satu hempasan keras melayang mengenai tubuh Shikamaru dan pemuda itu terpental jauh ke belakang.

"SHIKAMARUUU!" Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru terlempar bergegas keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari menghampirinya. "Kalau mau lawan, ayo hadapi aku!" kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri di depan Shikamaru untuk mencegah sang monster melukainya.

"HARHARHARHAR… Anak kecil tidak tau diri berani menantangku? Akan kuremukkan tubuhmu!" monster itu mentertawai Naruto dengan keras. Kemudian dengan mata yang berapi-api monster itu maju ke depan untuk menyerang Naruto.

"BAHAYA!" Sasuke yang melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam bahaya segera melesat dan menarik keduanya dengan cepat sebelum hantaman dari monster itu berhasil mengenai kedua pemuda itu. dengan secepat kilat Sasuke melarikan kedua pemuda itu. Dia menarik Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan juga merangkul Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara kedua pemuda yang ditarik itu hanya bisa terbengong pasrah.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

**.  
**

**.**

Rombongan Hinata saat ini sedang berada di sebuah penginapan kecil yang berada di perbatasan jalan menuju kota Iwagakure. Penginapan ini memang sengaja dibangun oleh sekelompok orang guna sebagai tempat peristirahatan para petualang yang hendak menuju Iwagakure. Di penginapan itu, Hinata dan yang lainnya membeli beberapa keperluan yang sekiranya akan mereka butuhkan nanti di dalam perjalanan.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Kurenai sambil melirik Hinata dan para ksatria sihir.

"Tenang saja, kami semua sudah siap kok!" jawab Michael dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita kembali," balas Kurenai yang kemudian segera merangkul sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

Akhirnya rombongan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kota Iwagakure yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari penginapan tersebut. Mungkin berjalan satu atau dua jam mereka akan segera bisa melihat kota indah tersebut.

ooo

**Kumogakure forest…**

**.**

**.**

Di hutan kecil yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari penduduk desa Kumogakure, tampak empat orang yang sedang duduk mengitari tumpukan kayu bekas perapian. Empat orang itu adalah Shino, Kiba, Lee dan Tenten. Keempatnya terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Apa sudah mendapat informasi yang penting?" tanya Kiba yang sudah tak sabar lagi berada di dalam hutan. Dia ingin segera keluar dan mengejar rombongan Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu… " balas Shino sambil mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya, membiarkan seekor serangga kecil hinggap di jarinya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Tenten sambil melipat dada. Dia penasaran informasi apa yang mereka dapatkan dari seekor serangga mata-mata andalan Shino itu.

"Tampaknya mereka bertujuan untuk pergi ke kota Iwagakure," jawab Shino mulai menjelaskan kembali informasi yang dia dapatkan dari serangganya itu. "Kota Iwagakure memiliki legenda tersendiri tentang mahkluk besar berbadan merah, kurasa mereka mengincar mahkluk legenda itu yang kemungkinan besar adalah _guardian_," Katanya lagi yang menduga kalau di kota itu ada _guardian_ yang sedang diincar oleh Hinata cs.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana!" kata Lee dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Pemuda itu segera berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kita berangkat." Akhirnya keempat orang tersebut memutuskan untuk segera menyusul rombongan Hinata yang sedang pergi menuju kota Iwagakure. Mereka berempat segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan hutan tersebut.

ooo

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru kini dilanda ketegangan. Ketiga pemuda itu memang berhasil melarikan diri dari monster tersebut dengan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah goa kecil. Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai monster bertubuh besar itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal sambil menyeka peluh keringat dari keningnya.

"Entahlah… Saat ini aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa," balas Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil mengatur napasnya yang naik turun tak beraturan. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar hebat.

"Lebih baik, kita sama-sama menenangkan diri kita dulu. Setelah itu kita baru mencari akal… " timpal Shikamaru yang sama tegangnya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu perahu yang menaungi Sakura dan yang lainnya tiba juga di kota Iwagakure. Kapal besar tersebut segera berlabuh di dermaga Iwagakure.

"Hyaaaa, akhirnya sampai juga di Iwagakure!" seru Ino yang tampak begitu antusias sekali. Gadis ini kelihatannya sudah tidaks abar ingin menjelajahi kota tersebut.

"Kita kemari bukan untuk main-main, Ino!" sambar Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Ino sambil geleng-geleng pasrah. "Kita kemari untuk mencari informasi mengenai legenda monster itu!" timpalnya lagi mengingatkan Ino untuk tidak sembarangan nantinya, karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Itu, kan urusanmu bukan urusanku! Lagipula yang menjalankan tugas itu, kan kamu dan aku sama sekali tidak mau membantu!" balas Ino dengan santai sambil setengah mencibir Sakura yang dianggapnya cerewet. "Chouji, temani aku! Kita akan berkeliling di kota ini!" Ino mengacuhkan nasehat Sakura dan dia meminta Chouji untuk menemaninya berkeliling.

"Dah, Sakura~~ " gadis itu bergegas turun dari kapal dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dengan senyuman yang sedikit mengejek. Sakura hanya bisa mencoba untuk sabar dan menahan amarahnya dari sikap ino yang sudah benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau nona Sakura ingin pergi, biarkan saya ikut menemani." Aoba tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dan menawarkan Sakura untuk menemani gadis itu karena saat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa pergi bersama Sakura dan dia juga tak bisa membiarkan nona majikannya ini pergi sendiri di kota Iwagakure yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Aoba. Kita pergi sekarang." Sakura mengangguk menerima tawaran Aoba untuk menemaninya. Setidaknya dengan ikutnya Aoba bersamanya dia bisa menghilangkan rasa kejenuhannya selama seharian ini.

Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan kapal bersama Aoba, sementara Kosetsu dan Izumo tinggal untuk menunggu mereka di dalam kapal sambil menjaga kapal tersebut agar tidak ada perampok kapal yang masuk untuk mencuri barang-barang mereka.

.

.

Sakura mulai menelusuri pelabuhan Iwagakure yang penuh dengan para penjual yang menjajakan dagangannya. Hampir bisa dikatakan pelabuhan itu sangatlah ramai dan terlihat begitu hidup. Hal ini berbeda sekali dengan kondisi pelabuhan di Konoha yang sepi dan begitu tertib karena pemerintah melarang para pedagang untuk berjualan di sekitar pelabuhan.

Semakin memasuki kota Sakura semakin merasa bosan. Meskipun suasana kota cukup ramai dan menyenangkan tapi dia merasa sepi. Jujur saja dia mulai merindukan yang lainnya. Dia juga merindukan suara Naruto yang berisik atau pertengkaran yang sering dia dengar antara reika dan Michael, dia juga merindukan Sasuke meskipun pemuda itu jarang bicara tapi terkadang Sasuke melakukan kekonyolannya sendiri tanpa dia sadari. Dia juga merindukan tawa khas milik Jiraiya atau Sai yang selalu duduk di geladak sambil melukis atau keluhan-keluhan dari Shikamaru.

"Sigh… " sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu membuat Aoba yang berjalan di sebelahnya mengernyit heran karena tak biasanya nona majikannya itu lemas tak bergairah seperti itu.

"Nona Sakura… Anda tidak apa-apa? Atau anda sedang sakit?" pertanyaan itu secara spontan ditanyakan oleh Aoba yang memang mencemaskan Sakura.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok! Aku hanya sedikit jenuh… Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura dengan cepat menjawab dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Aoba cemas. Harusnya saat ini dia bisa fokus pada tujuannya.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa menyadari kalau kedatangan mereka sebenarnya sekarang sedang diamati dari suatu tempat oleh seseorang.

"Hehehehe… Rupanya gadis penyihir itu sampai juga ke tempat ini, un!" kata sosok itu yang sedang mengamati Sakura dan Aoba dari sebuah layar monitor besar sambil terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi akan kudapatkan dia dan kupersembahkan pada Pein-sama, un," katanya lagi yang sepertinya memiliki rencana untuk menangkap Sakura.

"Hehehehe benar Deidara-senpai, hehehehehe… Hoehehehehehe… Uhuk-uhuk… Tolong! Tobi mati, Tobi mati!" sambar orang satunya lagi sambil ikut tertawa, namun karena dia terlalu asik tertawa sendiri dia sampai terbatuk-batuk dan keselek sendiri. Sekarang sosok yang seperti mengenakan topeng itu malah berteriak-teriak stress sendiri.

"DIAM ATAU KULEDAKKAN, UN!" sosok yang dipanggil Deidara itu segera membentak sosok satunya lagi dan ajaibnya mahkluk bertopeng itu segera menghentikan aktifitas teriak-teriaknya. Tentu saja dia lebih memilih nyawa daripada harus berakhir tragis dengan mati diledakkan oleh _partner_-nya sendiri.

"Kita akan segera melakukan rencana kita, un. Ingat, tak boleh gagal seperti Kakuzu dan Hidan, un! Kita harus berhasil, un!" tampaknya kedua sosok itu sama seperti Kakuzu dan Hidan yang bekerja di bawah perintah seseorang yang bernama Pein.

Rencana apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tersebut terhadap Sakura? Bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang harus terjebak dengan monster raksasa berbulu merah?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya pada chapter ini Deidara dan Tobi muncul juga! Rasanya tangan saia sudah gatal ingin menulis adegan kemunculan mereka. Disini Deidara terlihat keren ya? Memantau dari jauh udah kayak bos aja dia. Naruto disini bukannya tidak berbakat, tapi dia hanya sudah terbiasa dimanja jadi yah begitulah. Untuk proses naruHinanya pengen juga sih dipercepat tapi liat aja deh nanti biar gereget.

Oke, makasih buat dukungannya pada cerita ini. Berhubung ini multi hints jadi dimaklumi ya kalau banyak hint antar pair, jadi kadang bisa SihaIno dan kadang bisa ShikaTema, hasil akhirnya tentu akan ditunjukkan pada detik-detik akhir chapter. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	21. Princess From Abyss : The Truth!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**No sara and No plagiarism, please respect to author.**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(The Truth)**

**.**

**.**

_Opening : Pembukaan memperlihatkan Sakura dan rombongannya tengah berjalan santai menelusuri jalan setapak bersama-sama._

_Reaching up for no man`s land_

_Sebuah tangan menggandeng Sakura_

_To take a breath and take a chance_

_Sakura melihat Hinata yang menggandengnya sambil tersenyum_

_I walk a thousand nights to change the world_

_Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat Naruto serta Sasuke yang berjalan sejajar dan masing-masing dari mereka melihat ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum._

_Where to go? When to stop? Who to trust? What to say?_

_Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menatap lurus dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya dan dia dapat melihat sosok ayahnya._

_Found them all, just need someone to share_

_Dia juga dapat melihat sosok Ayame dan orang-orang yang tinggal di Hyuuga mansion._

_It`s now in the dusk every day to everyone ain`t so strong, I ain`t so strong to go_

_Saat membuka matanya kembali Sakura hanya ada seorang diri. Angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya. Sakura memutar dirinya sambil mencari-cari semua teman-temannya._

_Living in life as it`s not the way to live I wish you could hear me say that I miss you_

_Saat itulah tempat dia berdiri berubah dimana Sakura melihat lautan mayat dari orang-orang yang bergelimpangan. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat sosok Naruto. Sakura mencoba meraih sosok pemuda itu tapi sosok pemuda itu berubah menjadi monster yang siap menerkamnya._

_Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face?_

_Memperlihatkan secara cepat Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri saling bersebrangan, Sasuke berdiri bersebrangan dengan Itachi, Hinata yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan Kiba._

_I must be the light when you`re in the dark_

_Terakhir diperlihatkan gambar Temari di kiri dan Shikamaru di kanan dimana keduanya menoleh ke arah depan sambil menyungginkan senyuman._

_If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air_

_Gambar berganti memperlihatkan Sai yang tengah terbang dengan burung buatannya dan di bawah sana ada Sasame, Arashi dan Kagero yang sedang menatap ke arah Sai yang terbang di atas._

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

_Memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di atas geladak kapal sambil menatap ke langit senja. Saat itulah Sasuke datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya dan keduanya hanya saling pandang satu sama lain._

_Tak lama keduanya saling tertawa dan kembali menatap ke depan melihat matahari yang tenggelam._

_Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason why I`m here, and why you can`t be here_

_Memperlihatkan Kiba yang sedang melompati pohon yang satu dan yang lain bersama Akamaru. Di bawahnya ada Shino yang sedang berjalan santai dan memperlihatkan Tenten yang sedang menjitak Lee di belakangnya Shino._

_Who`s to hate? Who`s to blame? Who`s to hurt? Who`s to love?_

_Gambar beralih ke Temari yang sedang berjalan melewati jalan setapak dan bertatapan muka dengan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan dari arah depan._

_Who decides? Why we can`t we be the same?_

_Keduanya saling memandang dan diam di tempat masing-masing dengan Temari yang sedang bersiap memegang kipasnya dan Shikamaru yang juga bersiap untuk melakukan jurus bayangan._

_Try to believe walking down the lonesome road ain`t so far, I ain`t so far from you_

_Memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah berlari bersama para ksatria sihir. Para ksatria sihir itu satu-persatu berlari mendahului Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen yang masing-masing mereka miliki._

_Staying the way you are means solitude_

_Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di kejauhan sambil membelakangi dengan wajah yang tertunduk._

_I wish you were here and shook off my fear_

_Ada sebuah tangan yang meraih lengan pemuda itu dan ketika menoleh ke belakang Naruto dapat melihat Hinata dan kawan-kawannya ada di belakang sambil tersenyum seperti memberikan semangat kepadanya._

_Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face?_

_Memperlihatkan para Akatsuki satu-persatu yang masing-masing memegang senjata andalan mereka._

_I must be the light when you`re in the dark_

_Kemudian memperlihatkan Itachi yang berdiri di dalam sebuah kereta kecil bersama dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo._

_If I lose you somewhere, and I`m still hanging in there_

_Memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang berdiri sendiri sambil melihat kota Konoha dari atas tembok (benteng). Tangannya terkepal kuat._

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

_Muncul sosok Hinata di sebelahnya sambil membunyikan sebuah gelang yang ada memiliki bandulan lonceng kecil ke telinga Naruto. Keduanya saling tertawa bersama dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang gelang yang berada di tangan Hinata._

_What has been in the mix too long? There`s the peace when you`re at war_

_Kemudian memperlihatkan Neji beserta Hinata dan para ksatria sihir tengah bertemu dengan pihak Konoha yang terdiri dari Hiashi, Danzo, Fugaku, Kakashi, Yamato dan para sesepuh Konoha. Kedua belah pihak saling bertemu._

_Heads or tails, You and I, light and dark, Ups and downs_

_Kedua belah pihak saling mengangkat senjata sementara Hinata terlihat sedih dengan keadaan seperti ini._

_What has been in the mere goal? What`s there to divide us?_

_Hinata dapat melihat Naruto diantara orang-orang dari pihak Naruto. Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto juga melihatnya dan pandangan mereka saling terkunci._

_If you`re hurt, cry and say can`t you see your might of the heart_

_Tempat itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sepi dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri sambil saling memandangi. Di sebelah Hinata berdiri sosok seorang gadis berambut dirty blonde panjang dan di sebelah Naruto berdiri sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dirinya yang juga saling memandangi._

_Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face?_

_Memperlihatkan kembali Sakura yang sedang berdiri tegap di ujung sebuah bukit dan memandang ke arah kota Konoha dengan tatapan mata yang penuh tekad._

_I must be the light when you`re in the dark_

_Gadis itu memotong sebagian rambut panjangnya dan dia membiarkan helaian rambutnya yang terpotong terbang tertiup angin._

_If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air_

_Sakura kemudian membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan kali ini semua teman-temannya ada disana semua._

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

_Sakura tersenyum dengan senang dan dengan langkah riang dia berlari menuju ke arah semua teman-temannya._

_Song by Bonnie Pink_

_Title Ring a bell_

_._

_._

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura akhirnya sampai juga di kota Iwagakure dan dia mulai melihat keadaan kota sambil mencari informasi. Sementara Hinata dan rombongan masih dalam perjalanan dan tidak menyadari kalau mereka tengah dimata-matai oleh Kiba cs. Kedatangan Sakura ternyata tengah dinanti oleh dua orang sosok yang sudah mengincarnya. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto masih mencari akal agar bisa lolos dari monster besar yang sedang mengejar mereka. Bagaimana nasib mereka semua pada chapter ini?

**Iwagakure city…**

Sakura dan Aoba masih berkutat berkeliling kota entah apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Baik Sakura ataupun Aoba sama-sama tidak ahli dalam mencari informasi seperti ini.

"Menurutmu kita harus mulai darimana, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Aoba menanyakan pendapat.

"Saya juga bingung nona Sakura… Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kesana?" balas Aoba yang juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Kemudian dia menunjuk sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya banyak sekali dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Dia berpikir semakin banyak orang itu berarti semakin banyak kesempatan untuk bertanya dan mendapatkan informasi.

"Aku setuju, mungkin diantara mereka ada yang memiliki informasi bagus," balas Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil yang berarti dia setuju dengan saran Aoba. Akhirnya kedua orang tersebut berjalan menuju tempat yang ternyata merupakan sebuah bar. Meski agak ragu tapi keduanya tetap memasuki bar tersebut.

Begitu memasuki bar tersebut bau alkohol dan bau asap cerutu sudah menyeruak menyerang penciuman Sakura dan Aoba. Keduanya langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tidak tahan dengan aroma yang ada di dalam sana.

"Uhuk… Uhukk… Tempat ini bau sekali!" gerutu Sakura sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya, serta-merta mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau asap cerutu yang sesekali mampir ke wajahnya.

"Nona Sakura, lebih baik anda menunggu di luar saja. Biar aku saja yang mencari informasi." Kasihan melihat Sakura akhirnya Aoba menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluar.

"Baiklah Aoba, uhuk… Aku akan menunggu di depan." Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura bergegas pergi keluar. Dia benar-benar sangat tidak tahan dengan udara di dalam tempat itu.

.

"Fiuh… Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari udara pengap juga!" begitu sampai di luar Sakura segera menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya seolah-olah itu adalah hari terakhirnya untuk menikmati kesegara udara.

"Apakah anda nona Sakura, putri dari keluarga Hyuuga?" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang mendekati Sakura.

"Eh? Iya, benar. Anda siapa? Darimana anda tau kalau aku berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang bisa mengenalinya di tempat seperti ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Tobi. Ayah anda memiliki hubungan kerjasama yang baik dengan tuan kami." Orang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tobi. "Apakah ayah anda mengirimkan anda untuk melakukan suatu pencarian?" tanya orang yang bernama Tobi itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Benar sekali, aku memang sedang berada dalam suatu pencarian. Apakah Ayahku pernah bercerita?" tanya Sakura yang cukup kaget kalau ternyata ada pihak luar yang mengetahui mengenai perjalanannya selain dari pihak Konoha.

"Tentu saja. ayah anda sering membicarakan mengenai masalah itu tiap beliau datang mengunjungi tempat ini. Pihak Iwagakure juga bersedia untuk membantu, kebetulan kami memiliki informasi mengenai Yonbi." Tobi menjelaskan alasannya dia bisa mengetahui tujuan Sakura ke Iwagakure, tentu saja semua itu dia lakukan dengan sedikit berbohong dan membuat karangan agar Sakura percaya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali!" balas Sakura yang memang sepertinya tidak curiga. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura hanyalah seorang putri yang kurang pengalaman dengan dunia luar. Tak heran hanya diberi penjelasan sedikit saja gadis itu langsung percaya.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut aku. Akan kupertemukan anda dengan orang yang memiliki informasi tersebut." Tobi mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersama dengan berjanji akan mempertemukan Sakura dengan orang yang memiliki informasi mengenai Yonbi.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu! Aku mau memanggil Aoba dulu!" kata Sakura yang berniat untuk memanggil Aoba yang masih berada di dalam bar, tapi Tobi segera menghentikan gadis itu.

"Nona Sakura lebih baik kita segera pergi sekarang. Tenang saja, kita tidak akan lama disana," kata Tobi yang kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura yang sedikit ragu akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti langkah pria bertopeng itu. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak ingin dia lewatkan begitu saja.

Tak lama Sakura dan Tobi pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Aoba akhirnya keluar juga sambil membawa sebuah peta. Tampaknya pemuda yang cukup mahir bertarung itu mendapatkan sebuah informasi dari dalam sana. Begitu sampai di luar Aoba langsung kebingungan karena Sakura sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya lagi.

"Nona Sakura? Nona Sakura anda dimana? Nona Sakura! Nona Sakura!" pemuda itu kebingungan sambil mencari-cari Sakura di sekitar tempat tersebut sambil sesekali bertanya pada orang yang berlalu-lalang disana. ini benar-benar gawat tampaknya Sakura pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang pintu kota Iwagakure, rombongan Hinata baru saja tiba.

"Wow! Jadi ini Negara Iwagakure? Besar juga, ya meski tidak seluas Konoha!" seru Michael sambil menatap ke segala arah dari Negara tersebut. Untuk masalah luasnya wilayah Iwagakure memang kalah dari Konoha tapi kalau untuk keramaian dan kepadatan, tampaknya Iwagakure jauh lebih hidup dan ramai dari Negara Konoha.

"Mungkin kita akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari disini. Aku akan mencari penginapan dan kalian boleh mulai berkeliling sambil mencari informasi," kata Kurenai yang begitu masuk langsung sudah membagi-bagi tugas. "Hinata, kau ikut denganku." Kurenai meminta Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Diam-diam para ksatria sihir langsung menatap curiga pada wanita bermata merah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut," sambar Amakusa dengan cepat. Sikapnya itu malah membuat Kurenai semakin curiga pada mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," balas Kurenai dengan datar.

Rombongan itu akhirnya memasuki kota. Kurenai, Hinata dan Amakusa pergi mencari penginapan yang ada di dalam kota sementara para ksatria lainnya berpencar untuk mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan yonbi yang sedang mereka cari.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sementara itu Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih bertahan di dalam goa tersebut tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Monster besar yang mencari mereka sepertinya masih berkutat di sekitar tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sampai kapan kita disini?" Naruto mulai gelisah dan khawatir karena monster itu benar-benar tak terlihat tanda-tandanya akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

"Entahlah… Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu," balas Sasuke sambil mengintip keluar.

"Aku tidak mau kalau harus memakai cara peralihan!" kata Naruto dengan cepat. Dia tak ingin ada lagi yang mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi umpan agar yang lainnya bisa selamat. "Apapun caranya harus kita hadapi bersama-sama!" sambung pemuda itu penuh dengan tekad. Kali ini dia tidak ingin membiarkan atau meninggalkan temannya sendiri lagi.

"Aku rasa aku ada ide… " kata Shikamaru diantara yakin dan tidak yakin. Tapi tak ada salahnya dia mencoba suatu cara untuk membebaskan mereka dari monster besar yang sedang mengintai mereka itu. "Biar bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah seekor hewan besar yang tak berotak, pasti akan mudah untuk mengelabuinya!" kata pemuda itu dengan yakin kalau monster tersebut mudah untuk dihadapi.

Dengan menggunakan jurus bayangannya Shikamaru memulai aksinya. Pemuda itu tak perlu banyak bergerak, dia cukup melakukan beberapa tipuan dengan jurus bayangannya itu agar perhatian monster teralihkan dan dengan begitu mereka bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Dilain sisi Ibiki tengah melayani Samui, Atsui dan Darui di perairan. Kedua kapal saling beradu tembak dan tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

"Rupanya mereka keras kepala juga. Tapi aku Ibiki akan mempertaruhkan namaku sebagai mantan bajak laut terkenal untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini! ANAK-ANAK! JANGAN MENYERAH! TERUS TEMBAKI MEREKA!" Ibiki tampaknya cukup menikmati pertarungannya. Sudah hampir lima tahun dia tidak merasakan pertempuran laut seperti ini dan dia bersumpah untuk memenangkannya untuk anak-anak itu.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

_BYUUUR… BYUUUR… BYUUUUR!_

Tembakan dari bola-bola meriam terus dilancarkan ke arah perahu milik ketiga saudara itu.

"Cih, bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat menghindar! Kau yang disana, lakukan perlawanan cepat!" tampaknya Samui, Atsui dan Darui mengalami kesulitan untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap Ibiki. Untuk urusan pertempuran antar kapal mereka bertiga memang tidak mahir, berbeda sekali dari Ibiki yang sangat ahli dan memiliki pengalaman banyak sekali.

"Kita akan tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan kita! SERANG TERUSSS!" semangat pertempuran Ibiki benar-benar berkobar. Darahnya bergejolak hebat. Sekarang dia bagaikan harimau lepas yang sudah sulit untuk dikendalikan. Siapapun lawannya akan dia habisi.

.

Kita tinggalkan pertarungan antara Ibiki melawan ketiga orang itu. Sekarang kita kembali melihat keadaan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang malah dikejar-kejar oleh monster besar itu.

"Sialan! Monster itu ternyata tidak sebodoh yang kukira!" desis Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau monster yang mereka lawan bukan hanya sekedar hewan besar biasa. Rencananya berhasil digagalkan oleh sang monster yang kini berbalik mengejar mereka.

"Kurasa dia bukan monster biasa! Dilihat dari kekuatannya dia bisa disetarakan dengan _guardian_!" Sasuke juga ikut menimpali pernyataan dari Shikamaru.

"Ah, terserah! Mau itu monster biasa atau monster luar biasa, yang jelas kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum monster itu menangkap kita!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat. Pemuda itu sekarang benar-benar sedang panik tingkat tinggi. Dia merasa sudah kewalahan kalau harus terus-menerus belari dari monster itu.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain selain melawannya, menurutmu bagaimana?' kata Shikamaru sambil melirik Sasuke yang tampak sedang mempertimbangkan perkataan Shikamaru untuk melawan monster itu. Masalahnya mereka hanya bertiga dan dia tidak begitu yakin kalau mereka bisa mengatasi monster yang sepertinya sedang mengamuk itu.

"Yang benar saja! Melawan monster itu katamu? Kau pasti bercanda Shikamaru! Itu benar-benar ide gila!" Naruto langsung melancarkan protes terhadap saran Shikamaru yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kau boleh lari kalau kau mau, tapi aku dan Shikamaru akan menghadapinya!" kata Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan langkah larinya dan segera berbalik menghadap ke arah belakang. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang sependapat dengan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu sepertinya memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kalian bodoh! Kita lari saja! Kita tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawan monster itu!" Naruto tetap memantapkan langkahnya untuk terus berlari. Dia berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru benar-benar gila dan terlalu tak tahu diri untuk menghadapi monster sekuat itu.

"Kita mulai Shikamaru!" sementara Naruto terus berlari, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah bersiap dan keduanya maju secara bersamaan untuk melawan monster besar itu.

'_Mereka berdua bodoh!'_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha untuk terus berlari.

* * *

**Iwagakure city…**

Di kota Iwagakure Aoba mencari sakura dengan kebingungan. Dia herang kenapa sosok gadis itu bisa lenyap hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dia berjalan kesana dan kemari sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok Kurenai, Hinata dan Amakusa yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah _Inn_. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Aoba segera mengejar rombongan itu.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura saat ini sedang bersama dengan pria yang bernama Tobi itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah kediaman dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kenalan dari ayahnya Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, silahkan masuk." Tobi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

_Krieeeek… _

Pintu besar dari ruangan itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dan memperlihatkan isi dari ruangan besar itu. Ruangan itu memiliki tembok berwarna biru gelap dan memiliki beberapa patung bertema mediteranian juga beberapa lukisan antik terpajang di sisi kiri dan kanan tembok. Di ruangan itu tampak ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan warna rambut pirang tengah duduk santai tampak seperti sedang menunggunya.

"Selamat datang nona Sakura, masuklah ke dalam jangan malu-malu, un. Saya memang sedang menanti kedatangan anda, un!" dengan ramah pria itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih… " balas Sakura yang berusaha untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali pria di depannya itu. Dia juga merasa belum pernah melihat pria itu pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Tobi, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua,un." Pria itu lalu meminta pria yang bernama Tobi untuk keluar.

"Baik tuan Deidara." Dengan patuh pria yang bernama Tobi itu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah, silahkan duduk dan anggap seperti rumah sendiri, un!" laki-laki yang bernama Deidara itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Dia memang terlihat ramah dan baik tapi justru keramahannya itu terkesan begitu janggal di mata Sakura.

"Sebelumnya apa kau memang benar mengenal ayahku?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati kepada pria itu agar tidak ada kesan dia mencurigai pria yang sekarang sedang duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Tentu saja, un! Tuan Hiashi ayah anda sudah banyak membantu Negara ini termasuk diriku, un! Kami menjalin pertemanan yang cukup baik, un." Jawaban dari pria itu terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"Apa ayahku benar-benar menceritakan mengenai perjalananku pada anda? Setauku ini adalah misi rahasia dan hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang penting di Konoha." Sekali lagi Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan agar dia bisa lebih yakin pada orang di hadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja karena salah satu _guardian_ yang kalian cari ada di wilayah kekuasaan Iwagakure, yaitu Yonbi un!" balas Deidara yang mengungkapkan fakta kalau salah satu _guardian_ yang sedang Sakura cari ada di wilayah Iwagakure. Tentu saja ini kabar baik bagi Sakura karena tanpa terduga dia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang sedang dia butuhkan.

"Apa katamu? Yonbi ada disini? Benarkah? Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke tempat yonbi?" dengan antusias Sakura langsung menanyakan keberadaan Yonbi pada Deidara.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana kalau kau mau, un," kata Deidara menyatakan kesediaannya. Tentu saja sikap baiknya itu ada maksud tertentu yang Sakura tidak ketahui.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kalau begitu, aku akan panggilkan teman-temanku yang lain untuk ikut bersama kita!" jawab Sakura dengan senang, bahkan gadis itu nyaris melonjak kegirangan.

"Ah, nona Sakura. Ada baiknya kita tidak usah melibatkan teman-teman anda, un." Deidara kelihatannya tidak menginginkan adanya kehadiran orang lain yang ikut bersama mereka.

"Ta-tapi… Untuk menangkap Yonbi dibutuhkan banyak kekuatan dan aku tak yakin kita bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan dari yang lain… " balas Sakura yang memang sangat ragu kalau dia bisa mengatasi Yonbi hanya sendirian tanpa adanya bantuan dari yang lain.

"Bukankah kau memiliki kekuatan _guardian_ lainnya yang kau dapatkan, un? Kita bisa menggunakan mereka dan aku yakin kita bisa menang melawan Yonbi." Deidara melirik _guardian cage_ yang tergantung pada gelang milik Sakura dan sepertinya dia mengetahui kalau benda itu merupakan sebuah tempat khusus untuk _guardian._

"Memang benar tapi aku belum mampu untuk menguasai kekuatan mereka semua… " balas Sakura sambil menggenggam _guardian cage _yang tergantung dengan erat.

"Kau bisa karena kau mewarisi kekuatan sihir dari penyihir legendaris itu, un." Perkataan Deidara sukses membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening sambil bertanya-tanya. Kekuatan sihir apa? Penyihir legendaris siapa? Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kata-kata Deidara.

"Aku? Mewarisi kekuatan dari penyihir legendaris? Apa maksudnya?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari benaknya.

"Benar, un! Kau adalah pemilik kekuatan sihir terbesar yang kau warisi dari seorang penyihir terkuat yang paling ditakuti di Konoha, un! Rikudo, un." Sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini selalu dijaga dan disembunyikan dari Sakura akhirnya terbuka di depan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin… Aku tidak mungkin mewarisi kekuatan dari penyihir yang menjadi musuh besar Konoha! Itu tidak mungkin!" bagaikan terkan badai Sakura langsung berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara.

"Jadi selama ini tuan Hiashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa,un? Kau adalah pewaris dari kekuatan Rikudo yang ditakuti dan kau tidak selayaknya hidup di dunia ini, un!" Deidara malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hentikan… HENTIKAN!" Sakura menutup telinganya sambil berteriak agar Deidara menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku bukan pewaris dari kekuatan Rikudo! AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

BRAAKK!

Gadis itu berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu membuat Tobi yang lagi asik tidur bersandar di tembok jadi terbangun.

'_Tidak mungkin… Ini semua tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin seorang penyihir! Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga Hyuuga dan aku bukan penyihir pewaris kekuatan dari Rikudo!' _dalam hatinya Sakura berusaha untuk terus menapik semua perkataan yang diucapkan Deidara, meskipun sekarang dia mulai meragukan keteguhan dirinya sendiri dan mulai mempertanyakan kalau yang dikatakan Deidara bisa jadi adalah sebuah kebenaran dan mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya dikirim untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari para _guardian_.

Sementara Sakura terus berlari ke jalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, Michael dan Reika yang kebetulan melihat gadis itu segera berlari mengejar Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sanggupkah Sakura menerima kenyataan tentang jati dirinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang harus berhadapan dengan yonbi?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Baiklah, akhirnya opening song baru berhasil saia buat. Disana terdapat banyak hint, jadi tidak hanya terpatok pada pair tetap saja. Dan lagi-lagi sikap Naruto saia buat menyebalkan disini hahaha *Kicked by readers*. Hinata dan Sakura disini sama-sama memegang guardian cage. Sakura dapat dari pihak Konoha sementara Hinata dari Tsunade. bantuk guardian cage mereka berbentuk seperti prisma, milik Sakura berwarna pink pucat sedangkan Hinata warna Indigo. Hinata memakainya sebagai kalung kalau Sakura gelang.

Untuk saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan dishare selagi disampaikan dengan benar, bukan barbar. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. Oh, ya saia juga mau mengucapkan selamat liburan buat yang liburan. Moga-moga fic ini bisa jadi pengisi waktu libur kalian.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	22. Princess From Abyss : Gain Courage!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**No sara and No plagiarism, please respect to author.**

**Chapter 21**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Gain Courage)  
**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru bertekad untuk melawan yonbi sementara Naruto memilih untuk melarikan diri. Rombongan Hinata akhirnya tiba di Iwagakure. Sakura dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir yang mewarisi kekuatan Rikudo! Apa yang akan terjadi lagi pada chapter ini?

**Iwagakure city…**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang terlihat sedang berlari di jalanan kota Iwagakure. Gadis itu terlihat begitu sedih dan kebingungan.

'_Aku tidak mungkin seorang penyihir! Tidak mungkin!'_ gadis itu berlari sambil terus-menerus berteriak dalam hati. Batinnya terus-menerus menyangkal perkataan yang diucapkan Deidara.

Sakura berlari sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di tepi danau kecil yang terletak di pojokan bagian kota. Langkah larinya mulai berganti dengan sebuah langkah kaki berat. Perlahan dia berjalan menepi ke danau dan dia bisa melihat pantulan dari bayangannya sendiri di danau itu.

"Kenapa… Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menceritakan padaku mengenai masalah ini… Apa yang diucapkan orang itu adalah kenyataan… Atau dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku agar aku tidak fokus? Aku benar-benar bingung… " gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil bergumam kecil. Semua hal tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat sulit dimengerti. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya. Dia bahkan meragukan mengenai alasan keberadaan dirinya di dunia ini.

"Nona Sakura! Akhirnya kami dapat menemukanmu disini!" di belakangnya tengah berlari dua pemuda yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"Astaga… Kau lari cepat sekali! Kami jadi kesulitan untuk mengejarmu!" kata Michael yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia kewalahan untuk mengejar Sakura yang larinya begitu cepat.

"Ka-kalian… Reika… Michael? Kalian disini juga? Apa kalian kemari dengan yang lainnya?" Sakura yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya bergegas menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu cukup terkejut melihat Reika dan Michael ada disana karena keduanya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kurenai-san dan Hinata-hime sedang mencari penginapan bersama Amakusa, sedangkan yang lain sedang berkeliling untuk mencari informasi." Michael menjelaskan keadaan yang lainnya pada Sakura. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" kini berganti pada Michael yang bertanya pada Sakura.

" … Aku tidak tau… Shikamaru sedang bersama Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke… Sementara Jiraiya-san belum kembali begitu juga dengan Sai… " balas Sakura dengan suara lemah yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Michael dan Reika terdiam untuk sesaat dan saling berpandangan bingung. Keduanya sepakat kalau sikap Sakura terlihat begitu aneh dan tidak biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami bertemu dengan Kurenai-san dan Hinata-hime? Kita bisa saling bertukar cerita dan lebih leluasa disana, apa kau setuju?" Reika yang dapat menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura segera mengajak gadis itu untuk ke tempat yang lainnya, mungkin kalau ada Kurenai atau Hinata, gadis itu mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian ketiganya beranjak pergi meninggalkan danau kecil tersebut.

ooo

**Di dalam inn…**

Hinata, Kurenai, Aoba dan Amakusa terlihat sedang duduk beristirahat di dalam _inn_ sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman teh yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

'_Sekarang apa? Aku tidak bisa bertanya dengan leluasa kalau ada Amakusa'_ batin Kurenai yang merasa sedikit tidak enak karena keberadaan Amakusa disisi Hinata. Sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin ditanyakannya pada Hinata, tapi tampaknya sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan waktu berdua saja dengan gadis itu.

"Yuhuu! Kami kembali!" dengan riang Michael langsung masuk ke dalam _inn_ sambil memainkan mandolin yang dibawanya. Semua para tamu hotel langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Michael.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Kau bikin malu saja!" kata Reika dengan cepat menyuruh pemuda berelemen air itu untuk diam. Bagaimana tidak malu? Kalau seandainya di dalam hotel itu tidak ada Hinata dan Kurenai tentu mereka bisa ditertawakan.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Michael mendapati sosok Hinata, Kurenai dan Amakusa yang sedang duduk diantara tamu-tamu hotel lainnya. Dia menunjuk ketiganya sambil melompat senang. "Ayo kesana, Sakura!" pemuda itu bergegas berlari sambil menarik Sakura kesana, sementara Reika hanya bisa geleng-geleng mengikuti langkah temannya.

.

"Nona Sakura! Syukurlah anda ternyata tidak apa-apa!" Aoba langsung menghela napas lega setelah melihat sosok Sakura yang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Sakura? Kau ada disini? Baguslah, akhirnya bertemu juga denganmu," kata Kurenai dengan kaget dan langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. "Kau terlihat sedih… Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kurenai dengan hati-hati setelah meneliti raut wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu muram. "Kau hanya sendiri? Mana yang lainnya?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil mengernyit heran.

"Katakan padaku… Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengetahui cerita mengenai penyihir Rikudo? Apa benar aku pewaris dari kekuatan Rikudo, makanya aku diminta untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari _guardian_ yang dulu pernah digunakan Rikudo?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terduga terlontar dari bibir Sakura yang kini bergetar. Kurenai langsung terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dia benar-benar bingung darimana gadis itu tau mengenai jati dirinya? Aoba juga ikut terdiam, dia tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini, sementara Hinata, Michael, Reika dan Amakusa sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena Hinata tidak tau sama sekali akan hal ini dan para ksatria sihir itu juga tidak tau kalau Sakura adalah pewaris dari kekuatan Rikudo. Tapi mereka semua sama-sama mengetahui kalau Rikudo merupakan penyihir yang sangat ditakuti pada masanya dan bersumpah akan bangkit kembali lewat pewarisnya.

"Katakan padaku… Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura kembali kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit memohon.

"Sakura… Aku juga tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa padamu, tapi kalau kau memang penasaran untuk mengetahui kebenarannya kita bisa pergi mengunjungi **great temple** yang ada di Sunagakure." Kurenai tidak berani berkata sembarangan, dia juga belum mau langsung menyimpulkan meskipun dia sudah tau kalau Sakura berasal dari pulau penyihir yang terlahir sebagai pewaris dari kekuatan Rikudo. Ada suatu kejanggalan yang membuatnya ragu mengenai ramalan itu. Dia mengusulkan pada Sakura untuk mengunjungi _great temple_ yang ada di wilayah Sunagakure.

_"Great temple? Bukankah itu tempat lahirnya dari penyihir yang mewarisi kekuatan Rikudo tiga ratus tahun lalu?"_ Hinata tampaknya sudah mengetahui mengenai _great temple_. Tentu saja selama berguru dengan Tsunade dia juga diajarkan berbagai macam pengetahuan dan wawasan.

"Begitulah, mungkin dari sana kita bisa mencari informasi mengenai reinkarnasi dari pewaris itu dan mungkin kita bisa mengetahui jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya," balas Kurenai sambil mengangguk dan dia segera menatap Sakura, menunggu persetujuan dari gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau kesana, ke _great temple_," jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

"Hee? Jauh-jauh sampai ke Iwagakure, lalu kita harus kembali lagi ke Sunagakure?" sambar Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana bersama Chouji yang sedang memegangi beberapa barang bawaan milik Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan legenda monster berbulu merah yang kemungkinan itu adalah Yonbi?" tanya Amakusa mengingatkan mereka pada tujuan awal mereka semua kenapa datang ke Iwagakure.

"Kalau masalah itu aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya!" sambar Aoba dengan cepat sambil membuka peta yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya. "Aku mendapat informasi kalau di pulau yang dekat dengan Iwagakure ada seekor monster besar berbulu merah yang menghuni tempat itu." Aoba menunjuk sebuah gambar pulau yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kota Iwagakure.

"Ini kan… Pulau tempat dimana aku sempat mendengar suara itu! Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kakashi ada di pulau itu!" sambar Sakura dengan cepat yang langsung menyadari kalau pulau itu adalah pulau dimana mereka sempat terdampar sebelum mencapai kota Iwagakure.

"Apa? Bagaimana mereka bisa ada disana?" tanya Kurenai dengan _shock _ternyata ketidakhadiran keempat orang itu karena keempatnya sedang berada di pulau tersebut.

"Ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang kita harus menyusul mereka. Kalau benar disana ada monster seperti yang diceritakan itu artinya mereka semua sedang dalam bahaya besar!" balas Sakura yang meminta yang lainnya untuk segera pergi ke pulau tersebut sebelum terlambat. Dia sangat mencemaskan mereka semua, dia juga mencemaskan Naruto walaupun pemuda itu selalu bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu kita segera ke kapal!" kata Aoba dengan cepat, menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera pergi ke kapal.

"Biar aku dan Michael yang mencari lainnya!" Reika dan Michael juga beranjak pergi untuk mencari Hana dan Satou yang kelihatannya masih belum kembali.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat kondisi Sasuke dan Shikamaru…

Kedua pemuda itu tampak kewalahan dan sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung. Shikamaru dan Sasuke terlihat sudah kepayahan. Biar bagaimanapun melawan monster besar bukanlah perkara mudah apalagi mereka hanya berdua.

"Apa kau masih sanggup untuk melawan, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah kelelahan.

"Hah… Hah… Aku rasa… Aku sudah menggunakan tenagaku yang terakhir untuk serangan yang barusan. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… " jawab Shikamaru sambil mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dan keringat membanjiri tubuh pemuda itu. Serangan ledakan yang barusan memang benar-benar serangan terakhirnya dan itu hanya bisa melukai Yonbi sedikit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan serangan chidori sekali lagi… " kata Sasuke sambil memusatkan kekuatannya meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah cara ini benar-benar berhasil atau tidak, masalahnya Sasuke belum benar-benar menguasai jurus yang baru dipelajarinya selama beberapa minggu itu.

_Bzzzzt… Bzzzttt… Zzzztt…_

Aliran tenaga listrik terkumpul pada kepalan tangannya dan terdengar suara berisik dari jurus yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Semakin lama energi yang terkumpul semakin besar dan suaranya pun semakin terdengar keras.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!"

Entah mengapa monster itu langsung mengamuk saat mendengar suara berisik yang keluar dari aliran kekuatan milik Sasuke. Dengan ganas monster itu menyerang Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memusatkan kekuatannya.

"Sasuke awas!" Shikamaru langsung memperingati pemuda itu agar lebih waspada.

"Ck, kurang ajar!" konsentrasi Sasuke akhirnya buyar. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal sambil menghindari ke samping dari serangan monster yang semakin ganas itu.

.

Disisi lain Naruto kini sedang bersembunyi di sebuah goa kecil. Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar ketakutan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahku… Wajar kalau aku meninggalkan mereka… Kita tak mungkin menang melawan monster itu… " pemuda itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seolah tak mau disalahkan atau ditertawakan oleh dinding goa yang lembab dan dingin karena tindakan pengecutnya.

"Sasuke… Shikamaru… Semua salah mereka, kenapa mereka tak mau ikut lari tapi malah memilih melawan monster itu! Aku yakin sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang!" omongan Naruto semakin meracau kemana-mana. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan segera berlalu dan akan kembali normal. "Bantuan pasti datang… Jiraiya-sensei pasti datang… Atau Sai… " dia merasa yakin kalau pasti akan datang seseorang yang menolongnya, dia yakin Jiraiya atau Sai akan datang. Tapi ada segurat sesal saat dia menyebutkan nama Sai.

"Sai… " Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan keras saat mengingat Sai yang harus terpaksa dia tinggalkan. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh begini! Tidak ada lagi yang akan kutinggalkan!" mendadak pemuda itu kembali mendapatkan tekadnya. Dengan sigap dia segera berdiri dan berjalan mantap keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saat meningat Sai ada hal yang dia ingat, persahabatan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan dua orang temannya yang sedang berjuang sementara dia meninggalkannya? Dia tak mau jadi seperti itu dan bukan orang seperti itu. Kali ini dia akan memperjuangkan dua temannya dan akan bertarung. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai atau bahkan menyakiti tema-temannya.

'_Tunggulah aku, Shikamaru… Sasuke!'_ dengan segenap keberaniannya yang sudah terkumpul, Naruto kembali berlari menerobos hutan untuk menolong Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

.

Sementara itu Ibiki berhasil memukul mundur Samui, Atsui dan Darui. Ketiga orang itu memutuskan mundur karena tidak bisa menembus pertahanan yang dilakukan Ibiki.

"Setelah ini segera siapkan peralatan kita! Kita akan masuk ke dalam pulau!" kata Ibiki yang memerintahkan anak buah kapalnya untuk mempersiapkan senjata. Dia berniat untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di dalam pulau.

"SIAP!" jawab para anak kapalnya secara serentak dan masing-masing dari mereka segera melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Sementara Ibiki mulai turun dari atas kapal. Matanya dengan tajam menatap pulau tak berpenghuni tersebut dan dia merasa kalau ada sebuah ancaman besar yang bersembunyi dari balik rerimbunan pohon-pohon pulau.

"Setelah semuanya disiapkan kita akan segera masuk ke dalam!" kata Ibiki yang kemudian berjalan perlahan memasuki pulau tersebut.

Pada saat yang berbeda Sakura dan yang lainnya bergegas berlayar dari pelabuhan Iwagakure menuju pulau yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari Negara tersebut. Kembali pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kedua pemuda itu sepertinya sudah tidak mampu bertarung lagi.

.

"Cih… Sia-sia… Semua akan berakhir disini!" desis Sasuke yang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketidak mampuannya untuk melawan monster besar itu.

Monster yang melihat kedua targetnya sudah tidak berdaya segera melayangkan tangan besarnya ke arah mereka berdua. Hembusan angin yang tercipta akibat layangan tangan monster itu menggoyangkan dedaunan yang ada di sekitar area tersebut. Saat kedua pemuda itu sudah merasa kehilangan harapan, disaat itulah Naruto datang. Pemuda itu melompat dari arah semak-semak dan langsung menerjang sang monster dengan pedang yang dibawanya.

"Tidak akan kubirkan kau berbuat sesukanya dasar monyet jelek!" teriak pemuda itu yang memaki sang monster. Sasuke dan Shikamaru terperanjat dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tak diduga itu.

"HYAAAAA!" Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke arah tangan sang monster. Begitu monster itu melangkah mundur, Naruto kembali maju untuk menyerangnya.

_Greb!_

Namun sayang, serangan Naruto yang kedua mampu ditahan oleh monster itu. Raksasa berbulu merah itu berhasil memegang pedang Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat.

CRACK!

Pedang tersebut langsung hancur seketika oleh kepalan kuat sang monster. Naruto cukup tercengang kaget melihat pedang andalannya itu kini sudah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

DUAGHH!

Dengan keras sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di tubuh Naruto yang sedang lengah. Tak ayal, Naruto langsung terhempas cukup jauh dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"NARUTO!" melihat Naruto terkena pukulan yang cukup telak membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjadi sedikit cemas dan tegang. Keduanya berusaha untuk bangkit menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, tapi tubuh dan tenaga mereka sudah mencapai batasnya, membuat mereka berdua hanya bisa berharap kalau Naruto yang terlempar itu tidak terluka parah.

"Hehehehe… Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa! Aku masih bisa menghadapinya!" di luar dugaan Naruto yang tadi dikira terluka malah kembali berdiri sambil terkekeh senang. Tak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia baru saja mengalami benturan yang cukup keras.

"Heh… Dasar merepotkan." Shikamaru bergumam sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto yang bersemangat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang hanya mampu menyunggingkan sedikit seringai melihat Naruto yang entah mengapa membuatnya jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Kalian jangan diam saja! Masa baru begini saja kalian sudah tidak mampu bergerak? Ayo kita buktikan pada monster jelek ini kalau kita ini lebih hebat darinya!" teriak Naruto sambil memberi semangat pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk kembali bertarung.

"Aku masih punya seratus tenaga untuk menghadapinya kau tau!" balas Sasuke yang kemudian langsung bersiap kembali untuk melawan monster itu, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Entah darimana keduanya kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya, hal ini membuat sang monster cukup terheran-heran melihat kdua lawannya yang tadi dia pikir sudah melemah kini mampu berdiri kembali.

"Hehehehe itu baru temanku! Ayo kita hadapi bersama!" balas Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

* * *

**Iwagakure city…**

Kembali ke kota Iwagakure. Deidara terlihat kesal karena Sakura tak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Sudah hampir seluruh penjuru kota dia telusuri dengan mengerahkan semua anak buahnya tapi gadis itu seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Kurang ajar, un! Kalian semua tidak berguna, un. Cepat cari lagi sampai dapat, un!" dengan kesal Deidara menyuruh semua prajuritnya untuk kembali berpencar mencari keberadaan gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku dapat kabar bagus!" sambar Tobi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Deidara. "Ada yang mengatakan melihat sosok gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Sakura pergi dengan rombongan menuju pelabuhan dan mereka sempat menyebut-nyebut pulau kecil yang merupakan tempat tinggal Yonbi!" sambung Tobi sambil menjelaskan semua informasi yang dia dapat dari pemilik_ inn_.

"Dasar gadis licik, un! Rupanya dia ingin menaklukan Yonbi setelah mengetahui keberadaanya dariku, un!" Deidara menggeram kesal karena merasa ditipu oleh Sakura, meskipun gadis itu sebenarnya tidak menipu Deidara sama sekali.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya sambil berdiri diam di depan Deidara.

"Jelas saja kita susul mereka, un!" balas Deidara yang kesalnya semakin menjadi karena ulah Tobi. "Kita kejar mereka dan rebut semua _guardian_ milik mereka, un!" sambung pemuda berambut pirang itu yang benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tanah liat berbentuk burung yang dimuntahkan dari telapak tangannya yang ternyata pada tangannya itu memiliki mulut!

_BOOF!_

Seketika burung-burungan yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu berubah besar dan menjadi hidup seperti pada burung hidup yang umumnya.

"Ayo cepat naik, un!" Deidara melirik Tobi yang masih berdiri diam disana membuat Deidara semakin naik darah saja.

"Hah, bosan! Bisa tidak lain kali kita naik kereta kuda terbang atau naga terbang? Aku bosan harus selalu naik burung-burungan! Benar-benar tidak berseni!" Tobi berceloteh seenaknya, benar-benar tidak tau kondisi.

"Banyak bicara, un! Kau mau naik atau tidak, un?" Deidara benar-benar harus menahan emosinya yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun. Urat-urat kesabarannya mulai mencuat keluar, rasanya dia ingin sekali meledakan _partner_nya yang satu ini, tapi kalau itu terjadi dia harus membuat laporan seperti apa pada Pein nanti.

"Ya, ya aku akan naik karena Deidara-senpai sepertinya tidak bisa meninggalkanku disini, heheheh." Tobi malah tertawa cengengesan dan berkata seperti itu tanpa dosa.

"KATSU, UN!" meledak sudah amarah Deidara. Pemuda itu benar-benar meledakkan Tobi.

Sementara itu Sakura dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba juga di pulau itu. Disana masih terlihat kapal yang dinaiki Sasuke dan Naruto sebelumnya. Kapal itu tampak tidak berpenghuni, kemungkinan besar Sasuke dan Naruto masih belum kembali dan orang-orang yang ada di kapal itu turut masuk ke dalam pulau untuk mencari mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu. Ayo semuanya kita pergi!" kata Sakura yang sudah turun dari kapal sambil menatap lurus ke dalam kegelapan hutan dari pulau tersebut.

Berhasilkah Sakura menemukan teman-temannya? Apakah Deidara akan mengacaukan semuanya? Dapatkah yonbi ditaklukan?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Yup, akhirnya keberanian Naruto bisa muncul. Mulai dari sini saia akan mulai menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit sifat jelek Naruto. Dia akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu dan kesadaran dirinya. Akan ada sesuatu yang mengubahnya nanti dan merubah sebagian besar sifat Naruto. Untuk Tobi dan Deidara, seperti biasa, mereka selalu hobi melawak *diledakin*. Mungkin di great temple akan terkuak sebagian besar rahasia yang berkaitan dengan Sakura (ayo tebak apakah itu?). Next chapter mungkin akan ada adegan pertarungan, semoga saia bisa menuliskannya dengan baik.

Untuk saran serta kritik terima kasih sudah mau mampir, saia akan mencoba sebaik yang saia bisa. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya juga dan selamat membaca.

.

.

**"Happy Read!".**


	23. Princess From Abyss : Nibi Vs Yonbi!

**Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC.**

**Genres : Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Crime/Mystery.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/ShikaTema/InoS ai/SasaSai/KibaHina/NejiTen/LeeTen.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh disini milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).**

**This story belong to RiYuki18, please enjoy it!**

**No sara and No plagiarism, please respect to author.**

**Chapter 22**

**.**

**.**

**Princess From Abyss**

**(Nibi Vs Yonbi)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sakura bertemu dengan rombongan Hinata! Mereka pergi untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di pulau tempat tinggal yonbi. Deidara dan Tobi pergi ikut menyusul Sakura dan mengincar _guardian_ yang dimiliki Sakura! Naruto kembali bergabung untuk membantu Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ibiki beserta anak buah kapalnya masuk ke dalam pulau untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya?

.

.

Sakura beserta dengan rombongannya Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam pulau tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru serta Kakashi yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di dalam pulau itu.

_DUAR… DUAR… DUAR!_

Dari kejauhan terdengar seperti suara tembakan bola meriam.

"Itu seperti suara tembakan meriam!" kata Reika secara reflek saat mendengar suara tersebut yang terdengar begitu keras sekali.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di dalam. Ayo kesana!" sambar Sakura yang langsung cemas kalau mungkin saja sedang terjadi suatu pertarungan. Gadis itu bergegas menelusuri semak belukar masuk lebih ke dalam lagi. Yang lainnya segera mengikuti Sakura.

ooo

Sementara itu di dalam pulau…

.

Di dalam sana memang terjadi pertempuran dimana Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto tengah mencoba untuk bertahan dari serangan monster besar itu. Lalu di belakang monster itu terlihat Ibiki beserta anak buah kapalnya turut membantu. Mereka menembaki monster itu dengan meriam.

"TEMBAK LAGI!" teriak Ibiki menyuruh anak buahnya untuk kembali menembaki sang monster. Dua buah meriam dinyalakan dan langsung diarahkan pada tubuh besar kera merah itu.

_DUAR… DUAR!_

Tembakan-tembakan yang dilancarkan itu mengenai sang monster dan membuatnya marah.

"GROAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!".

Monster itu kini berbalik ke arah Ibiki serta anak buahnya sambil berteriak keras seolah ingin menunjukkan amarahnya pada Ibiki yang telah mengganggunya.

"Gawat, Ibiki-san cepat menghindar dari sana!" Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan menyuruh Ibiki serta yang lainnya untuk bergegas menghindari monster merah itu.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!".

Monster itu benar-benar tak terkendali. Dia kembali meraung sambil memukul-mukulkan dadanya dengan keras.

BRAAAAAAKKKHHH!

Tangannya terayun dan langsung menghantam dua buah meriam yang sedari tadi menembaki tubuhnya.

"KALIAN MANUSIA-MANUSIA KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" ternyata monster itu bisa bicara. Sekarang dia bicara dengan marah kalau kehadiran Ibiki dan yang lainnya mengganggunya dan dia bersumpah untuk membunuh mereka semua.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Ibiki segera memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk menghindari monster yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Anak buah kapal itu segera berlarian untuk menghindari serangan monster besar itu yang kini sedang menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah. Saking kerasnya hantaman itu, tanah yang terkena pukulannya sampai retak dan menimbulkan bekas kepalan tangan yang begitu dalam.

"Astaga, pukulannya itu sangat mengerikan! Kalau sampai terkena bisa habislah kita!" kata Shikamaru sambil menelan ludah saat melihat bekas pukulan yang ditinggalkan monster besar itu.

"Tapi kita harus tetap bertarung melawannya. Ada kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu dari _guardian _yang kita cari," kata Sasuke yang meyakini kalau monster yang selama ini mereka lawan termasuk dari salah satu _guardian_ yang sedang mereka cari.

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh monster itu," balas Shikamaru sambil sedikit menyeringai. Tak menyangka kalau apa yang mereka cari sejak tadi sudah ada di hadapan mereka. "Kalau begitu memang sudah tak ada jalan lain bagi kita selain mengalahkan dan mendapatkannya disini," katanya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan santai.

"Apa sih? Kalian berdua ini bicara apa?" tinggal Naruto yang bertanya kebingungan sebenarnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru itu sedang membicarakan apa.

"Hah, kau itu memang payah Naruto!" sambar Shikamaru sambil menghela napas melihat betapa lambatnya cara kerja otak Naruto. "Monster yang kita hadapi saat ini ada kemungkinan salah satu _guardian_ yang kita cari! Makanya dia berbeda dari monster biasa dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar begitu!" dengan malas Shikamaru menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau monster yang tengah mereka hadapi bisa jadi merupakan _guardian_ dan itu menjelaskan kenapa monster itu memiliki kekuatan besar dan mampu berpikir seperti manusia.

"Itu bagus, kan? Dengan begitu alasan kita bertarung jadi semakin jelas! Kita memang harus mengalahkannya!" balas Naruto yang malah menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk melawan monster merah itu.

"Si Naruto itu, sejak kapan dia jadi bersemangat begitu?" celetuk Shikamaru heran melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Kalau Naruto yang biasanya dia pasti sudah lari saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Jangan diam saja Shikamaru! Kita harus menolong Ibiki dan yang lainnya!" Naruto bergegas berlari ke arah monster yang sedang mengamuk itu sambil meneriaki Shikamaru untuk segera bergerak. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan malas dan segera mengejar Naruto di belakang.

ooo

Sementara itu Sakura dan kawan-kawan mulai mendekati tempat pertarungan sedikit demi sedikit.

"ARRRRGGGGH!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang seperti berteriak kesakitan.

_"Dari arah sana!"_ Hinata yang dapat merasakan sumber suara itu berasal langsung bergegas menuju tempat itu dengan cepat.

_Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap!_

Mereka semua berlari mengikuti Hinata yang berlari di depan mereka dengan perasaan waspada. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba juga dan melihat monster besar itu sedang mengamuk.

"Astaga… Besar sekali… " kata Ino sambil menatap takjub pada sosok mahkluk besar itu sekaligus memberi tatapan ngeri. "Ah, Shikamaru!" Ino melihat Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh dari monster itu. Melihat keadaan pemuda yang terluka itu membuat Ino khawatir dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera berlari untuk menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ino, jangan kemari!" Shikamaru yang melihat aksi nekad Ino langsung berteriak menyuruh gadis itu untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Namun sayang sekali, teriakan Shikmaru barusan membuat perhatian sang monster kini teralih pada Ino.

DUAAAGH!

Benar saja monster itu langsung bergerak menghampiri Ino yang masih belum menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam dirinya. Dengan cepat tangan monster itu menghantam Ino, membuat gadis itu terlempar.

"INOOO!" baik Shikamaru ataupun yang lainnya langsung berteriak panik melihat kejadian tersebut.

Monster itu tak berhenti hanya sampai disitu saja. Dia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan sepertinya dia berniat untuk menginjak tubuh Ino yang masih terkapar dan tampak tak sadarkan diri. Tapi untunglah Amakusa segera melakukan suatu tindakan. Sebelum kaki monster itu berhasil menyentuh tubuh Ino, dia berhasil memindahkan gadis itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Fiuh… Untunglah… " semuanya mendesah lega saat melihat Ino dapat diselamatkan.

Chouji dan Shikamaru bergegas berlari menghampiri Ino yang sekarang posisinya jauh lebih aman dari monster itu.

"Ino, sadarlah! Sadarlah, Ino!" Shikamaru merangkul tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

"Shikamaru… Aku tidak apa-apa… Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa… " Ino membuka sedikit matanya. Sambil tersenyum dia memaksakan diri untuk berbicara dan setelah itu Ino kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, dia pingsan lagi! Kita harus membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman, Shikamaru!" kata Chouji yang juga mencemaskan keadaan Ino dan menyuruh Shikamaru membawa Ino jauh dari monster itu.

"Aku tau itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Monster itu menghalangi jalan!" balas Shikamaru sambil menatap ke arah monster besar di depan mereka yang sedang mengamuk.

"Sakura, kau harus menggunakan kekuatan _guardian_ untuk menghentikannya!" Kurenai meminta Sakura untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan _guardian_ yang selama ini dilatihnya.

"Ta-tapi Kurenai-san… Aku belum bisa mengeluarkannya… " balas Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak karena selama ini latihannya belum membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dia jadi merasa sangat tak berguna karena disaat yang dibutuhkan dia malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau bisa mencobanya Sakura! Aku dan yang lain akan mengatasi monster itu dan menunggumu!" Kurenai bergegas berlari menghampiri monster besar yang sedang berjalan menuju arah Ino. Hinata serta ksatria sihirnya ikut menyusul Kurenai.

"Flower ice dance!" Hana tampak sudah memulai serangan pertama. Dia menghalau langkah monster itu dengan menciptakan bunga es dari dalam tanah yang muncul menyeruak dari permukaan tanah dengan duri-duri es yang tajam. Monster itu berhenti dan tak jadi melangkah ke tempat itu.

"GWAAAAAAHHHH!" monster itu terlihat marah karena langkahnya dihentikan. Dia berbalik ke arah Hana sambil mengeluarkan suara geraman yang sangat keras. Dengan langkah mantap dia berjalan cepat menuju arah Hana.

"Water ball!" dari arah belakang serangan dilakukan oleh Michael. Dia berdiri tepat di dekat bunga es yang diciptakan oleh Hana karena hanya dengan demikian dia dapat menggunakan unsur air yang ada dan serangannya menjadi lebih kuat.

Bola-bola air itu menghantam punggung monster itu dengan serangan yang cukup kuat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian monster. Monster merah ini kini berbalik dan mengejar Michael. Sebuah hantaman keras ditujukan pada pemuda elemen air itu, dengan sigap Michael menghindarinya. Hantaman itu akhirnya mengenai bunga es tersebut dan membuatnya hancur berantakan. Serpihannya terlempar ke segala penjuru arah.

"Shikamaru kita harus pindah!" kata Chouji menyuruh Shikamaru untuk segera memindahkan Ino.

"Ayo kesana!" Chouji dan Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari tempat yang lebih aman bagi Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sementara semua teman-temannya bertarung, Sakura hanya terdiam bingung sambil melihat mereka semua dan berharap akan adanya keajaiban datang.

"SAKURA!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara Naruto yang meneriakinya membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di kejauhan. "KAMI PERCAYA KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" katanya lagi memberikan semangat pada Ino.

"Naruto… " gadis itu menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya, dia merasa kembali bersemangat dan yakin kembali. "Sasuke… " gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Sasuke yang kini juga sedang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya seakan ingin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kita juga harus membantu mereka!" Naruto kembali berdiri dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu padaku Naruto!" balas Sasuke sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk melawan monster itu lagi. Dari balik semak, Shikamaru juga terlihat berlari bergabung bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia menitipkan Ino kepada Chouji.

Ketiganya mulai maju dan memberikan serangan pada monster besar itu. Setelah dilakukannya serangan dari berbagai sisi monster itu mulai terlihat kewalahan untuk menghadapi setiap serangan demi serangan yang berdatangan ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menaklukannya tanpa membutuhkan kekuatan _guardian_," kata Reika yang merasa mereka bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa memberatkan Sakura.

Tapi belum lama Reika mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi hal di luar dugaan. Monster besar itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan api dari dalam mulutnya ke arah Kurenai dan lainnya.

_"NIBI!"_ melihat hal tersebut Hinata langsung bergerak cepat memanggil Nibi untuk melakukan _counter_.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" seketika itu sosok Nibi keluar dari dalam _guardian cage_ yang dipegang Hinata dan Nibi langsung mengeluarkan sambaran api yang sama dari mulutnya.

Kedua monster itu terkunci dalam satu jurus yang sama dan dengan kekuatan yang sama. Baik Nibi ataupun Yonbi sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya telihat Nibi mulai kewalahan. Kekuatan api Yonbi sepertinya jauh lebih besar sedikit dibandingkan Nibi.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-hime… " kata Nibi yang sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan serangan Yonbi. Nibi akhirnya terpukul mundur ke belakang.

_"NIBII!"_ Hinata berlari menghampiri kucing besar itu. _"Nibi… Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah membantu kami… Sekarang kembalilah."_ Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Nibi dan mengusap kepala kucing itu dengan penuh perhatian. Hinata akhirnya mengembalikan Nibi ke dalam _guardian cage_.

"SEKARANG GILIRANMU!" kali ini serangan ditujukan Yonbi pada Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, bahaya!" Reika bergegas berlari ke arah Hinata untuk melindunginya.

"Fire pillar!" Michael berdiri di depan Hinata sambil membentuk sebuah pilar api panjang yang menutupi dirinya dan Hinata sehingga serangan api yang dikeluarkan Yonbi berbenturan dengan pilar api yang dia ciptakan.

Untuk sementara api itu dapat ditahan Reika tapi pertahanannya tak berlangsung lama, karena Yonbi menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat keras ke atas tanah dan hentakan itu mengakibatkan tanah yang mereka pijak berguncang dan muncul seperti _staglamite_ tepat di bawah Reika dan Hinata. Tapi untunglah Reika bisa dengan cepat menyelamatkan Hinata keluar dari serangan itu.

"Tch… Tak kusangka dia juga memiliki elemen bumi dan api secara bersamaan!" desis Reika yang sama sekali tidak dapat menduga kalau Yonbi memiliki dua elemen kekuatan yang bisa dia keluarkan secara serentak seperti itu.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya!" kata Amakusa yang berlari ke depan dan langsung menggunakan sebuah jurus yang mampu menyerap kekuatan lawan (sebenarnya jurus ini adalah jurus **open gate** dimana dia memindahkan kekuatan musuh yang dikeluarkan ke tempat lain yang masih berada dalam satu area. Jurus ini memiliki konsekuensi dimana sang pengguna akan menerima _damage_ setengah dari kekuatan musuh. Selain memindahkan kekuatan, jurus ini juga dapat memindahkan benda atau orang dan hanya terbatas satu benda atau satu orang saja).

'_Mereka semua bertarung… Kenapa hanya aku… Kenapa hanya aku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!'_ Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat lemah karena tak mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu. _'Kurenai-san… Hinata… Sasuke, bahkan Naruto… Semuanya berjuang tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tak memiliki kekuatan?'_ Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, tubuhnya juga terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar… " kata Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di kejauhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Sakura… '_ Kurenai langsung memperhatikan Sakura dan dia dapat melihat ada semacam aura yang berbeda dari gadis itu. _'Mungkinkah… Dia mendapatkan kekuatannya?'_ tanya Kurenai dalam hati sambil berharap kalau Sakura mendapatkan kekuatan sejatinya.

"MASTER OF SAND, SHUKAKU!" Sakura pada akhirnya mampu melepaskan kekuatan _guardian_. Dia memanggil penguasa pasir, Shukaku.

Sosok monster pasir besar keluar dari _guardian cage_ dan tak lama monster itu bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda berambut merah yang melayang di atas hamparan pasir.

"Shukaku… Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Nibi! Merendahkan dirimu dengan bergabung bersama manusia-manusia itu!" kata Yonbi dengan remeh. Sepertinya dia sangat membenci manusia dan tidak menyukai kalau para _guardian_ lain bergabung dengan manusia.

"Yonbi, hentikan sikap keras kepalamu! Kita disini harus membantu Sakura-hime karena dialah penyihir keturunan dari Rikudo! Kita harus membantunya!" kata Gaara mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Yonbi.

'_Jadi… Aku benar-benar adalah penyihir… '_ dalam hatinya Sakura benar-benar merasa _shock_ karena yang dibicarakan Deidara padanya adalah benar.

"Gadis itu adalah keturunan Rikudo-sama?" Yonbi kini beralih menatap Sakura. Dari tatapannya dia terlihat tidak percaya kalau Sakura benar-benar adalah penyihir keturunan dari Rikudo yang akan mewarisi kekuatan milik tuannya itu. "Mari kita buktikan apakah kau benar-benar pantas gadis kecil!" tanpa terduga Yonbi yang besar itu berlari ke arah Sakura dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukainya!" Gaara juga tak diam saja. Dia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi pasir dan secepat kilat dia sudah berada di depan Sakura disaat yang tepat saat Yonbi hendak melancarkan pukulannya.

Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan pelindung pasir dan menahan serangan Yonbi. Pukulan Yonbi terhantam keras pada pasir yang dibuat Gaara.

"Kekuatanmu belum maksimal, Shukaku! Apa itu artinya pengendalimu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup?" Yonbi menyeringai saat menyadari lawannya tidak memiliki kekuatan penuh. Tubuh Gaara terdorong ke belakang dan semakin ke belakang sampai akhirnya Yonbi berhasil melemparnya jauh.

Yonbi langsung mengejar Gaara yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Yonbi mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan menghantamkannya ke pohon. Dicengkramnya leher pemuda itu dan dibentur-benturkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu.

"Menyerahlah Shukaku! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang tanpa menggunakan wujud sempurnamu!" kata Yonbi yang merasa sudah menang atas Shukaku yang tak berdaya di tangannya.

Saat itulah Sasuke bergerak mengincar Yonbi yang terlihat sedang lengah. Pemuda itu berlari dan melompat ke salah satu dahan tinggi pada sebuah pohon dan dari sana dia melompat tepat mengarah pada bahu Yonbi yang lengah penjagaan.

"RASAKAN INII!" pemuda itu menancapkan pedang yang sudah teraliri oleh kekuatan listrik itu pada bahu Yonbi.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Yonbi berteriak kesakitan karena pedang itu kini menancap pada bahunya. Dia melemparkan Gaara dan mencoba untuk memukul Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menghindar mundur. "KURAAANG AJARR!" Yonbi mengamuk sambil terus berusaha untuk menangkap Sasuke yang selalu luput dari cengkraman tangannya.

"Sakura, keluarkan Sanbi!" Kurenai langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk mengeluarkan Sanbi. Kemungkinan dengan kekuatan airnya, Sanbi dapat meredam kekuatan api milik Yonbi. "Hinata keluarkan Nibi sekali lagi. Reika, Michael bantu mereka berdua!" Kurenai juga meminta Nibi untuk dikeluarkan sekali lagi dan kali ini dengan bantuan Reika dan Michael. Meski tidak mengerti tapi Hinata tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kurenai. Dia kembali mengeluarkan Nibi.

Perhatian Yonbi kembali teralih ke belakang dimana Nibi kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk menghadapinya. Yonbi berbalik dan menghampiri Nibi yang sedang mengobarkan api kesekeliling tubuhnya.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yonbi kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya lagi.

"Yagura, mohon bantuannya!" Sakura yang juga sudah mengeluarkan Sanbi dalam wujud Yagura segera meminta pemuda itu untuk menghalau api yang dikeluarkan Yonbi.

"TSUNAMI!" Yagura segera melaksanakan perintah Sakura dengan cepat. Pemuda itu memanggil kekuatan air yang begitu besar ke arah Yonbi. Disisi lain Michael juga tidak diam saja, dia juga ikut membantu serangan dengan kekuatan air miliknya. Volume air yang datang ke arah Yonbi semakin besar dan tubuh besarnya itu tersapu oleh ombak air yang sangat besar, bahkan serangan ombak itu mampu menyeret beberapa pohon disekitar area.

"MESKI TANPA KEKUATAN API AKU MASIH MEMILIKI ELEMEN TANAH!" kata Yonbi yang kesal setelah menyadari kekuatan apinya untuk sementara tak bisa dia gunakan karena serangan air tadi sukses mengenainya dan airnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya juga.

Yonbi memukulkan kedua tangannya ke atas tanah dan menyebabkan bebatuan yang ada di dalam tanah mencuat satu-persatu ke atas. Yonbi kembali menghentakkan tangannya lagi ke atas tanah membuat bebatuan yang mencuat itu kini melompat naik seolah sedang menari di atas udara. Batu-batuan yang terbang itu dipukul oleh Yonbi satu-persatu ke arah musuhnya.

"SERAHKAN PADAKU!" kali ini giliran Nibi yang bergerak maju ke depan. Dia melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah bebatuan itu sehingga batu-batu itu hancur terbakar. Reika juga melakukan hal yang sama, bola-bola api dikeluarkannya untuk menghancurkan batu-batuan tersebut.

"Kita juga maju!" Naruto tak bisa diam saja dan hanya melihat. Dia berlari untuk menyerang Yonbi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kalian berlarilah, aku akan mencoba menghentikan gerakannya dari sini!" Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk terus berlari sementara dia akan mencoba jurus pengikat bayangannya lagi.

"Sial! Berapa besar sih kekuatan yang dia miliki? Dari tadi dia terus menyerang tanpa henti!" desis Reika yang terlihat sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan Yonbi. Yah, sepertinya dia memang kurang latihan jadi cepat lelah seperti ini, tapi tampaknya yang kelelahan bukan dia saja karena yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Istirahatlah Reika! Biar kami yang melakukan bagianmu!" kata Satou menyuruh Reika untuk mundur. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu langsung mengambil batu yang sangat besar dari dalam tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah bebatuan yang mengarah pada mereka (oke, batu yang dia ambil bisa disetarakan sama kayak jurus Jirobou waktu ngelempar Naruto dan kawan-kawan pakai batu).

Tapi gerakan Satou tidaklah secepat Reika. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk kembali menggunakan jurusnya itu. Akhirnya Amakusa kembali menggunakan jurus perpindahan ruang miliknya dan menghilangkan bebatuan itu.

_"Amakusa jangan gunakan kekuatan itu lagi!"_ Hinata yang cemas meminta Amakusa untuk berhenti memakai kekuatannya tersebut karena dia tau efek dari jurus itu akan membuat Amakusa merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat besar. Disisi lain Reika sedang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali. Sementara Hana mengeluarkan tombak-tombak es ke arah Yonbi, tapi jurusnya dapat terhalang oleh perisai pelindung tanahnya, saking kerasnya tombak-tombak es milik Hana sampai patah.

"Tch… Kurang cepat!" Sasuke yang berlari di sebelah Naruto tampaknya sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia langsung mengubah bentuk pedangnya menjadi lebih besar tiga kali lipat dari bentuk aslinya. Dengan suatu gerakan tangan Sasuke membuat pedang itu melayang ke udara dan dengan cekatan dia melompat naik ke atas pedang itu. Begitu naik Sasuke langsung melesat cepat ke arah Yonbi.

"Ughh… Aku juga tak mau kalah!" Naruto yang sebenarnya takjub dengan kemampuan Sasuke langsung memacu larinya lebih cepat lagi agar dia juga bisa cepat sampai ke depan sana.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Yonbi tidak terhentikan? Siapakah yang mampu menaklukan Yonbi sang kera raksasa?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto serta yang lainnya belum stabil tapi nanti mereka juga akan berkembang kekuatannya secara bersama-sama. Sakura juga akan mengalami kemajuan nantinya. Saia akan mencoba untuk mendeskripsikannya dengan baik terutama untuk Hinata, dan mohon bantuannya bila ada kata yang kurang pas. Baiklah, saia tidak akan banyak berkomentar, rahasia yang akan terkuaknya silahkan ditebak sendiri biar berasa hehehe.

Saran dan masukannya akan selalu saia terima dengan baik selama disampaikan dengan benar. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

.

.

**"HAPPY READN AND THANKS FOR READING ^^V".**


End file.
